who loves the teacher
by calistra
Summary: Alec centric, plus DA regulars, Alec meets an 'old' flame. Set post FN. Dark start,leading to cures, Sandeman, family. First attempt. Pairings AlecIssy MaxLoganthen MC.
1. Manticore Nightmares

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter One: Manticore Nightmares**

Alec was lying on his bed in TC; it was 2 weeks since the siege at Jam Pony. His wounds were healed and he had been working with Max and the gang to bring some sort of order to TC. They were still surrounded but no moves had been made by the ordinaries yet! It had been a long day checking supplies and working out what they needed and how they were going to get them.

OC and Sketchy had already left, but were keeping in contact. Sketchy was doing some good stories about the transgenics trying to calm the ordinaries, but White still had the upper hand in that.

Logan was working hard not only as Eyes Only but also helping in TC with their computers and info. He might be an ordinary but he was the best hacker around, although Luke was learning fast and Alec was better than anyone knew.

Alec had left Max, Mole and Joshua in the control room; Logan had already left TC for the night. Alec was tired and needed some space.

He didn't want to sleep, that's when the nightmares began. Ever since the siege at Jam Pony memories of Manticore were invading his dreams, not just Rachael but other things as well.

_He was in psy-ops tied to the chair another session finished, but he felt like he was about to die his throat felt so dry and his head ached. Why did they want to know what he knew about the escapees, he knew nothing? It wasn't like they mixed across groups, he just didn't understand._

_A woman entered the room, she was in her thirties and looked pretty but she was wearing a white coat, that could only mean one thing. He shuddered._

"_Here 494 take a sip, you're dehydrated." She whispered, so quietly only a transgenic would hear. He hesitated. "Go on its just water, even if they don't care I won't let them kill you. Sandeman would kill me if I did. I'll stay around and protect you when I can, but try and keep out of trouble. Just don't tell anyone that I've been here." Then she left._

_Soon after the white coats had come back and a little man with glasses said, "So he's still alive, better take him back to his cell then. I really thought this one wouldn't make it. "_

_She'd always come through for him whenever he'd been taken to psy-ops, he even reckoned that she must have influenced them after the Berrisford operation. He'd known of others terminated for doing much less wrong._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

He awoke with a start, why was he dreaming of her, she must be in her 40's now. Sandeman, she knew Sandeman. But why would she know Sandeman and why would Sandeman kill her if she let 494 die.

Alec got up slowly, his head spinning with the questions that were popping into his head. He needed to eat, but he also needed to find Joshua.

After breakfast in the canteen he went to look for Joshua. _'Control centre'_ he thought, strolling across from the canteen.

Max and Mole were studying some plans, Dix and Luke at the computers. "Anyone seen Joshua," asked Alec.

"I think he's gone for a rest," called Max, "What do you want him for?"

"Hey, can't a guy want to hang out with the Big Fella?" Alec replied with a grin.

"I got no problem with that, but you were looking far too serious for that. Are you alright?" asked Max.

The grin back on his face, Alec replied, "Max, you know I'm always alright. See you later."

"Don't forget the meeting at 10:00, we gotta plan this raid."

"Yeah, I'll be back, just don't nag." With that Alec left the control centre to continue his search for Joshua.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec found Joshua in his TC room. It was sparse but provided a resting place and a few comforts. Alec noticed that Joshua had been collecting books. As he knocked Joshua looked up from the one he was reading, "Hi medium fella, what's up?"

Alec didn't know where to begin, "Hi Big Fella could we go for a walk, I need to ask you some things."

Joshua was concerned this didn't sound like Alec, far too serious, something must have happened. Joshua put down his book and got up, "Sure Alec, but is everything OK. Has Little Fella been busting you again?"

"No, Max and I are fine, everything is fine here," Alec laughed. "But I need to talk and I don't want anyone else to know," he added very seriously.

They walked for quite a while is silence.

"Where are we going Alec," asked Joshua worried about his friend's silence.

"Somewhere quiet, where we won't be overheard or observed," Alec replied as they entered one of the buildings on the edge of TC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a typical lab with broken glass and rubbish lying around. "Looks like some stuff might be salvageable, wonder why we haven't been here yet?" said Alec absent minded.

"Because we're right on the edge of TC, if they decided to break in we would be sitting targets," replied Joshua, with less naivety than usual.

"Let's hope they don't decide to try now," Alec answered with a grin. Then the smile slipped as Alec began his story. "Joshua you know more about Sandeman and Manticore than any of us and I need some information. I don't if it will help, but I've got to find out why this is bugging me now."

"Hey Alec slow down, what is it?"

"I've been having dreams about a woman.."

Joshua interrupted, "That not normal, for you?"

Alec laughed, he loved the way Joshua could do that, Joshua was still so innocent. "Yeah, maybe, but this woman was at Manticore and was one of the lab techs. She saved my life in there, more than once when I was in psy-ops or the infirmary."

He paused and looked at Joshua hoping he would understand where this was going, but Joshua just looked back at him.

Alec sighed, "Joshua, after the 09 escape I was taken to psy-ops, after one session I was left there tied to the chair and my mouth was burning. I thought I was going to die when this woman came in wearing a white coat. My first thoughts were that this was it, I was going to die. Then she offered me some water and told me that Sandeman would kill her if she let me die. She promised to help me whenever she could and I believe she kept her word, but I never knew who she was."

"Issy," said Joshua.

"Issy, who's Issy and what kind of name is that?" said Alec

"Issy was created by father, she was special."

"Created by Sandeman, but when, how? She must be 20 years older than the rest of us and looked perfectly human." Alec was shocked by this revelation, Josuha looked so different but he wasn't that much older. How could someone be that old and still a transgenic.

"Issy was the very first, father created her before he came to Manticore but his notes were destroyed, so he had to start again. He also wanted her to blend in as an assistant, to monitor his work. She has data based up here," said Joshua pointing to his head.

"Why did Sandeman want her working at Manticore and why did he want her to save me, lots of others died and she didn't save them."

"I not know everything, but sometimes she would talk to me after father left. It was dangerous for her; she brought food."

"But what did she tell you, I need to know," Alec was sounding agitated.

A noise disturbed them. "So this is where you two are hiding," said Max as she entered the room. "The meeting was at 10:00," looking at her watch, "it is now 11:00 and we need you're asses in the control room pronto." It was only then she noticed the effect of her entrance.

Joshua was looking embarrassed and Alec looked like he could kill her. "Hey guys have I walked into something going on between you."

"No but you're timing sucks," sneered Alec. Who knew when he'd be able to get Joshua alone again to find out more and until he did he knew he would remain distracted (something that could prove fatal for a soldier or thief). How much had Max overheard, he didn't want her knowing anything not yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they walked over to the control room Max was wondering how to ask Joshua about what she'd overheard without letting Alec know. Who were they talking about and why didn't Alec want her to know, after all she couldn't be one of Alec's bed buddies that wouldn't have caused that reaction and he seemed so distracted at the moment. She wanted the cocky, self-assured Alec back, she was worried about him and that didn't bode well for any raids.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despite Alec's concerns about himself, the raid went without a hitch and he managed to get away from the control centre without being noticed to find Joshua again.

"Hi Josh, can we continue our story, but not here," Alec asked quietly when he found Joshua in the canteen.

"Sure Alec, but where, Max found us last time."

"I've been thinking about the basement in that block," Alec pointed to a building.

"But Alec that's right under everyone's feet."

"Yeah, but no-one goes down there and who looks for someone hiding under their feet. Plus those stairs echo, so no-ones gonna creep up on us."

They headed out of the canteen keeping an eye open to see if they were being followed and took the back stairs to the basement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max had seen Alec slip away that evening. She guessed he would be looking for Joshua. She decided to slip away as well and go snooping.

She climbed to the roof to see where Alec went. Sure enough he was coming out of the canteen with Joshua, but why was he entering that block. It was the infirmary was but neither of them was hurt.

She decided to follow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You been down here before Alec?" asked Joshua.

"Sometimes when I want some peace, sometimes for a workout," Was the reply. "Spill the beans Joshua I want to know more about this Issy and her connection to father."

"What beans, no beans here?" asked a puzzled Josuha.

"Sorry just an expression, I need to know everything you know?" apologised Alec.

"Before I continue, why do you want to know now?"

Alec looked at Joshua, did he really want to know about Alec's sordid past. _Well here goes._ "This woman didn't only save my life, but when they decided to put me on the breeding programme she was my tutor. I never understood that, all the other guys had prostitutes, but I got her. Admittedly she was dressed more like a tart but I knew it was her before she told me. She said I shouldn't be contaminated yet. Never understood that until you said father created her"

Joshua put his arm around Alec, "So the 'I'm alright' is just for show." Alec shrugged. "Always thought it was," said the big guy. "Issy was created by father as his assistant before he came to Manticore. He thought he needed someone he could trust and control to get things done. She was told all the important information about his creations, this she had to store as a sort of walking database. She once told me that father had several X5 with special features which needed preserving and that one seemed determined to get himself killed or terminated," he paused and looked at Alec.

Alec smiled, all the worry which had been etching his face seemed to disappear in that instance, "I suppose that must have been me," he said with a laugh.

Just then he heard a noise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max had been trying to creep down the stairs so quietly, but after she heard what Joshua said about this woman and Alec's reply, she missed her footing and stood on some glass.

"Who's there?" shouted Alec, more than a little annoyed. Every time they seemed to be getting somewhere someone had to spoil it. If this continued he'd never get to the bottom of the dreams.

Max came out of the shadows, looking slightly embarrassed, "Just trying to find out why you two are sneaking around again."

"More like poking your nose in someone else's business again," replied Alec angrily.

Joshua put his arm around Alec again to calm him down, "Hey little fella, we just talking," he said to Max.

"From what I overheard you know someone who could explain what's been going on with me, so why didn't you say before?"

"Sorry Max, I didn't know 'til Alec asked questions this morning." Joshua hung his head as he replied.

"That's alright, but why didn't you invite me to this session?"

Joshua looked at Alec. "Because as you probably heard this is about something personal to me, not you. Why do you have to be Lady Jesus and everything relate only to you?" Alec spat back.

"For your information I didn't hear anything that personal and if this person has information that can help us understand this bitch I want to find her as much as you." Max snapped back.

"Who said I want to find her?"

"Sorry I thought these secret sessions were because you wanted to do something stupid on your own."

_Alec thought, 'What do I want, peace of mind. To find her? To understand why she's haunting me.' _He collapsed, this was just too much, Max didn't want him in her life, didn't trust him and now couldn't stay away when he needed it most. Gently Josuha sat down so Alec could sit on the floor.

Max came over and sat next to Alec, Joshua was still holding him. At that moment Max realised that Alec looked like a frightened boy, more like Ben confused and frightened. What was going on inside his head and why wasn't he telling her. She was more worried and needed him to know she was there for him, "Alec I've always watched your back, when you haven't been watching mine. Let me help, TC needs you as much as it needs me. I can't let you fall apart, what's wrong."

Alec closed his eyes, and it was all back the times in psy-ops, the pain, the questions, the noise, the fear and the person who spoke in his head and told him he would be alright. There she was in his cell dressed like a tart and saying she wanted him to know the finer arts of making love because one day he would need them. How did she know what was going to happen and where was she now. He opened his eyes and realised that both Max and Joshua were holding him, tears were running down his face and he was shaking uncontrollably (but not like the seizures).

Max turned to Joshua and said softly, "Tell us more about her."

Alec didn't argue he needed to know and Max wouldn't stay away now, besides he didn't have the strength to argue. "You'd better start at the beginning for Max," he said, still not trying to free himself from their hugs, for once needing the support of his friends (the Manticore persona gone completely).

"Issy was the very first, father created her before he came to Manticore but his notes were destroyed, so he had to start again. He also wanted her to blend in as an assistant, to monitor his work. She has data based up here," he pointed to his head. "I not know everything, but sometimes she would talk to me after father left. It was dangerous for her, she brought food," he continued. "Father thought he needed someone he could trust and control to get things done. She was told all the important information about his creations, this she had to store, a database. She once told me that father had several X5 with special features which needed preserving.."

"That's where I came in," Max interrupted. "So what was special about them and where might we find them, and what more does she know.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

8


	2. Alex

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

That's to HoneyX5-452 , thought you might like the next chapter.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Two: Alex**

"That's where I came in," Max interrupted. "So what was special about them and where might we find them, and what more does she know.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She knows that you're security isn't as good as you'd like to think and that you need lots of help."

They all looked up startled by the person who had managed to creep up on three trangenics. "Issy," cried Joshua as he got up to hug her.

"Hi Joshua, I'm glad you got out and didn't turn rouge. Sorry about Issac, but he always had problems after father left."

Alec got up uncertainly, still shaking visibly, "Why?" he asked.

"494, sorry Alec, because you were my favourite, because I knew more about you than almost anyone else, because .. just come here and give me a hug," she said. Alec did as he was told. "I'm here because there are some things that need to be known and done, and I had to bring someone to meet you."

Alec stood dumb struck, what was this woman on about. Someone to meet him?

The woman turned to Max, "Sorry to leave you out Max, but in some ways these two kept me going at Manticore after father left and I've been trying to get through to Alec for about two weeks."

Alec looked confused, "That's when the nightmares started!"

"I'm sorry I was trying to use things I thought you'd remember but with psy-ops messing with your brain I didn't think the good things would be close enough to the surface to tap into."

"So you did some of the messing-up in there," Alec accused.

"I did what I had to. I was working there and if I did something wrong I would have been out and buried. My mission from father was to keep as many X5s alive as possible. Under no circumstances was anything to happen to 452, 493 and 494, they would be needed later for things other than being soldiers. Since 452 and 493 had escaped I had to ensue nothing happened to you, which could upset whatever he had planned," she paused.

"Did Sandeman keep in touch with you? Do you know what these runes mean? What do you know that can help us?" Max fired off the questions.

"In due time first I need to talk with Alec on my own."

"Why?" asked Alec, still wondering what the hell was going on, how had she being trying to get in touch and what did those dreams mean.

"What was your last dream about?" Issy asked Alec.

"The sex lessons!" Alec blurted out without thinking. Max looked shocked, what had she missed.

"Exactly! Now let's go to your room and I'll explain," Issy stated.

Alec was in shock, was she saying what he thought she was or was he still really confused. He followed her in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max couldn't believe this was the Alec she knew, there he was following this woman like a lamb to the slaughter. Where had Alec gone and who was this impersonating him.

"What was that all about and why's she walking away and Alec acting like .. er .. I don't know what. He's never been like that before." Max asked Joshua.

"Alec confused about Manticore, Issy got answers. They need to be alone," Joshua stated, the innocent seeming more knowledgeable than usual.

"But how dare she ignore me like that and what's happened to security. I'm going to have a word with Mole. Do you want to join me?" stormed Max.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec realised they were walking straight to his room, but he wasn't leading. They passed Mole, who gave them a strange look.

Mole thought_, 'I didn't realise there were any X's that old and it's unlike Alec to look so glum.'_ "What's eating you princess, need any help."

The words broke Alec's train of thought and he smiled at his friend, "No it's ok, but I'll call if I change my mind."

Mole was going to say something else but Alec and the woman were too far away.

"What the hell's happened to security Mole?" exploded Max, "And how did that woman get in?"

"Sorry Max?" replied Mole, "first time I've seen her. What's she doing with princess?"

"I don't know and don't like it. Let's check the monitors in control," Max was still livid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to his room Issy grabbed Alec's arm before he could go in, "Please don't be upset."

On entering Alec couldn't believe his eyes, on his bed was to beautiful little girl, blonde hair and hazel eyes, looking like she was about to cause mischief.

Alec looked at Issy, "Sex lessons child?"

"Yes, but I only ever taught you, so she's pure X5, hopefully without the serotonin deficiency."

Alec looked confused, "but I thought all X5 had that problem."

"Only the ones created at Manticore, I wasn't one of them. Manticore wanted some control."

"So apart from seducing me and keeping me alive, you are the reason I was transferred to the breeding programme instead of terminated I assume, what else did you do at Manticore?" Alec asked in shock from the doorway.

"Come and meet your daughter and I'll tell you what I did for you, but I need to talk to the command group about the other things I know."

Alec sat on the bed beside her and the child, "what's her name?"

"Alexandra, but she's usually called Alex."

"Now that could get confusing," laughed Alec, the tension of the last few weeks beginning to drain away. He was unsure what to do, but the little girl just looked at him and giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Logan something's happened here, I need you to check out this person."

Max was in the control centre with Dix, Luke and Mole. They'd checked the monitors and could only find her inside the compound, but she looked like any other transgenic walking around, no attempt to hide.

"What is it Max, I was just going to get a bite to eat before coming over?" Logan peered at his computer.

"I've just been talking to someone who's ex-Manticore, is in her forties, yet claims to be an X series created by Sandeman. I need you to check her out, Luke is sending you the pictures from the security cameras."

"Ok, got the pictures, I'll come over when I've got something."

"Thanks, I knew you'd come through. See ya later,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in Alec's room he's playing with the child, a big grin on his face. Issy looks content but worried. "So what do you want to know?" she asked.

"How about the first question? How did you get me on the breeding program, I know they had already said I should be terminated for screwing-up the Berrisford mission."

"That was relatively easy. Do you remember Mia?"

"Yeah, that bitch got me in a cage fight then got Max to beat me."

"But what about back at Manticore?"

"I thought I knew her from somewhere, it just disappeared."

"That's Mia for you, her job was to make people do something and think it was their idea. Lucky I was created with immunity to that sort of persuasion and we became friends, so I asked her to help me get you on the breeding program."

"So that's how you became my tutor, used Mia again."

"Yeah, she thought that was funny, but never told anyone, including you when I became pregnant. Just as well Max took Manticore down when she did, I didn't know how much longer I could hide the pregnancy."

"So you were still working there when it went down?"

"Yeah, when I realised what Madame Renfrew was going to do and I helped Max release the cells, not that anyone knew that. I also managed to alert the psy-ops personnel, they knew what was happening better than the soldiers, so went immediately to ground. It's only their barcodes that give them away."

"So how many got away. Max said the place blew as she got there and most of the X's would have been caught in the blast."

"Actually most of the X's got away, I released them just before the blast, but of course used my skills to convince people that they were still in their cells. Lucky none of the ordinaries knew I had been created with special skills and the blast covered up the fact that so many got away."

Alec was beginning to relax in Issy's company, she maybe a lot older but there was something that made him feel very comfortable and .. god he hadn't felt like that since Max was last in heat. "Are you trying anything now?" he asked.

"No, I could never influence you in that way. That's why psy-ops was so much worse for you than the others. Sandeman thought you, Max and Ben might end up bring tortured and wanted you to be able to resist anything, so that went into your mods."

"So why do I have the urge to forget there is a child here and throw you on the bed, afterall you're much older than my usual choices."

"I don't know, maybe the lessons were too good, but if that's on your mind I'd better take Alex and find some food," she said and got up to leave.

"I'll try and control myself and take you over to the canteen," replied Alec with a grin, trying to maintain his cool.

"It's alright I can find it on my own, how do you think Alex got here before we did?"

"I didn't think about that, but some of the guys might be wondering where you can from. I don't want them interrogating you."

"Hey I might not be able to influence you, but I've been known to influence every other transgenic, transhuman and ordinary I've met, except Josuha."

"What even Sandeman?" Alec smirked.

"No, but.." she stammered not knowing what to say.

"Look I'd like to come down with you, afterall my daughter might need protecting," he smiled.

"Ok but this is to eat, no more questions about the past."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked down to the canteen and Alec was returning to his normal self, but there was one question he had to ask, "Why the dreams and why now?"

"That's easy, although I knew you were in Terminal City I didn't know where. When you dream you leave an imprint that I can follow, I needed to find your room. The dreams, also made you think about me so that you weren't so surprised when I turned up. Why now, because there is important information for transgenic survival that I can pass on now you're together. Finally, I can answer some of Max's questions before I leave."

Alec was surprised that he hadn't realised all this, until the end bit, "Whoa what's that, why are you going to leave?" He felt uneasy about her going and felt more for her than Rachael or Max at that moment, she couldn't just leave when they'd only just met.

She stopped walking and looked into his face. "Alec, I couldn't stay around you. I'm nearly 20 years older than you, but have never loved anyone else. That's why I will leave Alex here, she reminds me of you too much for her or my safety," tears welled in her eyes, she hadn't wanted to let him know. There were other reasons, but they would be explained soon enough.

Alec looked at her stunned, by the time he had collected himself she was several paces away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan was frantically trying to find out more about this woman – Issy. He managed to hack into an old Manticore personnel database – no Issy, but there was Isadore Sandle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7


	3. Issy

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

Thanks to elle6778 I did mean it to stay as one chapter, to give different things in different places at the same time. This has a similar change tell me what you think. I could always split remaining chapters if you don't like it.

A/N : My first attempt, sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Three: Issy**

_Isadore Sandle recruited 1999 lab tech _

_Promoted 2005 supervisor all psy-ops teams_

_Date of Birth: 15th November 1979_

_Birth Place: Unknown_

_Martial Status: Single_

_Address: 22 Block C_

_No background info on file._

Logan was confused, he looked at four other employees they all had bigger files and more information. There was nothing to follow here, but all companies kept more information on their employees than this. Even her address seemed strange.

Better get this to Max, but he couldn't risk anyone else seeing it and if he took it someone might notice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bip, bip, bip people these packages don't deliver themselves."

"Things don't change much around here, Normal," said Logan.

"Only my Golden Boy and Missy Miss aren't here now. So what can I do for you?"

"I've got some information that I want to get to Max, but I can't take it and I need to be sure she gets it herself. Could you get OC to take, don't worry I'll pay."

"Daughter of Sappho your presence required," Normal yelled to OC.

"Who da ya think ya talking to Normal, this sista is on her break," replied Cindy looking up. Seeing Logan she sauntered over to them. "What ya doing Logan?"

"Logan has an important package for Max, but it has to be delivered to her in person. I thought you might like that run," said Normal, ignoring OC's question to Logan.

"Sure thing suga, I'll get it to my Boo," she replied, the thought of seeing Max again made her smile, a smile that lit up her eyes.

"Thanks Cindy, but don't give it to anyone else," Logan smiled to OC.

"No time for chat bipbipbip," Normal added, just so the other messengers wouldn't realise quite how much the siege had changed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cindy rode straight to the blockade at Terminal City.

"Jam Pony messenger coming through," she shouted.

"No-one in, no-one out. What do you want with the freaks anyway?" shouted the guard.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I gotta get this over to them, if I don't go back with the right signature I don't get paid. You want me to go hungry," OC implored.

"Ok but be quick, it's dangerous in there," replied the guard.

"Dangerous my ass," laughed OC as she continued to the gate.

"Jam Pony messenger for a Max Guevera," she shouted at the Terminal City gate.

A voice calls out from behind the gate, "Just leave the package, we'll collect."

"No can do, first I need a signature and second I have to deliver direct to Max," called OC. "Ain't that camera on me, just tell Max that OC needs to see her sista."

Slowly the gate opens and Cindy goes inside.

"Sorry about that," says Mole, "but we don't want the ordinaries thinking we let anyone in on asking."

"That's alright, but I really have to get this to Max pronto, someone's waiting at Jam Pony for a reply."

"Sure I can't take it," says Mole holding out his hand.

"Norm'll skin my ass and the sender will have a fit," she replied as Mole led her to the command centre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey OC what you doing coming here, I thought we arranged for messages to be left at Joshua's," cried Max giving Cindy a big hug.

"Yeah but Logan wanted you to have this personally, I don't know why, but it's important," Cindy said as Max opened the package.

There were just 2 pieces of paper.

The first read:

_Isadore Sandle recruited 1999 lab tech _

_Promoted 2005 supervisor all psy-ops teams_

_Date of Birth: 15th November 1979_

_Birth Place: Unknown_

_Martial Status: Single_

_Address: 22 Block C_

_No background info on file._

The second was a note:

Max

I don't know what this means, your mystery lady is just that!

Her employee records are scant and I can not find a reference to her anywhere. No birth certificate in the US, no previous address, no family. It's as if she didn't exist until she started work for Manticore in her 20's.

Even spies cover their tracks better than that and familiars all have a background.

Sorry I couldn't help more.

See you tonight.

Logan

Max was confused what did it mean, where had this woman come from and was she a danger to them.

"Hey Boo why the long face, I guess it's not good news," asked Cindy.

Max was startled by Cindy's words, looking at the papers she had forgotten that Cindy was there. "Sorry OC, I just don't understand. Hadn't better sign for that and send you on your way before someone gets suspicious?" she grinned. After signing the paper Max hugged Cindy again before Mole took her back to the gate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In another part of TC Alec, Alex and Issy were still sat in the canteen, in silence wrapped in their own thoughts. Issy knew she now needed to explain things to Max, the quicker this was done the sooner she could get away from those hazel eyes, tousled hair, perfect features and that body any woman would kill to be near. This was going to be hard, he had changed from the insolent Manticore soldier he was bred to be, now the charm that could be useful on missions was so much more. He oozed sex appeal and had an inner humanity that Manticore would never have allowed, but the age gap was not going to change ever.

Alec looked at her, she was still beautiful, in a way that had always haunted him (not the outward beauty like Max but an inner beauty that shone through), and now she had brought him a daughter that he knew nothing about. She had always been his saviour at Manticore. He remembered when they had experimented on him as a child and it seemed that they would leave him to die, there she had been talking to one of the doctors and then everything changed and he was taken to the infirmary. After all the pain that Manticore ever threw at him, she would always come and offer him water and tell him it would be alright. Then there had been the sex lessons for missions and the breeding program, he had talked to some of the others (although it was forbidden) and found that for them it was just sex. She had started with how to woo and conquer your victim with your personality, before moving to the finer points of bedroom etiquette, yes she was the reason he could charm most women into bed on the first night and they still wanted more. Do all boys fall for their teachers?

"Sorry to butt in, but Max wants to see you both, uhm all, in the command centre pronto," said Mole. "Who's the little one, anyway?"

"Alex, my daughter," they replied in unison.

Mole tried not to look surprised, "Whatever, but don't forget Max," he finished as he went for a coffee, cigar dropping ash from the corner of his mouth.

"We'd better go and get this over with," said Issy.

"You're that keen to get away from me then," replied Alec, still not sure what he wanted, still in shock.

She wanted to comfort him, but if she did who knew what that would lead to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the command centre Max was pacing, she didn't like mysteries, especially when it involved her closest friends.

"'Bout time," she said as Alec walked in closely followed by Issy and, "whose kid's following you."

"Mine," replied Alec and Issy in unison, again.

"Whatever, we're in your office," replied Max, "but lose the kid."

Alec looked round and saw Joshua. It would be no good annoying Max, she already seemed pretty pissed and he didn't remember doing anything. "Hey Big Fella can you look after little Alex while Max grills Issy and me."

"Sure Alec, she really yours and Issy's?" asked the big fella.

"Seems so, but I really didn't have a say in the matter," Alec replied defensively with a grin leaving him and Alex to join Max and Issy in his office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's this all about Max?" Alec was feeling pissed at being called to see her when his feelings seemed all turned around anyway.

Max threw the note that had come from Logan on the table. "I could ask you the same question," she said looking directly at Issy.

"It's a long story, but I see someone's been checking up on me," Issy replied calmly, looking directly at Max.

As Alec scanned the papers Issy continue, "I've been telling Alec about our earlier encounters, but you don't need to know about them. Sandeman created me to be his own personal computer back-up; when he left I was to continue collecting the data that he had asked for and protect his assets. He made sure that I could answer any questions about your DNA, genetic enhancements, your purpose,"

"What about these runes in a dead language?" snapped Max.

"Those too in time, first you may like to know there is a cure for the virus, the serotonin deficiency and even the barcode."

"We know how to deal with the barcode and deficiency, how do you know about the virus?" Max snapped again.

With the argument starting no-one had noticed that Alec was not only quieter than usual, but pale and beginning to shake. Alec still feeling out of it, too confused to join in the debate. "Do you mind if I skip this?" he said as he got up to leave only to collapse on the floor.

Both women turned and cried, "Alec." Issy was down at his side in an instant, checking his vitals. "We need to get him to the infirmary now and start an infusion," she said to Max.

"What have you done to him?" Max sneered, sitting on the other side of Alec.

"Nothing, I wouldn't I fell in love with him before you knew he existed," replied a shocked Issy.

Max got to her feet shouting orders to the TC command. Joshua came to carry Alec to the infirmary and Alex took Issy's hand as they followed over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the infirmary Dage asked what he was supposed to be doing. He hadn't seen any X5 like this before.

Issy replied that she had and he needed an immediate blood transfusion and antibiotics. Max was confused, X5's didn't usually need antibiotics. Issy asked Max to trust her, after all Issy has worked in both psy-ops and the infirmary at Manticore.

After several minutes of arguments Max relented when Issy said if they didn't do something soon it would be too late.

6


	4. Medical Procedures

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

Many thanks

Honey-X452: thanks for the comments, glad you're enjoying it.

Elle6778: hope you like the surprises. Guess who named the medic and how.

Angelofdarkness: Glad you're confused, it will become clearer, just not too soon. Glad you're enjoying it.

I was so pleased with the reviews received that I decided to post next chapter, if only a quarter of the people reading left a review my request would have been passed 2 days ago. By the way up to chapter 10 have been written, after that I'll slow down on postings.

A/N : My first attempt, sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Four: Medical Procedures**

When they got to the infirmary Dage asked what he was supposed to be doing. He hadn't seen any X5 like this before.

Issy replied that she had and he needed an immediate blood transfusion and antibiotics. Max was confused, X5's didn't usually need antibiotics. Issy asked Max to trust her, after all Issy had worked in both psy-ops and the infirmary at Manticore.

After several minutes of arguments Max relented when Issy said if they didn't do something soon it would be too late.

Issy asked Josuha to take Alex somewhere safe, while she worked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy told Dage which antibiotics he needed to get and where her backpack was with everything they would need. As Max watched what was going on, she realised that Issy had come prepared, but why.

"How did you know what to bring?" Max accused.

While setting-up for the transfusion Issy looked at Max, "Didn't you listen to Josuha? I was designed to keep you alive. How can I do that if I don't anticipate the problems? Alex has been getting the worse nightmares you could imagine about Manticore for two weeks, then I turn up with a daughter he knows nothing about bringing news of cures. His brain can't cope at the moment; it's trying to sort too much information."

"So why the antibiotics?"

"His immune system has been compromised, so it's just to give him a boost. The sedatives are to calm him while the information is processed and the transfusion will boost his immunity and serotonin levels."

"How will the transfusion boost his serotonin levels, all transgenics have a problem with those?" asked Max.

"I'm a transgenic but don't have the problem, it was a Manticore design fault." Issy answered as she started giving her blood to Alec. He was asleep, sedated, but looking more peaceful than he had for weeks.

When the transfusion was over, Issy cleared everything away. Josuha came over to her, "I left Alex with Gem, until you finished. How's Medium Fella?"

Max stood impassively at the side, glad that Josuha had asked the question, she needed to know but didn't want to ask.

"He'll be fine when he's rested," replied Issy softly, then turning to Max, "but I need to talk with you and your command team as soon as possible." Turning to Dage, "Can you let me know when he comes round; I'll be with Max in the command centre."

Logan appeared at the door, "I wouldn't trust her, if I were you Max, we don't know enough."

Max sighed Logan had never thought much of Alec, but now he was jumping to conclusions about someone who had made Alec laugh again. She needed to get away, but knew that wasn't a possibility just yet, she still needed answers.

"Look Max, I know I haven't gained your trust yet, but I will leave in three days, probably sooner. I owe Alec and he trusts me a little more, so when he comes round I'll explain the medical procedures that will cure his serotonin deficiencies and get rid of the bar code. I'll answer as many of your questions as possible, but the procedure comes first in my book. It's just a pity that none of your medical staff have much experience, but if they can follow what I do they might be able to help others when I've gone." Issy tried to explain to TC's leader.

"Max ignore her, she could kill Alec then get out and allow White's familiars in," countered Logan.

"Shut-up Logan this is family stuff and I need a clear head," shouted Max, as they left the infirmary. Too much was happening and she wasn't in control, she didn't like that. Much as she loved Logan, he was never objective when it came to her family, and for some reason in this instance she trusted her family. Alec trusted Issy completely and so did Josuha, that was the decider he now. Josuha understood people and he trusted Issy.

"Max, she's psy-ops, she'll be messing with your head like Mia," Logan added.

"Yes Logan I could try and mess with Max's head, but what good would that do me? I am here to impart knowledge quickly and leave Alex where she will be safer."

"What do you mean? Leave Alex here." Max asked.

"Alex will be safer here than with me, that's why we need to talk." By now they had reached the command centre. "If your team is here then we can start now, I don't mind the ordinary sitting in, if that makes you happy," Issy was talking so quietly Logan couldn't hear. "Your sixth sense will know if I'm not telling the whole truth. Hasn't it so far?"

Max thought about everything that had happened since Issy had arrived. Although everything seemed strange, there were no missing bits and she did seem to be helping Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mole and Dix were already in the control centre when they got there, looking rather surprised at two X5's who had their backs to the door. Mole was asking questions and the conversation seemed quite animated for transgenics.

Max was confused, those X5's looked suspiciously like Biggs and CeCe, but they had both been killed. What was going on?

Biggs turned, "Hi Max, long time no see." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Biggs! CeCe! But you're both dead," exclaimed Max, running over to hug them. "What. How. When," Max had so many questions and turned these towards Issy.

"Sorry Max, I couldn't let them in until Alec was asleep. I told you I am here to help, lucky for me they sent these to the right morgue, or I may not have been able to steal them," Issy laughed. "X5's are designed to heal fast, if you can get to one within 12 hours of death, transfuse and resuscitate they will usually respond. Sometimes, as with CeCe, an ordinary will think they are dead but superior knowledge of the series helps." Issy explained to Max, quietly so that only a transgenic would hear.

"No nanocites, like Zack?"

"No, they cause more problems than they solve."

"Why come here now, why not let us know sooner. Alec was really upset about Biggs," said Max

"If Biggs and CeCe had come here earlier you'd have thought that White was involved. They only came to back me up tonight; otherwise they wouldn't have come until morning. If you haven't realised yet, I am a telepath, so while we were arguing about Alec's treatment I asked Biggs and CeCe to join us. OK" Issy explained quietly.

Logan was getting pissed off with knowing they were talking, but not being able to hear everything. "I'm still here and I want answers too," he yelled so all the transgenics covered their ears.

Max motioned everyone to the command room table; most people were eating or sleeping by now so they were the only ones there. Looking at Issy she said, "I think you've got some explaining to do."

"As you can see I work with some people who can do wonders with dead transgenics," Issy looked at Biggs and CeCe and everyone laughed.

"That go for the rest of us freaks as well?" asked Mole.

"Depends on the method of death, but that isn't why I'm here. I have a cure for your virus Max; I might not have time to complete it but will leave you with the necessary." Max looked surprised; Logan thought it was a lie. "Check with Max later Logan, I don't have the time for your problems," Issy snapped at him.

"_How does she know what I'm thinking, knew she couldn't be trusted,"_ thought Logan.

"I have already told Max that I have two medical procedures to perform on Alec to erase the bar code and remove the serotonin deficiency. These are both done by changing his DNA, so for each it is two procedures."

"That can't be done," exclaimed Logan.

"Biggs, CeCe show them your bar codes." Biggs and CeCe turned and exposed their necks, but there were no bar codes.

"They're familiars with plastic surgery to look like CeCe and Biggs," exclaimed Logan.

"You're paranoid Logan," said Biggs, "Alec always said you had a problem."

"That's true," said a small voice at the door.

"Alec, I asked Dage to get me when you stirred," Issy was startled.

"It's alright I told him not to, but I wish I had known who was here, I'd have come to sooner," Alec replied. "So how you guy's been?"

Issy had almost run to his side, ready to catch him, "Its ok, I'm ok," Alec continued.

"But you need your rest for later," countered Issy.

"That a promise," Alec quipped with his customary grin.

Max laughed, "Glad to see you're back on form," she said with relief.

By this time Issy and Alec were back at the table and Issy was making sure Alec was seated first, whilst checking her patient. "Stop fussing, I'm alright. I missed some of what you were saying, but when do we start on these procedures and how long will it take, and how much will it hurt?" asked Alec with a wince.

"Never did like pain, always made me wonder why you took so much in psy-ops." Issy commented, before answering, "Since you're up and about already, I'd like to start in the morning. Sorry no general anaesthetic, no-one qualified here to administer, so we'll use local anaesthetic. You'll be sedated to lessen the pain and chance that you'll attack me, the advantage of that is you'll recover more quickly," she finished with a laugh.

"So I have to go through this four times?" he ignored the comment about attacking her. He was not looking forward to any procedure, too many memories of Manticore, but four that was too many.

"No, only twice I'll get what I need the first time and do the fix the second time, but I would like to unlock a part of your brain, psy-ops fashion," Issy waited for the expected outburst, knowing what had happened before.

"You're not doing any of that stuff, messing with his brain, didn't Manticore do enough," shouted Max, indignant that Issy would consider that Alec might let her do allow it.

"What do you want to do and why?" asked Alec quietly, looking quite pale at the prospect. _If she was asking it must be important_ he thought, _she knows what happened before Max doesn't_.

Issy sighed, she really didn't want to do this, but if she didn't come back TC would need this to happen, "Do you remember back to your first visit to psy-ops, before the escape," she was watching Alec closely for signs that he remembered, "When you were about 5 Sandeman took you and Ben to psy-ops to get some information planted in your brain for when you would need it. Hence the reason I had to keep you alive at all costs. That information is the code to understand the runes which would only appear if either of you were around Max at the right time. If psy-ops hadn't messed around you could have interpreted them by now."

"What, you mean he has had the answers all this time and kept them to himself," said Logan, incredulously.

"If that part of his brain hadn't become locked in psy-ops, he would've read them out on sight, without realising what he was doing," replied Issy. Alec, Max and of rest of the table were watching the argument with amusement, it wasn't often that anyone stood up for Alec and it seemed Issy had all the answers. Most of TC didn't like Logan, but put up with him because Max liked him and he could be useful sometimes.

Max decided to break it up, "So if Alec agrees we can find out why I'm Lady Jesus," Issy nodded, "So what is it Alec?"

"I don't like the idea, but if it helps us out I'm game," he said with a smirk, but secretly dreading the prospect.

"Good, first subject dealt with. Now to the second, White and his familiars," sighed Issy.

"We know about them, already kicked their asses once," said Mole, cigar sticking out of his mouth as usual.

"I know about your fight, but although your blood is vital against the coming plague Max, all the transgenics need to join in a fight against the familiars. Can Terminal City be a big enough base?" Issy turned from Mole to Max.

"Why aren't you staying to help?" the question had been bothering Max since she first realised Issy kept alluding to it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

7


	5. Father's Legacy

Many thanks

Elle6778: Glad you're enjoying the plot, I like to make things sound feasible. Dage named by Max as in BANDAGE, The common field dressing.

Susnooneus: Nice to find a new reviewer, glad you enjoyed my ramblings. Hope this doesn't disappoint.

Honey-X452: Sorry thought you'd forgotten about me, were you out on business.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted. Sorry to those thinking I'm stupid I put breaks in for change of scene, but download didn't keep them. I'll try to remember to put them in differently in future.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Five: Father's Legacy**

"Why aren't you staying to help?" the question had been bothering Max.

"I can't, someone has to direct the other freaks here, or where you decide to make your base," said Issy.

"More like she can't wait to get away from me," said Alec, with what seemed like regret in his voice.

"Thought you were irresistible to all females, seems you're slipping," joked Max, not pleased that Alec looked defeated (he never did if she tried slapping him down).

"That's not true, but there are other reasons, which will become apparent shortly. That's why I need to get as much information to you as quickly as possible, but I think we need a break, it's getting late and Alec needs to get back to bed," Issy replied to Alec, ignoring Max's statement.

"There you go again, wanting me in bed," laughed Alec, not sure that he believed her, but needing a comeback after Max's comment.

"Well I must admit I wasn't expecting that when I arrived," replied Issy looking at Max as she led Alec back to the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Halfway across the compound Alec stopped, "So if you don't want to get away from me, why don't you stay, I want you to stay."

Issy looked at him, "It's complicated, but the longer I'm here the more at risk you are. Father left me a different legacy than you, he hates that I fell for you and could upset his plans, but worse something linked to me has fallen into the wrong hands. When it's sorted, I'll come back if you want me, but you have to ask."

Alec opened his mouth, but Issy put a finger to it, "Not now, later," then she kissed him gently.

They continued to the infirmary. Dage was surprised to see them, "I thought I wouldn't see you again tonight," he remarked.

"Sorry to disappoint, but our patient needs his rest so that we can start in the morning. I'll be back at 9:00 to set-up and get started, after all I want to finish by lunchtime," Issy commented, "Have you looked at the instructions yet?"

"Yeah, everything is ready, but I don't like the look of that chair," said Dage.

Alec shivered at Issy's side, the memory of that chair was not one he wanted to sleep on. Issy felt the tension in Alec as he stiffened, "It's alright I'll stay with you and promise to do no more than to unlock what is needed. If I could stay here I wouldn't do it, I can interpret them, but there are more to come and I might not be here. Speed is of necessity when the next ones arrive, and please stay close to Max, that encourages them to appear."

Issy stayed with Alec until he fell asleep, then she went to look for Gem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She found Gem in her apartment with Eve and Alex fast asleep.

"Sorry to intrude Gem," She said.

"That's alright, I was expecting you. Would you like to leave Alex here, I understand you will be busy in the next few days?" asked Gem.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could help Alec look after her until I return in a few weeks," said Issy.

"That's ok but I thought you would be staying here."

"I'd like to but there are some things I need to do first," she replied.

"We could do with you in the infirmary, Dage has little training."

Issy left Gem without letting her know that she didn't think she would be back, happy that Gem was a good mother and would take care of Alex for Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next morning Max was in the command centre at the morning meeting at 9:00, but missing were Alec, Dage and Issy. Max wanted to hurry through the meeting wanting to find out how things were going in the infirmary.

"Well don't know why we turned up," said Mole, "Hey Max are you listening to anything?"

Max was startled out of her thoughts, "Thought so," said Mole, "look Issy left a list of things that we need to get for the infirmary, there's food needed and she reckons we could have upwards of 200 more coming here in the next few weeks. They'll need food, accommodation, weapons and medicines, we've got to get organised."

"Ok so you sort it, if you know what is needed," snapped Max.

"Look we all know you're worried about princess, but he's strong and she care's for him, so no problem there. You've got the normal so stop messing up princess's chance because you can't make up your mind and get your mind back on running this place. You're the leader, so lead will you?" Mole snarled through his cigar.

Max looked at everyone at the table and sighed, this was where she had put herself, Mole was right she had to lead. "Ok let's prioritise and start planning." Max concentrated on the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy, Dage and Alec were talking, as they went to the room for the procedures. Alec took one look at the chair and began to freak, Issy upped the sedation and he immediately calmed. With just Issy and Dage, they needed Alec to get himself into the chair, otherwise he might get injured.

Once Alec was in the chair, Issy started putting on the restraints, explaining that she didn't want Alec to hurt himself and that the chair would move so that she could get the samples without him needing to move. She hoped it would help him relax.

The first part required removing some skin from his bar code, which despite requiring Alec to be sat upright (not the most relaxing of positions) went well. Issy continued talking throughout, partly to calm Alec, partly because she was nervous. Although she had already carried out the first two procedures several times, she didn't want to do the final procedure of the day. It brought back memories of watching psy-ops at Manticore and the torture they inflicted, and she was powerless to stop. Now she was going to do the same herself to someone she said she cared for, it didn't make sense even to her.

The second procedure required some brain tissue, not the easiest of thing to get without drilling into the brain, but that wasn't an option. Alec stiffened until sedation was increased. The procedure was soon over.

The final part was to unlock his brain, psy-ops techniques put to the best use. Issy sat with him talking through what was needed, until he started reciting the inscription that was on the screen.

Issy finished the procedure immediately and with Dage's help took him back to his bed, to sleep. Then she went to the lab and started work modifying his DNA ready for the next procedure tomorrow morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At 12:00 Issy appeared at the command centre, the meeting was still in progress. Issy stopped to observe for a minute, happy that everyone appeared to be working well together. Biggs and CeCe had joined the command and although there were two places at table, she knew Dage would be there soon and Alec would be back in a couple of days. She wished she could become part of this group, but that would have to wait.

"How are things going?" she said at last.

Everyone turned to look at her, "How's princess doing," called Mole, Max couldn't say anything.

"He'll be back before you know it," replied Issy.

"Now that's not what I meant and you know it," snarled Mole through his cigar.

"I think everything went alright," she looked at them. Realising what they meant she added, "He started interpreting before we finished, so I guess that's ok."

"Good that means we can get rid of that stuff then," Max said with venom, referring to the psy-ops chair and equipment.

"I agree it shouldn't be needed for transgenics, but what about familiars?" asked Issy, as innocently as she could.

"What do you mean?" shouted Max, hating the thought of what had already happened, "Haven't we seen enough of that in our lives?"

"O come on, haven't you ever wondered how long White would last in psy-ops?" Issy teased.

"You're evil," sneered Max.

"Actually I'm not, but we've got X's out there trained in interrogation techniques, it would be a pity to waste their skills when we need information," Issy raised her eyebrows.

Everyone looked at Max, they could see the logic, "A-Alec won't want it around," she stammered.

"Actually, I would quite like to see them suffer for what they've done to us and what they want to do to the ordinaries," said Alec from the door.

"Why is it whenever I leave you in bed to recover, I find you stood behind me?" Issy asked as she turned to face Alec.

"Maybe it's because you don't hide my clothes. Anyway since I'm here I may as well join the meeting," he replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure Alec, you look very pale?" Max asked very quietly.

Alec took a seat and the meeting continued, Max still worried about the prospect of having psy-ops personnel in terminal city, how would their victims react.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A raid was planned for that night, but Alec was ruled out, with Biggs taking his place. Everything went smoothly but Alec disliked being out of the loop.

Josuha found Alec in the basement doing some training.

"Hi Medium fella should you be doing that," he asked.

"I can't sit around while the others are out, besides we heal really fast and I'm alright now."

"So who you fighting?" asked Josuha

"Me I think, too many questions I can't answer, so I train to forget,"

"They'll come back. You confused about you, Max and Issy."

"Well there's never been a Max and me, not that I would've said no, if Logan hadn't been there. We're 'friends' but I'm still not sure she wants me around. Then Issy, god that's an enigma, my guardian angel from Manticore, mother of my daughter, who say's she loves me, but she's too old for me and will be leaving in 24 hours. With the memories back, I know I fell for her but to save me she got Mia to block that during my last trip to psy-ops. Why would she do that?" asked Alec as he did a series of kicks and blocks.

"Max cares about you, but doesn't know herself what she wants, so she pushes you away. I don't know why Issy did that, must've thought she had to, talk to her Alec. Talk to Max as well."

Josuha left Alec to finish. When Alec had finished he had a shower then headed back to the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You should have been back in bed an hour ago," she said without looking up. "You'll need your rest, tomorrow's procedure's will take longer."

"Ah, but will they hurt more?" Alec joked.

"They shouldn't, but no promises. Now are you going back to bed, or do I have to take you there myself."

"Promises, promises," he teased.

"Seriously you need your rest," Issy stated simply.

"Just answer a few questions and I'll go peacefully."

"I will, if I can," she replied.

"Why did you get Mia to stop me knowing I loved you?"

"Start with one of the big ones, why don't you," laughed Issy. "You were supposed to fall for Max and she for you. Together you would rule the transgenics like queen and king. Your presence would enable the runes to appear at the correct time and you would interpret them for her. Although he never said it directly, I believe you were destined to mate revealing more runes." Alex was staring horrified at what was being said. "As I said yesterday you and Ben had identical mods, this was so you could be interchangeable. So long as Ben was alive there was a choice, the minute he died your destiny was chosen, I had no choice. If Sandeman's dream of defeating the familiars was to succeed then you had to be with Max. I heard that she had been captured whilst you were still in psy-ops, so I asked Mia to block our past and made sure that Madame Renfrew paired you with Max. My part in your combined destiny fulfilled. I didn't know about Logan then, or my pregnancy, but even so I had to do someone else's bidding," she finished brushing her hand across his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Just when I thought my life couldn't suck any more." They jumped at the sound of Max's voice and turned to look at her. "So what you're saying is I should be jumping his bones and getting this sorted out?" she continued.

"Max I knew you couldn't resist me," joked Alec, the smile lighting his face, but not his eyes, though he didn't know whether he wanted her. Max punched his shoulder. He wondered if Max had seen his tears and hoped she hadn't.

"I so don't want to go there, anyway I thought you were going to get me the cure for the virus that stops me touching Logan," she accused Issy.

"Well if you listen into other people's conversations, you often don't hear what you think you want," Issy replied, "Anyway I don't remember saying I wouldn't give you what you wanted, did I?"

"No, but with you wanting Alec and I to start 'mating'," complained Max.

"This conversation was about Alec, not you and I was only saying what destiny was supposed to happen. Your escape messed that up, but some things can still be salvaged," replied Issy, with no more emotion than a lab tech talking to the rats. She hoped she didn't sound too hard, but her own feelings couldn't be allowed to alter this fate.

Alec was looking at them, once again it looked like a cat fight over him. He smirked, "Now ladies much as I like the idea of you fighting over me, can we just sort out where we go from here."

Issy and Max looked at each other, Issy smiled. "I would never fight over you," spat Max to Alec.

"Whatever! Issy you seem to have answers so spill before morning," Alec turned to the other woman.

"So long as the two of you continue running Terminal City together and don't worry about touching each other occasionally the runes should continue to appear," she said.

"But you said we had to 'mate'," said Max not able to hide her disgust for the word.

"If they suddenly stop and the message isn't complete, we'll know we have a problem. Until then carry on as usual and just relax around each other," continued Issy, like the older sibling she felt she was.

"What about her heat, those hormones are meant to drive any man wild and she can't help herself?" asked Alec.

"That's up to you two, but whatever happens, you still have to be friends and leaders of this city together. No running away from here for either of you, unless everyone is moving out."

"What about the virus?" asked Max lamely.

"I have the formula in my bag, if I have time I'll mix the antidote, but I have less than 24hours before I must be gone."

A/N Will update at 20 hits, can't wait for the reviews, I might forget to update.


	6. Issy's Escape

Thanks for the reviews

Elle6778: Glad you're enjoying the plot, I'm not a Logan fan but he's useful to keep Max busy!

Susnooneus: Curiosity killed the cat! I like to keep your interest, but if you're really confused let me know.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt, sorry if it seems twisted. I was waiting for 20 hits, but settled for 17 to give you something for Sunday.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Six: Issy's Escape**

"I have the formula in my bag, if I have time I'll mix the antidote, but I have less than 24hours before I must be gone," Issy finished.

"You keep saying that, but I can't see any reason for you to leave," said Max.

Just then Mole came running in, "Glad I found you, Logan wants to get a message to you all. He's on the line, says he can't risk coming in."

"It's started then," said Issy, taking Alec's hand (knowing he wouldn't stay here until she came back) and following Max and Mole to the command centre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All terminal cities leaders were stood around the monitor when Max, Alec, Mole and Issy walked in.

"Hi Logan," Max said to the monitor.

"Hi yourself," he replied, "Is everyone there, including Issy."

"Yeah, what's this all about Logan. You're scaring me," asked Max.

"Seems you're right to be scared, I just heard Lydecker is on his way following a tracker on a rogue psy-ops operator," he replied.

Everyone turned to look at Issy, who just smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

"What you admit you're a rogue come to take us down," snarled Mole, ash dropping from his cigar.

"After everything we've just been talking about," said Max and Alec together, then looked at each other.

"You came in with a tracker so they could find me," continued Max.

"Hold up, that's not what I meant, why do you think I said from the outset that I could only be here for a short time?" she looked at their blank faces. "I knew I was being tracked, but I hadn't got time to get it removed before I came here. They may know I'm in Seattle but exactly where I have probably six hours before they get close enough, and by then I will be on the move again."

"Hey not 30 minutes ago you said you had 24 hours, why the sudden change?" asked Max.

"If you're boyfriend has enough info to guess that they're looking for me, the process of tracking has been improved." Alec was holding her hand tight and a worried look had replaced his carefree persona. "So it seems that it's back to the infirmary for Dage, Alec and myself, so that I can leave before dawn."

"If it's just a tracker surely someone in Seattle could get it out and destroy it," Max was hopeful.

"I wish it was that easy, its got a bomb attached on my spinal column. If it is removed by an amateur I lose my head, quite literally. I thought I found an ex-Manticore boffin who could do it, then he left town. I know where another is, but it will take a while to get there and persuade him to remove it." Alec and Max looked at each other, been there caused the problem.

"Sorry my fault he left," said Max and Alec in unison, both feeling guilty.

"Not your fault, the guy was always a bit flaky."

"But who put it there and why?" asked Max.

"You friend Madame Renfrew, when she realised I had been 494's teacher. She was jealous as hell, and said if I ever went near him again she'd blow my head off. Unfortunately the place got blown-up before I could get it removed," Issy said calmly, whilst everyone else winced and Alec not only winced but breathed a sigh of relief that he'd avoided a fate worse than death (the picture he could see was truly horrendous).

"You expect them to believe that," cut in Logan.

"There are three people in this room that I can't influence, so if they believe me that's all that matters. Anyway we're wasting time and I haven't got much left here."

Issy led Alec and Dage over to the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they'd gone Logan asked, "Max do you believe her?"

"Yes Logan I do, she hasn't lied yet and she has given us lots of help. She even saved two of our friends from death, not the act of a transgenic hater. We need to help her get out safely. Can I count on your help?"

"Max how can you trust her, you hardly know her," Logan felt pushed out, a feeling he never liked when it came to Max.

"Fine we'll do it ourselves. I'll see you later." Max cut the line and went to talk with Mole and Biggs about Issy's escape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile Issy and Dage were carrying out the medical procedures on Alec. Everything went well, but Issy was concerned.

After the procedure when Alec was back in his hospital bed, Issy upped his sedation. Max saw what she did, Issy saw Max.

"I want him to sleep and he keeps fighting the medication," explained Issy, "I need to leave some of my blood in case he needs it and I want to be far away before he wakes."

"Don't you want to say good-bye?" asked Max.

"No good-byes are final and I'd like to come back, if you don't mind."

"You don't need my permission."

"No but I'd like it. If I come back it will be to support you and Alec as leaders, but to reclaim Alec as mine," she continued, "How will you feel about that?"

"I don't know how I will feel, but Alec needs someone who understands him, not the blonde bimbo's he's usually with," replied Max with total honesty.

"Hey I'm blonde, but I'll let you off," Issy laughed. Turning to a nearby table she continued, "You might want to get Dage to give you this, but check your blood before touching Logan. I think I got it right, but with the rush I may have missed something. If there is a problem the formula is right, get Dage to mix it up again. You might want to improve the medical facilities before I return, we will be busy with the X series when I return, one every couple of days."

"Shit, you talk quick, thanks for what you've done. We'll try to get the infirmary sorted, but you need to look after yourself. Is there anything else I need to know before Biggs gets you out of here?" Max was surprised that with everything else that had happened in the last few days that Issy had found time to mix the antidote.

"Max, I'll get as many of our kind as possible to start coming here, from the end of the week. I'll send Biggs back as soon as possible. Look after Alec and Alex for me. I'll call once it's safe and get Alec on sorting out the runes tomorrow, it will keep him busy," Issy said as she hugged Max and started to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Biggs took Issy to the city limits, then she got a lift with a truck driver and he returned to Terminal City.

"Issy's on her way, I took her out of town," Biggs told Max on his return.

"She didn't even wait to say goodbye," said Alec sadly from the doorway, pale and sagging.

"Hey, what you doing up, she wanted you to sleep until lunchtime," Max said concern etching her face, as Josuha picked Alec up and carried him to a chair.

"So this is where you are?" said Dage, "I only turned my back to check the notes and you'd gone."

"I just wanted to say take care, but she already gone," Alec said the tears beginning to well. _Snap out of it you fool it's no big deal plenty more fish in the sea_, he chided himself, _being far too emotional recently must be due to those procedures_.

"She knows, but thought the parting would be difficult. Anyway she said I should put you to work translating the runes," Max tried to comfort him. _He's taking this hard, always thought the 'I'm alright' was for show_, thought Max.

Dix called to Max, "Hey Logan's on the line."

Max ran to talk to him, "Hi how's things," she said.

"Just thought you'd like to know that Lydecker has called his search off in the Seattle area, seems the rogue left town a few hours ago and they lost the signal."

"Thanks Logan, can you keep me posted if you hear anything, we might still have reason to owe her your life. Later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Since people seem unwilling to review I am wanting for a minimum of 20 hits before each chapter. Seems to take two days, which is OK by me, I think I will have enough chapters to post until my holiday on 6th August.

5


	7. Life goes on

Many thanks

Elle6778: Thanks for your help, had 25 hits by this morning, but no extra reviewers.

Honey-X452: There's a happy middle, don't know about end haven't got there yet.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Seven : Life Goes on**

Issy was becoming a memory for some; she left a little over a week ago but with so much to do little thought had been paid to where she might be.

New transgenics were already arriving in groups of two or three. Max was surprised at how many X5's were arriving and was worried about their tryptophan supplies.

"It's funny," said Mole, coming up beside her, "with all these extra X's coming in I thought you lot would be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Max.

"Well with you needing the tryptophan and our supplies were already getting low," he replied.

"So," she exclaimed.

"I was talking to Dage, seems their first stop is the infirmary to drop off supplies. Not just tryptophan, but all sorts of things we might need. One lot came in with baby clothes and diapers, but they all bring some tryptophan."

"So how much have we got?" replied Max.

"Enough to keep you lot going about three months now," replied Mole, "but the other funny thing is none of them have asked for any and have you noticed, Alec hasn't had any since Issy left."

Max mentally kicked herself, she hadn't noticed what was happening with Alec. She had been too wrapped-up in 'getting busy' with Logan to notice how her friend had been. She hadn't even asked him the question that had been bugging her_, if Issy used the laser why hadn't anyone heard Alec scream, if she hadn't why did she bring it. I'm glad I got Dix to set up the camera, if I can't ask him at least I'll be able see. _She shivered at the thought of watching the tape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max realised that she had not seen Alec around command, except for the meetings, now they were in another meeting. She had been trying to keep him busy with the translation, but he wanted to do other things. Every time she tried to get him to look at the runes he would find something 'more important' that needed organising. Today it was the turn of the infirmary.

"We need a work party to clean the place-up," he stated at the beginning of the meeting.

"I agree Alec, but someone else can organise that, I need you to..." Max was trying to remain calm and in control.

"Yeah, but what we need is someone working on the plans to get it right," Alec continued.

"Alec, we need to talk, enough of this avoiding the subject. The rest of you know what you need to be getting on with, we'll meet here again at 14:00 for an update. Alec, my office now." Max was through with pandering to him, she wanted the runes translated now.

She closed her office door.

"What do you want to speak to me like that for in front of the others," Alec said indignantly.

"Because you've been avoiding me and the one thing Issy said you needed to do, ever since she left."

"I can't do it, every time I look at the runes, I wonder is she alright. Hey I don't get hung up over women, but she got to me and you know she's not my usual type. I went over to the bar last night, thought a few drinks and a pick-up might help. By the time I'd finished the first drink I'd decided to go and see Alex, who was asleep. I just feel more messed up than usual. Have any of the psy-ops people turned up yet?"

Max's concern changed to shock at the mention of psy-ops, "Yeah two came in yesterday, but you can't be seriously thinking of letting them mess with your head again?"

"No, nothing like that. I just thought they might know something that would help. Maybe just talking."

Max reached out to touch him, "I've always been here, all you need to do is ask." She didn't want to lose a friend and he was much better at organising things. A census of TC was in progress, training back on the agenda, a clean-up and salvage squad working most days and a nursery being created. All started because of Alec's attention to detail, procedures and organisation.

Biggs had told Max that Alec was the transgenics CO at Manticore despite all his time in psy-ops. Max had thought this was Issy's influence before she had seen Alec in action and how people responded to his enthusiasum. He'd always based his decisions on ability not designation, something she admired. She didn't think she could always have been so unbiased, but now he was saying everything was a distraction from his own pain. A pain she hadn't realised existed until now. What kind of friend was she? She had been happy when Issy left thinking everything would go back to how it had been before her arrival. But it didn't. How could it when Biggs and CeCe had returned from the dead and more transgenics were arriving each day. Yes she'd taken the antidote and it worked, so she and Logan were together as she had wanted. But she'd lost more, Alec was distant they seemed to have lost their friendship.

"Look why don't we find somewhere quieter to talk, then if you still need someone else we'll arrange it," Max said softly.

Alec turned to look at her, still feeling the touch of her hand, "Her mighty army will slay the army of the aggressor, band together now." Alec was looking at some symbols on her shoulder with a shocked look on his face.

Max looked at him, "What did you say?"

Alec pointed to her shoulder and repeated the phrase.

All her questions flew out the window with his one statement. If what he said was right then whatever Issy did worked, there'd be time later for asking questions.

Max opened the office door, "Dix can you get a link to Logan, we've got some new runes and a possible interpretation."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With Alec holding the camera Max asked Logan, "Hi are you getting the picture of this."

"Yeah it's a bit shaky but I can make them out. When did they appear, you said there was a possible interpretation," he replied.

"Alec and I were talking in my office when he went all mystic on me and pointed to my shoulder. I'll get him to repeat what he said."

Alec handed the camera to Max, "Hi Logan. What I said was 'Her mighty army will slay the army of the aggressor, band together now' but I'm dammed if I know what it means."

"I can agree that sounds plausible," replied Logan, pencil in mouth as he tried to get a closer look, "How's it going on the other ones? If we read these in order it might make more sense."

Alec looked embarrassed, "Sorry I haven't looked at those yet."

Logan was pissed by the remark, "What's the point in calling me about half the job, when you can't be bothered to do the rest. Are you trying to screw this up? You've had a week to study the others."

"Hey that's unfair, Alec's been busy with other stuff. I just wanted to know if Issy had got it right," interrupted Max, feeling sorry for Alec, it was her doubt that meant she had wanted Logan's opinion.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Alec confused, it had never occurred to him that Issy would lie.

"I just wanted to be sure, before we launch in to anything," Max tried to explain.

"Look much as I like to see you arguing, I do have other things to do. The interpretation seems as good as any I could have deciphered considering this is a dead language. I haven't got very far with the recent runes, perhaps Alec could devote some more of his time to them," Logan cut in tiredly. "I'll see you later Max."

"Yeah later," Max replied before cutting the line.

Alec looked at Max and the others, "Ok I'll start in the morning right after the meeting."

"But it's only 11:00, you could get some done before the 14:00 meeting," questioned Max.

"Yeah but I need to get out for a bit," Alec replied heading out of the building before anyone could object.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Where are you Issy, why did you leave me to sort this and when are you coming back_. As Alec had these thoughts, a reply seemed to form in his head.

_I'm in Canada with someone who I hope will remove the transmitter, but they're stalling. I'll be back as soon as I can, but do what you can with Max. I'm not sure which of the bad guys are causing me problems, I know Logan said Lydecker but I don't know who he's working for._

Alec was surprised by the voice in his head. _Issy are you talking to me, or am I losing it._

_No you're not losing it, I'm a telepath remember. I tune in when you're off your game to find out why; if you listen you usually sort yourself out. Stop avoiding your destiny and Max, our mission as set by Sandeman is about to start. The rune interpretation is right; you just need the others to get things moving. You can do it; you've never been a screw-up, whatever anyone else says._

_Thanks Issy_, Alec thought, knowing she would hear. Then he walked back to his office in the command block.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Max heard the door to his office close, she breathed a sigh of relief. 'He must have sorted his problems' she thought wondering whether to disturb him to talk. She decided not to, if she interrupted now he might never get started.

Next door Alec was looking at the pictures of the runes, but nothing was coming, there were dates when they had appeared. Suddenly he realised what was Issy said he would interpret them 'on appearing'. He had been so wrapped up in his own world he had forgotten that he needed to spend more time around Max.

Thinking about it they only seemed to appear after they had touched, or been in close proximity. Even the more recent ones only appeared when they had brushed past each other.

He left his office and knocked on her door. "Max I think I need to see you."

Max opened the door, "What do you mean?"

"It seems Issy was right, these runes only appear when I'm around and the only ones I've deciphered are the ones I saw appear today. Don't get me wrong, but I think I have to read them straight off you, not as pictures."

"If you hadn't been so distant recently, I would think you were hitting on me. So how do you want to do this?" Max answered, not sure what he was playing at.

"I think if we start in the order they appeared, and could we have someone write whatever I say. I don't know if they'll disappear once they've been deciphered and I don't think I'll remember," he replied seriously.

"What you want someone else in here. X5's have a photographic memory, so we should have no problem," Max retorted indigently.

"Maxie humour me for once, it's not like I'm suggesting a three in the bed romp, even with Logan. If you like we could go to Logan's, with his skills he could work out where this is going as it's deciphered. It's freaky enough without anything being missed," Alec turned on the charm.

"Ok I'll talk to Logan and tell him you suggested it," Max replied, still unsure but happier if Logan was the third party.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Hope this isn't too disjointed I made some changes after initial writing to fit with later outcomes, all will be revealed in time, honestly.

6


	8. Runes, Issy, Lydecker

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

Many thanks

Elle6778: Sorry got keep Logan, as I said before he can be useful, the pompous sod.

Honey-X452: Hope this is quick enough for you.

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Eight : Runes, Issy, Lydecker**

As Alec, Max and Logan got together to interpret the runes in Seattle, in Canada another drama was unfolding.

"Look I know you're stalling, who are you waiting for?" Issy asked the weedy bespectacled young man. "Look Bates, I know you from Manticore, I know you handled this procedure for them, so I know you can do it. The longer you stall the more I will think you're working for White and you believe his lies."

"I don't know anyone called White, but I haven't finished counting my money yet," the man replied.

At that moment someone burst in the door. "Lydecker not who I was expecting, but surely not here for my health check," Issy tried to joke.

"Actually I want information from you. If you don't co-operate then I could get nasty."

"I'll only trade once this thing has been removed," Issy countered.

"I don't think you are in a position to bargain, after all if I let him remove that I have no guarantee you will co-operate. If you do co-operate I can guarantee to have it removed," Lydecker tried.

"Then we have a stalemate, because I'm not talking until it is removed and if you try anything without removing it the bomb will probably explode," Issy replied with the calmness of an X5 in soldier mode.

Lydecker looked at the lab tech who nodded.

"Don't worry Lydecker, have it removed and she will work with us," came a voice from behind him.

"Sandeman," Issy gasped, "I thought you were dead."

"It's alright my child. I am pleased with your work, but I need the information. As a gesture of my good faith the transmitter will be removed," he nodded to the lab tech.

Issy sat in the chair and waited for the transmitter's removal, checking it was indeed the one that had been worrying her for so long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So now it's gone, tell me what you've been up to since the demise of Manticore, we can talk about Manticore later," said the old man.

"452 and 494 are together in Seattle leading your creations, the freaks as they call themselves," Issy replied in Manticore tech mode. She did not feel safe allowing him to see how concerned she was about this development, she had thought him dead long ago.

"What about 493?"

"I thought Lydecker would've told you 493 was killed sometime ago."

"I haven't discussed my mission with Colonel Lydecker, I just asked for his help to track a rogue employee hoping it was you. How did you become rogue?" the old man explained, much to Issy's surprise.

"I took the training of 494 too seriously and fell for him, much to Madame Renfrew's annoyance." Lydecker seemed shocked at this revelation, but the old man laughed.

"Did he respond?" asked the old man.

"Yes, but to protect him I had psy-ops erase the memory before getting Madame Renfrew to pair him with 452 for the breeding programme," Issy replied, feeling more relaxed. This was getting too much for Lydecker, this woman had seduced one of the X5's then had psy-ops work on him.

"You mean you were messing with the kids at Manticore, how many others did you mess up?" Lydecker accused.

"Actually I managed to save several from death at Manticore," retorted Issy.

"Colonel Lydecker, Issy is one of my subjects, the first successful X5 type, although she predates the X5 series by nearly twenty years. Anything that she did was to protect the X5's especially 452, 493 and 494. The fact that 493 is dead means it was out of her hands. Now please continue Issy."

"Can we dispense with numbers then, because they all have names now. 452 is called Max and 494 is called Alec," Issy felt that the time had come to make the old man realise how human his creations had become.

"I think I can get used to that, I did name you, Josuha and Isaac. What happened to them? I've missed a lot of what happened when Manticore went down. Are Alec and Max still partners?" asked Sandeman.

"Josuha and Isaac got out, but Isaac is dead, he went rogue and had to be killed," she stated not concerned about the old man's reaction. "Josuha is with Max and Alec in Seattle, they seem to be good friends. Max and Alec were never partners, although they are good friends. She has a human boyfriend, but another of Madame Renfrew's tricks nearly killed him. They should be clear of that virus now, but I left before I knew whether it worked. I didn't realise that you were chasing me and I couldn't let White and his friends near them before they had time to sort out the runes."

"Why the delay on reading the runes?" the old man seemed very concerned.

"Alec spent a lot of time in psy-ops back at Manticore; they managed to lock that part of his memory, not my fault I hasten to add. The main reason for being in Seattle was to unlock that, as I knew I couldn't stay."

"So they are behind target. We need to get there quickly."

"Is that wise, if you have been in hiding from your son and you go to Seattle, he will find you. The transgenics have taken over Terminal City, you couldn't stay there even under their protection the bio hazard would kill you," Issy stated simply.

Sandeman decided to change tack while he thought how to pass his knowledge to the transgenics, "How far did you go with Alec?"

"We have a daughter, Alex. He met her about a week ago and I left her with him in Seattle."

"If Max stays with the human will you try again with him," Sandeman was curious.

"If he wants to and no-one prevents it."

"You still don't trust humans, do you?"

"Why should I, he spent his time bullying, hurting and killing my kind," she nodded to Lydecker, "Madame Renfrew tried to blow them up and now White is trying to kill them all. Stirring up public hatred for a race bred to kill, who would rather just get on with living."

"They were bred as soldiers, if they're not doing that they have no use in the world," argued Lydecker.

"I don't think you quite believe that or you wouldn't be here. Sandeman wouldn't let you destroy them or me," she countered.

"Colonel Lydecker is here at my request because of his concerns about Max. He found some information which was classified. I found out and suggested that we could work together for a mutual benefit," the old man cut in.

"I think we should find somewhere else to talk, if you found me White is probably not far behind. He nearly caught me in Portland a few weeks ago; I just got out the back in time."

"We can talk on the journey," stated Sandeman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was fairly comfortable in the mpv, Issy wasn't sure who owned it but at least there was room to stretch out.

"Ok so are we headed straight back to Seattle, or is there another detour on the way," Lydecker asked Sandeman.

"I think we should take it slowly, I want to be sure about the danger you present, before we get there," Issy replied.

Both men were surprised by her reply, "What have we done to make you think we would be a danger," asked Sandeman.

"Apart from the training at Manticore he always treated the kids like they were expendable," she replied nodding to Lydecker, "and you walked out leaving me to look out for them with no word and no contact until now, their wonderful creator with an alternative agenda to the Committee. Does that sound like people who care what happens to them?"

"So we need to gain your trust before you will help us?" Sandeman replied.

"In a word, yes. We are so much more than Manticore envisioned, we have human emotions and react as humans when threatened and cornered, but left to or own devices the training and abilities have enabled us to become a family and a nation. Why would I let you destroy that?"

"You speak very highly of them, even include yourself, but what else have you been doing, I've heard some rumours?" asked Sandeman. Lydecker was driving south listening intently not quite believing what was being said, despite his last encounters with 452.

"Using the knowledge I gained at Manticore, I have revived some of the X5's that the humans thought were dead." Seeing the shocked faces, she added with a laugh, "If you want something to act like a machine, it can usually be repaired by a good mechanic."

"What! How did you manage that?" exclaimed Lydecker, almost veering off the road in shock.

"Hey, watch it, I'd like to get to my destination in one piece. Anyway I don't think you need to know how its done, just that it can be done in certain circumstances. I also discovered how to remove those unnecessary Manticore flaws, the bar code and serotonin deficiency, which are my reasons for going back."

"I'm impressed, I created you to monitor, record and report your findings. I never expected you to take on independent research and develop theories of your own."

"What you created were individuals that were better than the best humans, to defeat a foe that you knew about, but you forgot that with human abilities come human emotions, a price to pay. Their handlers became frightened of them and instead of working with them, the handlers tried to subjugate and control them. That never works, your history books would tell you that. Some of the transgenics knew it instinctively, others by absorbing information whenever possible. Treat them as an elite force with full information and equal rights, and they will fight with you, treat them with contempt and eventually you will destroy them," Issy saw no point in wasting any more time, "So what do you want to do, ask them to help you with full disclosure or carry on messing them around?"

"We need their help to defeat my brethren the familiars, but other than explaining why, I can't make any promises," replied Sandeman.

"And what about you?" she directed to Lydecker.

"I want my kids safe, but they're soldiers and need be treated as such. Every army has its command structure, they need to know who their CO is and follow orders," he replied.

"They know who their CO is and will follow orders, but that CO isn't you. They will need someone to link to the human command, but they must be treated as a unit that will establish the best way of meeting the objective. If you work with them, they will respond. Your choice."

They were nearing the outskirts of Seattle and Issy wanted to get away. There was no way she would take them to Terminal City until she knew firsthand what was happening there and they had time to think about everything she had said.

"I could do with the bathroom, can you find somewhere to stop?" she asked innocently.

They pulled into a diner and while Sandeman and Lydecker went to order, she slipped out the back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour later Lydecker and Sandeman were still waiting for her in the diner. "I don't care how long you think a woman takes in the bathroom, I say we see when she's coming out," groaned Lydecker.

"If you must," replied the old man, secretly thinking that she must be long gone by now.

Lydecker saw a young woman approaching the ladies, "Our friend seems to be taking a long time, could you see if she's alright," he asked.

A few minutes later she returned, "I'm sorry there's no-one in there, just this note." She handed Sandeman a small envelope.

"Thank you," he replied opening the note.

"Dam, I should have realised," stormed Lydecker.

Sandeman read the note.

Sorry for the subterfuge, but I don't think you're ready for TC yet.

I will be in touch when I've checked back with Max, Alec and everyone else.

You need to sort out your side, in light of what I have told you. If you don't change, you won't get in, I'll see to that.

Issy

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A If it we're for my regular reviewers I would have stopped posting at chapter 4. I'm currently writing chapter 14, so some encouragement please. I try to review for others it would be nice if they could do it for me sometimes.

7


	9. The Wanderer Returns

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

Many thanks to

Elle6778: Glad you noticed my spelling mistake, I'll try to get it right in future.

Honey-X452: Hope this is quick enough for you.

And my new reviewers

Eden : Thanks for the tip, but I think the summary is worse now.

Su : I'll only do one chapter a day, but good reviews make me want to post the next.

GiRl MaGe : Glad you like it.

A/N : My first attempt, but I think it's getting better.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Nine : The Wanderer Returns**

It was 9:00 and Max's inner circle was sat around the table in the Command Centre reviewing and planning. The raids had been going well, the census was near completion, the infirmary had been made to look much more like a proper hospital and everywhere was looking much cleaner than outside of Terminal City.

Everyone was so engrossed with the planning that they failed to notice the figure at the door. "So it seems no-one missed me then?" asked Issy leading against the door post.

Everyone jumped, "How do you do that? We might be able to creep up on the ordinaries, but not on each other," asked Mole, as everyone left the table to talk to the newcomer.

"I'll teach you one day," she smiled, trying to gauge Max and Alec's reactions to her return. Alec seemed really pleased and animated as he sauntered over to her. Max was much more closed, almost soldier like in her indifference.

"And how come you keep breaching security?" asked Max. _I still haven't had that talk with Alec, wonder when I'll get chance now_, she thought.

"I know a back route in, that you haven't discovered yet," she answered as both Alec and Joshua gave her a bear hug, "so you have missed me, but please I would like to breathe sometime soon." Joshua and Alec released their grip, but Alec grabbed her hand instead.

"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Alec.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with a laugh, "I'm sure you would know if I wasn't."

"Where have you been? Are White's men still following you and finally what about the transmitter?" Max questioned, still in soldier mode.

"I've been in Canada. It wasn't White's men that found me and the transmitter has been removed."

"Who was following you then?"

"Lydecker," a sharp intake of breath was heard, "and Sandeman."

"You've seen father?" asked an excited Joshua.

"Yes, but we need to talk about other things first. Oh by the way Dix, have you picked up a signal from that transmitter I took yet."

The monocled mutant replied that he had.

"Good we can keep an eye on them for a change," she laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Taking a place at the table next to Alec, Issy said, "Don't let me disturb the meeting but I'd like to join in, if that's ok Max."

"Most of the important stuff has been done, and I'm sure everyone wants to find out what brings you back," replied Max, not sure whether she was pleased or not, this woman seemed to come between her and Alec without even trying. Max might not want Alec for herself, but that didn't mean she was happy when he was with anyone else and his attitude about Issy was more intense than her own about Logan, plus she was the mother of his child. "So the table is open for questions."

"Before I answer any questions, I have one of my own. How far have you got with deciphering the runes?" Issy asked calmly looking from Max to Alec.

"It has taken a bit of time, but we're beginning to make progress," replied Max trying not to give anything away.

"I couldn't do anything when you left, until a new set appeared. Then I tried working from pictures, but that didn't work. We've been going to Logan's since then and it seems to be working," Alec jabbered. Max glared at him, Issy didn't need to know that much thought Max.

"Thanks for the honesty, so you discovered what I meant by 'on sight'. I thought you were having problems."

"What do you mean 'we were having problems', who's been spying?" asked Max feeling angry that she knew so much.

"I'm a telepath I can tune in if necessary. I think its part of Alec's mods that always allow him to scream at me when he's in trouble, not that I can always help, usually I just send advice back for him to follow. If it works and someone like White doesn't complicate things, I lose the scream until the next time." Most of the table were smiling at Alec, who seemed confused.

"You must have a headache most of the time," laughed Max. Issy looked puzzled. "Well he does seem to screw-up a lot," Max explained. Alec's expression became indignant. "Anyway, so what's this about Lydecker and Sandeman?" asked Max, changing the subject as quickly as her mood. Everyone turned to watch Issy intently for her answer.

"Yeah what does that bastard want with us now," spat Mole.

"It seems that Sandeman found Lydecker after the good colonel found some information about you," she said with a grin looking at Max. "Whatever it was Sandeman realised that Lydecker might be able to help get to you for whatever he has planned."

"So you don't know what this is all about?"

"No, not yet, but the tracker allows us to find them when we want information, at least that's the plan," replied Issy.

"Sounds like you're joining our band, I thought you were supposed to work for Sandeman," commented Mole dryly.

"What I said was I was created to do his bidding. When Sandeman left Manticore, I got the freedom you got when Manticore went down. I could make my own decisions there was no-one to stop me, but I was happy to continue part of my mission so I stayed. Anyway you were all more part of me than anything outside, so it wasn't a hard choice. Then after the '09 escape I knew if I didn't stay very few of the X5 series would survive without some help, the Committee were ready to destroy them all as unreliable. So I stuck around and used my abilities whenever I could to protect my relatives," Issy was recalling seriously.

"Then you fell for princess and the rest is history," laughed Mole.

"Not quite history, but close enough for now," she laughed, "And in answer to your question, yes I would like to stay and help, but I realise that you're the leader here Max."

"What does Lydecker want?" asked Max ignoring the leadership comment.

"Lydecker wants you all to be good little soldiers and obey his every command!" she stated simply another smile flickering across her face at the thought.

"That ain't gone happen, so what's next," replied Max and Mole (a smile appearing on their faces at the thought), with everyone nodding in agreement.

"When I was with them I told them you had your own CO and would do only what that person agreed with and that they didn't want to fight you on this. Admittedly, I did mention that it was Alec who was the CO back at Manticore, but that can be sorted later. Alpha females are superior to Alpha males in most circumstances, as I'm sure you have discovered." Max scowled, Alec looked indignant at the put down while the others nodded in agreement. "When I gave them the slip I left a note explaining that they had to come to terms with the new situation and that we would be in touch. They're probably a bit pissed with me at the moment, but it gives us a little time to finish preparations," Issy continued.

"Hey I thought you said I was the leader here," Max was getting annoyed with the assumptions Issy was making.

"You are, but until the familiars are defeated and a vaccine is found for this virus, people are either going to try killing us or expecting us to help them. Why can't we do it on Terminal City's terms?" Everyone was nodding in agreement, even Mole, and looking at Max.

"Ok we work this bitch out together, but all plans are worked out at committee meetings in future, 9:00 every morning, and no-one goes out without back-up," Max ordered, everyone agreed. "Let's break until 14:00 to sort routine business."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the meeting broke-up Alec turned to Issy, "I've got a surprise for you, well I hope it's a surprise with you reading my thoughts."

"I only tune in when you're shouting in confusion or fear. I only do it to help and I always turn off from relationship issues, I didn't think it fair to influence those. Besides when Manticore locked your memories, they messed-up the link as well. It has only been clearer since I was here last time."

"You can tell you worked in the labs," commented Alec.

"Why do you say that?"

"You talk too much and explain everything."

"I didn't need your over confidence, and lost some of what I had when Sandeman left. Until then I didn't need to explain my actions, afterwards I had to be careful or find a way of talking myself out of the problem. But if I remember rightly you've always done the same," she hugged him, although her first thought was to give him a punch on the arm (too like Max she thought).

Alec put his arm around her to lead her to the surprise that was waiting.

"Hold up you two," said Max. "I still want to talk with you."

Alec and Issy turned to find Max looking stony-faced at them. Alec sighed, why Max couldn't give them some time alone to talk he didn't understand, he still needed some answers. Issy was calm; she expected Max to want her answers first and try to keep a wedge between them. Max suddenly felt that she could be wrong trying to keep them apart, but since they had started working on the runes Alec had been closer than for a while and she didn't want to lose that.

"Look I know you want to show off Alec, but if we're going to be ready for whatever I need to know what it is. Can you help with that Issy?" Max thought the question would put Issy on the spot.

"If I can meet with you both later to see how far you've got with the runes I might be able to fill in some blanks. But the prophecy is encrypted in those, I have no other knowledge. My time with White and his friends didn't allow me enough access to their knowledge," Issy replied, "Look I know you think this is important but I haven't eaten since yesterday and not had much sleep, I have yet to see my daughter and Alec obviously wants to take me somewhere else. I can cope without the sleep for a little longer, but I would like to eat and see my daughter, if Alec can fit in his surprise as well then I'll be back about 13:00," Issy sounded tired, she just wanted Max to back off for a while.

"Ok 13:00 in my office both of you!" snapped Max, tuning to go to her office. _I'm going have to ask Dix for that tape_, she thought.

"She doesn't like you?" laughed Alec.

"Probably not, but let's hope we can work together," replied Issy as he led the way to the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Hope it's not too much of a disappointment that I've stopped now, but there is more to come I promise.

6


	10. Surprises

Many thanks

Elle6778 : Tape scene coming up, glad you enjoy the twists

HoneyX5-452 : Yeah she's a bitch, but she wants both men

Eden : Honesty has always caused me problems, but glad you're still reading

Lakergirl : welcome to the new reviewer, you can only review each chapter once but thanks for the thought. I will only update once a day gives more people time to read it, but I know the frustration of waiting for the next chapter, I've got alerts on several so I don't miss them.

Su0 : So long as you're enjoying it and wanting more that's all I need to know

Lex2u : Hope you get this far, it's a long way from chapter 2, but glad you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Ten : Surprises!**

Max was surprised at her own feelings about Issy. She just didn't trust her, but the only reason she could come up with was because Alec seemed to care about the woman.

"Dix could I have that tape from the infirmary?" she asked. "I'll need somewhere quiet to watch it."

"Sure Max, I'll set it up in your office, take about 30 minutes, OK," he replied.

"Thanks see you then." Max went see what everyone was doing; she was on edge and needed to walk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they neared the infirmary Alec took a sharp right turn. There in front of them was a brightly painted building with a sign:

T.C. Mother, Baby

And

Toddle Centre

Issy gasped. "I thought you might like to see Alex first," Alec suggested calmly, a satisfied smile on his face. At least this much is a surprise he thought. He had begun to think that she knew too much about what he was thinking.

"I'd love to," she replied, "So is this the surprise because it's pretty impressive. Two weeks ago this was a wreck now it could rival some of the pre-pulse buildings. Who did the painting?" she enthused.

"This is only part of the surprise, it's amazing what can be achieved with a little motivation," Alec was beginning to relax and enjoy himself. Issy obviously appreciated his abilities, even if a certain X5 didn't. "Joshua did the designs and got some of the younger ones to help, there are hand prints by the playground," he continued as they entered the building.

"Gem and some of the other mothers designed the internal layout, so there's a nursery, pre and post natal unit and class rooms for the 4 to 8 year olds. We still haven't fully equipped or staffed everywhere, but it's a start and Gem has opened the nursery with Jo and Star, two X6's.

"Hi Issy, heard you were back in town. Do you want to see Alex?" asked Gem with little Eve in her arms.

"I'd love to. You've done wonders here," Issy replied amazed.

"I don't take the credit. Alec decided something needed to do something soon after you left and wouldn't give up until it was all sorted," then quietly to Issy, "I think he thought my place wasn't good enough for Alex." Issy was throwing admiring glances at Alec. "Not that Max was very impressed," continued Gem, clearly loving her role as nursery leader.

"Mummy," cried Alex.

Issy went and picked her up and cuddled her, "Have you been good for Alec and Gem."

Alex just cuddled her mummy and said nothing, the child glad to be with her mummy again.

Alec looked at the two of them more contented than he had ever been, but they needed to move on or he would get his ass kicked by Max again. Seemed like all she ever did was get upset with him and his arm could do with a rest from the punishment. "Sorry to break this up, but I've got another surprise before we see Max," he apologised.

"Seems I will have to go Alex, be good for Gem and I'll see you later," said Issy, handing Alex back to Gem. Alex cried and tried to hand on, but eventually Gem had her safely and Alec and Issy left.

"This had better be good, I didn't want to upset Alex so soon," complained Issy.

"Trust me, you'll like it and any other surprises can wait until later," He said as his arm fell round her shoulder.

"I always trusted you, you didn't always trust yourself," she replied truthfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dix was true to his word and when Max walked back into the command centre, he let her know everything was ready.

Max told everyone she didn't want to be disturbed until Logan got there and went into her office and closed the door.

She sat in her chair not wanting to watch, but knowing it was the only way she would get the answers she needed.

As she turned it on she winced as they came into the room and Alec tensed. _I shouldn't have let this happen_ she thought _he seems so frightened_. As she continued watching and listening to what was appearing before her eyes, she was surprised by her own reaction. From fear and dread she became fascinated as the events unfolded. Slowly she began to understand how Issy could do this to someone she said she loved. She watched as Issy rambled on about things that had happened. Alec even asked some questions which Issy was answering at length.

As the first two procedures were completed Max noticed how whilst getting the psy-ops equipment ready that Issy appeared to be crying. _Alec wouldn't have noticed her back was to him_, thought Max.

Then with the equipment ready Issy talked Alec through everything that was going to happen and how the laser shouldn't be needed if he did as she said. They were trying to unlock a part of his brain not destroy to rebuild.

Max was stunned, she had been sure that Issy would have acted like the techs but at Manticore, but that hadn't been the case. It even stopped abruptly as soon as Alec started repeating some strange phrases.

Max was confused, she had hoped that this would confirm her suspicions but it had done the opposite. Max actually had some respect for the woman, but she still didn't want her with Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec and Issy came out of the building and straight across the road to the infirmary. She had noticed how much cleaner everywhere looked than on her previous visit, then she noticed some nomalies and X6's cleaning the streets and buildings around them. There were even repairs to some of the buildings taking place.

As they entered the infirmary Alec watched Issy intently, first her eyes opened wider then her mouth started to open. Yes, this was the reaction he wanted to see; at least someone could appreciate something he had done. When he'd asked Max to come over, she had just stared at him with shock that he would suggest such a thing. Then when she had looked there was the Manticore horror in her eyes, she couldn't look past herself. Yeah he didn't like hospitals, but Manticore had treated him much worse than Max, her reaction was as usual over the top. Even Mole had realised that they would need something like this if the predictions were true. He'd thought Issy would appreciate the work; after all she wanted to use the medical skills she had for the benefit of them, not Manticore style.

Issy couldn't believe her eyes; last time she was here it was like a makeshift field hospital, now it was clean with white walls, glazed windows, proper beds and equipment. It was almost like one of the state hospitals minus staff.

"I love it," she cried hugging and kissing Alec. "So have you been annoying Max by doing this?" Alec looked sheepish and shrugged. "She's only jealous of your organisational abilities, you know."

"Hi there Issy," called Dage, "What do you think of the place?" he waved his arms around.

"It's fabulous, but who's working with you?" Issy asked.

"Just a couple of X6's with a little field training. I hoped you would be bringing some with you."

"No just me, but I'm sure we can find some more help. Especially if I'm going to carry on where I left off when I had to run."

"You mean you're going to do those procedures on the other X's?" asked Dage.

"Yeah as soon as I can persuade Max that initially it's going to be the best use of my skills." Then quietly, hoping Alec wouldn't hear, but glancing at him, "I think I'm better keeping out of her way for a while."

"Hey stop whispering, unless it's good things about me," quipped Alec, suddenly feeling like he was being shut out of something important. "Anyway if you're happy we better get going if you want a bite before we see Max."

A glint came into Issy's eyes, time to play, "I thought you'd never ask, but where do you want the bite."

Alec could sense the playfulness in the response, but it would have to wait he couldn't risk being late for that meeting, "The canteen naturally."

Issy was disappointed, but noticed a flicker in his eyes which said he wanted to play but someone else was pulling strings.

"Ok," she replied, then turning to Dage, "See you later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked to the canteen in silence. Issy, with her arm around Alec's waist, was busy looking around at the changes that had taken place in the past two weeks. Alec, with his arm round her shoulder, was busy watching Issy watching the wonder as she noticed things.

After collecting some food they sat down at a table.

"Look don't take this the wrong way, but have you taken over here?" asked Issy.

Alec was taken aback, "Where did that come from?"

"It's just that I don't see Max's influence around here any more. This is pure Alec, the Manticore CO who could organise seven different parties and still have the place clean before breakfast," she said. "No X5 would live without cleanliness and comforts for long. It's been part of the drill for too long, but Max is more 'where's the next fight' and 'I'm too freaked to deal with this' she needs you to direct her, but I don't think she'd let go willingly." Seeing his discomfort she added, "Hey I love what you've achieved, even if you've been getting an ear bashing for it."

"It's usually an arm bashing, but that's ok," Alec grinned. "I was beginning to think you thought I'd reverted to Manticore soldier."

She put her hand on his, "You were never what they wanted, far too free thinking, but you always knew how to motivate people and lead by example. I've always loved and admired how you managed that, playing along to get what you want without it always showing."

"I didn't get if right on the Berrisford case, I messed that up for everyone," pain showed in his face.

"I know, but you were confused by your emotions and that almost invariably leads to disaster," she tried to comfort, "Anyway that's in the past and we can't change it, we need to embrace the next challenge."

"Which is, getting to that meeting pronto," said Alec, "I've a couple more surprises for later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Said I wouldn't do 2 updates in a day, but as I'm posting this before work, I'll give you 'til I go to bed for 5 reviews and 20 hits. If you get there I'll post next chapter tonight.

6


	11. Working Together

Many thanks :

Lakergirl : glad you're following my thoughts

Elle6778 : It's not total Max bashing, she's just a little confused!

HoneyX5-452 : She's getting there but a few lapse's to come.

GiRl MaGe : Glad you're enjoying this.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Eleven : Working Together!**

Alec and Issy arrived at Max's office to find her pacing impatiently, Alec looked at his watch, they were five minutes early. "Max what's wrong now," he pleaded, "We're early if anything."

"For a change it isn't you, Logan said he'd be here half an hour ago," replied Max still pacing.

"That's not like your boyfriend, he's usually so punctual you could set your clock by him," said Alec, showing unusual concern for the guy.

"Exactly and I haven't got time to look for him now."

"So send Biggs, he knows Sandeman's house and would be back before the meeting," suggested Alec.

"But Logan doesn't know Biggs, might think he was one of White's men."

"Ok. How about CeCe, he met her at Jam Pony."

"Can you get her?" asked Max.

Alec left to find CeCe.

"So I take it you wanted to see him before Alec and I got back?" asked Issy.

"He was going to bring the latest decrypting, we've been going to his place to do it," replied Max, "Although what it's got to do with you I don't know," she snapped.

"Look I only asked and **if** we are going to work together, I suggest we cut the aggro. I'm here to help and soon you **will **need my help. The war is coming, and I'd don't see many doctors around." stated Issy, "Whatever is going on between you and Alec is your business and I won't interfere."

"There's nothing between Alec and me, we're just friends and colleagues. He's my second in command." Max argued.

"Fine, if there's nothing between you, then there is no need to create an atmosphere between us," Issy replied patiently, "Alec maybe the father of my child, but at this moment in time we haven't picked up our pre-psy-ops relationship, yet."

"You make it sound as though there was something between you, strange he's never talked about it." sneered Max, "The thought of it disgusts me," she added.

"Ever thought that others might think the same about you and Logan? What's the age difference nine or ten years?" Issy probed

"That's none of your business," snapped Max.

"No, just an observation. What happened and happens between Alec and I is none of your business, unless you want him to be with you, but then you'd have to drop Logan. Until either you or Alec decide, can we at least have a truce."

Max thought put like that what right did she have to behave like she was. "Ok truce."

"I was hoping you would say that, it'll make life easier."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" commanded Max.

In stepped Alec and Logan. "Look who I found with Biggs and CeCe."

"What were you doing there? I've been worried about you," cried Max ready to give Logan a punch, but landing it on Alec instead.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Alec rubbing his arm, looking hurt.

"For taking so long," Max smiled.

"Sorry I didn't realise it was so important, when I got in I saw CeCe and thought I'd ask her how she was after the siege," apologised Logan.

"Checking that she wasn't a clone?" asked Issy.

"I heard you were back, you didn't expect me to believe you did you?"

"No, but it would save a lot of time if we started trusting each other. I have no reason to harm anyone here, a few outside TC maybe, but not in here. What I want to do is help my brethren survive the coming war and know what they are fighting and why. If all goes well it will bring us peace with the ordinaries," replied Issy.

"What if it doesn't go well?" asked Max.

"We may have to fight the ordinaries as well, but let's hope they will be willing to negotiate," she replied.

"This is depressing and I thought you're reasons for spoiling my day were more urgent then this bickering," said Alec, wanting to get away to continue the surprises with Issy.

"Issy and I have agreed a truce over our differences and I hope the two of you will agree as well," Alec nodded, Logan grunted, "Good what we need to do is try and sort this annoying message, if we're going to be ready. If Lydecker and Sandeman are on the way, we need to try and get ahead of the game," said Max.

"It'll be difficult to get ahead, since Sandeman knows the prophecy and why we were all designed, but he is getting anxious. One thing we need to do is post guards on the entrance I've been using, Sandeman knows it as well. We wouldn't want him and Lydecker creeping in, would we?" asked Issy, everyone looked at her horrified.

"Let's get that guard posted now, then it will be time for the meeting," said Max, "We haven't had time to discuss things, but we'll get together after the meeting. Alec, get Issy to show you and Mole the entrance and get Dix and Luke on the surveillance cameras." Turning to Issy, Max asked "Just one question, why didn't the new comers use that route."

"Who brought them in?" replied Issy.

"Biggs and CeCe," Max replied realisation dawning, they had used the route, but now it was time to monitor who was using it. "So we could have set this up when you left."

"You only had to ask them and they would have told you, but I wanted to know whether you would think of it, so asked them to monitor it until you asked," was the reply, "I was expecting a welcome party at the entrance when I returned, but you were in a meeting." Max blushed with embarrassment at how easily they had been caught out, luckily it was a friend!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy took Alec and Mole to a building on the edge of TC, it was more rubble than anything else. Finding a small opening Issy found some stairs into the basement, at the bottom was Biggs.

"Wondered when you would be coming to relieve me," he laughed.

"Thought you were enjoying this posting too much to rush a replacement," laughed Issy.

"So this is where you've been hiding when we couldn't find you?" asked Mole.

"Yeah, Issy said to guard it until relieved and hope no-one snuck in during meetings."

"So where's the tunnel?" asked Alec.

Issy took Alec and Mole through the tunnel and into the building outside TC and up the stairs to the street. There she showed them the sign which had allowed the transgenics to find their way in.

**Star trekkers this way**

"Thought you'd appreciate that," she turned to Alec.

"What made you think that?" he questioned.

"Biggs told me about you're love of the boob tube and a certain heist that went wrong," she laughed.

"Do you miss anything?"

"I try not to."

"Hey hadn't we better get moving, before her highness gets niggly again," Mole interjected.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They retraced their steps back into to TC.

"Biggs I'll send Cam and Dawn to replace you, then we can discuss the logistics of securing at the meeting. Let's hope no-one tries to get in the mean time," called Alec as they left the building.

"We need to make it more obvious from our side, and protected from the snipers outside," remarked Mole.

Issy was content to let the men make the decision she was a lab tech/ doctor/ psy-ops operative not a military expert.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time they got back to the command centre everyone was ready for the meeting.

"I'd like you to welcome Issy to our team she will be working with Dage in the infirmary," said Max as she opened the proceedings. There were lots of nods and handshaking before the meeting continued.

"As you know the siege is not letting up and these runes keep appearing," nods all round, "It seems that we may have to fight with the ordinaries against the familiars, but with Issy's help we may have the nine lives of the cat to do it with."

"Hey speak for yourself, we haven't all got cat in our cocktail," Mole grumbled.

"What I think Max means is that I may be able to keep you alive even though the ordinaries may think you dead, but bear in mind if they start bombing it'll be like humpty-dumpty I'm afraid," said Issy.

"Too many pieces to put together, eh!" said Joshua.

"Back to business, if we're going to war then we will need to ensure supplies are sufficient, that everyone knows what to do and training is back on schedule," Max stated.

"I know you and princess haven't been communicating recently, but have you looked around," said Mole. Max looked surprised, what was he talking about. "For your information Alec has been sorting those things out since Issy left. I know you wanted him doing other things, but have you seen the infirmary, nursery, canteen, living quarters or even the armoury. While you've been swanning off with the ordinary he's been getting this place sorted and putting in more effort then anyone."

Max looked embarrassed, she knew Alec had done something with the infirmary, he'd taken her there to show her, but she hadn't taken much notice. As for all the other things, she just thought they were words at the meeting she didn't think he'd actually been doing any of those things.

"Ok, so I want a status report on everything on my desk by 16:00 and carry on as usual. We meet again at 9:00, this meeting is closed." Max snapped, she wanted to get out and see what she had been missing, before tackling anyone again.

Turning to Alec she said, "I'm sorry guess I was pre-occupied, can you give Issy and I the grand tour."

Alec wanted the tour to be private with Issy, but he couldn't refuse. He just hoped that when it was over he could spend sometime alone with Issy, they had so much to talk about and it seemed too little time, especially if Max had her way. Why is it when he was willing to spend time in Max's company, she didn't want him around and now he wanted to be with Issy, Max kept sticking around coming between them. He'd never understand her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A Next chapter will be M rating, sorry if you shouldn't read it, but I had too much fun writing it to change anything. Back to T rating afterwards.

Anyone tell me what sort of gun Mole has in Freak Nation, I'm not much good on those sorts of things, but need an answer.

6


	12. Alec Decides

Many thanks

HoneyX5-452

elle6776 :Your answer lies within.

GiRl MaGe : Here's your answer.

Su : Thanks for the advice

Crazy4Cocopuffs : New reviewer, hope you stick with it.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. The character Issy would be Michelle Pfeiffer, just so you don't think Alec has completely lost his mind.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twelve : Alec Decides**

Max had been impressed by her tour, Alec really did know how to organise things. In some ways they were ready for a war, but she couldn't take the credit. How had Alec the screw up managed this without her noticing? She looked at him, so confident describing what had been done, and who had worked hardest and how the nomalies, transhumans and transgenics had worked together in teams to repair, scavenge and salvage the equipment and buildings. How every new team arriving had brought something they needed. His face and eyes lit-up with his praise for everyone else, she'd never really noticed how beautiful he was (never given him a chance). Now it was too late, she watched as he looked at Issy, the bond between them seemed so strong. Issy responded to everything he said making him more animated. Max needed to get away, think this out.

As they finished in the armoury she said, "if that's everything, I'll let you two have some time together, but could we meet up again around 15:00."

"You alright Maxie," said Alec, "not like you to give such a vague time?"

"Yeah, just thought you might not be watching the clock!" she replied, heading off to Logan's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Max rounded a building taking her out of sight and hopefully out of hearing distance Alec sighed, "I thought she was never going to leave and I didn't want her coming with us to our next destination," he said before planting a very gentle kiss on Issy's lips.

"So what's the secret?" she asked.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you," he teased as he led her into an apartment block.

After going up several flights of stairs he stopped in front of one door with the number 494. "Let me guess," she said, "your apartment."

"I hope it will be our apartment," he said opening the door.

Issy gasped after seeing the mess everywhere she didn't expect this. "How did you manage this, it looks like a pre-pulse apartment and I love the paintwork?" she exclaimed the colour scheme was like her apartment at Manticore.

"Glad you like it, Joshua did the painting, said something about your place at Manticore," he smiled bending to kiss her neck. She shivered at his touch, she always knew what would come next.

She turned to kiss him, but he picked her up carrying her across the room to a door. "I guess this must be the bedroom," she teased as he carried her through.

He laid her gently on the double bed, as he continued kissing her, exploring her as she had taught him back at Manticore. Kissing her neck and earlobe as he carefully removed her blouse and bra. Then he continued gently caressing with his fingers every inch of her body, with a kiss following each touch from her neck to her breasts and beyond.

She could feel his warmth against her, as she responded to his touch, causing her to shiver and moan with pleasure. She knew that she could now explore his body as they had in the past. She slid her hands under his top and helped him out of it. Feeling the hardness in his jeans she undid them as he undid her own.

Soon he slid into her and she moaned, as they started moving in unison towards a climax, she called his name as he came inside her and called her name. Then they relaxed into each others arms and kissed.

"You haven't forgotten anything then," she teased, thankful that he did still want her with an unbridled passion that required no words.

"Hey great procedural memory," he joked back, "Now I remember what I've missing since Max got Manticore blown-up."

"I'm glad she did, we wouldn't be together now if she hadn't," she said running her finger across his chest.

"Yeah, I suppose I ought to thank her for that," he replied as he caressed her breast, before kissing it again.

"Just be careful how you thank her, I still have a jealous streak," she laughed. He laughed at the memory of her attacking one of the hookers employed by Manticore, when they made a move on him. Then he realised that was the last time they had been together at Manticore.

"It was that fight that got us separated, wasn't it," he mused, just being this close was arousing him again, as he sniffed her hair and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, but at least no-one else got to you at Manticore," she smiled kissing his ear lobe and he slid into her again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was feeling jealous as she left Alec and Issy. Where had things got so messed up? Everything she'd told Issy was true, but she didn't like the feeling that she wasn't wanted when the three of them were together. She had misjudged Alec in many ways, had she misjudged her own feelings too.

Looking at everything he had achieved in the last few weeks when outside of meetings she had been pre-occupied with making up for lost time with Logan, she felt guilty. TC didn't need her, they still treated her like the leader at meetings, but it was obvious that they had more loyalty to Alec than her. What did she want, she didn't know. No time to go to the space needle to figure it out, she would have to work it out later.

She'd snapped at Logan, just hoped he would forgive her.

She decided to ring OC for some advice. "Hey OC how's things on the outside," she tried to keep her voice light.

"Hey boo what's wrong?" OC could sense a problem a mile off. "Which of your boys been messing with you?"

"Can't I just be calling to find out how you are," Max replied miffed that OC could read her so easily.

"Course, but you ain't, so spill."

"It's me, I'm being stupid, after sorting the virus you'd think I'd be happy."

"But that's not how it is boo," OC finished.

"No, seems I've been walking around with my eyes closed, and Alec has been sorting out TC, I should be the one doing that," whined Max.

"You been making out with Logan while the troops have been working and now you feeling guilty and redundant," OC stated Max sniffed, "Have you asked Alec whether that's how he sees it."

"No, I can't he's with Issy."

"So not only has he been working his butt off but he's found someone else and you're jealous," OC stated simply.

Max sniffed, "I guess that sort of sum's it up."

"Boo, did you really think he'd wait around when you and Logan got things together?"

"No, but she's so old and bossy and he acts like a puppy when she's around and."

"Too like you for you to compete, 'cept the old bit. But would you give up Logan for him?"

"No, it's never been that kind of choice," snivelled Max.

"Max listen sista, you want your boy to follow you round like a puppy, at your command but you can't have them both. Seems Alec's made his choice an' you gotta decide how you gonna work with that. Gotta go before Normal bursts a blood vessel. Catch you later boo," OC finished.

Max put the cell phone away, why can OC always understand her so easily. _So I agreed we would work together_, she thought, _let's hope the others will accept that._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At 15:00 on the dot Alec and Issy entered Max's office. Logan and Max were already there talking. Max blushed as she saw Alec, which confused him and Issy, but Logan appeared not to notice.

"We were just talking about you," Max flustered, "Seems while Logan and I have been getting reacquainted you've taken over TC," she directed at Alec.

Alec was embarrassed, that hadn't been his intention and he thought he had already explained that to her, "Not at all, I just needed to be busy and things needed to be done," he hoped she wasn't thinking of leaving him in charge, he had other things on his mind. Issy was stunned at the accusation, Max seemed paranoid and pre-occupied, what was the real problem, best not say anything yet.

"So you don't want to lead?" she asked.

"Hey Maxie, I've always followed your lead, you created this, without you it'll fall. You're the leader, have been since your big speech got everyone to stay," he was stunned that she might think he'd try to oust her, hadn't he been her puppy dog long enough for her not to question his loyalty. "I'm hurt that you would think that of me," the look on his face testified the sincerity of his words.

"Hey Max, much as I don't trust Alec, I don't think he would be that stupid," said Logan, as surprised as anyone else.

"Well now that's settled, I guess we'd better tell the troops who's in charge at the next meeting," said Max, appeased by the look on Alec's face, "In the meantime let's discuss how far we've got on these runes."

They huddled round the papers, trying to make sense of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A As this is rating M I will update tomorrow, but thought Friday night was a good night a romantic treat.

5


	13. A past uncovered

Many thanks

HoneyX5-452 : enjoy your holiday

elle6776 :glad you've caught up

GiRl MaGe : sorry to disappoint on the romance angle

Lora lee X5214 : sorry about you're disappointment but Alec and Issy had been together at Manticore, he'd had it blocked in his memory, so when she restored his memory he remembered his feelings. Max has Logan, at the moment.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Thirteen : A Past Uncovered**

Morning meeting of TC leaders.

"Good morning everyone," Max said cheerfully, "I believe my attention has dropped over the past few weeks and you have been turning to Alec for guidance. With this meeting that will change, I'm back and in charge," she waited for the expected response.

"And what does Princess say about that? You've been around Max but not really with us since you got that virus thing fixed," argued Mole, cigar waggling at the side of his mouth.

Max looked daggers at Alec, "Look I may have been getting things done, but I never thought I was in charge and I don't want that responsibility," he stated honestly with his hands held up defensively, worried by Max's gaze.

"Any one else with a problem?" Max challenged, no-one dare move. "Right down to business!"

"These freaking runes appear to be giving a warning of some fight, not sure who with yet, but let's get prepared. I understand we've got some running water," nods around the table, "we need to ensure that we have more than one supply. Any problems with that?" Max questioned her team.

"We'll need to monitor any supply for poisons, I can set up a space in the lab for that," said Issy.

"Thought we were immune to those sorts of things," grumbled Mole.

"Most, but not all," she replied.

"Ok get it sorted," Max snapped, "anything else?"

"Rainwater filtration tanks will be ready next week, but we need more," said Dix.

"Only had to ask," drawled Alec at ease, "I'm on it when we're done here."

"Ok water sorted. Next food, we seem to have enough for a week, but I want three months supply and storage. Ideas please," Max continued.

So the meeting continued with Max crossing off each problem as someone took responsibility for sorting it. As the meeting came to an end Max gave the commands. "Right get to it; I want reports at 14:00. Alec. Issy. Can we meet at Logan's at 13:00; we've still got to make sense of the graffiti?"

"Sure, does that mean we get pasta for lunch," teased Alec, to receive yet another punch from a grinning Max, "Hey thought you'd given up on that," he feigned a hurt expression.

Issy looked on amused by the banter, but not threatened, silently agreeing to be at Logan's. "Are you going to let her get away with that?" Alec asked Issy.

"Why not, you deserved it," she grinned, "but I do wish you'd cut the flirting, unless you're serious."

Max looked embarrassed and flustered.

"Hey you know you're the only one for me," Alec pleaded putting his arm around Issy.

"Maybe, but that never stopped you flirting back at Manticore," Issy replied with a grin.

"You mean he's always been like this?" questioned Max.

"Yeah, the more you react the more fun it is for him, haven't you worked that out yet?" Issy was puzzled by the question.

"Hey I'm still here," he drawled, "and it hurt's that you would think that I would deliberately try and upset Max." To which Issy elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think we'd better get to work before you need the infirmary," laughed Issy to Alec, Max nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After sorting out their respective tasks Alec took Issy to Logan's place, arriving exactly on time. Alec knocked at the door, unusual but after the previous night with Issy he didn't want to embarrass Max (who knew what was going on behind that door).

Max opened the door, "What's wrong, you don't normally wait to be asked?" she questioned Alec.

"Thought you might be distracted and didn't want to disturb you," he replied easily, thinking back to the previous night with Issy.

"That's nice of you Alec, seems being around an older woman has taught you some manners," sneered Logan, adding, "The table's laid and your request has dutifully been fulfilled." Alec looked perplexed. "The pasta is ready," Logan replied in annoyance at the blank look.

"Ok business lunch, my favourite," said Alec, rubbing his hands together, "Sorry I didn't bring the wine."

"Don't think we need any for a lunch time meeting," replied Max leading the way to the table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As he served himself to pasta Logan asked Issy, "So you've got everyone trusting you, but we still don't know where you fit in," Max shot him a glance to get him to shut up. Alec went to say something, but Issy put her hand on his leg to stop him. "I mean you turn up all knowing from nowhere, I still think you could be here working for White, you seem to know about him."

"So you want my life's story, is that before or after we look at the runes, because it will take some time," Issy replied curtly.

"Before," said Logan. "After," said Max and Alec.

Ignoring Max and Alec, thinking it was better to clear the air now, Issy started, "I was created by Sandeman to do his bidding, in whichever lab he was working, sometime before he arrived at Manticore. I believe it to be twenty years but have some gaps in my childhood, so it might not be. At about the age of ten he brought me home from the lab to grow up with his family."

"Why would he do that?" asked a fascinated Max.

"He wanted me to be able to mix with people; you can't do that in a lab," she had never been certain herself, so was her explanation to herself, "Anyway he told his family that my mother worked in his lab and had died and as I was an orphan he'd agreed to look after me."

"That sounds plausible, but how old was White?" asked Max.

"Ames was about two, so he knew me until he went to the conclave's school. I went to an ordinary school and was considered gifted when I excelled, but I realised that I would have to keep some of my abilities hidden, human children can be so horrible to anyone better than them. I did make some friends, usually those who needed my help, but when I left and went to university we lost touch."

"So there are people who could confirm some of your story?" questioned Logan.

"Yes, but I don't know what happened to them after the pulse hit. The terrorists who set them off round the world knew what they were doing, crippling the economies of all the major countries, sending the world into recession."

Max and Alec looked, they hadn't really considered how much damage had been done by the pulse, everyone said about pre-pulse stuff but it hadn't registered that it was wide spread. Although thinking about it the only good wine was pre pulse, so it must have hit wine making areas as well.

"Anyway back to my childhood, during the time that Ames was at home he used to taunt me about being 'little orphan Annie' and despite being younger would often start a fight. Unlike you I wasn't bred for that so despite being faster his strength usually had me beaten," she continued, rubbing her neck at the thought. "So if you think we're friends, you're mistaken."

"What about CJ?" asked Max.

"CJ was sweet, some of the fights were about me trying to protect him from his evil brother. He hadn't been born when I arrived, so he always treated me like an older sister and we got on well until I left."

"Ok, so how come there's no record of you at school or university?" Logan still wasn't quite sure, she seemed plausible, but there was still the question of her Manticore records.

"When Sandeman started work at Manticore he wanted me to work along side him, but by that time White was with the conclave and causing problems. He suspected that there was something different about me and my closeness to his father's work worried him. This was reported to the conclave who tried to find me, considering they have people in all levels of government, security and business circles they would have found me in time. So Sandeman changed my name and got a fake birth certificate so I could start work at Manticore. Naturally I couldn't return to the only home I'd ever had, so I had an apartment on the base near the labs, under their protection," she continued.

"So what was your previous name, just so I can check it out?" asked a suspicious Logan.

"Alexia McDowell, Alexia meaning protector of mankind and McDowell after my surrogate mother," she replied, everyone looked stunned.

"So how come you named our daughter Alex?" queried Alec.

"She is the next generation of protectors, seemed as good as anything," she replied.

"The bigger question is how come Alec is Alec McDowell?" queried Max.

"Well I thought you named him Alec, so that's your fault, good choice but still your fault," Issy replied, "McDowell would probably come from Sandeman's instructions, after his surrogate mother."

"So does that make you brother and sister? Gross" Max pulled a face, looking between Alec and Issy.

"I shouldn't think so, the eggs were from different donors, nothing to do with the surrogate," Issy replied, then changing the subject. "Is that enough of my life story for now? Otherwise we won't have time to discuss the runes or Sandeman and Lydecker before the meeting."

"Ok but I will check this out and may want to come back to it later," replied Logan, happy now that he had something he could reasearch.

Alec was getting tired of the intrusion into Issy's life, it was none of Logan's business, but before he could say anything there was a voice in his head. _Don't! I knew this would happen that's why I'm not fighting it, you don't need to fight this one for me, we haven't got the time._ Alec looked at Issy, she simply smiled back and he relaxed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok so which do you want to start with?" Max asked Issy.

"Sandeman and Lydecker, we can talk about them while clearing the table, we'll need the table for the runes," she replied.

"So what are we going to do about them?" asked Max.

"I think we should invite them over soon," Issy suggested. Seeing the worried look on their faces, she continued, "They are going to try and get in, so it will be easier if we stay in control."

"That makes sense," agreed Logan in his usual pompous manner, surprised at himself.

"What do you suggest?" asked Max, as they carried the dishes to the kitchen.

"If we could get Dix to rig lap top with a camera to the main TC computer then we could contact them and arrange a meeting, but they could see that we're united across the creations. That way we could gauge their reaction before inviting them to TC."

"How do we get it to them, without getting captured?" asked Logan.

"Jam Pony! Normal and OC will love helping," replied Max, feeling an plan forming. "Ok I like the idea, but what are we going to say?"

They'd nearly finished clearing the table and Logan was getting everything they had related to the runes. "Let's hope this will help with that," replied Issy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Yeah thought I'd start on the runes, but sorry I'm leaving that for next time. Think I've given you enough for some comments.

6


	14. A Prophecy Uncovered?

Many thanks for reviewing

HoneyX5-452 and elle6778 hope you both enjoy your holidays

Since my regular reviewers are on holiday, I shall be waiting for 5 reviews per chapter before I update. Since my last chapter had 35 hits before I posted this, that shouldn't be difficult.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Fourteen : A Prophecy Uncovered?**

They sat down at the table, the sheets of paper strewn around.

"What we need is a white board to put these into some kind of order," said Issy.

"Got one downstairs, could you help me Alec," asked Logan, all sweetness and light.

"Sure, but I could get it on my own," replied Alec, confused at the pleasant tone in Logan's voice, he headed for the stairs.

When they were gone Max said, "Sorry about Logan, but he wants to protect me."

"That's ok I was expecting his reactions, anyway there's more important things to worry about at the moment, the older woman replied, "Do you remember the order these appeared?" Issy was trying to sort the runes into an order.

&&&&&&

Whilst Max and Issy were talking upstairs Logan confronted Alec in the basement. "So now you've got her I hope you'll back off Max. She's with me to stay no matter what someone designed her to do," his anger bubbling to the surface.

"Whoa there Logie buddy what's this all about, I've never been with Max," Alec replied putting his hands up and backing away, surprised by Logan's tone.

"You've always been around Max getting in the way, messing things up so she'd have to help you out. I saw you with your arm around her, that didn't look like the hug of a friend," he spate, "and why would she tell me you were together, just before the siege."

"Hey I'm not the sort of guy who'll steal another's girl, no matter what you think," Alec tried, "If she hadn't been with you, I'd have tried, but she was. All she ever did was use me to push you away. Anyway she's much more fun as a friend, have you ever noticed how easy it is to wind her up," he laughed.

"Just keep away, she's mine," Logan threatened.

"No problem! As you've already said I've got Issy and Alex now," Alec responded, as he got the white board and climbed the stairs, trying not to blurr in his haste to get away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here you go," Alec called as he rejoined Max and Issy by the table.

_Are you alright?_ Issy thought to Alec.

_Yeah, just been threatened by Logan_, he thought back.

_Don't take any notice; I don't think he and Max are doing so well at the moment. He thinks it's your fault_, she thought back.

Max looked at them, "What's going on between you two now," she demanded.

"Nothing," they replied innocently, with a glance to each other.

"Whatever! I got these in some order, let's get started," snapped Max.

"So what did you think these said," asked Issy looking at the first set.

"I translated those as 'when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless'," replied Logan confidently.

"Close enough and those," she said pointing to another sheet.

"White said something about them saying 'all life is sacred' and 'the meek will inherit the earth'," replied Max.

"Again, close enough, and these," another set brought out.

"Something like 'her blood will turn it right'," said Alec nervously biting his thumb.

"Not bad, it sums it up but literally it says 'blood to blood her's will turn right', cryptic but we can sort that when we've got them all," she replied with a smile to Alec, "What about these?"

"I'm guessing this is the familiars starting a fight," Alec felt a bit more confident.

"Literally 'the ancients spark the war', so well decrypted," she praised Alec picking up another sheet.

"No, sorry can't help," said Alec and everyone shook their heads.

"I think it says 'her mark brings her allies', I presume that is a reference to your barcode," she said, "and these."

Alec took the sheet, "My first triumph 'her mighty army will slay the army of the aggressor," he declared.

"Word perfect, I'm impressed," her admiration showing as her eyes lit up.

"So what does it mean and will there be more?" asked Max.

"There will be a few more, I think," started Issy, "If I can start with what the conclave believe then we can try to fit these into their belief, ok," she looked at the others.

"If you know their prophecy why did we need to translate these?" Logan queried, thinking that they had been wasting their time.

"It doesn't work like that, what they believe comes from a time before transgenics existed and is vague. I believe Sandeman gave some pointers to defeating them that have yet to appear."

"Ok so what is the prophecy as known to the conclave?" asked Max.

Issy went to the white board, "I think if I write it then we'll see where everything we've got fits," she said as she started writing.

The mighty nation will fall

With salvation in its midst

The bright light in the west

Brings destruction in its wake

A plague against humanity

Only the tyrants will survive

Salvation shall arise from the ashes

To vanquish the ancients ones

The one whose blood is pure

Brings purity to all

With her mark by her side

The strong shall fall

Peace shall reign when all are one.

She finished writing and stood back, as they all thought about what she had written. "There is a bit more, but my time reading their books did not allow me to get that far."

"Why not, thought you had a photographic memory," sneered Logan.

"Only if you get to see the page," she replied, "I got caught by Ames before I could turn the page."

"Typical, he always pokes his nose in where it's not wanted," laughed Max.

"It was his book I was looking at, so I guess he had an excuse."

"Ahem," said Logan, trying to take the lead "so if we start putting these other bits in then,"

"What we have is a prediction for the pulse and creation of the transgenics," continued Issy.

"I was just getting to that. The next bit must refer to a comet, there's been one in the sky recently," Logan was miffed at being interrupted; this was what he was good at, he didn't need her interference.

"Yeah, isn't it the same one as brought plagues in biblical times?" suggested Issy.

Max and Alec sat down watching the two moving things around and sticking pieces of paper on the board.

"The ashes? Could that refer to the destruction of Manticore?" asked Max.

"Yeah I think so, the plague could be what the conclave are so excited about. They obviously think they are the survivors," Issy mused.

"So this snake thing is that what protects them?" asked Max.

"Probably means they're immune to the plague," replied Issy.

"Yeah, but so are you Max," said Alec remembering the mark on her arm, "must make you the one whose blood is pure!"

"So how can I help everyone in the world outside of the conclave?" asked Max, feeling perplexed.

"By yourself you can't, but can we take some blood samples later? We'll need some from a human as well, for comparison," said Issy.

"Ok but who? Logan has transgenic blood in him," replied Max.

"Glad you thought of that. Have you got any human friends who would come to TC?"

"OC might do it, and we need her to deliver our package to Sandeman," suggested Max.

"That's fine. I'll start analysis as soon as I have the samples. We can probably make a vaccine, but to make the quantities required we'd need to link to a pharmaceutical company," Issy stated.

"Ok so Max is the leader, Lady Jesus, but what about the rest of us could we have this antibody?" questioned Alec, seeing the possibilities in the prophecy.

"Yeah, Sandeman might have done that, so you volunteering more of your blood for my microscope?" she queried.

"Anything for you," he smirked, embracing her and kissing her neck.

"Hey concentrate you two," laughed Max.

"Just multi-tasking, we were bred for it," replied Alec.

"If transgenic blood gives immunity surely you need mine to check?" offered Logan, ignoring the scene in front of him.

"So at last the mighty Logan thinks I might be trying to help," she replied sarcastically, "Thank you, that would be helpful."

"Hey it's nearly 14:00 I better get back to those reports I ordered," said Max.

"We'd probably better get back too," said Alec, his arm around Issy, "We haven't spent much time with Alex and there's more work to do."

"See you later Logan and thanks for lunch," said Issy.

"Yeah, thanks for lunch," said Alec.

"Let's blaze," said Max and they left Logan to contemplate how far they had come.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So now we're back in TC have we got time for a little R&R before seeing Alex," teased Alec.

"Now I just don't know what you mean!" replied Issy as Alec embraced her and bent to give her a passionate kiss on the lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I think we'll leave them there. See you next time.

6


	15. Preparing the way

Many Thanks

Elle6778: glad you think things are coming to light!

Angelofdarkness: nice to hav you back from holiday

Lakergirl: staying A/I, but don't know what's going to happen with Logan

New reviewers:

Shygirl1: I just write it as it comes

Lorslee X5-214: Glad you liked chapter 1. Your sister seems to be my daughter's age – I have to write listening to Tiny Pop.

Mel11: Glad you enjoyed it – that's all I need from 6 more people for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry if it seems twisted.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Fifteen : Preparing the way**

After their R&R, Alec had finished chasing up his suppliers and arranging for delivery to a secret location. The only problem left was how to get the water filtration units in to TC past the blockade. Still that would wait until after they were secure, now it was time to finish and see the people he loved.

Calling past the nursery he went to collect Alex, but Issy had beaten him to it. So he went to their apartment hoping that there was something to eat.

"Hi Honey I'm home," he called in mock soap lingo from the door, hoping that they would be there.

"In the kitchen. Dinner's nearly ready, thought you were going to be late," came the reply.

He wandered through to the smell of roast chicken and veg. being placed on the counter. "Where'd you get that?" he exclaimed, it was hard enough getting fresh food in Seattle, TC almost never had any.

"Smuggled it back in with me, then got Gem to hide it for me," she replied with a grin.

"Max will kill you when she finds out. I'm surprised that Gem didn't let on," he sounded amazed but laughed.

"I told Gem, that if you were still interested," she started.

"What you thought I wouldn't still want my favourite teacher?" he interrupted, his arm snaking round her waist and bending to kiss her neck.

"I wasn't sure about you and Max," she raised her hand to stop his interruption and continued, "I told Gem that I wanted to cook you something special and since I had two of everything, she could keep the second."

"Bribery and corruption already," he laughed.

"Isn't that how you got what you wanted at Manticore?" she joked.

"Where's Alex?" he asked changing the subject.

"Playing with a doll I brought back for her."

"Guess I'd better get some of this on the table then."

"Yeah, time you earned your keep," she kidded, as he grabbed her round the waist and kissed her. "Hey dinner will go cold and Alex doesn't like going hungry."

"Ok, but later," he replied, carrying the chicken to the table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max wondered if this was a good idea. Alec and Issy couldn't wait to get away when they returned to TC, but she wanted to know more about Sandeman before tomorrow's meeting.

As she climbed the stairs to Alec's apartment there was a wonderful smell drifting down the corridor. She hadn't smelt that in a while and it was making her feel hungry.

She stopped at the door, the smell was coming from inside, should she knock or…

The door opened, "Don't just stand there come in," instructed Alec, "was it the smell or something else?"

"I-I I was going to ask Issy something," Max stammered from the doorway.

"Well come in, you may as well join us for dinner, if you want to talk," called Issy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was surprised at the apartment, she expected Alec to pick the best, but this was almost as good as Logan's penthouse had been. She smiled at Alex as she approached the table, "Wow I must admit this is better than I expected for you," she turned to Alec.

"Hey what can I say, when you've got a family to think of, only the best will do."

"Are you sure I'm not intruding. We could talk before the morning meeting," Max suddenly felt that she shouldn't be there.

"No, it's alright, there's plenty to go round," replied Issy lightly, as she got an extra place setting. Thinking to Alec, _we will have plenty of time after she's gone. _

As they helped themselves to the food Max said, "I should be asking where this came from and confiscating it for everyone."

"Ah but then there would be a fight because there's not enough for everyone and you wouldn't get the chance to enjoy it," countered Issy.

"I suppose you're right and that would be a shame," Max laughed, thinking sometimes she's just too smart, like Alec.

"Ok so what was so important, that it couldn't wait until morning?" asked an irritated Alec; he'd been looking forward to another romantic night with Issy.

"It's silly probably," started Max.

"But we won't know that 'til you tell us," he interrupted.

"I was wondering why we need to meet with Sandeman, afterall we seem to be interpreting the runes and we've met the familiars and fought them once. What do we need him for?"

"On one level we don't, but he and Lydecker have contacts that might be useful in freeing ourselves. We need to get the familiars out of their positions of power; did you know McKinney was one?" Max and Alec looked at each other.

"No but it makes sense," replied Max.

"Yeah all that bullshit he spouts is anti-trannie," smirked Alec.

"Language," Issy motioned to Alex, "Anyway once they are gone we need pro-trannie people to promote our cause in the corridors of power. Convince people that we are only a threat if threaten and that we have helped them, in their own way the colonel and Sandeman might be able to help. Sandeman has links to the pharmaceutical companies which we need if this vaccine is going to be distributed."

"How's the research going?" asked Max.

"Until I get OC's and Logan's blood I don't know. If I can get theirs in the morning then should have something by tomorrow evening," Issy changed the subject back, "as for the colonel, if there's a fight required he still has military links which can get you accepted, so you won't be fighting everyone at once. As I said, they need us but we need to be in control."

Max finished her dinner, "So how are we going to get the others to accept the proposal?"

"As the leader, that's your problem," replied Issy, "but you should be able to make a speech out of this discussion."

"What about the link? How should we approach that?"

"Hey the woman who got the police to back off and start her own nation needs my advice. Don't sell yourself short; you'll know what to say when you need to say it."

"Thanks for the advice and the meal. I shalln't say anything about the food," Max laughed as she was leaving.

"Not staying to help with the dishes Maxie," joked Alec with a grin.

"No I thought I'd leave that for the lovebirds," she countered with a smile and left.

"Thought she'd never leave," Alec said kissing Issy.

"She may have gone, but Alex is still up and the dishes need doing, so which is yours."

"I'll sort Alex; dish pan hands just wouldn't suit me."

"Just as well she's out of diapers, don't know how you would cope with them," Issy laughed clearing the table as Alec took Alex to her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Sorry its short but it seemed good place for a break.

5


	16. Action Stations

Many thanks to :

Elle6778, GiRl MaGe, shygirl1 loved the reviews

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Sixteen : Action Stations**

**9:00 Morning Meeting**

"The agenda for today is review preparations, discuss latest on the runes, discuss Sandeman/Lydecker situation, anything else?" asked Max.

"What about the siege and familiars," Mole added.

"I think we might touch on those, but I don't want to dwell on them today," Max replied, "I read the reports, seems we are doing quite well on most things, but some things are too big for the tunnels. Any ideas?"

"Call me stupid, if you want," started Alec.

"Stupid," replied Mole and Max sarcastically.

"Funny. Hear me out, then you can say it," drawled Alec. "Anyway as I was about to say, why don't we get Lydecker to bring it all in through the main gates. A sort of peace offering." Everyone looked stunned. "Well if Sandeman and the colonel want a meeting, why not use them to our benefit, then if we don't like what they say it won't all be for nothing," he shrugged.

"Who said we'd let them in?" snarled Mole, his stogie almost falling out of his mouth.

"Just a suggestion!" Alec replied defensively.

"Smart Alec, it might just work," replied Max with a grin, "they want to see us, but how do we make sure they come alone."

"Easy, X5's driving," he replied.

"Ok let's have the details, 'cus I'm confused," Max looked at him incredulously.

"All the stuff is being delivered to a warehouse, right," nods around the table, "we need to check the stuff and pay for it, right," more nods, "so we arrange for Sandeman and Lydecker to meet us at the warehouse and drive them in," he finished.

"Fine until the driving in, if the National Guard realise we're driving, they're likely to open fire," Max voiced the concerns of everyone.

"Not if we're dressed in full military uniform and Lydecker orders them to let the lorries through," he replied.

"Might work, if Lydecker's on our side, but we'll need good cover for our men if he isn't," Max was still not convinced; it sounded like another Alec screw-up in the making.

"Well security is my department, we can have you covered, but what about the pick-up point?" stated Mole, "what if they bring others?"

"We abort," stated Alec, "we give them directions to the warehouse, but by them a roundabout route, then spy on them to check whether they're followed. Even with tazars they shouldn't fit enough ordinaries in a car to take out eight X5's."

"It's not as hair brained as most of your ideas, seems you thought about this, any objections," no-one spoke, "Ok it's a go once we set a date with Sandeman. If you three discuss the route, security and surveillance after the meeting and bring plans to me at 14:00," Max said indicating Alec, Mole and Dix.

"Next topic the runes," Max announced. "Alec, Issy, Logan and I were working on these yesterday. It seems that the familiars are expecting this comet to bring some sort of disease that will kill the ordinaries, but that they are immune to. I'm supposed to have immunity to it and maybe the rest of you as well. Somehow this means that a vaccine could be produced for the ordinaries, I'll let Issy explain.

"Thanks Max. Dage and I are going to be working in the lab to discover what it is in Max's blood that protects her from this disease and then checking whether it is in all transgenics. We are hoping to get some ordinary blood to analyse and Logan has agreed that we can check his and see whether he already has immunity due to the transfusions he has received," Issy informed the group, "Any questions?"

"So you gonna want samples from all of us, including the nomalies and transhumans?" queried Mole.

"Since it's only Dage and me the answer is a qualified, yes," she replied. "We will need samples from everyone, but not immediately. I want to complete the initial analysis of the four samples I expect to have by the end of the morning. When I have checked my results I will report to this meeting and further samples will be requested. The request for samples will be voluntary," Issy finished realising Mole was 'unhappy' to comply.

"Although Issy says it is on a voluntary basis, I expect everyone here to be in line. We have to be seen united, otherwise the others will not follow," commanded Max, looking directly at Mole. "In fact Alec and I will be two of the first samples."

"The runes, also, seem to point to some fight against the familiars, but possibly with the ordinaries helping. This brings us to our next subject – Sandeman and Lydecker," Max brought the meeting to order and everyone waited with baited breath. "It's a given that none of us trust Lydecker, but Sandeman is new, if they're working together we need to find out what they want and if they will help us. It has been suggested that we set up a remote location meeting via web link," she looked at Dix who nodded. "The idea is we get a laptop with camera delivered and call them at a predetermined time, they can check us out and visa versa, questions?" she continued.

"How we gonna get the lap top to them?" asked CeCe.

"Once Dix has got it sorted Alec and Issy will take it to Jam Pony and get them to deliver it," she replied easily, smiling towards a stunned Alec and Issy.

"Why them?" asked Biggs, "Both CeCe and I worked at Jam Pony."

"Yeah, but you're both dead," jeered Mole.

"True," was the reply, "but no-one knows Issy at Jam Pony."

"Yes, but Alec doesn't like needles and Issy needs some blood from an ordinary. When I ring OC and tell her the package is coming in, I will ask her to donate some blood. OC will trust Alec and thereby trust Issy, ok" replied Max patiently.

"But all this planning's no good if we don't know where to send it?" commented Mole, lighting another cigar.

"That's what we've been working on," said Luke gesturing towards Dix, "been following the transmitter Issy planted on the car. Have got it down to a street, just need someone to checkout the street tonight," he finished.

"Any volunteers to check it out?" asked Max.

"I'll go, Biggs could come for back-up," suggested CeCe.

"Fine, check-in with Luke and Dix for the location at 22:00, Mole can we make sure they are equipped and report back to this meeting tomorrow?" Max asked.

"So at tomorrow's meeting we need the address for Sandeman and Lydecker, plans for bringing the lorries in, security arrangements, and names for the operations. As soon as tomorrow's meeting is over I want the package on its way, so we need to get it to OC today. Meeting adjourned," finished Max.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan arrived as the meeting broke up. "Hi, thought you'd be here for the meeting," asked Max coyly.

"Thought they'd rather I wasn't interfering," he replied with a nod towards the departing transgenics, "anyway I only came over to let Issy get her blood sample and see you."

"I think she's already left for the infirmary, but I'll come over with you," she replied finishing tidying her papers.

"I thought I saw her with Alec and Mole as I came through," he watched for her reaction.

She smiled, "quite likely, Mole thinks everyone needs a gun and I don't think she's ever thought about carrying one."

"Sounds like someone else I know," he laughed.

"Not quite, she's never used one," the reply was serious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What I'm saying is, with you not knowing how to fight, you need some protection out there," Mole argued.

"Now why would I never that when Alec is going to be with me?" Issy replied.

"Look he may be pretty, but doesn't mean he doesn't need back-up, and since you gonna be the only one with him you're going need a piece," explained Mole to Issy.

"Hey Mole if she's never used one, I think I'm safer if she doesn't have one," said Alec.

"At least we're agreed on that," said Max, as she and Logan joined the group. "You getting sorted for the visit to Jam Pony?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I was going to get stuff from the infirmary when Mole insisted that we talk protection," replied Issy. "You come to donate Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah, just arrived at the end of the meeting," he tried to keep it light.

"Well let's go and get it done," Issy replied, "I'll be about twenty minutes, if Dix is done then Alec and I could get our package on the first stage of its journey," Issy said to Max.

"Fine I'll ring OC and put her in the picture, while you're gone," Max replied letting Issy guide Logan over to the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Skilfully done," commented Logan.

"What do you mean?" enquired Issy.

"Separating Max and I. That was your plan, wasn't it?" he queried sarcastically as they walked.

"Actually I hadn't thought about that, I was too pleased for an opportunity to get away from Mole, before he insisted on me carrying some sort of weapon," she replied.

"It was you who wanted a truce, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, there's too much going on at the moment for internal bickering and I would have thought you would understand that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're so wrapped up in your own closeted world, you sometimes forget that Max isn't human and she will fight with her family. You resent her position here and her relationship with her family."

"You mean Alec," he replied.

"Not just Alec, but how she reacts with everyone here. As for Alec, I don't think Max fully understands how important he is to her, but he'd never take her from you. I just hope she realises it works the other way too, once Alec decides on a course of action he doesn't change his mind," she said as she prepared the needle.

"You mean Alec won't be causing her problems in future."

"No, on a business level it'll be the same as ever, but the flirting will never go any further," she replied as she drew his blood.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"Because I **know** Alec," she replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max left Alec and Mole to argue about the gun issue. Entering her office she rang OC on her cell.

"Hi Boo how you been?" asked Max.

"Hey sista what you calling me here for, Norm'll go spare."

"Sorry we need a favour."

"You got your boys sorted yet."

"They've sorted it themselves, but that can wait," replied Max. "Alec and Issy are coming in with a package we want delivering."

"What, they coming in here?" OC queried.

"Yeah, Issy needs some of your blood and Alec can talk Normal into anything."

"Yeah the boy can talk, but what's about blood."

"Issy needs some non-transgenic blood to find out about this virus thing, I suggested you."

"I maybe your sista but what's at stake?" asked OC.

"If this virus is coming it seems we maybe able to make a vaccine, and if you help your dose is guaranteed," Max tried.

"Ok, so who's the package for."

"Sandeman and Lydecker, but we won't have the address until tonight and we want them to get it early tomorrow. Can you do it?" Max asked politely.

"For my sista, course suga."

"Thanks gotta go, see you soon."

"You bet, bye boo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A I'm away from tomorrow (6th Aug) for a week and will update on my return, but expect to see at least 80 reviews. Please note that if my current regular reviewers reviewed every chapter we would get that easily. Chapters 17-19 are ready for my return.

I shall attempt to review all chapters of everything I read, so please review. I need feedback as Sandeman gives me writers block.

7


	17. The package

Many thanks to my reviewers:

lakergirl08:glad you're enjoying

AngelofDarkness231:Alec and Alex scenes will come but not this chapter.

angelofdarkness78:glad you like Issy.

lex2u:Sorry no MA romantically, but twists in store.

shygirl1:Sorry for delay, was waiting for 60 reviews, but decided my regulars might like an update.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Seventeen : The Package**

Logan and Issy returned to HQ as Max came out of her office. "Have you got everything you need?" queried Max.

"Yeah, all set. Did OC you get through to OC?" Issy replied.

"Yeah, she's expecting you," was the reply, "Dix you got our package ready yet?" she called to the monoculed mutant.

"Yeah just awaiting for your note to go with it," he replied.

"Almost forgot that," said Max grabbing a pen and paper. She wrote:

Sandeman

Get Lydecker to set this up.

We will call you in one hour.

Be ready.

Max

"Here it is," she said passing the note to Dix.

At that moment Alec and Mole came back from the armoury. "That our package ready to go?" asked Alec.

"Yeah, in and out as quick as you can," replied Max.

"So we can borrow your Ninja," Alec tried.

"NNooo, what's wrong with your Duke anyway," snapped Max.

"Sorry still fixing the problem with the timing, been preoccupied didn't think you'd need it yet, what with the blockade," apologised Luke.

"Well you still can't take the Ninja," replied Max.

'_Good_' thought Issy, '_I've never been near one since the accident and I don't think this is the time to try._'

"Ok we'll use tunnels," Alec conceded.

"Why not use sewers to Jam Pony?" said Joshua, "I could show way."

"Hey Big Fella, I know you know your way around down there, but I don't think Normal'll let us in if we smell of sewers. I don't think even I could pull that off," grimaced Alec, the thought making him feel queasy.

"You mean the Great Monty Cora, admits he's not infallible," laughed Max, "although I do agree. Logan could you meet them on 4th Avenue by Holgate and give them a lift in Bessie, please?" Max tried to convince him to help them.

"I could, but what about sector passes," Logan hoped he'd found a way out of having Alec and Issy in his car.

"I've still got mine from Jam Pony," replied Alec.

"I've got one from when I was working with Sam Carr at Mercy," replied Issy.

"You worked with Sam?" queried Logan.

"Yeah, I have training from Manticore, so easily got a job, until I had to run," she replied.

"Just so long as you don't start making out in Bessie," replied Logan unhappily, "she's actually parked by there, I used your new route in."

"Right then, what are you standing here waiting for," Max snapped, "we want that with OC as soon as possible and you two back here to report."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The journey to Jam Pony was uneventful as the sector passes were accepted and Alec and Issy remained polite in conversation with Logan, but did not talk much. At least that was what Logan thought.

Arriving outside Jam Pony Alec thanked Logan for the lift but thought it better if they made their own way back to TC. Logan was relieved that he didn't have to endure another journey with them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alec my man, what you doing round here?" asked Sketchy, slapping Alec on the back, "and who's the hot chick following you."

Alec tensed at the reference to Issy but tried not to let it show, "Sketchy so good to see you, TC needs a delivery and my girl and I thought we'd bring it in and catch up," he smirked, grabbing Issy. "Hi Normal, how's it going."

"My boy's back," exclaimed Normal, almost running round the counter to give Alec a hug, "we've missed you, this lot needs your enthusiasm."

Issy had stepped out of the way as Alec raised his hands in submission to the hug.

"Normal what yer doin' with our boy," exclaimed OC, "put him down, his girl worried." She held her hand to Issy, "I'm Cindy the one and original and you must be Issy."

"Yeah nice to meet you," replied Issy. "Is he always like this?" she nodded to Normal.

"Only with Alec," OC explained, "now Normal I told yer t' put the boy down, an' I don't wanna be havin' t' tell you agin."

Normal reluctantly let go of Alec and turned to OC and Issy.

"This is Issy, mother of my daughter," Alec explained to Issy.

Normal gasped, "but you've only been gone a few months, I know you're different but…."

Issy realised the confusion, "no even we can't produce year olds over night, she's from our days at Manticore," she laughed.

"The breeding program," gasped OC, seeing the surprised faces, "Max told me that's how you met," she turned to Alec.

"Yeah she would, but no! Issy and I go back to before that, she was my teacher," he explained.

"Look much as I'm enjoying this, Max will have our heads if we don't get on," interrupted Issy, "if you tell Normal about the package, OC and I will sort out the other business." _We're vulnerable out here and so are they while we're here._

"As usual the voice of reason," Alec quipped, "Ok, see you in a few minutes."

OC took Issy off to a quite area by the lockers, as Alec spoke with Normal and Sketchy. "Much as it's great to see you guys, TC has a delivery we want OC to make for us," he explained. Seeing Normal's look at the suggestion that they only wanted OC, he continued, "Its ok we'll pay, but we won't have an address 'til tomorrow and Max wants it there tomorrow morning, so we'll ring OC with the address."

Normal calmed down and took the package and wrote a receipt for Alec. "It's not safe for you out here, how you and the little lady getting back?" he asked.

"Logan gave us a lift here, but we'll probably use the sewers, at least part the way back," Alec replied.

"Nonsense my boy, I'll got my car round the corner, I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks Norm but it wouldn't be safe for you to be with us. The sector passes worked on the way over, but there's no guarantee we won't get caught going back. I don't want you getting caught up in that," Alec argued.

"My Golden Boy worried about me," cried Normal, "ok you take the car, just let me know where you leave it."

"Thanks Normal, we'll ring you as soon as we get back," Alec replied.

"Can't let you drag that lady of yours all around the sewers."

"It's ok she's empowered as well, but I appreciate your concern."

"What's she doing with Sappho's daughter."

"Taking some blood, seems we may be able to help you lot with some vaccine against a disease," Alec explained, "Issy has set up a lab at TC to sort it out, just needs a bit of ordinary blood for analysis."

"And she's taking Sappho's daughters, what's normal about her blood. You need some pure blood."

"You volunteering?" queried Alec.

"Of course."

"Me too," said Sketchy, who had been eavesdropping.

"I'll see if she's got enough kit," replied Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you're the one who's got pretty boy away from Max?" stated OC and Issy nodded, getting her kit ready for drawing blood. "My Boo ain't happy bout that, but I ok."

Drawing OC's blood, "What has she told you?"

"Just that you're old, bossy and he's like a puppy around you but I don't see that. So you gonna tell OC how you met pretty boy."

"We met at Manticore, I worked in all the places he didn't want to be, but ended up."

"So you're human like me?"

"No, same type as Alec, but the original, hence older."

"So Original Issy, I can live with that," laughed OC, "But you ain't explained how you two together."

"When Renfro decided on the breeding program she thought her little soldier boys might need a few practical lessons before raping their partners. So she introduced sex lessons for the boys with prostitutes, I just used my influence to be paired with Alec." OC looked shocked so Issy continued, "I worked in psy-ops among other places and I was created to protect three of the X5's, Alec was the only one at Manticore, so I thought I was protecting him."

"Instead she taught me my best seduction techniques and I fell in love with her, only for her to try and erase that memory for my own protection," Alec cut in, quietly.

Issy turned, "Yeah but not before I became pregnant, lucky for us that Max took Manticore before I started to show." She finished putting the vial of blood in a box.

"You got enough of those for Normal and Sketchy?" he asked.

"Yeah, why have I got more volunteers?" she asked.

"Yeah, but as friends they get their dose, same as OC."

"Of course," she replied, as Alec motioned Sketchy and Normal to join them.

"Is this going to hurt?" asked Normal.

"What is it with men, you're all wimps when a needle comes out," she replied getting prepared.

"So you two living together?" asked Sketchy, surprised at the looks he was receiving from OC and Normal.

"Yeah I moved her in as soon as she got back to town," replied Alec with a grin.

"Back to town?" queried Sketchy, in reporter mode.

"Yeah I had to leave, but that's a long story," replied Issy as she finished taking blood from Normal, "all done and you didn't feel a thing."

"So this package is important?" Sketchy pressed on.

"Yeah both for you and TC, so don't mess it up," Alec was about to slap Sketchy on the back, but realised that Issy had just started drawing his blood.

"Thanks for the extra samples," she said as she finished packing her bag.

"Yeah we'd better go," said Alec cheerfully.

"You take care o' yourselves, you hear," shouted OC as they left. Alec turned and raised his hand as they disappeared from view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Normal lead the way to his beaten up old car, but at least it was inconspicuous thought Alec.

As they drove back towards TC Alec said, "I think that went well, you seemed to be getting on with OC."

"Yeah, she's great, wondered how she would be, knowing she's a friend of Max. She seems to accept you and me together better than Max."

Before they headed back through the tunnels Alec rang Normal with the location of his car.

Entering HQ they told everyone that the package was delivered with full instructions.

"What about the blood sample, did you get that?" asked Max.

"Yeah, luckily I took extra kit 'cause Normal and Sketchy volunteered samples as well. I'll get them back to the lab when I've got yours and Alec's. Then I should have some answers by this evening, but we still need some of this snake venom to develop the vaccine," Issy replied.

After drawing blood Issy left for the infirmary.

"So how'd it go at Jam Pony?" Max asked Alec.

"Ok, Sketch is still looking for a story, Norm wants me back working and OC is still in command," he laughed.

"No problems with Issy then? How did you get back, you smell too clean for the sewers?"

"Norm lent us his car, but hopefully he's collected it by now."

"Only his Golden Boy would be able to borrow that," exclaimed Max.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N As someone else said it takes several hours to write a story but only a couple of minutes to write a review, please take the time to show your appreciation, or otherwise.

7


	18. Don't Shoot the Messenger

Many Thanks to:

AngelofDarkness231: glad you like the OC/Issy piece.

Loralee X5-214: hope you get to this soon, glad you liked the early chapters.

Angelofdarkness78: glad you liked Normal

Lakergirl08: who's showdown, if it's the one I think you mean it doesn't turn out like that.

Crazy4Cocopuffs: Normal's car, I was thinking old beetle with fuzzy dice and fluffy seat covers.

Maria656: Nice to have a new reviewer, but as an M/L fan you may be in for some disappointments. This is primarily an Alec fic, even Alex is incidental, but there will be further moments.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Eighteen : Don't Shoot the Messenger **

Issy had spent the day analysing the samples and thought she had got somewhere, but the equipment couldn't produce the results she needed quick enough.

CeCe and Biggs had gone out that night using a tracker they found the car. Then watching each others back they had changed the signal to look for the bug that Issy had planted on Sandeman. When they had found the apartment they used their enhanced hearing to confirm that Lydecker was there before setting two spy cameras, one through a vent into the apartment and one to monitor the front door. Then they returned to TC with the address for the package.

At the morning meeting they discussed where the computer link would be setup and what they wanted answering before Sandeman and Lydecker would be allowed in TC.

At 10:00 Max rang OC with the address.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OC cycled to the apartment block in sector 3 and knocked on the door. "Jam Pony messenger," she called.

Sandeman answered the door, "I'm sorry I think you must have the wrong address, we're not expecting anything."

"You Sandeman?" asked OC. The man nodded. "Well it says here Sandeman and I need a signature, else I don't get paid," she said as she handed him the package.

Looking at the return address on the package he understood, "Do you know who this is from?" he questioned, as he signed her sheet.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger, I just delivering for Jam Pony," Cindy replied, thinking it wise not to acknowledge any links to Max and her friends.

"Thank you and this is for you," he said handing her a couple of notes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was pacing her office; _OC should have delivered their package by now. Why hadn't she phoned yet? Had she been kidnapped? Was it a trap?_

Just then her cell rang and in her haste to answer it, she dropped it. Retrieving it from the bin she answered the call, "Max here."

"_Hey Boo, yer sound worried," commented OC, "just rang to say package delivered, an' he's a good tipper"_

"I'm alright, thanks for the news," replied Max, tension easing from her voice, "catch you later OC."

"_Damn right yer will Boo."_

Putting her phone away Max went to tell the others that they were on count down to the computer link with Sandeman and Lydecker.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dix, Luke and Alec had a team sorting out the class room ready for the meeting, when Max entered. "Looking good," she said, a smile forming.

"It's taken a bit of organising, but the plain board behind gives a good background and tells them nothing about our facilities," replied Alec.

"That the tactician in you talking?" Max laughed. "Anyway we need to get the directions sorted for that plan, so can I steal you for a bit."

"Sure we're about done here," he drawled, following her over to HQ.

As they walked through the compound Max let her curiosity get the better of her, "How's it going with Issy?" She was hoping things weren't going well, but he's body language seemed to indicate differently.

"Why? You still hoping you got a chance, you always had a thing about my ass," he teased.

"Course not," she replied, too fast, slightly embarrassed, "just making conversation."

"That's not like you, interested in my well being," he laughed, "but as you asked, it's going well. It's nice to be with a beautiful woman and not worry about my body aching after, at least not from physical violence."

Max wondered if he meant he'd liked her company before Issy arrived, but still gave him a punch on the shoulder. _What was it OC said, he wouldn't wait forever for her to make up her mind. She'd never really_ _thought of him like that before Issy arrived, but things weren't going well with Logan and it was all her fault. He wanted to go back to how they had been, but she'd moved on, had responsibilities, she couldn't relax so easily._

"Hey Maxie you alright?" asked Alec, rubbing his shoulder and cutting into her thoughts, "you seem distracted, even the punch was weak."

"Yeah, just wondered why everything got so messed up," she replied.

"That would probably be when you made your speech," he replied, then smiling, "but speak for yourself I've never been happier."

_That's true_ she thought _he's happy and I want him to be miserable like me. It's his fault I feel like this, why should he be happy. _

"Maxie you sure there's nothing wrong," he interrupted her thoughts again.

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered what he'd say, "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm always alright," she said.

Now he knew something was wrong, but if she didn't want to say that was her problem. He was done taking shit from her, just because she was in a bad mood. He was happy and she had nothing to do with it.

Entering HQ they went straight to her office to check the plans for the grand detour that would get Sandeman and Lydecker to TC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There were thirteen in the command team now, not that superstition worried them. Alec had even joked they were like Lady Jesus and her twelve disciples, until someone reminded him that two of them ended up dead and another denied them.

Now they were getting settled behind the camera so that they could all be seen, but with only Max seated. This would enable them to change places if it became necessary.

The link was opened to Sandeman and Lydecker.

"So pleased you could understand our instructions," Max started, "behind me are the members of TC command."

"I see you've tainted the command structure with nomalies and transhumans," sneered Lydecker.

"I see it as enhanced our capabilities," she replied easily, "but I thought we were here to discuss how we can mutually benefit from joining forces. If you have something else on your mind then we can conclude these proceedings."

"Don't be so hasty my child," said Sandeman softly, "There are many ways we can help you."

"I don't think you're that magnanimous, you want something from us," she replied.

"Yes, I want you to fulfil your destiny," he replied.

"You mean your twisted plan," she complained.

"It may seem twisted to you, but I think when we meet and talk properly you'll understand."

Max grabbed the chance, "so you want to meet face to face."

"Of course my child," he replied.

"Well I need assurances that you really are going to help. We've got several trucks of things we need," seeing their faces she continued, "its ok not weapons, just basic stuff to make life a little easier. You bring it safety through the gates, no shooting, no soldiers and we can talk," she finished.

"It might take a little time," he hesitated.

"I'm sure Lydecker will help, let us know when you decide," she replied ready to close the link.

"I might be able to get them through the gates, but I can only drive one," Lydecker cut in quickly.

"No problem, we've got drivers, but you've gotta get them through as well," she replied.

"But where do we meet them?"

"We'll give you directions to the storage depot, then some of our people will meet you. Bring military uniforms, just the uniforms. But any sign of a double cross and you're on your own," Max informed them, "You have 24 hours, then we'll contact you again," this time she broke the link.

Turning to the team she said, "Do you think they'll go for it?"

"Yeah, did you see Lydecker's face," replied Alec, "They'll go for it."

"Great, but have we sorted the drivers, lookout and security?" she asked.

Alec laid out the map and those involved gathered round, whilst everyone else went back to work.

"We'll have lookouts posted here, here and here," Mole said pointing to the map, "They'll be able to watch them leave and whether they are followed, but be high enough not to be caught."

"Good and they'll report back in time for the turns," said Max.

"We've got four X5's for the drivers, Biggs, Hampton, Mitch and Rob, but thought Mole, Joshua and I plus three others should be there to meet them," Alec confirmed.

"Why are you going?" Max was indignant at being left behind.

"I'll be paying for the goods, making sure its all there and getting rid of the ordinaries before the show begins, and helping secure the area," he replied, as if it should be obvious.

"What about Mole and Joshua?"

"We want to present a united transgenic front, how can we be united if only the X series are seen on first contact?" _was she born stupid_, he thought.

"And I'm left here because?"

"Because if they only want you, you'd be in danger and TC needs you," _this is like pulling teeth_, he thought. "Anyway we need you here to give directions and co-ordinate."

Max wasn't happy about not being involved, she was an action girl and didn't like being side lined when there could be a fight. But he was right and the way Mole and Biggs were looking it seemed this had been agreed when they had been working this out. "So when did I agree to this, all plans were supposed to be ok'd by me," she blasted.

"When would you agree to a plan that didn't have you take a leading role?" he teased lightly, trying not to rile her further.

Realising their discomfort she turned to leave, "well just don't screw it up, any of you," she warned over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Do you think she believed your reasons?" asked Mole.

"Yes, but she's not happy so I guess I'll get my ass kicked whether it works or not," replied Alec.

"What is it about your ass that the women love?" asked Biggs.

"What's not to like?" Alec laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

24 hours later Max was again sat in front of the computer in the classroom. Dix had set up the link and was listening for the lookouts.

CeCe was watching the apartment block where OC had delivered the package.

Alec, Mole, Joshua and seven others were at the depot checking that all the goods had been delivered and paying the contact. "Ok we're clear everything ready for operation father," Alec said into his coms. link. When thinking what to call the mission Joshua had said father, so they agreed.

Max opened the link to Sandeman, "Glad you were waiting for our call," she started, "If you go to your car now and drive south on Broadway, we'll contact you with turns, so keep the line open."

"What makes you think we're ready," replied Lydecker.

"Because you want this to happen and we've been watching, now go," she answered.

CeCe watched the men get into their car and start off, no-one was following. "All clear at check point alpha, eye ball two only, returning to base." CeCe left her position and headed back to TC over the rooftops avoiding the drones.

"Base to Hawk," Dix called, "we are a go, rabbit on the run."

"Why are we using the silly names?" asked Max.

"Alec's idea."

"Figures, he has got to stop watching so much TV," she replied.

So it continued, until they were sure that it was safe, then Sandeman and Lydecker were directed to the dock where Alec and his crew were waiting.

Alec had already positioned Mike and Rob as lookouts, with instructions to follow the car to block any retreat.

The car approached the dock and Alec and Mole stepped from the shadows to signal them to stop.

Mole stood with a newly lit cigar in his mouth and shot gun aimed at the passenger ready to fire.

"Get out of the car so we can see your hands," Alec ordered, his glock aimed at the driver.

Sandeman and Lydecker compiled. "Thought you'd have better security than this," Lydecker challenged.

"Just 'cause you don't see it doesn't mean it isn't there," Alec replied, he'd never liked or trusted the guy at Manticore, that wasn't going to change this easily. "Hands on the car and spread them."

As the older men did so Alec motioned to Biggs and Hampton to search them. Biggs found a gun on Lydecker, but nothing was found on Sandeman.

"Never did trust you 'Deck, seems I was right," Alec laughed with contempt, "Right the drivers get the stuff and get changed, we've got ten minutes to get this show back on the road, the rest of you keep alert."

"So you work with transhumans, thought you had more pride than that 494," Lydecker jeered.

"Thing about you 'deck is you never understood any of us."

"What's to know, you're soldiers gone AWOL, difference being that you were made, so you can be terminated," the colonel replied.

"Do we shoot him now or later?" Mole asked Alec.

"Later, when they've finished this job for us," Alec drawled, then turning to Lydecker, "You're in the first truck with Biggs, Sandeman you're in the last truck with Hampton."

"So which one are you in?"

"I'm not, we said you'd have drivers for the trucks, so you got four drivers, now go," Alec warned.

Sandeman just seemed to be taking it all in his stride, until he noticed Joshua. "Joshua, is that really you?"

"Yes father, I am here. Why it take you so long to find us?" the dog-man asked.

"I –I had to sort some things first, we must talk," the old man said.

"Yeah well its time to roll so talking will have to wait," Alec snapped impatient to get out of this exposed place. Daylight was not the best time to be a transgenic outside TC.

The trucks left and Alec called base. "Hawk bringing rabbit to nest," he said.

"I presume that means their on their way," smiled Max to Dix.

"Seems so," he replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Sorry it's long wanted to fit so much in. Next few are long too.

8


	19. Sandeman's Visit

Many thanks:

Maria656 : glad you're happy with the pairing at the moment

Angel 0f Darkness231: Issy will be back, but she's medical/psy-ops not a fighter so sometimes she'll be doing other things. Glad you like Alec, I just write what comes.

Elle6778 : Yes chapter 17 was supposed to be funny but wasn't sure it worked. Max is a girl with a problem, which makes for some fun, I hope.

Lakergirl08: The way the chapters keep adding themselves on it'll probably be chapter 35 before the showdown, but that will come I promise.

Crazy4Cocopuffs: I think Alec was surprised too, as for Logan he's with Max but can't always be in TC so he sort of pops in and out. Max and Lydecker won't be alone but theirs a twist coming.

Lora lee X5-214: thanks for reviewing, hope you're still there for this chapter, special note at the end for you.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : The next five chapters cover just 2 days, so the quicker the reviews the quicker the update, as they're all ready (I think). But then I've come to a halt, someone arrived and I'm not sure what to do with him.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Nineteen : Sandeman's Visit**

As they approached the blockade Lydecker took some papers out of a case.

A member of the National Guard signalled them to stop. As the soldier approached the truck Lydecker shouted, "I have orders from General Powell to get this inside," showing the orders to the soldier.

"Now get the barrier out of my way," he continued.

Another man stepped from the shadows, "Colonel Lydecker I should have expected you to try something."

"Ames White after your last fiasco I though you'd leave the transgenic problem to the experts."

"But whose side are you on?" retorted White.

"My orders come direct from the head of state, now let me pass, or do I have to call the president."

"No it's Ok, it's easier to get in than out," White signalled for the barrier to be removed.

Lydecker was perplexed by White relenting so easily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The delivery was welcomed by the residents of TC, who gathered round as the trucks stopped.

Alec, Mole and Biggs organised the different work groups to empty the trucks and start to store their supplies.

Max went to greet their guests, "Thanks for bringing our supplies, Sandeman, I presume," Max offered her hand in greeting. Sandeman and Lydecker were looking round at the residents, all busy, all different, but working together.

"It's not right the nomalies working with the X's and the transhumans," noted Lydecker in his commander's pose.

"Actually everyone here is treated equal," replied Max, "and you'd better get used to it," the contempt she felt showing in her voice.

"Bet you haven't been training, very sloppy soldier," he continued.

"Sorry to disappoint, Alec, Mole and Biggs got training sessions going about three weeks ago," she replied. "Anyway if you'll both follow me, we're using one of the classrooms for our meeting."

"Classrooms," said a surprised Sandeman.

"Another of Alec's achievements, he figured the children would need a school," she replied.

"Yeah, don't want my kid growing up knowing less than me," laughed Alec, joining the group.

"Everything sorted?" Max quizzed.

"Yeah, all the guys should be there getting their coffee by now, so we'd better be quick."

"Never thought you'd take orders from a girl," sneered Lydecker.

"Never thought you would help escapees," rebuffed Alec with a smile, "seems we're both full of surprises."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they entered the classroom the room hushed, everyone turning to inspect the humans.

"Ok everyone I think introductions are required," called Max, "I'm Max and for my sins I try and keep this lot in control," she turned to Alec.

"Alec, Max's SIC and procreator of supplies," he continued.

"Mole, weapons and security."

"Dix, the communications and surveillance."

"Issy, joint head of the medical facility."

So it continued around the TC high command, Sandeman and Lydecker nodding at the X series, but Lydecker looking incredulous at nomalies and transhumans being included.

"I am the person you know as Sandeman, actually its Alexander Sandeman but I will understand if you call me Sandeman, as you are aware I am the person who designed you," stated Sandeman softly. "I have been trying to keep in touch with what has happened, but as the conclave discovered where I was working I thought it best for you if I disappeared. Hoping that they would not discover what is seen as my treachery until it was too late. I left Issy to continue monitoring and assisting wherever and whenever she could."

Then it was Lydecker's turn, "Most of you know me as the CO at Manticore and I can see my influence is needed here. Discipline is lacking and the cross breed interaction is unacceptable," he started.

"Hey we don't need your sort here," snarled Mole clutching his pump action shotgun.

"Mole calm down," snapped Max, "and 'Deck you're only here so we can find out what you have to offer, most of us wouldn't think twice about snapping your neck."

"See indiscipline, and lack of command, you should have a male X5 in charge."

"You always were an arrogant pig," remarked Alec, "Been here five minutes and think you can take over."

"Actually, in this line of work you shouldn't judge a transgenic by human limits, Colonel Lydecker," remarked Sandeman. Everyone wondered what he was talking about. "You all treat Issy as though she's nearly twenty years older than the rest of you, in reality she is only about eight years older."

Everyone looked at Issy who seemed as surprised as them. "Cats mature quicker than humans, which is alright if you need a technician and can keep them isolated, but when they are being constantly monitored by others it would be a disaster," he continued.

"So you mean I should be dead by now," said a horrified Issy.

"No, once I realised that you were developing too quickly, I altered your DNA to continue at the normal human rate," Sandeman confessed to Issy, "The changes allowed your physical development to slow to the normal rate at the equivalent of ten years, then for the next eight years I encouraged you to learn at X5 rate everything you would need to know to fool anyone you worked with. What I forgot to tell you to remember was the research which created you, hence when my lab was destroyed by the familiars and when I sold my soul to the Committee, it was like starting from scratch with a prototype I couldn't fully decipher."

"So you're telling us that Issy is effectively only eight years older and your original transgenic, so why didn't you put these runes in her and make her lady Jesus," asked Max.

"Max please don't be bitter, you're everything I wished and more. Issy was the first, what if I had been wrong. You've seen the nomalies, it would have been a waste of time if Issy had been one of those. When I knew that the series was working I choose you to carry the message to the world and the cure for the coming virus," he said patiently.

"So how come she can translate the runes, perform procedures that were thought impossible and .." Max stopped herself, she wanted to be rude about little miss know it all who had stolen Alec, but realised it was the wrong time to vent her frustrations.

"Issy was in the sessions where both Alec and Ben were programmed with information to translate the runes. I asked her to sit in to see how much could be remembered without resorting to Manticore methods, although she was really a final back-up. Both of the boys had tendencies which might lead to their destruction, even at that age."

Alec looked across indignant at this last comment; Issy touched his hand in sympathy, which he held on to. "So what other plans did you have for us, computers, I'm sure sex wasn't on any of Issy's data sheets," Alec sneered.

"You're right, but I didn't remove any of your human emotions, so I guess that was a side effect of the amount of contact you had at Manticore," was the reply.

Alec was livid that was how the old man saw them, just an experiment that hadn't quite worked right, "So Alex is just an unwanted side effect of your great plan, is she, because if she is the I'm out of this experiment now and I'll take Issy and Alex with me," raged Alec, his free hand in a tight fist.

"I agree with Princess, if that's all we are, you're on your own," agreed Mole.

Although Max had started this line of enquiry, she was as outraged as the rest about the old man's reaction. Only Joshua and Issy seemed remarkably calm.

"If that's the best you can say, then you'd better leave, before I kick you out of here," snarled Max.

"I have answered your questions honestly, but I admit unemotionally. I am amazed with your progress and would no sooner want you treated like sub-human than any other member of the human race," the old man replied. "I am not alone in that belief, but proof is required by some that you are not intent on killing everyone. The familiars have done a lot of damage and it won't be easy to undo. I am here as a friend to help you all. The past and how we got here is of little relevance to where we want to go now."

"Who says we don't want to kill the ordinaries," snarled Mole.

"You just want a fight Mole," remarked Issy, "Look I have as much reason as anyone here not to trust him, but if there's one thing I remember it was his brutal honesty before offering a solution that usually worked," she continued in the same calm voice that Sandeman had used, hoping that Alec would follow her lead.

"I don't like the 'usually', but if Issy wants to listen, I trust her," Alec offered, finding himself feeling calmer, "and we can still kick him out if we don't like what we hear," he continued with a grin.

"Ok," said Max, "Who wants to hear the rest of what the weasel has to say." All hands were raised, although some waited to see what others would do first. "Ok you've got five minutes to explain, then we'll decide again."

"I'm glad you are at least willing to listen," the old man replied, as if talking to some petulant teenagers.

"I wouldn't waste your time trying to gain support, you have few who will speak up for you," snapped Max.

"As you are aware from your current translations, Max is the key to a vaccine that will save humanity from a virus being brought in on the comet."

"Take that as read, so what don't we know," Max was really pissed with his attitude, it reminded her of Logan.

"You, also know the familiars want this virus to run its course so that they can take over."

"Again tell us something we don't know."

"Every transgenic has immunity and therefore the antidote to this virus," any mumbling in the room stopped this was becoming interesting, "but it is Max with Alec who will lead the army to defeat the familiars," he paused for effect.

"So you're saying that Max has to be with Alec, is that in the marriage type sense or what?" Logan was seething, all this time Max had been having a relationship with that... screw-up behind his back.

"No, at least not now, my original plan was that either Max and Ben or Max and Alec would become a breeding pair, but the opportunity never arose and I believe different pairings have now been made, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Sandeman replied looking at Logan, then Max and Alec (noticing Issy holding Alec's hand), "I would not try to change that, so long as Max and Alec can work together combining their abilities to create an effective unit there will be no problems."

"Do you hear that Max, you've got to stop hitting me," laughed Alec.

"In your dreams," she laughed back. "Why don't we take a break, resume in thirty minutes."

Max needed to get this meeting under control (Logan had said the wrong thing, what had happened to the truce) and this session had not gone well. "Mole and Biggs can you escort Sandeman and Lydecker to the canteen for coffee, please. Logan, Issy, Alec and Joshua can I see you in my office now? CeCe could you get us some coffee, thanks," she ordered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Look we need to be united," said Max looking hard at Logan, "at the moment it isn't working, so we've got fifteen minutes to sort out the differences. Who's going to start?"

"Look I don't mind sticking around and working with you, it won't be the first time, but can we cut the punches. If I want to get beaten I can always join the training sessions," remarked Alec.

"I don't want him sniffing around and screwing things up, or screwing you. We're together now, aren't we?" Logan butted in, shouting at Max.

"I'm with you Logan in the physical sense, but the running of terminal city means I need a second in command and Alec has always been that for me. So get over it," Max glared at Logan. Turning to the others, "Any other comments?"

"I'm not sure why you wanted Joshua and me here," asked Issy.

"Because you and Joshua seem to be supporting Sandeman," Max replied. "Our personal issues seem to be causing problems with this meeting," she turned to Issy.

"Father is not bad, he cares, he will help," said Joshua innocently.

"I agree with Joshua, Sandeman may seem bad but we need to find out what he wants and whether it's what everyone here wants," Issy stated, "As for our personal issues I thought we had a truce at least until everything is straight. In the mean time, with your permission, I would like to carry out the procedures on the X5's to make them more useful in the field and train staff for the infirmary."

"Look I wish you two would stop talking about me as a personal issue," said Alec, "I know just like Logan, you both wonder if Sandeman's original plans might be in my thoughts," he looked from Issy to Max, "Maybe before Issy arrived I would have taken the chance, but not now. Yes you're hot Max, but you pushed me to the edge before Issy arrived, and since she's been around things between us have got worse. I'm not sure whether its jealousy, but I'm here for the freaks not for a relationship with you. Let's just get this sorted."

Joshua and Max looked embarrassed whilst Logan seemed relieved. Issy thought to Alec, '_Thanks_'.

There was a knock on the door and CeCe brought in the coffee. Looking at the faces she asked, "Everything Ok in here."

"Yeah everything's fine," said Max as CeCe left.

"Hope you mean that," said Alec.

"Yeah, positions have been cleared, its time to get working together," she agreed without much enthusiasm.

"Actually one thing hasn't been sorted," said Issy quietly.

"What's that?" snapped Max.

"Logan hasn't agreed to back off on Alec or me. This jealousy thing he's got about Alec could still cause problems and he still doesn't trust me, the truce has to be unanimous to work" Issy stated.

"Logan is that true?" Max turned to him and asked.

"You and Alec seem attracted, what happens when you're in heat, will he be able to control himself?" he replied with candour, "I can't be as close as I would like and Issy has yet to prove herself here, plus she worked in psy-ops from our experience with Mia they just use people."

"I'm glad we're being honest, it makes solving problems easy," Issy confessed, "To your first point, if Max would put herself forward for the procedures, heat can be removed to be replaced by a human cycle, so that would no longer be a problem. On your second point I learnt a lot of things in psy-ops which can prove useful, but that they should never be used without the subjects co-operation, unless in a torture situation. Torture should only be used on an agreed enemy as a final resort. I hope this will alleviate some of your worries."

"Although I have issues about you and Alec, I can't question your honesty or how much you have helped us. Biggs and CeCe would be dead and I've seen the work you did on Alec, if you'd wanted to hurt him you could, but I saw how much it hurt you," said Max.

"You spied on the procedures?" Issy was horrified, that was supposed to be private.

"I didn't trust you then, so I got Dix to set up a camera to record you working," Max replied defensively, "I only watched it after your return because I couldn't talk to Alec without you being there. Seeing it I realised that your tears seemed genuine, and you stopped the last procedure as soon as Alec recited some strange words." Then quickly changing the subject, she continued, "when do you want to start the procedures, I think I should lead by example and be first."

"I was hoping to start in the next few days, but if you want to be first, you might want to make sure plans are in place for your absence, it'll take about three days."

"You mean you'd trust this woman with your life," asked Logan incredulously, how could she after everything he'd said.

"Yes, I think she has more belief in needing keeping me alive than you ever did, and I think this is the only way to get people, including you, to trust her," Max replied. "I want your assurances that you will make this truce work, or you'll be banned from TC."

"If that's what it takes to keep you, I'll agree," he replied grudgingly.

"Good," she replied, "let's get back to the meeting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Alexander means protector of mankind, a role which Sandeman took seriously in creating the transgenics.

Lora lee X5-214 :Just in case you didn't read this at chapter 13 an explanation.

Sorry about you're disappointment but Alec and Issy had been together at Manticore, he'd had it blocked in his memory, so when she restored his memory he remembered his feelings. Max has Logan, at the moment. (I believe it is a male fantasy to sleep with their friend's mother in their teens, so I don't see much difference).

9


	20. Joining Forces

Many thanks to my reviewers

Angelofdarkeness78:

Crazy4Cocopuffs: Hope you liked the explanation

Darkangelgirl: New reviewer, welcome to my world

Elle6778: with 2 days in 5 chapters, hopefully by chapter 24 things will be clearer.

Maria656: Glad you liked the twist

Loralee X5-214: Still not MA, but glad you're still with me

Honey X5-452: Thanks reviews 14-19 so had to put this out before bed. Sorry A/I missing but had t get other things in.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty: Joining Forces**

**Back in the classroom.**

"When we broke up we were discussing leadership of TC. The command structure has been me in command and Alec as SIC since TC became a nation. Personally I met Logan before and Alec now has Issy, so whatever you've got planned had better work with the situation," Max started. "So where do you fit in with this," she asked the two men.

"Well," started Sandeman, but Max cut him off.

"Seems we need protection from the trannie bashers, but still get in and out to eliminate the familiars threat," Max continued, "So what you gonna do to help that."

"That may be," he tried again, but Max hadn't finished.

"Finally for some reason our blood will help fight an epidemic, supposing we agree, how much blood, how often, to whom does it go and how does the vaccine reach the ordinaries?" Max stopped, looking at Sandeman for a response.

The old man waited for Max to continue, when she didn't he said, "Although you have decipher some of the runes, I believe you are behind in establishing exactly what was encoded in your DNA. Unfortunately the coming events have not been delayed, so I am here to make sure that you are ready in time. Colonel Lydecker is here at my request to help in the preparations and as a government liaison officer to ensure you freedom of movement." All the transgenics gasped for them that meant one thing and they didn't like the sound of that.

Sandeman continued, "As for the blood, yes some will be required from everyone, but in small quantities, just like blood donors. I would think that Issy has probably started work on the analysis," she nodded, "but I have contacts with Norbac, who with progress the work more quickly and have the serum ready in weeks."

"So what is happening is imminent?" queried Max.

"No, not that soon, but to create enough vaccine for the whole planet will take time and it will need to be distributed," he replied.

"But even if enough is created many governments are not in control and terrorists will attempt to destroy or prevent supplies reaching the general population. How are we expected to prevent that?" asked Alec.

"And how are we going to protect it against the familiars?" asked Max, "They have influence in too many government departments."

"Since 'Eyes Only' is a friend of Logan's, I was hoping he could do a piece on the familiars and their trademark brand. Worded correctly it could have public opinion divided over who the villains are," he suggested, "As for Alec's question it may need you to deliver the vaccine."

"So what about Lydecker, I'll be damned if I or any of the people here will take orders from him?" spat Max to a chorus of 'yeah' and nods.

"I wasn't envisaging him taking over, but more as an intermediary with the US government and security services," the tension seemed to reduce within the room. "I know you don't trust Lydecker."

"Too true he killed too many of us," interrupted Luke, with agreement from the others.

"Yes I know that, but would you trust any other military officer?" the old man concluded.

Everyone looked at one another, then at Lydecker, "As they say better the devil you know," quipped Mole, "That ain't saying I trust him, but at least I know what I don't trust."

"Yeah, at least the feelings mutual," replied Lydecker.

"Enough bickering," Sandeman said. "When Manticore went down there were several X5's in the field in deep cover missions that believe Manticore still exists. Lydecker has been in contact with them, but we need them to return. I want to bring them here but their debriefing will require that they accept that Manticore has gone. They may believe you are traitors, at first."

"Great, not only Lydecker but a company of Manticore's finest ready to shoot to kill, who needs the familiars," Alec commented sarcastically.

"I suppose you think that psy-ops and I can convert then to the cause overnight," Issy questioned Sandeman.

"I thought you would have the means set-up by now," he replied.

"So that's another reason the chair was here and the request to let in psy-ops X series," Max challenged.

"I set it up thinking we may need it for our enemies, but never our own. It is possible to reprogram a willing subject in a short time, but they have to be willing without using the laser," Issy replied.

Alec realised Issy was feeling uncomfortable but didn't know why, so he changed the subject. "So how do you see your role 'Deck?" he asked.

"My immediate role would be to assess the situation here and pass on assurance to defence high command that you pose no threat and that your services would be available if the need arose."

"That sounds very like you taking charge," replied Mole whilst lighting another cigar.

"Actually I would like you to tell me what you would be willing to do, so that I can get the blockade to be for your protection only. Then when the people realise that you are helping protect them the blockade could be removed," Lydecker tried to sound placatory. "That might mean you undertaking missions to take out a hostile force, be it familiar or terrorist. I would act as your government go between bringing suggestions of missions suited to your abilities. Contrary to popular belief, I've only ever wanted you to reach your potential, not to be put down like rabid dogs."

"That sounded almost conciliatory, unlike before the break. I think you'd better explain," said Max.

"While you were otherwise occupied Sandeman and I had a discussion with Mole, Dix, Biggs and CeCe. They explained a lot that has happened and been achieved," he replied, "I realised that aspects that had seemed to be flaws for Manticore had actually enabled you to survive without a command structure, but that some of you may still be interested in completing missions if you are involved in the planning and have more say in the execution. So I decided that we will achieve more by working together than by fighting. It will take sometime to convince others and I will need your help to do that."

"You mean that you will give us the mission parameters, we will plan it and then come to you, so you can get approval for equipment and the go ahead?" asked Max a little shocked by the turn around.

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm beginning to see past my training that you're a bunch of advanced bio-weapons and start considering you as sentient beings."

"You mean you consider some of us to be almost human," replied Max, "and I suppose these missions will be confined to them."

"In the first instance the X5's will be used, but once you're abilities and loyalties have been proven. I would expect to use any of you where your skills re best suited."

"So when are you expecting to start these missions?" asked Max.

"As soon as possible, from what Sandeman has told me we need to take out some of the familiars. First on the list is McKinley, after Eyes Only has outed him as one and their plan," he replied.

For a while there was silence as everyone considered what had been said. Then Mole piped-up "That seems reasonable, but who you thinking of using."

"Hey don't forget it was him who sounded off after my execution, I'd like to take out the bastard," Biggs responded.

"Not without back-up," said Alec, "CeCe and I have got that."

"Wait we need to discuss this rationally, not like this," shouted Max.

"I agree with Max, but you have illustrated my point," finished Lydecker.

"Yeah, you've turned them into savage animals in one go," snapped Logan.

"No, revenge is a human trait," replied Max. She was starting to tire of Logan's constant belittling of her family. Their relationship was fine when she was away from TC, but whenever he came to 'help' he always acted so superior. She resented him coming into her world, where she felt comfortable and could laugh and have fun, but only when he wasn't around. "Deck you seem to have changed your opinion since you go here, I'm glad to see. I think we need to continue in smaller groups and concentrate our discussions. Sandeman, Logan, Dix, Alec and I need to discuss the message for Eyes Only. Sandeman, Issy, Dage, Alec and I need to discuss the vaccine and disease. Lydecker, Mole, Biggs, Alec and I need to discuss the military issues, including missions and security. Lydecker, Issy, Alec and I need to discuss the Manticore operatives in the field. Everyone else is to continue with them normal duties until called for. All TC personnel clear?" Max asked, pointedly leaving out Logan. There were no questions. Max thought this could be seen as progress and if they could get rid of the blockade and trannie bashers by co-operating it would all be to the good.

"I would like a private meeting with Sandeman, Lydecker, Alec and Issy in my office after dinner. The meetings will start in the morning, the times of which will be posted at 22:00. Since I want the meetings to start at 9:00, Joshua could you find beds for Sandeman and Lydecker?" Max asked her friend.

"Sure thing Little Fella," he replied.

"So you're going to trust us to stay here?" queried Lydecker.

"Since you need more sleep than some of us, I think we'll be safe," Max replied, "Any questions?"

"What if Eyes Only won't help?" asked Logan.

"We'll find someone who will, at far less cost," replied Max.

Logan realised that one wrong step and he would lose Max forever, the signs had been there, but he had ignored them. Now that Alec wasn't a threat we wondered who could come between them, but he noticed that Alec was at all the meetings (he was only at one). Once upon a time she would have always included him, valued his opinion, but now he wasn't required.

"Ok we break now for dinner, can you make sure our guests are at my office for 22:00 Joshua, thank you?" Max ended what seemed like a long, but productive session.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Joshua, what have you been doing since the escape?" asked Sandeman.

"Found father's home and been painting," the dog man replied.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you behind, but I was on the run and it wouldn't have been safe, I hope you will forgive me," the old man said softly.

"Joshua always forgive father," replied Joshua.

"Please, can you two have this conversation when I'm not around," Lydecker complained.

"Of course, Joshua and I can talk when you're in your meetings, what do you say Joshua," Sandeman replied.

"Joshua do as father wants," was the reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Reference to Norbac (Re-Genesis) does not make this a cross over, as names used here will not be from program, could not think of a realistic sounding research facility.

6


	21. First Meetings

Many thanks

Angelofdarkeness78: Thanks

Crazy4Cocopuffs: Hope you like today's suspense – not sure where it will end up yet. Think you'll like chapter 22.

Darkangelgirl: Most of the drama is subtle but several chapters are scene setting for alliances.

Lakergirl08: Happy you like Alec and Max working together

Angel 0f Darkness231: Chapter 22 answers M/L situation. Glad you liked the Issy twist. Heat just doesn't fit with this so wanted to explain why not in it. Timings in A/N at bottom. Nice to get such a long review, thank you.

Shygirl1: Thanks

Mel11: Thanks

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt ,sorry for delay was waiting for another review, but decided for reviewers had waited long enough. Looking for 105 reviews for next though.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-one: First Meetings**

"Am I being relegated?" Logan tackled Max as everyone left the meeting. "There was a time my name would have been included in all those meetings."

Alec had seen the way Logan had looked at Max during the meeting and their body language made Alec feel a protective urge towards Max. He looked at Issy for understanding, she acknowledged and agreed.

"Logan you have shown your disapproval of everything that has happened recently. How can I include you in meetings that you are so against?" Max replied wearily.

"I have always been there as a buffer against extreme situations," he replied as Alec came to stand behind Max. "You seem to trust a screw-up over me these days."

"I've never sent Max into danger, but I've got her back when she is," commented Alec.

"Everyone here understands our situation Logan, except you. I need to work with them for a solution. You can help, but I won't let you hinder, it's your choice. Now I want to eat and then the work will really begin. Alec will you and Issy join me?"

"Sure boss, but don't you mean join us? Issy will be home with Alex by now cooking something," Alec smirked.

"She won't mind me dropping in?"

"No, she'll be expecting it."

"So I'm dismissed like one of your soldiers," spat Logan.

"I need to think clearly, being around you won't help and you've got your own decision to make, so yes you're dismissed," Max snapped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arriving at the McDowell apartment Max could smell chicken and vegetables again. She glared at Alec, who laughed, "It's OK we got enough delivered for everyone, but I prefer Issy's cooking. I thought everyone deserved a celebratory meal on this historic occasion."

"You mean one of those trucks was carrying dinner?" Max didn't know whether to hit him for wasting space or hug him for the thoughtful gesture. In the end she did both as Issy opened the door.

"I see he's explained dinner," Issy laughed as she surveyed the scene.

"Yeah," was all Max could say in her embarrassment. Changing the subject Max asked, "How's he getting on as a dad?"

"Oh fine so long as it's playtime, sleep time or feed time. Changing, bathing or tantrums and its 'Issy can you sort this', or 'I've got a meeting'. What happened when I was away?"

"I think Gem got used to midnight calls for changing," Max laughed.

"Hey I'm still here," Alec said indignantly, as he picked Alex up for a cuddle. "Just 'cause no-one's shown me what to do, doesn't mean I couldn't. I just have other things to do, so leave it to the experts."

"What about when I was late and she needed changing, I'll admit you got the diaper off and even managed to make sure she was clean. But there was no sign that you'd tried to put one on," Issy laughed.

"I'd heard it was good for babies to have time without one and I knew you'd be home soon and I didn't know where they were," Alec flustered.

Max couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort; she missed this when she was with Logan. It seemed to be 'ice meal dear' and far too stilted, no fun with him.

"Anyway," Alec continued, "I'm sure Max didn't come to talk about our domestic bliss!" as they sat down to enjoy their evening meal, Alec taking charge of eating and feeding Alex at the same time.

"You're right," Max replied trying to suppress her giggles, "first I'd like to thank you for supporting me with Logan." She turned to Alec, "I'm sure you wouldn't have been there without Issy's blessing. Second about this meeting with Sandeman and Lydecker, I'm sure you're confused at my including you," she turned to Issy, who nodded. "Well you know both men from a different perspective, so where Logan thinks he has been the voice of reason, I think you're more suited to that position."

"Wow I'm a female Logan, I don't know if that's a compliment," replied Issy sarcastically. Seeing Max's face drop, she continued, "Sorry Max, but being compared with Logan isn't a high point for me. I appreciate what you mean and I would be happy to help, although I was a little surprised at you including me in the meeting about active X5's."

"As well as the medical facility, you are the head of the psy-ops unit," Max stated to Alec and Issy's surprise. "You know more about psy-ops than most and have used your skills to help Alec, among others. I just wish you could have helped Ben," Max mused.

Issy was uncomfortable at this comment, but tried not to show her feelings.

Max continued, "Anyway when the operational X5's come here they will probably need to be convinced that Manticore has gone and that this is now their home. Which is where the psy-ops team will come in; do you think you can handle it?"

"No problems, although when I suggested allowing psy-ops personnel to come here that wasn't how I thought their skills would be used," replied Issy.

"I understand that now," replied Max.

"Anyone for ice-cream?" asked Issy, as she cleared the table.

"I haven't had any for ages, what flavour?" replied Max.

"Double choc-chip," was the reply.

"Please," replied Max her mouth watering.

"Make mine a double helping," replied Alec.

"Pig!" retorted Issy and Max in unison.

With them once again sat round the table Max continued, "Before we meet Sandeman and Deck, how we gonna deal with them. I don't want Deck snooping around on his own."

"So we need Deck in the first meeting, how about starting with the X5's then Issy and Deck can talk about specifics while we walk with Sandeman, Dix and Logan about the Eyes Only broadcast," suggested Alec.

"Then Lydecker, Mole and Biggs after lunch and they can continue about training and supplies, while we talk with Issy and Dage about the lab work. Sounds like a plan, let's do it," said Max as they finished their meal.

"If you take Alex to Gem, I'll clean up and meet you down there," replied Issy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max paced, while Alec chewed his thumb waiting for Lydecker and Sandeman as Issy entered the office, "Will you two give over being so nervous," she commented, "You're the ones in control remember, relax."

"It sure doesn't feel that way," replied Max, as she took some deep breaths.

"You both look like you're waiting to be punished by the headmaster," Alec and Max looked puzzled, so Issy continued, "Like you've been caught doing something wrong at school." Realisation dawned on their faces and they both started taking deep breaths.

Two minutes later Joshua brought Sandeman and Lydecker. "Ok Little Fella?" he asked.

"Thanks Big Fella, we'll only be about half an hour then could you escort our guests to their rooms," replied Max.

Joshua nodded as he left the room and closed the door.

"I hope everything is satisfactory?" she asked, the two men nodded, "I am sorry to keep you here but you keep saying time is of the essence and we cannot protect you outside."

"That is understandable my child," said the old man. "There are many things we need to discuss. Have you a plan?"

"The plan is for the meetings, we will start at 9:00 about the active X5's, break at 10:30, resume at 11:00 with the Eyes Only broadcast, break 12:30 for lunch, resume 13:00 for weapons and training, break 14:00, resume 14:30 about the lab work. Any comments?"

"I suppose I will have an escort outside of meetings?" Lydecker queried.

"Until you have gained our trust, of course, Mole or Josuha will be your escort until tomorrow's meetings. After the first meeting Issy will be your escort until lunch," Max replied.

Max closed the meeting and posted the times for the next day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**9:00 in Max's office.**

"So Deck how many X5's are there, what are their locations, how can they be contacted and what are their assignments?" asked Max.

"You forgot one Max, what do they know of TC and Manticore's destruction," injected Alec.

"There were thirty X5's on assignment around the world at the time that Manticore was destroyed. There were four groups of five in China, South Africa, Russia and Iran, two groups of four in Afghanistan and Belize and two assassinations in Rome and Japan," stated Lydecker.

"That's more than I expected, but they're all abroad?" Max queried.

"The ones on deep cover here know what's happened and will be more difficult to locate, like the '09ers. The fact that they're abroad is not a problem I have their call signals and can get them to return to base, but that's Manticore. They would need to be met and re-directed here by their X5 CO, myself and someone from psy-ops."

"Why someone from psy-ops?" asked Max, she thought she knew but wanted him to explain.

"Max, I know you met Mia, we need someone with tele-coersion powers to get them to come here for debriefing."

"That's going to be very risky, if the group's smell a rat the welcome committee could be killed," Max declared. "Who would be the CO, in case I didn't know?"

"Despite his failure on the Berrisford mission Madame Renfro never demoted Alec, therefore he is still their CO," said Lydecker, "never understood that until I met Issy here."

"I have my uses," smirked Issy, "I suppose you want to re-assign one of the assassins straight to McKinley, that way they will have no links to TC."

"Yes, I thought that would carve the way for negotiations," he replied.

"Then choose the female for the mission, it has less complications," remarked Issy.

"I thought you might say that," Lydecker returned, "consider it done."

"Issy do you know who's out there?" Max asked.

"I know who was assigned to Rome, against my better judgement," she replied, "I thought it might upset their psy-ops treatment, but I was overruled."

"So who is it?" asked Alec.

Issy shot him a warning glance and thought, _'I'll tell you later not now, I need to speak to Max first. Change the subject quickly'_.

"Hey you haven't told us what their assignments are and what they know of TC 'Deck," Alec asked quickly.

"Most are counter terrorist missions agreed with the governments of the countries involved, the assassinations are the Pope and a Japanese geneticist. Since they were in the field at the time Manticore was destroyed and they are still responding to handler instructions, it can be assumed that they are unaware of the destruction of Manticore," he replied.

"So I'm assuming you can send an order to abort the mission and return to base. When will this occur and when will you be taking Alec and Issy to the remains of Manticore?" asked Max, surprising Issy. "Well I assumed you would be the psy-ops officer," Max told her.

"If approved I will issue the order tonight to the assassins and every two days to a different group, that should stagger the returns," replied Lydecker. "I'm hoping that there will be no need for psy-ops once they have arrived here. I would expect the first to return in a week, so we'd need to leave in three days to set things up."

"Ok I think that's the basics covered," Max stated. "Alec and I need to discuss further before agreeing, but let's break now. Issy can you take 'Deck to our medical facility while Alec and I conduct our next meeting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N The time frame for chapters 18 to 21

Evening first day until noon next day

12:30 until 14:00 same day

14:30 until 18:00 same day

18:00 same day until 10:30 next day

Timings for the next few chapters are in 21

7


	22. Coffee and Doughnuts

Many Thanks:

HoneyX5-452 : I seem to have a thing about meal, eh?

Darkangelgirl: The other X5's will start returning in chap 26 or 27, sorry to keep you waiting but the next few chapters fill in some blanks

Lakergirl08: One clue will be answered below, but there are still other questions yet to be answered.

Angel 0f Darkness231: Find out if you're right below!

Elle6778: They won't all be chicken, that's luxury food in the city, but more cat like than pasta! When thinking of food I remembered the episode where Max brings a live chicken back to OC, just seemed to work.

Mel11: Just thought people often talk over food, glad you liked it.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-two: Coffee and doughnuts**

After their meeting they went to the canteen for a break, coffee and doughnuts all round. When they'd finished Alec gave Issy a kiss, then turned to Lydecker, "Don't you get upsetting my girl, we might need you at the moment, but just remember Manticore taught us lots of things not just how to kill." Then he and Max were gone.

"He knows something, doesn't he?" Lydecker accused Issy.

"Only because I didn't want him to pursue the Rome connection," she replied. "He knows it's important, but will ask for details later."

They had entered the medical facilities and were heading for the psy-ops department. Lydecker was impressed by what he saw, he had been expecting only makeshift facilities, but these were almost complete. Then he saw the psy-ops facility, these were complete.

"I'm surprised that this area is so complete, I thought they would resist any form of psy-ops facility being built."

"I didn't give them a choice, it was needed to unlock Alec's memory, although I didn't need to use all the tools, thank goodness," she replied.

"I'm surprised Alec agreed, he had a hard time in psy-ops on each of his visits," Lydecker turned to Issy. "Why haven't you told Max about 493?"

"I could ask you the same, its obvious Sandeman doesn't know," Issy snapped back. "I felt it better to wait until she was happy with the idea of resurrection before telling her that Ben, her psycho brother was alive. She also needed to understand that psy-ops could have a positive affect and 'cure' behavioural problems. I didn't know where he was anyway, he could have been dead, and if he came in too soon it could cause problems."

"You mean Alec might want to kill him and Max could accuse you of playing god with her brother and you would lose her trust," she stared at him. "I've seen how much notice she takes of your advice, although I'm not sure she's happy about you and Alec."

Issy smiled, "Seems you're jealous of that as well. No, I don't think Alec would attempt to kill him, but I'm not sure of Max's reaction. Besides his was the first successful resurrection, after the failures, all done to orders. Your and Renfro's orders, 'to keep the weapons useable', I think those were your words."

"You were a willing conspirator in those days, what changed you?"

"I was under orders, which I carried out to the best of my abilities, so long as it didn't involve hurting those I cared for," Issy replied stiffly.

"I thought you cared for Alec, but I heard about his treatment after the Berrisford incident. Not what someone who cared for him would allow," Lydecker accused.

Issy started crying at the memory, "You think I was involved, I was on a months forced leave when he came in, by the time I returned a lot of damage had been inflicted, in took me months to repair some of the damage in secret."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you will, if I hadn't returned Alec would have lost his rank and his life, he's so stubborn," Issy shot back, now in control of her emotions again. "Like your soldiers, I had my orders to protect 452, 493 and 494; since you carelessly lost 452 and 493 494 became the focus of my interests 24-7 for the next 10 years unless I was forced to take a holiday. Not that I needed one, but all the ordinaries did so I had to. Unfortunately that was when the Berrisford mission went side wards and Alec was sent to psy-ops. Despite his previous stays in psy-ops it had never been recorded that he never broke, only learnt to hide his memories and say what was required. This time he didn't want to hide those memories and was still fighting when I returned. I had to persuade him to replace his Manticore mask so that he would survive, but he was never true Manticore after that."

"How did you persuade Renfro?"

"Easily tele-coercion and practical considerations," she replied. "Anyway at psy-ops here we have four X5 and two X6 psy-ops personnel, but what are you expecting?"

"When we bring them here they need to realise that Manticore was destroyed by its superiors, trying to eliminate everyone and that TC is their new home," he replied.

"Look it's nearly lunchtime why don't we go to the canteen and you can meet the team tomorrow?" suggested Issy.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, "and I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Yeah I understand your motives, but I'm here for Alec and TC, not you or Sandeman. If I suspect a double cross then I will alert Max and Alec."

When they got to the canteen Joshua was there and Issy left Lydecker with him, excusing herself to go and collect Alex.

On her way to their apartment Issy thought, _'Alec I need to see you and Max in our place at lunchtime, its urgent. How's Max getting on with Logan?'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max and Alec were talking about the previous meeting when Logan entered the office with Dix and Sandeman. Logan was annoyed that his presence hadn't elicited a response from Max.

"Right we're here to discuss how to turn the public in our favour and against the familiars, so who's going to start," Max opened looking around the table.

Sandeman opened, "I was hoping that Eyes Only would broadcast some true facts about the familiars that I would supply, including names of prominent figures and their snake brand."

"Why would Eyes Only be interested in starting a witch hunt against the familiars?" asked Logan aggressively.

"I thought Eyes Only was interested in helping the oppressed. Familiars are the oppressors, intent on killing the ordinary people to rule the world."

"But that just doesn't sound true, it has to seem plausible," Logan countered.

Alec was slightly amused by the banter, Dix was embarrassed, but Max was furious.

"Look Logan if you don't shut-up and take this seriously we aren't going to get anywhere," she stormed.

"But what is being suggested would leave Eyes Only exposed and in danger," Logan replied.

"Fine then you'd better leave and we can explore other options," replied Max wearily.

"This is all too risky for you, Max," replied Logan sanctimoniously.

"No more risky than the things I did for Eyes Only. Now leave, I'll send someone to collect my things," Max stated. Logan looked shocked, Alec surprised whilst Dix and Sandeman seemed non-plused.

"Don't be hasty Max, we can work things out," Logan pleaded, as Alec called for security.

"I think it's time you left," said Max to the hunched figure. "Security see Mr Cale out of TC and could CeCe go with him to collect my things."

With that Logan was escorted from her office.

"Wow that was dramatic, is this really the end for Max and Logan," teased Alec.

Max hit him and smiled, "Yeah should have finished ages ago, but I thought I still needed him. Only recently realised I don't, pity it took so long," she finished looking at Alec.

Sandeman looked, "I was hoping Eyes Only could help us, but that seems to be out of the question."

"Actually," said Dix, "We have enough equipment to hack into a broadcast and replace with our information, or put out our own."

"So all is not lost," laughed Max, "let's work on this tomorrow morning, its lunchtime now."

As they were about to leave Alec heard a message from Issy. He replied _'We'll meet you there. Max just threw Logan out of TC.'_ Then he turned to Max, "Issy would like you to join us for lunch, alright."

Max was thinking she needed to get away but there was something about Alec's request that made her curious, so she agreed to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry about bringing Ben in but he arrived when I was on holiday, and won't go away. Anything regarding him has not been planned since the start, so I don't know what will happen. Please bear with me.

5


	23. Brother Ben

Many Thanks:

HoneyX5-452 : Glad you're looking forward to Ben.

Darkangelgirl: Read on for your answers

Angel 0f Darkness231: Seems everyone wants to hear from Ben.

Elle6778: Glad you liked the way it went.

Mel11: The reactions start now, but Ben won't appear for about 4 chapters.

Maria656: As this is still the same day, don't expect the answers to come too soon.

BrunaX5: Sorry, this is my story so it won't be MA

Wildsky: Glad you're enjoying the story, will probably do one about Issy which will explain the beginnings of their relationship.

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-three : Brother Ben**

Issy had sorted a light pasta lunch when Alec and Max arrived.

"How was your morning?" she asked them.

"Some progress, some set backs and a decisive decision to dump Logan," replied Max deadpan.

"What you dumped Logan, why? I thought he was the love of your life," asked Issy.

"So did I but I'm fed up with the pompous way that everything I want for me is wrong, but no matter what danger he puts me in that's alright," she replied a bit sullen.

"It was wonderful, poor Logie boy looked crestfallen when Max told him to leave if he wasn't going to help, especially when she sent CeCe with him to collect her things," Alec laughed, "whilst our Max just looked pissed."

Max perked up at his animated recounting of events to Issy, and they all started laughing as they sat at the table now helping themselves to the food.

"I know there were questions from the meeting with Lydecker that you want answered and I think now is the time for those answers," Issy said seriously and mysteriously.

"Very deep, so who's the guy in Rome?" asked Alec directly.

"I'll answer that in a moment, but first you need to realise that Biggs was not the first X5 to be resurrected," they nodded, "it was part of the experiments at Manticore to see if it could be done," Issy stopped hoping they might make some suggestions.

"You mean they killed some just to try and resurrect them," said Max feeling sick at the thought. Alec looked horrified at the suggestion.

"No, but there were lots of deaths at Manticore without resorting to that," Issy replied.

"So when was the first resurrection?" asked Max.

"About three months before your return to Manticore, a rouge soldier was brought in with a broken neck," Issy was watching Max for signs of recognition, "and a broken leg."

"Ben?" whispered Max.

"Yes Ben, I had tried on others before, but they were either too late or too severely damaged for straight resurrection, so Renfro sent them to scientists using nanocites. Ben's injuries though severe could be repaired and he was one of Sandeman's chosen ones. So I pulled out all the stops to revive him, then psy-ops took over to try to cure his psychotic behaviour. So you'll understand why I didn't want him in Rome." They nodded.

"So Ben's alive?" Max asked tears falling down her face, stunned by the idea.

"Alive and when Lydecker sends his orders, he'll be on his way back," Issy replied. "Would you like to be in the welcoming committee?"

Max's face lit-up, "but of course."

Alec was looking concerned and growled, "Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

Issy could feel his anger and trepidation, "Until Lydecker said he was in Rome I didn't know whether he was alive or not. In the light of Sandeman's wishes and Logan's presence I didn't think it wise to introduce another complication."

"Did you think I might want to kill him for what I'd endured because of him?" Alec asked.

Issy reached out to hold his hand and felt the tension in his body. "No, Lydecker did, but I think I know you better than that," she replied.

"Why tell us now and in such a hurry?" Max was feeling more in control.

"Two reasons: firstly because he'll be coming in about a week and you both need to decide how you will work together and introduce him into TC. Secondly because Sandeman doesn't know yet and Max you need to decide what sort of relationship you want with Ben," Max looked shocked at the implication. Issy continued, "I understand that you always thought of Ben as a brother and you carried out his wishes because of that love," Max looked aghast, had Alec told her. Issy seeing the look continued, "I talked with Ben a lot after his resurrection so that we could deal with the problems which caused his psychosis. We used a lot of regression and hypnotherapy, which worked because he wanted to change. It took nine months of therapy interspersed with training before he was ready for missions. Then Renfro got the order for an expendable X5 to assassinate the Pope and chose him despite my protests."

"So what you're saying is Ben is 'cured' unless this assignment messes him up but he's true blue Manticore now?" asked Max.

"Yes and no," she replied.

"What do you mean?" snapped Max.

"Yes he's cured, but no he's not true blue Manticore. Just as Manticore never really owned Alec after your escape and lost him completely after the Berrisford mission, so Ben has only taken what he needs to survive," she replied.

"But a lot of the reason I didn't break was your presence, you reminded me that I was better," said Alec feeling more than a little worried.

"I was at Manticore to protect three units, I hate that expression but that was how you were described then. I spent most of the time protecting you and fell in love with you, that is a fact. I spent a short time trying to make Max's time more comfortable. I, also, spent time ensuring that Ben survived Manticore for Sandeman's purposes."

"To become my partner," Max whispered.

"Yes, completing my mission and leaving Alec free to choose," Issy finished straight faced. "Look Max, I didn't know anything about you then and how you felt about Ben," she half apologised.

"So Ben comes here and throws a spanner in everything that has been accomplished so far," laughed Alec.

"Now you understand why I had to talk to you now," Issy replied quietly.

"Yes," sighed Max, "so how we gonna work this bitch out?"

"Yeah, do you think you could cope with two of me around," joked Alec putting his arm round Max.

Max punched his shoulder, "I might not always hit the right one, but this could get difficult with the command structure."

"Look this might seem wrong, but Alec has earned his place at your side running TC. Those that know of Ben see him as a psycho, so I don't think changes in command are necessary. But you will need to give him something to do, like Alec, he's dangerous when bored," suggested Issy.

"We need to talk more, but we're going to be late to this afternoon's meetings, so let's continue this evening," Max said as they finished their meal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max and Alec went to discuss weapons and security with Lydecker, Mole and Biggs, both were subdued by the revelations as they entered Max's office.

"I see she's told you," Lydecker said.

"What do you mean," snapped Max.

Lydecker thought better than alert the others, so replied, "About our boy in Rome."

"Yeah, thought I'd join the welcome committee, but that's not why we're here so let's get down to business," replied Max, cutting the conversation until she could figure it out.

Mole and Biggs looked at each other then at Alec, who was still subdued but managed to convey a later signal to them.

"So what's sort of help are you thinking of supplying?" Max asked Lydecker.

"Let's talk about who we're thinking about fighting first," he replied, "Sandeman has explained about the war he is expecting you to fight against the familiars, I understand Agent White is one of them as well as his son."

"We've already had one skirmish with them but we need intel. on their structure and numbers, but I suppose Sandeman has those answers," said Alec.

"Alec we're here to discuss training and weapons, not who we're fighting," remarked Max.

"Yeah but it's relevant, if we don't know who we're fighting how can we decide on weapon types and quantities?" replied Alec.

"He's right the arsenal has to cover the situations that we are going to encounter," added Mole.

"At the moment it's not what we will need, but assurances that what we ask for will be available," responded Max. "So 'Deck how easy is it going to be to get what we ask for?"

"I appreciate that until we know the force we're up against this meeting to pure conjecture, but we need a starting point," said Lydecker, "I need to know what you have and how well trained your people are."

"Training in martial arts has resumed for anyone who wants it, there's a firing range in the basement and theory in the classroom," replied Biggs.

"Yeah just a pity we don't have enough guns or rounds," snarled Mole.

"Well that's where I come in," replied Lydecker, "but the government will need assurances that if they need help, you will be willing to assist."

"What sort of missions will they be expecting for us to prove our loyalty?" asked Max.

"What sort of missions would you be willing to complete?" Lydecker retorted.

"Count me out, family man, I don't want my ass shot now," joked Alec, earning a punch from Max and glare from Biggs and Mole. "What, it's true," he laughed.

"I'd rather not use any of the command team in the early missions, although we need X5's to boost your profile," the colonel replied.

"That makes sense so until the government decides to tackle the familiars we just issue the orders, so to speak, all agreed," Max asked. The others nodded. "So where will we be needed 'Deck?"

"The government want a couple of assassins to take out selected targets, each target competed would boost the unit's reputation," he replied.

"What sort of targets and can we check the data before agreeing to the mission?" queried Alec.

"I know there is distrust in TC that you would be used for controversial assignments, but I assure you that I will vet anything before bringing it to you and give you time to approve the target before assigning anyone," said Lydecker.

"Yeah, but we still have to trust you!" exclaimed Mole.

"Yeah, and when I've seen your facilities I'll arrange for supplies to be brought in and when you trust me we'll use helicopters for moving about," was the reply.

"So you reckon we'll need to use helicopters?" queried Max.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'd like you to consider it a possibility. It would be a fast way in and out, you could pilot and be in control," he replied.

"Ok you bring us the details and we'll discuss further," finished Max, "let's break now and Mole and Biggs can show you round after coffee."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry, I'm still scene setting, so hope this wasn't too boring for you.

6


	24. Surprise for Max

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. Although I've been told we're not suppose to thank anymore, I will continue as I believe I owe it to my few reviewers to acknowledge my gratitude for their comments. I won't change the storyline for them, but some comments might be added to the story.

Many thanks:

HoneyX5-452: M/B maybe, not telling yet.

Darkangelgirl:

Mel11:

AngelofDarkness231: as above

Elle6776: as above.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-four : Surprise for Max**

After another coffee it was time for the meeting with Sandeman, Issy and Dage. Max and Alec hoped this would be quicker than the previous meetings, but knew little about the subject.

"Look I know we need this meeting, but can we keep things simple. I may be genetically empowered, but I don't always follow scientists," Max requested.

"That's alright, it must have been a long day for you and this is probably more technical than the earlier ones," replied Sandeman softly.

"True but I think Issy and Dage have questions, Alec and I just need to know where things are headings and what you're going to need, we can argue about these runes later," replied Max wearily.

"I understand, so where would you like to start Issy," he replied.

"In the meeting you mentioned NorBAC, I understand that they are independent but surely that means the transgenics will lose the propaganda war. NorBAC will take the credit for developing the vaccine and not disclose the source," Issy queried.

"NorBAC will be given your research and asked to expand to ensure that the vaccine will work. Credit for the initial work and source of the antibodies will be given to the transgenics and you, their director is a close friend and against the familiar cause, though from a familiar family," he replied.

"How can we trust this person if they are a familiar?" Max queried.

"Not all familiars agree with what they are doing, otherwise you would not be here," he replied with a small smile, "I have maintained links with some people working in genetics labs across the world as I knew that someday soon we would need their help."

"So am I expected to leave here with my research and travel to Canada?" asked Issy.

"No I think that would be too dangerous, I would recommend that we set a secure link to NorBAC and send the information that way, Colonel Lydecker could probably arrange for samples to be taken to their labs." He replied, "Besides I thought you would want to carry on with the procedures on the X5's and you can't be in two places at once."

"That's the problem with not having a twin," laughed Alec.

"Why can't they come here so we can meet and discuss progress face-to-face before they take over, I prefer would to meet whoever is taking over," Issy suggested.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," he replied.

"Max has suggested that I perform the procedures on her next, will that cause any problems with planning?" Issy asked Sandeman.

"If it could be postponed for a couple of days, that should be fine," he replied.

"Anything other questions?" asked Max.

"What about medical supplies, although we are well stocked at the moment, all these procedures are going to require more?" asked Dage.

"Colonel Lydecker authorise supplies, so see him with your list," Sandeman replied.

"Ok let's break there and get some rest," Max said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the meeting Max asked Issy and Alec to stay for a while. "Look guys we need to talk about the Rome situation some more, but I need some space so I'm going to the Space Needle. I'll be back about 20:00."

"You mean you'll be back in time for dinner," laughed Issy. "Have you found an apartment yet?"

"No, but I've got a bunk here for now," Max replied.

"The apartment next to ours is empty, I'll get Joshua sorting it for you and in the meantime you can have our spare room," offered Alec.

"Thanks, but surely you don't want me interfering," Max was embarrassed, on the one hand she wanted to be with Alec, but on the other she didn't want to upset anyone's relationship, "although it would be useful living next door in the long run."

"Right I'll get Josh to move your stuff, he'll be overjoyed to start decorating the apartment for you. It's why no-one else has it," he replied. "See you later."

As Max left, Issy turned to Alec and gave him a kiss, "Well done, now she's even more confused."

"How so?"

"She's just dumped Logan, heard about Ben and now you're asking her in live with us," Issy laughed.

The penny dropped and Alec looked sheepish, "You mean she thinks I'm making a move, but that's not what I was thinking. I just thought as a friend she needed somewhere to stay, temporarily," he spluttered as they left HQ heading for the nursery.

"I know, but I think she may misunderstand initially. Just as well she's going to think. I just hope she works it out before she returns or it could get embarrassing," she said as she slipped her arm around his waist and laughed.

Mole considered the laugh, then asked, "Hey princess if 'Decker is going to supply our needs, does that include my cigars."

Alec and Issy looked at him unable to contain their amusement, "Well we'll have to include them under emergency supplies. Can't imagine how we'll survive if you don't have any," laughed Alec.

"Glad you're taking it seriously," was the gruff reply.

As they continued walking towards the nursery Alec saw Joshua. "Hey Joshua, old buddy," he called.

"Hey medium fella, how's tricks," Joshua replied.

"Josh my boy, I've been speaking to Max about that apartment, any chance of you getting it sorted for her and bringing her stuff to our place?" he asked.

"Sure, Max staying with Alec and Issy 'til it ready, yeah."

"Yeah, seems the best idea until she gets her own place."

"I'm on it," said Joshua leaving to collect Max's things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After collecting Alex they went back to their apartment.

"You sure this will work?" asked Issy.

"What!" exclaimed Alec playing with Alex on the floor, "Oh you mean Max staying here. Don't see why not, she's been here for everything except sleeping and working for since she dumped Logan, and it's temporary until Joshua finishes her place. It should be done in a couple of days."

"When did he start on it?"

"Just after your return, he sensed that things weren't right between her and Logan and wondered what to do. So we decided she needed a bolt hole in TC. I talked to OC and Joshua started work next door with some of OC's ideas," he replied.

"So I'm not the only one keeping secrets then," she replied.

"Talking about secrets," he accused. "Why didn't you tell me about Ben?"

"Until Lydecker confirmed that he was still alive I didn't want to complicate things for any of us," she replied.

"What do you mean complicate? You weren't having a relationship with him as well," fumed Alec.

Issy laughed, "What you're jealous and without cause. My only contact with Ben was with regards to his resurrection and subsequent therapy. He was a patient whose importance to Sandeman was part of my mission. He may be your twin, but in many ways you're as different as chalk and cheese."

"How so?"

"Where you are confident and out going, he is unsure of himself and distrustful of others. When you walk into a room it lights up and everyone becomes more animated. He will sneak into a room and nobody notices despite having the same good looks."

"But surely your work would help him overcome the confidence problem," Alec was surprised at the contrast between them.

"Yes I could help, but Manticore didn't want that. It was better for an assassin to be forgettable, so long as he was competent in the required skills they were happy," Issy concluded.

"But that never stopped you helping me, so why didn't you do it for him?" Alec was puzzled.

"That's easy, I fell in love with you over the years and look what happened. I didn't want to risk doing that again. Anyway despite his looking like you, he wasn't you and I didn't want him to replace you. By the time he was ready for that type of therapy, I couldn't see you."

"You mean at the time you were my teacher, he was in psy-ops," Issy nodded. "That must have been confusing."

"Not really, as I said you are as different as chalk and cheese, and I love you," she sat down beside him and gave him a kiss. "What are your feelings about his returning?"

"For all the times I spent in psy-ops because of him I should hate him, but I don't. I managed to get myself there as well and it's not as though he wanted me to be there, that was Manticore. But I don't know how I feel about meeting him ad that seems imminent," he replied.

"Well I'm glad you don't blame him, but what about the others? You did change after he went psycho. I'm sure that had an effect on your unit members."

"We'll have to talk before he arrives," Alec started .

"So you can stop them killing my brother on sight," Max exclaimed from the doorway.

"Sort of, but rather so that barriers aren't put up," Alec replied tiredly.

"I see you started the conversation without me," Max retorted.

"That's my fault, but Alec and I do need to talk about things that affect our relationship alone," Issy insisted.

Max looked at Alec, "Issy's right, we have a right to discuss some things without you acting like we're doing things behind your back. After all Issy has worked with both of us and with us being twins there was a momentary fear that needed discussing."

"Oh, sorry! But what about your unit, why should they have a beef with Ben?" Max queried.

"I have spent two stays in psy-ops due to Ben, when you escaped and when he went psycho. Six months each time, first to prove that your twins we're escape risks, then to prove that being psycho wasn't genetic. To survive I almost became psycho by cutting off my emotions. When they let me out it took a long time to relax amongst my unit again. They resent that and almost cheered when his body was returned to Manticore. None of us knew about his resurrection."

"Oh," was all Max could say as dinner was served.

"Look Max you weren't there, you can't know what it was like," said Alec.

"I agree, what Renfro did with you was nothing compared to what your twins were put through and Alec had three intensive stays in psy-ops, each worse than the previous. I was there, but still don't consider I understand the pain, I only observed," explained Issy.

"I think I should stay somewhere else tonight," Max offered.

"No, I'm sorry," replied Alec, "it's just a sore subject, but we need to sort it out. Stay Max."

"Ok, but don't think I won't kick your ass if you so much as touch the door tonight," she replied with a grin.

"Wouldn't think of it, if I'm up it'll be for Alex not you," he replied shocked at the implication. "I only meant that as we asked you to be our guest I didn't want you to think that it wasn't alright for you to stay," he flustered.

"It's so easy to get you these days, it's hardly worth the effort," laughed Max, then becoming serious. "I'm concerned how Ben will react to me after what I did," she sobbed.

"Max, Ben asked you to do it. He understands that you only did as he asked," Issy tried to soothe, "I'd be more concerned about his obedience to Manticore, but even that seemed superficial when I last saw him."

"So what are we going to tell Lydecker, he's waiting for our approval?" asked Alec.

"I don't know," whispered Max.

"Do you want Ben to kill the Pope?" asked Issy.

They looked at her shocked. "No," they replied.

"Then you'll tell him you want him to issue the order," she replied.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because if you don't Ben will carry out his orders in about 10 days."

They looked shocked, "How do you know that?" asked Max.

"Because there was a completion date on the mission, which is 10 days time. If he isn't ordered to abort he will complete the mission."

"I'll see Lydecker and approve the order then," Max stated.

"Yeah you do that," Alec felt like he'd been kicked.

After Max left Alec asked Issy, "so how is this with Ben going to work out?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to play it by ear. Talking about playing,

any chance of you getting Alex to bed while I clean up."

"Yeah, just so long as you help when I call."

"Sure, then we can have an early night."

"Sure thing," he replied giving her a hug and kiss. "Come on bed time for you," he said to Alex, who replied, "Story."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N

7


	25. Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. Although I've been told we're not suppose to thank anymore, I will continue as I believe I owe it to my few reviewers to acknowledge my gratitude for their comments. I won't change the storyline for them, but some comments might be added to the story.

Many thanks:

Darkangelgirl:

Angelofdarkness78: Probably

Elle6776: only cuz she's not got anywhere, can't have her sleeping in her office, can we?

Shygirl1:

Maria656: Probably

Lakergirl:

Seems everyone is looking forward to Ben's return, but please be patient he isn't due until chapter 28 or 29.

**Chapter Twenty-five: Secrets**

Next morning at breakfast Alec was feeding Alex and Issy was making coffee when Max joined them. "I thought you'd wait up for my return."

"Hey you were gone over an hour and with all those meetings we needed an early night. Did your shark DNA allow you any sleep?" replied Alec, giving Alex another piece of buttered bread.

"Not much," she replied. "Issy if I'm going to be there when Ben comes home, can we delay the procedures?"

"We'll probably have to if we're off to Manticore in three days. When's your next heat due?"

"About a month, I think," Max frowned, "How long since you left? The last was just after that."

"So how did Logie cope with that?" teased Alec?

"I don't think he knew what hit him," she blushed and laughed, "Guess that was when I realised how naïve we'd been. He just couldn't cope with the idea that I had no control."

"Wish I'd been a fly on the wall for that one," replied Alec.

"Just as well you weren't, humans just don't have the stamina," she teased back, "I might have come after you as well."

"What a terrifying thought," he grinned back. "And to think I was just getting the troops working and looking after Alex, while you were having so much fun. When did we swap roles?"

"About the time Issy messed with your head," retorted Max, hitting his shoulder spilling the coffee he was drinking.

Alec turned to Issy, "Are you going to let her get away with that?"

"No," said Issy absent-mindedly throwing a cloth at Max, "If you make a mess, you clean it up. Only one who gets away with it is Alex, at the moment!"

Max started wiping up the spilt coffee nudging Alec's arm again.

"Hey cut it out," Alec complained moving away and turning to Issy, "if you won't help me out here, I'm going to have a workout before the meeting."

"Sorry I was distracted, trying to work out how to fit everything in, if you and I are going to be away for more of six weeks," Issy replied.

"What do you mean?" Max was puzzled.

"I haven't trained Dage enough to do the medical procedures on his own, I need to work out what psy-ops methods may be needed for the returning X5's and I still need to work on my analysis of the blood samples," Issy paused, realising that Alec and Max were staring at her, "What's wrong?"

"Max is almost hitting on me and you don't notice," Alex replied aghast.

"Sorry it was when Max asked about delaying procedures, I just wondered how many problems are going to happen because I'm the one going with you."

"You would rather I went with someone else?" he accused.

"No, never! Just three days doesn't seem long enough for our preparations," she tried to soothe, realising it came out wrong, "besides I wouldn't trust you two alone together in the woods." She went to his side and gave him a kiss, "but maybe a workout would be good," she ran her hand down his chest, "see you later," and a final kiss.

"Ok, but I'll leave Alex for you to get to nursery," he grabbed a towel as he left.

"I get the idea that you wanted him to leave so we could talk," said Max.

"No, if I wanted that I'd have told him," replied Issy, "but since you upset him, I just didn't stop him."

"I think you had a hand in that," Max retorted.

"I was being serious, in three days Alec, you and I are going to Manticore," Issy was sincere, "that will leave TC without its leader and sic and unless Sandeman steps in it will be down one medical officer. If anything happens while we're away…" her voice trailed away.

"I hadn't thought of that," Max sighed. Then more brightly she continued, "but Mole and Biggs will make sure nothing happens. Dix will have surveillance too tight for surprises. Since you showed us that tunnel he and Mole have found two more and setup cameras.

"Suppose you're right," she replied, "Anyway we better get Alex to nursery, if we're going to get to the meeting on time. If you want to talk we can talk on the way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alec walked across the square towards the gym he overheard some of the X5's talking.

"When we reached the blockade I saw Agent White approach the first truck," said Mitch.

"What happened?" asked Alec irritated that Biggs hadn't mentioned anything.

"Sorry sir I didn't see you there," was the reply.

"First I'm Alec, not sir," snapped Alec, "secondly I asked a question. What happened when White approached the truck?"

"I don't know, he said something to Lydecker, then we were allowed to pass, but he didn't look happy."

"What do you mean not happy, he's never happy."

"It was as though Lydecker had got the better of him, like he said he was solving the problem, at least that's how it appeared."

"Thanks, but in future discuss anything like this with the command team before letting your mouth off, talk like that could cause a lynching," replied Alec, inwardly seething, "Lydecker is supposed to be here to help and should be treated as such until proved otherwise."

Instead of going to the gym, he went to the Command Centre looking for Lydecker.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was unusually quiet as she and Issy took Alex to the nursery. Although Issy knew Max wanted to ask some questions, she was waiting for the younger girl to start.

Suddenly Max blurted out, "I've always thought of Ben as my brother, but Sandeman is going to want something different. How are we going to handle that?"

"By 'we' do you mean you and Ben, or all of us?" Issy replied.

"I don't know? Both, I suppose. I mean does Ben still think of me as his sister, or have psy-ops changed that?" she pondered, "If we don't click, how will Sandeman react? When will Sandeman be informed about Ben?"

"Ben's original programming was to protect and stay close to you that has been restored. Love has to come from within, but have you ever thought that the reason you couldn't get together with Alec, was because he reminded you of Ben, you're first love?" replied Issy. "As for Sandeman, he will know when the time is right and whatever his reaction you and Ben will do what's right for you."

"What do you mean my first love?" Max agonised, "we never even kissed."

"Love starts long before physical contact. When you needed someone who did you turn to for help?" Issy quizzed, trying to get Max to recognise her own feelings.

"Ben always told stories to make us feel better," Max replied.

"Was it for everyone or just you?"

"Often it would be just the two of us," Max replied sadly. "But we got spilt up when we escaped; I've spent years trying to find my siblings again."

"Everything has a time to happen," replied Issy, "it will all make sense some day soon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"'Deck what's this about White being with the National Guard and you implying that you're here to sort us out on his terms," Alec accused as he entered the Command Centre.

"Look son don't be so naïve, if I'd told White my real reasons do you think he'd have let any of us in," Lydecker returned in a condescending manner, "as it was he didn't search the trucks or check the drivers. He's planning something, but he's not ready yet, so can we just get back to planning."

Alec was ready to flatten him when Biggs stepped over, "look Alec I was there, and if he'd wanted to he could have told White that the drivers were X5 but he didn't."

Alec relaxed his poise, "Ok but any sign of trouble I want him guarded."

"You've already got Biggs and Mole keeping me on a leash what more do you want."

"I'll tell you when I've decided; after all you killed us on less suspicion," Alec threw back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max and Issy left Alex with Gem and headed back to the Command Centre.

"What about you and Alec?" Max asked.

"That's been bothering you, ever since I arrived," Issy replied.

"Yeah, well you're so much older yet had a relationship with Alec at Manticore. Sounds a bit off, if you know what I mean," she looked at Issy who seemed puzzled, "what with him usually going for young, blonde bimbos."

"Oh. You mean if we were really together he would be chasing older women?"

"Something like that."

"We don't have time for the full story now, but here's the short version is," Issy started quietly so only Max would hear. "After your escape Alec spent a lot of time in psy-ops. I replaced the head of the psy-ops and medical facilities after the treatment of the twins left some needing termination. So I was responsible for the treatment of everyone after that," She paused waiting for Max's reaction.

Max looked horrified, this person not only worked in the worse places in Manticore but she ordered everything that took place. "So-o you'r-re responsible for the p-pain and t-torture?" she stuttered.

Issy remained outwardly calm, "I had to appear to be as ruthless as everyone else, to protect Alec and later you and Ben," she replied, "The methods had been decided before my promotion, so I had to issue instructions based on previously used methods. I always used the least harmful methods and finished with private sessions using techniques unapproved by Manticore."

Max winced at the idea of private sessions, what could she possibly mean, "what sort of techniques? I don't remember having any."

"You didn't Renfro wouldn't allow me to have any closed sessions with you, they had to be on tape," she replied. "The others had a choice of voluntary hypnotherapy or simple counselling sessions, I was trying to restore their sanity not cause any harm," she continued. "I told Renfro that these were to be unrecorded or monitored, so that the person was given free reign to say anything they wanted to and I would answer their questions honestly."

"Surely that would have put you at risk from physical violence," replied Max.

"Yeah, but it was after Manticore had done things their way, so most were more subdued than normal."

"Most? So some weren't."

"I had a few problems with both Ben and Alec, on different occasions. After his resurrection Ben was very anti-everything, so trying to get him to talk was difficult and he would either fight or cry," Issy replied. "Alec was different after each session; usually he just wanted to know why. Not a simple why had it happened, more like why the whole world was like it was and when would it stop being so stupid."

"So Alec's sessions were long?"

"You could say that, if Alec spent 6 weeks in psy-ops, we'd spend the next 6 weeks talking about it," she replied. "I didn't usually see people after they'd been in the medical facility, unless mental trauma was involved, but Alec always seemed to find an excuse for why we needed to talk about what had happened. I fact from the age of 10 he seemed to spend as much time asking questions as all the others put together."

"Didn't you think it unhealthy, him spending that much time with you?"

"I never thought about it until it was too late," she replied, "Alec has always been fun to talk to and I didn't have many people I felt I could be honest with. I rarely left Manticore and didn't trust the people I worked with, but Alec always wanted to understand everything which was good for me, by the time he kissed me at the end of one session it seemed natural."

"He kissed you!"

"Yeah that took me by surprise at the time."

"So what sort of things did you talk about? It can't all have been Manticore approved subjects," Max asked.

"Anything and everything, Alec always tried to read about the world outside, even before they were being sent on missions. Quite often we would talk about what was happening around the world and if I did go out I'd bring back something we had talked about."

Max was puzzled, "Like what?"

"Like a hotdog, candy or baseball program, I even brought some cosmetics so he could know what they smelt like," Issy explained.

"So what had you been talking about when he kissed you and how old was he?" Max was getting curious.

"He was 16 and it was my birthday. He had made some excuse to the guards about needing to see me and had brought me a card, the kiss was my present," she laughed. "If you really want to know more, wait until we're away from the others, please."

"Just one more question, how did he know it was your birthday?"

"He had been seeing me on his birthday when he was 10, so I gave him a card, present and cake. I explained how the ordinaries celebrated being a year older, so gave him a birthday party," she said, "if Renfro had known I would have been in trouble. Alec asked when my birthday was so I told him, for the next few years I was always away on my birthday. When he was 16 there had been some meetings around my birthday so I hadn't got away and he remembered."

"So he came knocking on your door," finished Max, "I have got to tease him about that."

"Hey don't you dare, otherwise I will drop some of your psy-ops secrets," Issy threatened.

They had arrived at the Command Centre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's been going on?" Max asked seeing the looks and body language in the room.

"Nothing." All the men said instantly.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, don't let it interfere with TC business," she stated. "Everyone ready for the meeting, you got five minutes to get a drink."

Alec turned to Biggs and Mole at the other side of the room, "we need to talk now in my office."

They went into his office and closed the door. Mole and Biggs were concerned about Alec's behaviour after the incident with Lydecker.

"There's something you both need to know before the meeting and because I want you on side," Alec stated.

"Ok but what's the big secret?" replied Mole, clearly agitated by the cloak and dagger stuff.

"Is it about Lydecker or our boy in Rome?" asked Biggs.

"Our boy in Rome?"

"What about him princess, the suspense is killing me?" snapped Mole lighting his cigar.

"It's Ben," Alec paused for effect, "Max's dead brother Ben."

"Well she said she could get you going again with a little luck, so I guess we shouldn't be surprised," replied Mole.

"Ben! The one that had you in psy-ops for 9 months! The one that caused you so many problems!" replied a very startled Biggs, "we always said we'd kill him on sight, if he wasn't really dead."

"Yeah I know you did, but it was Manticore who put me through hell not him and Max needs him. So we need to figure a way of protecting him, to give him and Max a chance," sighed Alec. "After morning meeting we need to get everyone from our old unit together and I'd like you there as well Mole. We need to sort this out before he comes here."

"He's going to be the first back then?" asked Mole.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in three days to set up camp at Manticore, in case he gets back early," Alec replied. "Then we'll bring him in as soon as Issy is happy to do so."

"I'll get the unit to my apartment for 11:00, ok?" Biggs replied.

"Ok better see what Max wants today," Alec said as he went to open the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit long, once they got talking Max and Issy didn't want to stop.

9


	26. Preparations 1

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. Although I've been told we're not suppose to thank anymore, I will continue as I believe I owe it to my few reviewers to acknowledge my gratitude for their comments. I won't change the storyline for them, but some comments might be added to the story.

Many thanks:

Honey X5-452: By splitting chaps it'll be around chap 30 before Ben appears.

Lakergirl:

Darkangelgirl:

Maria656:

Mel11: Issy is a catalyst for the story, so she's there for everyone at times.

From the reviews it seems everyone wants to see how Ben is and everyone's reaction. Sorry I'm going to keep you waiting for that, more scene setting and tying of loose ends first.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Preparations 1**

"After yesterday's meetings I thought I'd better bring everyone up to date with what's happening," Max announced at the beginning of the meeting. "There were four meetings yesterday, which have given us some direction for the next few weeks. Everybody will have tasks to ensure that we will be ready for anything that the familiars throw at us."

Everybody was listening intently wondering what Max was going to give them to do.

"As you are probably aware Logan is now persona non gratis around TC, which means that Eyes Only will not be helping us in future," she looked to see the response.

Most of the transgenics looked relieved. "Well at least we won't have to pretend to like him anymore," said Mole, "But doesn't that leave us with a problem with the broadcast?"

"Actually, it doesn't," Dix interrupted, "I've been getting information from Logan on how those cable hacks are done, so with our superior capabilities we've been testing out our own."

Everyone looked surprised, but pleased; "Now why would you do that?" queried Max.

"Well ever since Issy arrived the guy had become so negative, I just thought we might need a backup plan," the mutant replied, "So Luke and I have been working on it in our down time."

"So we can still do a cable hack and get our message across," Max smiled, "and I was going to get Sketchy in to do an interview for New World Weekly. It may be considered rubbish but it did bring the original transgenics story to the public."

"Yeah good idea Max, Sketchy may even get recognition out of the stories we give him," agreed Alec.

"Ok, we need to get some film of the familiars and their brand, any ideas?" Max asked.

"If White's with the National Guard surrounding us then some of his friends must be nearby," suggested Biggs.

"What makes you think that?" asked Max glaring at Biggs.

Biggs regretted his words, although most in HQ knew because of Alec's outburst Max hadn't been there. "When we came in with Lydecker, White tried to stop us coming in. Lydecker's response threw him and he allowed us through, but it does mean he's just outside," Biggs explained, embarrassed by his own stupidity.

"If we could capture a familiar, we could get the psy-ops crew to make them record a confession of their plans," suggested Issy.

"Any operative in mind if you're not available?" asked Max.

"How about Psyche, she makes everyone nervous when she walks through?"

"I'm not surprised most X5's had her on their case at some time, she is one scary freak," replied Alec, a pained look on his face, remembering a past encounter with her.

"Yeah but this is the enemy we're talking about and if anyone can break a familiar she can," replied Issy. "She even scared me at Manticore, but she's mellowed a little since the fire." Everyone laughed nervously.

"You said we might need psy-ops for our enemies, is this what you had in mind?" asked Max.

"Of course, maybe not this scenario but this type of thing," said Issy. "By the time Psyche has finished with the familiar you could get Sketchy to interview them on camera outside of TC. They'll tell you honestly anything you want to know."

"So all we got to do is capture a familiar, let Psyche do her stuff and then we can find out everything we need to know to defeat the familiars?" asked Mole looking for confirmation from Issy.

"Depends who you capture, even White probably doesn't know everything, he's too exposed."

"Ok but it's a plan to look into. Biggs and Mole can you work out the capture and get together with Issy and Psyche to sort out any details," Max commanded. "Dix can you work with Luke on getting information that might be needed for the broadcast and talk with Sandeman." She received nods from those actioned.

"Next item is the X5 field operatives who will be returning," Max stated. "Lydecker, Alec and Issy will be going to Manticore to meet them and bring them in. We are not expecting any trouble either from them or from anyone here." Max looked around the table and saw nods from everyone except Biggs. "I gather Alec has spoken about the X5 in Rome," she said to him, he nodded.

"For the benefit of everyone else, the X5 in Rome is Ben, X5-493." There were gasps around the table and Max waited for the inevitable questions.

"I thought that psycho had been killed on the outside," said CeCe. "At least that's what we were told when Alec came back from psy-ops."

"He was, I should know I killed him," replied Max tears in her eyes at the memory.

"I think I should explain," Issy started, "X5-493 or Ben was the first successful resurrection performed at Manticore. After several months in psy-ops he was considered field operational. At that time an order to send an expendable X5 assassin to Rome was issued and Madame Renfro decided to send him. Until Lydecker confirmed that he was still in Rome I decided it wise not to cause any problems here by letting anyone know." Issy let out a deep sigh as she finished, that had been hard.

"So the guy who got Alec several months in psy-ops on more than one occasion is coming here," snapped CeCe. "I hope you don't expect us to welcome him with open arms."

"Maybe not open arms, but I expect you to treat him as well as any other transgenic," replied Alec.

CeCe looked at Alec like he had gone mad, "But after all you went through, it's not easy to forgive that," she said.

"That's as maybe, but it wasn't his fault, it was Manticore," Alec stated.

"But you didn't go psycho," responded CeCe.

"I might have under the same circumstances; none of us know what happened to him after they escaped. So until we know more I want you to give him the benefit of a doubt. I don't blame him I blame Manticore," Alec replied.

Max felt proud of Alec's stand for Ben, he could have let her fight them but they would take more notice of him.

"Thank you Alec. I hope that everyone here will ensure that their team is aware of Ben's imminent return and that everyone should treat him as one of the family. If we can do it for the psy-ops personnel then he should be treated with the same respect," Max stated. "As Ben is the first to return I will be going with the welcoming committee, which will be leaving in three days."

"So you, Alec and Issy will be leaving, so who will be in command?" asked Dix.

"In our absence Mole and Biggs will be in charge," Max stated simply.

"While we are away Dage will be in charge of medical and psy-ops, we will be needing blood samples from everyone and fridges to store them," Max continued. "Luke can you ensure that Dage has everything he needs for the med. lab., if you can't get something working ask Biggs to get it."

"Since Lydecker will be with us he won't be ordering any missions, but we do still to be prepared for an attack," Max stated. "So everyone not involved on another project should be training for our next fight."

"What about father?" asked Joshua.

"I will ask him, but I expect he will help wherever he feels it best," Max replied uncertain about what to do. "Could you keep an eye on him and act as his guide, until we return, Joshua?"

"Joshua look after father, yes," he replied.

"Ok I think that will do for this morning, see you all tomorrow," Max closed the meeting, "Dix can we talk with Sandeman about those cable hacks?"

"Of course Max, now or after coffee," he replied.

"After coffee, we'll have to find him first," she replied and turned to speak to Alec, who had already left. Seeing Issy she asked, "Where's Alec?"

"Gone for a meeting with his old unit," was the reply. "He thought it better to talk to them personally. I agree if they all react like CeCe."

"Yeah he's probably right. You off to see Psyche?"

"Yeah thought I'd better bring her up to speed and keep her sweet," Issy smiled.

"Best of luck," Max replied as Issy left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**11:00 Biggs apartment**

Everyone was stood around waiting for Alec and Mole, who had been discussing the merits of different weapons on the way.

"I know most of you are wondering why you're here and the rest wondering what's happened to me," Alec looked at their expressions, which confirmed his statement. "You've all heard about the X5's in the field being brought here," nods all round. "What you may not know is that X5-493, Ben, is one of them." The gasps were followed by silence.

"I know you have issues with him, but under no circumstances are you to do anything about them," Alec continued.

"But Alec, after everything that you went through you can't expect us to forget that," started Craig, a well built X5 of combat model, 6'3" of pure muscle and strength.

"No I don't expect you to forget. What I expect is that you will conduct yourselves in a manner that shows that we are better than the ordinaries. Revenge is their tool, not the tool of trained soldiers and although Manticore has gone we are still a product of our training," Alec lectured. "Sandeman wanted Max and Ben to be together, with Logan gone they have a chance. I don't want you to be responsible for changing that."

"Is this all about Max and Ben, or you and Max?" asked Cage, an athletic looking red-headed male.

"Max and I are business partners, and our business is keeping TC going until we're free or dead," Alec replied easily. "But as Max's business partner, I believe she has the right to some happiness and if Ben can provide that I will do anything to help and so should you. After all when Max is down, TC is down too."

"Ok for Max, he's safe for now," replied CeCe.

"I hope that goes for everyone," nods all round, "good because when he returns I won't always be around to keep an eye on you. Biggs and Mole will be in charge while Max is away and they'll be watching both Ben's and her backs while I'm off with Issy and Lydecker collecting the other X5's. Now we'd better get back to today's tasks."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: The next few chapters have been split in two; they had been getting quite long. This should allow me to update quickly but I'm looking for six reviews per chapter, which means if any of my regular reviewers are away everyone will have to wait. Review total 132 before next chapter.

6


	27. Preparations 2

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. Since all my reviewers are commenting about the same aspects this is for all you lovely people. Seems Ben is an under used favourite because everyone wants him back quickly, unfortunately you can't rush a good thing. He will show up at Manticore but not until after the others have got there and some stories of their past emerge. I'm thinking about four chapters time. But until they meet even I don't know if Max and Ben will be a pair, depends on his reprogramming I guess. As for Alec he's basically a nice guy who figured out that Manticore was the problem.

Many thanks:

Angelofdarkness78: Glad you liked Alec sticking up for Ben.

Jracklesfan77: Welcome to a new reviewer. I normally like MA pairings but this seemed to work so thought I'd give it a go. Glad you like it.

Wildsky: Glad you like the Max/Issy bit, there's more to come. Lydecker was switching sides in the series when he went missing, so it seemed right for him to come to help them now.

Honey X5-452: Alec's comfortable now and doesn't want trouble with Max, when he remembered his past he also remembered that all the bad things that happened were due to Manticore's belief that they were weapons to be treated like a prototype tank or fighter plane.

Shygirl1: Glad you like it.

EminemIsCool: Ben will be here as soon as I get the team to Manticore and they have some quality time together. This story was supposed to be about 20 chapters but looks like being 40.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Preparations 2**

Max found Sandeman, "I think you should know that yesterday I learnt that X5-493, Ben, is alive. Lydecker sent orders for him to return and he should be back in a few days."

She watched the man's face for a reaction to her statement, there wasn't one.

"I suppose you think that I am expecting you to fulfil my plans with him?" he asked.

"I was wondering," she replied.

"I think that would be presumptuous of me, you will need time to sort out your feelings," he replied. "I thought you were looking for me to talk about the broadcast?"

"Yeah Dix thinks he can do an Eyes Only type hack, so we need to talk about it."

"Can we leave that until later?" he asked, "I understand you will be leaving with Lydecker and the others in three days and I wanted to talk with you and Issy about what will happen in the lab in her absence."

"She was leaving for the lab earlier, so we can probably find her there," she replied.

"I'd like Lydecker in on the talks as well," said Sandeman.

As they walked over to the labs Max saw Lydecker without his escort, "Don't tell me you've lost your shadow," she laughed.

"Yeah they went to a meeting, but I can't get in anywhere," he replied.

"Don't worry, you're on surveillance out here, that's why the building guards won't let you in," she continued to smirk, "anyway Sandeman wants you to join us for a meeting with Issy, so I'll be your escort."

As they entered the med. centre Issy was just finishing her conversation with Psyche.

"I'm surprised she's here," Lydecker whispered to Max, "she was quite ruthless at Manticore."

"I know, that's why Issy wanted her here," Max replied in her normal voice, knowing that Psyche had probably heard everything.

Psyche looked in their direction, "Lydecker how pleasant to see you," she commented sarcastically, "killed any kids recently."

"I thought that was your speciality, at least destroying their brains," he snapped back.

"So no introductions required then," Max interjected. "Psyche this is Sandeman, Sandeman Psyche one of our psy-ops team," Max introduced.

"Pleased to meet the father of my race," Psyche responded.

"Issy could you join us for a meeting in the lab, now?" asked Max.

"Sure we were just finishing," Issy turned to Psyche. "See you later."

They went into a nearby lab leaving Psyche in reception. "If you're all leaving in three days to collect Ben we need to talk about what will happen in your absence," started Sandeman. "I don't mind assisting but I will not take charge of anything."

"Good because I think the transgenics would resent that," Max replied. Turning to Issy she continued, "in your absence I don't want Psyche anywhere near Ben."

"If we get the familiar she'll be too busy," Issy replied, "besides I think Dara would be better suited to working with Ben. I'd like you to be there when I brief her after lunch, if that's ok."

"Yeah I'd like to be there," replied Max.

"I would like Dara and Serena to work with all of the returning X5s," Issy commented.

"Why them, they were the least effective at Manticore," retorted Lydecker.

"Actually they were the most successful in my view," replied Issy, "just because they took longer, did not make them inferior, none of their subjects were terminated. They took their time and produced a better long term result without lasting injury."

"So which one worked on Alec?" asked Max. Issy looked surprised by the question, so Max continued, "everyone talks about the length of his stays in psy-ops as though it was unusual."

"Oh, his stays were longer because they usually occurred when I was on leave and Madame Renfro preferred to use Psyche. So when I returned I worked with either Dara or Serena to restore his sanity," Issy replied.

"How long were your holidays, for that much damage?" queried Max.

"I usually managed to avoid holidays for two years, then someone would notice and say I had to have nearly 3 months off. So I would go to Europe or Asia like any other tourist and return to the disaster I expected and vow never to take a holiday again," Issy replied.

"I think Issy probably has a better idea of who to use than anyone else," Sandeman offered his support.

"When are you thinking of bringing in NorBAC?" Issy asked him.

"My first thoughts are to get samples to them for analysis with a document explaining the background and concerns about this virus," said Sandeman. "I know Dr Sandstrom and his team and I will deal with them directly."

"What about them coming here?" asked Max.

"I would like to keep them away until Issy can deal with them directly," he replied.

"So there won't be any need for blood samples until we're back?" asked Issy. "They can have the samples we've already taken; I can have them boxed and ready to go by lunchtime tomorrow."

"We can get Sketchy to take them to Jam Pony and courier them to Vancouver," replied Max.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That evening Lydecker joined the dinner party, while Joshua took Sandeman to his exclusive art gallery within TC.

"Smart place you got here," Lydecker commented as he entered the apartment.

"We aim to please," smirked Alec.

"Have you issued the orders?" Max asked Lydecker.

"As soon as you left last night," he replied gruffly, "they acknowledged receipt. ETA for Ben's return is 8:00 6 days hence. ETA for X5-362 is 24 hours."

"So soon for X5-362?" Max queried.

"Yeah I had asked her to return to the States three days ago and go to Washington and await further orders," replied Lydecker. "Gave her the order to assassinate Senator McKinley during lunch yesterday and return to base on completion of the mission."

"So this time tomorrow we could be hearing a news flash of McKinley's death?" asked Alec.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Better get Dix sorting that broadcast for tomorrow," replied Max, "maybe Sandeman will allow us to use his brand on the first broadcast."

"Yeah but we need to be ready to leave the night after tomorrow," Lydecker commented.

"Not until after dinner," replied Alec.

"What's happening with Alex," Lydecker almost sounded concerned.

"Gem has agreed to have her until we return," replied Issy with regret, she didn't like leaving Alex but it was for the best.

"How're we getting out?" asked Lydecker, "I don't suppose White would let us just leave."

"We've got our ways of going under them, but since you'll be blindfolded it would be silly to tell you," laughed Max.

"When are you going to trust that I'm on your side?" Lydecker sounded exasperated.

"When we all get back with these X5s and there have been no problems," Max replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: No cliff hanger on this one and a short one, but I thought it a good place to end.

I'm trying to keep them shorter for my most consistent reviewer. Next update at 140 reviews.

4


	28. News Flash

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N: My first attempt.

Many thanks:

Wildsky: glad you liked the interactions, there are more to come.

Maria656: that's fast reading. Glad you're still with me.

Honey X5-452: don't write 'Deck off just yet.

Angelofdarkness78: Agree with you on 'Deck, there's a surprise in store. Sorry Ben has to wait for 2 more chapters.

Darkangelgirl: Updates for reviews, if I get what I ask for, I keep my promise.

Elle6778: Yes Psyche is that cruel, but her Manticore methods will only ever be hinted at.

Angel Of Darkness231: Sorry to nag about reviews, hope your internet connection is ok now. Yeah I gotta stop talking and do something but the next 3 are sort of background before Ben arrives.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-eight : News Flash**

The next morning at the morning meeting Biggs, Mole and CeCe were looking pleased with themselves.

"I don't know whether I am going to regret this," said Max looking at the three transgenics. "What are you looking so smug about this morning."

"You did ask us to plan an operation to get one of White's familiars, didn't you?" asked Biggs.

"Yes, so what have you been up to?" she replied slightly irritated.

"Dix caught one on the security cameras, so we picked them up and delivered him to Psyche last night," replied Mole.

"What!" Max yelled. "Didn't you think to check first?"

"Hey you might be in charge today, but you're leaving us in a couple of days," snapped Mole. "Thought you'd like to see that we will be taking the duty seriously."

"I'm sorry, but it was a risk that should have been discussed," she apologised the edge still in her voice, she was still incensed that they would put themselves at risk. "What if something had happened, we can't afford to lose anyone."

"There wasn't much risk, three transgenics against one familiar who had wandered away from the safety of their building and too close to the fence," Biggs explained realising Max was angry. "We were never more than three feet from the perimeter."

"Didn't you think that strange?" asked Lydecker. "Could he be a plant by White?"

"If he is Psyche will know soon," replied Issy. "She doesn't usually waste time and with the drugs and laser, she'll break him."

"How many guarding him?" Max asked.

"Four, two inside, two outside the cell," replied Biggs. "He was fastened to the chair before we left him, used the extra strong chains. We had a chain attached to the wall on him as well, thought you wouldn't want him to escape."

"Is the cell secure?" asked Alec.

"As secure as anything in TC," shrugged Biggs.

"Ok let's hope he gives enough for a broadcast tonight," said Max. All eyes turned to her waiting for an explanation. "One of the field operatives has been sent to kill Senator McKinley, hopefully his death will be on the news tonight. We need to have our broadcast ready to go by then." Everyone looked at each other.

"Won't McKinley's death trigger a transgenic witch hunt by the familiars?" asked Mole, the ash dropping from his cigar as he spoke.

"That's why I need everyone on alert and ready," replied Max, "with Alec and I away you will have to be more aware of what's happening. How's the broadcast going, Dix?"

"Should be ready for viewing at lunchtime," he replied.

"Good just in time for Sketchy to arrive and collect those samples," replied Max. "Issy will Sketchy be able to interview the prisoner by then?"

"I haven't seen him yet, but I'll let you know before he arrives," she replied.

After talking about the mundane tasks of supplies, disputes and general running of TC Max closed the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jam Pony that morning**

"Come on you reprobates, these parcels don't deliver themselves," shouted Normal as the phone started ringing.

Picking it up he said to the caller, "Jam Pony messenger service, can I help you?"

"_Hi Normal."_

"How's my Golden Boy then," Normal started smiling, he missed hearing Alec's adventures.

"_Fine, we need Sketchy to collect a parcel, it needs to get to Canada fast."_

"You want who?" he replied aghast, looking at Sketchy.

"_Sketchy and tell him to bring his camera and notebook."_

"Not on Jam Pony time."

"_I'll pay double rate, it's important for TC. Watch the news and you'll see why later," Alec finished._

"Sketchy get your stuff together you've got a pick-up at TC and a special request for a reporter," Normal shouted as he replaced the receiver.

Sketchy looked surprised and bewildered.

"Well don't just stand there, my Golden Boy has asked for you personally, can't think why, so bip bip bip," Normal snapped at him. "As for the rest of you people back to work these packages don't deliver themselves."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max and Issy found Psyche outside the cell holding the familiar. The cell was like a police interview room with a two-way mirror. Inside the room was a projection screen, several instruments on a trolley and a laser trained on a chair. Strapped in the chair was a very pale dark haired man who was in his early thirties.

"Well they were right about one thing," Issy commented as she looked at the man, a memory flashing through her mind.

"What's that?" asked Max.

"He's definitely a familiar, one of White's old buddies, Greg Saunders," replied Issy. "How's it going Psyche?"

"Slow, I don't want to push too quickly, yet!" was the reply.

"Try asking about Melody and Connie," replied Issy, "that might loosen his tongue."

"Why?" asked Max, slightly irritated that Issy seemed to be drawing this out.

"Melody and Connie were his cousins," Issy replied.

"Were?" queried Max.

"Yeah, White killed them when they were about sixteen, male hormones on the blink," she laughed. "Anyway Greg loved Melody and was distraught, vowed he'd do anything to destroy White. It might be the leverage you need to break him, just don't let Sandeman see him."

"Thanks Issy, but why hide him from Sandeman?" replied Psyche.

"Sandeman felt sorry for the boy," replied Issy, "he wouldn't like us to hurt him."

"Oh!" replied Psyche, "any chance of finding an X6 that looks like her?"

"I'll see what I can do," Issy replied.

"Gonna let me in on the secret?" asked Max.

"Yeah, we get an X6 to ask the questions to gain his forgiveness," replied Psyche, "with the drugs he won't know what's real or not and he'll answer everything. You could even film it with her off camera for your broadcast."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At 20:15 there was a newsflash.

_News is just emerging of the assassination of Senator McKinley on the steps of the senate building as he left for the weekend. The assassination is being blamed on the transgenics._

"Ok Dix you ready?" asked Max.

"Ready and willing," he replied.

"Time to send a message to the world then," she commanded as Dix started the cable hack.

On the television screens across the nation came a new voice.

'_Do not adjust your sets, this is a message from the nations freedom fighters. Today an assassin killed Senator McKinley, this was an order from your own government. Senator McKinley had been identified as a member of an organisation known as the Conclave. These people are known as familiars and can be identified by the snake brand on their left arm. The Conclave is planning on the destruction of the human race, believing itself to be superior. _

_Several years ago a member of this cult decided they were wrong and helped the government to create supersoldiers, known to you as freaks and transgenics, to protect the ordinary humans. The battle for humanity has begun, be careful who you call your friends._

_The following interview is from a captured familiar.'_

_A scene follows of a man talking to camera about his involvement with the Conclave and naming White as his superior. The camera does a close-up on the snake brand on his arm, while he talks._

'_The Conclave have people in high office who will deny the truth, but when your friends start dying remember it is only the transgenics who can save them. Freedom To All.'_

The televisions returned to the normal broadcast, with cheers from the transgenics.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Watching the broadcast at Crash OC turned to Sketchy, "so that's what our boy wanted you for."

"Yeah, also got an interview and pictures for my editor," he replied, with a grin "when I dropped it off earlier he was so pleased they ran the story today. He said if I can get more then he might taken me on permanent"

"Wow so the boy's got his scoop," she cheered. "You think you leaving me and movin' up fool. It ain't gonna happen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at Jam Pony Normal watched the TV with interest, 'so that's what golden boy was up to with Sketchy," he thought. "Glad I got that parcel on the plane today, that White guy might come here looking for it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I promise that the journey to Manticore to wait for Ben will start in the next chapter but I won't update until I have 148 reviews.

6


	29. The Journey 1

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. Especially for elle6778 there will be a recounting of how Psyche used the X6 to get the information they wanted.

Many thanks:

Elle6778: Hope you like the tale of the interview.

Angel Of Darkness231: Glad you like Psyche, and Biggs and CeCe

Maria656: Glad you liked the broadcast.

Darkangelgirl: Promise Ben is coming soon

Angelofdarkness78: Glad you liked Alec and Normal. Sketchy is now the official transgenics reporter (bit like being a royal reporter)

Jracklesfan77: Glad you're enjoying it

Lakergirl08: The idea of the broadcast was to start doubt amongst the ordinaries.

Honey X5-452: Glad you liked the broadcast, this is a bit longer and so will the next, so that then Ben can arrive.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Twenty-nine: The Journey 1**

Next morning the meeting was full of praise for the broadcast that Dix and Sketchy had produced, but Max had a word of caution. "The broadcast was all we hoped but," she started, "there are two things that are likely to happen; the first that the siege will become intensified over the next few days and the second that the Conclave will be more openly hostile."

The looks of joy turned to concern as Max continued, "tonight some of us are leaving for Manticore to start bringing some X5's here, this will increase the danger for all of us. Everyone here will have to be on the alert for anyone trying to sneak in and cause problems; not everyone trying to get in will be the enemy, and there are still lots of freaks out there who may decide it is time to join with us. Only keep one route in open everything else is to be blocked, not just monitored. Issy's route has probably been passed to other transgenics, but don't make any assumptions, if they don't show a bar code, are not known or you're unsure keep them in a cell until we return."

The transgenics looked at each other, "surely we could get psy-ops to find out the truth," suggested CeCe.

"You could," replied Max, "but they could be from my unit and they would probably fail your tests, and if they were familiars they may have been well briefed."

"The main task will be to create cells strong enough to hold transgenics before they start arriving and double the security," Max finished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the rest of the day the recovery team were sorting the things they needed to take with them. Lydecker had already arranged for supplies to be sent to the guard house at Manticore, so they only needed personal luggage.

Alec and Issy spent the day playing with Alex in their apartment. Issy prepared the evening meal that they would enjoy before leaving for the rendezvous.

"Thanks for the meal Issy," stated Lydecker as he finished eating, "guess Max and I have the washing-up while you take Alex to Gem's. We need to leave within the hour if we're to be out of Seattle by 22:00."

"Ok but make sure you don't break anything," exclaimed Alec picking up Alex.

"We'll be back in 30 minutes," Issy said picking up Alex's things and following Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They left Seattle in Lydecker's SUV that Alec had parked two streets away after their first encounter. Lydecker drove them out of town with Alec and Max under covers in the back. Issy had been given the task of convincing the sector cops that they were visiting her parents after their marriage and her father had been taken ill suddenly.

After the last check point Issy turned to help Alec out of the blanket. "That was a little bit too convincing," moaned Alec with a pout to Issy.

"Hey convincing people starts in the head," she laughed, "I was pretending you were driving, that made it easy."

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Max, "I can't remember how many times I had to think I was with someone wonderful when pretending to be with you," she laughed at Alec.

"And here was I thinking I was irresistible to all women," he joked.

"Hey enough of the banter you three," snapped Lydecker, "we're on this journey for a reason. We all need to be alert and concentrating on what we're doing."

"Ok, so I'll catch up on my beauty sleep while you watch the scenery, now that I can breathe," was Alec's sarcastic reply.

"Good idea," replied Max, "at least you won't be annoying anyone then."

"Hey don't be mean," snapped Issy, "you might enjoy teasing but everyone has feelings, can you stop jumping on Alec's for this mission."

"Thanks," replied Alec through a yawn, getting himself comfortable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later they arrived at the site, which from a distance didn't look like it had been blown-up.

"Wow, I thought it would look like an empty shell," Max said in surprise.

"If it looked that bad the field operatives would take one look and disappear," replied Lydecker. "I got some old military friends to tidy it up, so it looks good from a distance. We need to fool them into approaching."

"The old guy thinks of everything," Alec yawned. "They won't be fooled for long," he continued looking out of the window, "not enough bodies moving around and no guards."

"Glad you decided to join us," was Lydecker's sarcastic reply. "Yeah we couldn't risk the military shooting anyone, so just us. We'll have to camp out in the guard house, so we can intercept before they see too much."

"Hey the guard house isn't big enough for us to eat and sleep for weeks," Max observed.

"Well that let's you out then," Alec sneered, "once brother Ben arrives you'll be back safe in TC, so you only have to suffer for a few days."

"We'll have to stay for a few days after Ben arrives and wait for X5-792, our McKinley assassin before returning to Seattle," Lydecker responded.

"How come you've only just mentioned that," snapped Max.

"Max, I thought it would be obvious, we can't take Ben back to TC until we are comfortable about him," retorted Issy. "None of us know how well he is going to react yet."

"Right well we're here," stated Lydecker as they checked their intercoms. "We'll check the guard house and then go in pairs to check out the buildings. We might be able to use one of the buildings for a base. Suppose you two will go together," he commented looking at Issy and Alec, "so you're with me Max."

"Good call," smirked Alec, "it improves your chances of staying alive."

"For god's sake are you still thinking I'm the big bad?" Lydecker replied with a hint of irritation, "if I was planning something you would be dead or captured by now. We left TC over two hours ago and you slept for most of the journey. Get over your problem we've got work to do."

"He's got a point Alec, we need to forget the past for now," soothed Max.

"Easy for you Max, you spent as much time out of Manticore as in it," he replied grabbing Issy's hand and walking out. "We'll do the north buildings; meet you at the canteen later."

"So what's his real beef with you?" asked Max.

"Same as yours," Lydecker replied, "I was forced to terminate a member of his unit. They made a mistake in a live training exercise and were badly injured, so they were terminated in front of the unit."

"Any other reasons?" she asked.

Lydecker thought back to some of the things he had ordered and the things he'd heard the kids talking about in their barracks, little did they know that they were all bugged. It was only when Alec's unit had been training and one of the guards mentioned something that had only been said in the barracks that the kids found out. Alec had attacked the guard wanting to find out how he knew; the poor guard buckled and told him. Alec had earned a week in the brig and been used by every training officer to demonstrate a skill for the next six months: the guards had definitely got their own back on him going just so far that he wouldn't end up in the hospital, but with the threat of the brig or worse if he retaliated. Alec had been 12 at the time but it had earned him respect from his units and some of the guards, and the bugs were removed. Eventually Lydecker replied, "nothing I want to share," as they went to check out some of the buildings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they were looking around some of the buildings, trying to find things to salvage to make their stay more comfortable; Alec and Issy found her old apartment. As they entered the building Alec sensed someone watching them, he looked round carefully whilst alerting Issy to the presence. A figure moved from a nearby window as he scanned the area. Moving stealthily round the outside of the building Alec approached from the far side as Issy tried to maintain the figures interest in her.

Breaking into a room Alec managed to tackle the figure to the ground, before they had time to move from the window; at the same time Issy was calling for backup. The figure struggled and managed to roll Alec onto the floor, as he was trying to reach for some rope to tie the person. Before the person had got away Alec kicked out his foot and tripped them, whilst flipping into combat stance. The person was still down when Alec knelt on their back and roughly tied their wrists behind their back.

By the time Lydecker and Max arrived the rope had been replaced by handcuffs that Issy had picked up in another building.

"Is this one of your field ops?" Alec asked Lydecker.

"Yeah, it's X5-792," he replied. Turning to the girl, he commanded, "explain your early return to base soldier."

"Sir, my mission said kill and return," she replied in normal Manticore tone.

"Your mission said kill and wait for instructions in a safe house," he replied.

"Sir, Manticore is a safe house," she replied. Then looking around she corrected with uncertainty, "was a safe house."

"Whilst you were away Manticore was destroyed by its commander," Lydecker responded, whilst the others watched the exchange. "The order to stay in a safe house was for your safety, the bases have never been called safe houses."

Alec got tired of the Manticore speak, "Cut the crap 'Deck and can we get rid of the designations?" he interjected. "What do you call yourself?" he asked the girl.

The petite dark haired girl, with oriental features, girl looked puzzled.

"I have a designation but my name is Alec," he said exasperated at her lack of comprehension. Turning to the others, he continued, "that's Max and that's Issy, so what are we going to call you?"

The penny dropped and the girl replied, "I was called Candi by my unit."

Lydecker looked disgusted, "did any of you follow the rules?"

"Only when they suited us," replied Alec. Turning to Candi, he continued, "look I'll give you the brief details, Manticore has gone, lots of us escaped and either went to ground or Terminal City in Seattle. There are a group of different freaks out there called familiars who look like humans, who want to kill us and you just killed their government spokesman."

The girl was speechless, what would happen to her now, Manticore might have been hell but it was her only home. Seeing her confusion, Max stepped forward, "too fast Alec, the poor girl is confused now." Turning to the girl she continued, "look we help run Terminal City and Lydecker suggested that we start bring back the field operatives who don't know what has happened. That's why he didn't want you to come straight back and find this," she gestured around at the site. "We were supposed to get here first to meet and debrief you before explaining our current situation."

"Permission to speak ma'am?" Candi asked.

"First I'm not Ma'am, I'm Max and second you can cut the army talk," said Max. "You've been discharged from the army and are now a civilian, so you gotta talk like one. Now what's the question?" she snapped.

"Why do I need debriefing if Manticore doesn't exist?"

"Because we need to be sure that you weren't seen or captured on camera." Max noticed that the girl still looked puzzled, "Ok what's the problem now."

"Well I recognise Alec, Issy and Lydecker but what's your link to Manticore?"

"Max was an '09er, so has more experience on the outside," Alec replied. "Considering I was your commanding officer, I'm surprised I don't remember you."

"You never had cause to notice me and we were always in different classes," she replied. "Any chance of having the cuffs removed now."

"Only if you promise not to attack anyone," Alec replied fiddling with the key.

"There doesn't seem much point in that," she replied. "I hope you brought some food, I'm starving."

"Well that proves that you haven't explored the whole site yet," Max commented. Seeing the surprised look she continued, "Just found supplies and somewhere we can use as a base instead of the guard house."

"In that case I agree with Candi, let's go eat or sleep," replied Alec undoing the handcuffs.

Issy walked beside Candi as they went to get something for her to eat. "Candi are you comfortable with staying here for a week while we wait for someone else?"

"I think I'll be safer from what has been said," she replied, "Anyway you look like you could do with an extra X5."

"Fine, whatever," yawned Alec, "but its 2:00 and I'm missing my bed. How about continuing this later after those of us without shark DNA get some sleep?"

"You slept on the way here," replied Max, "surely you're not still tired."

She was talking to herself though, as Alec and Issy had already disappeared somewhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast was being cooked when Alec and Issy returned to the canteen.

"I was about to organise a search party to look for you," Lydecker said sarcastically. "Where did you get to in the night?"

"We found Issy's old apartment and there was enough left for a comfortable sleep," Alec replied easily.

Over breakfast Lydecker asked, "I saw the broadcast, how did Psyche get him to talk so easily?"

Max looked at Issy expectantly, "it was easy once I realised who he was; we used an old Manticore trick. First find a weak spot and then exploit it; Greg's weak point was his cousin Melody who White killed. We found an X6 who looked like her and dressed her up in the right sort of clothes, and then she went into the room and asked the questions Psyche relayed to her through a coms unit. All the X6 did was exactly what Psyche said from entering the room to leaving; he was totally mesmerised, thought she'd come back from the dead. He wanted her forgiveness for not stopping White; so she kept telling him that if he could answer her questions then she would have her own revenge on White and she could then rest peacefully. He was only too willing to give-up White; I don't think he realised that he was giving away more than that. He was strapped in the chair throughout; otherwise I think the X6 would have had problems because he kept wanting to touch her."

"God that brings back awful memories," whispered a pale Alec.

Issy reached out to hold his hand, "that's in the past, it can't hurt you now," she tried to reassure.

Candi had been observing the interactions between Issy and Alec and was thoroughly confused. "I thought you came here as a group to meet the returning X5's," she said, "but there seems to be more between you than that."

Issy blushed as Alec replied, "After Manticore was destroyed I spent the next nine months annoying and helping Max, by the end she had established a base for the transgenics. Soon after Issy came to bring information and some old friends, after she unlocked some of my memories I realised that we had enjoyed a relationship within Manticore. While she was away I decided that I wanted to give it another go.

"Of course the fact that she brought your kid with her didn't influence your decision," laughed Max.

"So how did you get together at Manticore?" asked Candi, "I mean that sort of thing was forbidden."

"Yeah I've been wondering how that started," Lydecker commented.

"Yeah, well I think we ought to continue the site check and get organised; we can talk about my past later," replied Alec, "Issy and I will continue from where we caught Candi; since there's five of us now maybe someone should take first watch in the guard house." Hastily he left the table almost dragging Issy out with him.

Max laughed, "don't think I've ever seen him make a quicker exit; I'll take the guard house."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry to end there, but the next will be reminiscing before Ben arrives in the following chapter. The next chapter may be delayed, as I haven't written it yet, but won't update until I've got 156 reviews.

8


	30. The Journey 2

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt.

Many thanks:

Maria656: glad you're still enjoying it.

Wildsky: hope you like the Alec/Issy bit in this one.

Darkangelgirl: Candi is straight forward and candid hence the name.

Angel Of Darkness231: Hope you enjoy 'Deck's story.

Shygirl1: Sorry you only have to wait until next chapter for Ben.

Honey X5-452: Sorry this one's long too, but I promise Ben will arrive in the next because this is long.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty: The Journey 2**

After grabbing Issy out of the room Alec asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "so what did you tell her?"

Issy was puzzled, "tell who?"

"Max, she knows something and before I start saying anything I might regret; I want to know what it is."

"Oh!"

"Yes oh! So spill the beans."

"Max was asking about how we first got together, so I told her about your excuses to see me and our first kiss."

"You told her about that," he started dumb founded, "I will never hear the last of that," he paused briefly. "So do you think that was why she got them interested in us?"

"No; I think they were interested anyway and it won't drop until we tell them something." She realised Alec was trying to think of some story to tell. "That won't work."

"What won't work?"

"Max and Candi will see through a lie even if Lydecker believes it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I didn't work in psy-ops for so long without discovering that just as most X5's can lie easily, so they can tell when someone is lying to them just as easily."

"So what do we tell them?"

"Enough to keep them happy but not too much," she replied as they tidied the bed in her old apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast was being cooked when Issy and Alec entered the canteen.

"Glad you decided to join us," Lydecker commented sarcastically, "I was thinking we might need to send a search party to find you."

"I'm touched 'Deck, I never knew you cared," Alec replied with a grin, mocking the older man.

"Insolent punk, I never said I cared, just that I didn't want to lose you," Lydecker replied gruffly.

Max and Candi were laughing at the exchange. "You'd never have tried that in the old days at Manticore," Candi turned to Alec.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much," Issy said, "just dropped the Manticore mask. I see you've already done the same."

"Yeah its hard work keeping that going," she replied. "Anyway Alec when you ran off last night we were expecting a bedtime story, when you gonna tell it."

"I hoped you'd forget," mumbled Alec.

"Well we haven't, so you gonna talk or do we have to beat it out of you?" asked Max.

"You've definitely got a problem," Alec said rubbing his arm in anticipation. "Still I suppose we haven't been in a good fight for ages," he continued, watching Max warily. As she started round the table he backed away, "Ok but let me have something to eat first."

A plate of bacon and eggs was produced by Lydecker. "This better be good," he said dryly.

"I understand Max knows part of the story, so I think I'll let Issy start," Alec replied taking a forkful of food.

"Thanks," replied Issy, thinking how to start. "A brief synopsis for Candi then; I was created by Sandeman to look after his creations, but with special attention for Max, Ben and Alec. When Max and Ben escaped in '09 I had to concentrate on Alec, so I tried to protect him from the worse excesses of psy-ops and medical experiments and made sure he knew that I was always there for him," she was talking quickly, so that no-one could interrupt. "When I became head of psy-ops I introduced a counselling session after each stay in psy-ops, with Alec spending a lot of time in psy-ops it meant we spent a lot of time alone together."

Lydecker raised his eyebrows, "So all that was orchestrated so that you two could be alone together?"

"No, it just worked out that way," she replied. "Anyway if you'd treated them properly most would never have seen the inside of psy-ops, let alone spent months there."

"You don't mean you seduced him after the '09 escape?" asked a horrified Candi.

Alec laughed, "if she did I don't remember. No it happened gradually and I was the one who moved it up a gear. I didn't know that Issy was trying to protect me at the time, although she kept giving me advice about keeping my mouth shut as she didn't enjoy finding me in med. bay or psy-ops. Guess I never took the advice and once she'd introduced the counselling it was great to talk with someone who knew the outside world."

"So that's how your unit knew so much more than the others?" Lydecker queried.

"Yeah but I'm sure your bugs picked up some interesting conversations," Alec replied.

"And got you sent to the brig."

"Yeah and six months of being punch bag for the trainers," Alec smirked, "but the best part was the excuse to go and see Issy, it was during those visits that I took her a birthday card and kissed her."

Lydecker couldn't believe what he was hearing; "you mean that the only reason that you took the beatings was so you could sneak off to Issy's?" he fumed.

"Yeah, you think I'd have let them get away with it if I hadn't got a reason?"

"I was surprised, but thought the threat of the brig; further beatings and a trip to pay-ops if you retaliated had made you more subdued."

"No. Only termination for Issy or I would have worked that easily," Alec replied, "but she convinced me that I needed to comply or risk termination, and that even her powers of persuasion be enough to prevent it."

"You were how old when this happened?" asked Candi.

"I was sixteen," he replied, "anyway by the time the beatings stopped I had seen Issy every week for six months and managed to get my first kiss."

"Yeah a complete breach of professional etiquette, I tried stopping the sessions and passing him on to one of my colleagues, but he just sneaked out of barracks at night and climbed in my bedroom window," Issy laughed at the memory.

Lydecker was furious and speechless.

Max laughed and asked Alec, "so you never thought about using the door then?"

"No, why use the door its far too obvious and the look on Issy's face when she walked in and found me lying on her bed, it was a picture," Alec laughed, looking at Issy who was clearly embarrassed by the memory. "I was comfortable around Issy and wanted to know why she wouldn't see me anymore. When she explained that we had breached the rules of counselling I reminded her that she had told me she'd always be there for me. Since she couldn't argue with that the sessions resumed and I asked her to change the content, using the blackmail angle."

"At sixteen you were threatening Issy," Max accused, "why and what was this change of content?"

"I didn't want to use blackmail but I wanted to see Issy," he replied feeling ashamed, "I needed her to explain some of the things I was feeling, after all Manticore wasn't hot on sex education and the only thing we knew was if a female started smelling different she would be locked in solitary until she didn't smell like that, and the smell would drive all the guys wild and they would fight. I needed answers, especially as I was now getting a similar feeling whenever I saw her."

"Over the next two years we had non-contact sex education," Issy interrupted.

"Yeah but I did keep trying for contact," Alec stated with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah but I managed to keep you at bay," Issy laughed, "then on his eighteenth birthday he decided that it was time find out what the talk was all about."

"Yeah I still go weak remembering that night," he mused.

"So until Renfro found out," continued Issy, "we were making love at least once a week."

"So you were having sex for two years," Lydecker spluttered, "how come you never got pregnant?"

"What do you think they invented condoms for, 'Deck," she replied.

"Ok so how come you got pregnant?" he countered.

"Because Renfro's sex lessons were monitored and we didn't want to be found out," she replied.

"So now you know our little secret how about telling us how come a career soldier like yourself 'Deck ended up in the weapons training division known as Manticore?" Alec asked dryly.

"Nothing to tell," he replied gruffly.

"Oh come on 'Deck if we're gonna build some trust here you need to open up too," pleaded Max.

"They're right Lydecker and you know it," Issy stated, "if you don't give up a bit of yourself here you won't gain any trust and you lost their respect a long time ago."

"Trust you to stick up for them," Lydecker snorted. "Ok, but later first we need to finish checking the site and perimeter for intruders."

"Alright later, but don't think we'll forget," replied Max. "Issy if you man the gate while we search, Candi and 'Deck continue the south and Alec and I will continue in the north. Meet back here at 13:00, ok?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they wandered around the north side of the site Max kept glancing at Alec with a grin on her face. It was annoying him that she seemed to have a private joke. "So what's so funny?" he snapped.

"I was just imagining you as a boy trying it on with Issy," she replied.

"Wouldn't be any different than you and Logan," he replied.

"Yeah and you used to hate it that I was with him," she snapped back, annoyed that he had mentioned Logan.

"Because he's an ordinary," he retorted, "Issy was always special not like any of the staff at Manticore and we talked about all sorts of things."

"Yeah, she told me," Max replied picking up some things that she thought might be useful, "Anyway which of these was her apartment?"

"That one," Alec said pointing at the only building without any telltale signs of the fire. "Why do you want to know?"

"Can we have a look in that block?" she asked.

As they entered the block it was obvious that the fire hadn't reached here, although there were signs of water damage from the sprinklers.

"How many apartments are there in this block?" Max asked.

"Ten I think," he replied, "why? What are you thinking?"

"Why are we roughing it when there are all these apartments we can use?" she asked. "I mean the owners aren't going to return, are they?"

"You'd better tell Lydecker that his soldiers prefer comfort these days and are moving in here," he replied.

"What's your beef with him?"

"You mean aside from the obvious beatings, torture and killings?" he replied and she nodded. "They never told us the truth and treated as like we were machines that they could dismantle at any time. Every unit watched their brutality and if he didn't order it he condoned it, how can you really trust someone who would do that."

"I remember him shooting Eva the night we tried to escape and taking Jack away when he got the seizures," Max answered quietly. "But he's here with Sandeman and was looking for me just after the escape. Said he had information for me, but went missing. I think we need to give him a chance, if he's not on the level there are enough of us to kill him, if he is we've got an ally who knows people in high office."

"Ok I'll give him a chance, but only one," he replied. "You'd better call him and Candi over, so you can all pick your bunk for tonight. Just remember 22 is taken, ok."

Max called Lydecker and Candi over and they selected their rooms for their stay.

"I must say this is more comfortable than I was expecting," Lydecker commented.

"I'm sure Issy would have had a hand in preserving this piece of Manticore," said Max as they returned to the canteen for lunch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candi went to relieve Issy on the gate and as Issy returned Max called out, "hey Issy how did you manage to rescue your apartment from the flames?"

"I forced the sprinkler system when I realised what was about to happen," she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Lydecker.

"When I saw the broadcast I lit a candle and piece of paper and put it under the smoke detector in the corridor; that forced the sprinklers across the area giving the psy-ops team time to escape. Then I went to unlock the barracks, by-passing Renfro's controls," she replied.

"I thought I did that," Max argued.

"Sandeman had a back-up system built in the basement of the living quarters which would over-ride any other system on the site," she replied. Seeing Lydecker's unbelieving face, she continued, "he didn't trust the military and I was the only person who knew about it and what to do. Not surprising really, after he got the equipment in the basement he left me to hack into all the systems and get it working. I even had to install a Trojan horse in the Manticore system to allow me to override theirs in an emergency."

"If we're going to use the living quarters then someone will have to be in the gate house at all times," Lydecker suggested.

"Fine I'll take the night shift; you take the morning, Alec the afternoon and Candi the evening, everyone ok with that?" Max commanded.

"Ok by me, but since Candi's doing the afternoon shift now, I don't suppose she'll want to do the evening shift as well," Alec responded.

"Ok, you relieve Candi now and tell her the shift pattern," Max snapped.

"Why do you want me to do the afternoon?" he replied.

"Because Ben is more likely to return in the day time and he might not react well to Candi," she replied.

"You mean seeing his twin on the gate won't make him suspicious," he replied.

"It might but I thought you'd probably want Issy there," she replied watching his reaction, but there wasn't any. "Between the two of you I'm sure you can persuade him to come in."

"Ok but maybe you'd better warn Candi," he turned to leave, giving Issy a quick kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After her meal Candi went on duty while the others got their meal.

"Ok 'Deck you said later, it's later now," said Max. "What's your story of how you got to came to join us?"

"As Alec said earlier I was a career soldier with no plans for working in a weapons testing facility, but somewhere down the line I got promoted and moved to Manticore. At first I saw it as being sidelined, then as the units got older I realised the potential of these in battle, but they were still considered experimental. I thought if I could prove how superior they were to the normal soldier then I would be returned to an active role, but after the escape that seemed unlikely," he started.

"So we were just weapons to be used, abused and destroyed," Alec jeered, "and some were abused in all senses of the word."

Max looked surprised and disgusted by Alec's statement. "Were you ever abused?" she asked quietly.

"No," he replied. "But I had a guardian angel looking out for me," he continued, looking at Issy, who looked embarrassed. "There were several rapes that I heard of though, both male and female."

Lydecker looked shocked, "I never knew about those, if I had they would have been dismissed."

"Dismissed for fucking a weapon," Alec laughed. "I don't think anyone would have taken you seriously."

"It was one of the reasons that I started explaining about sex to Alec, I knew he'd pass the information on and maybe protect his unit from some of the twisted bastards who called themselves guards," Issy interrupted.

"Yeah that information got a few of the guards dismissed from the service permanently," Alec finished.

"Do you mean that you were killing the guards?" Lydecker asked astounded. "Renfro assumed that they'd gone missing to avoid Manticore's usual method of dismissal."

"Only those who should never have been working with children," Alec replied easily. "So we did the job for you. Anyway after the third went missing I think the others got the message."

"Enough of the digressing Lydecker," Max decided to bring them back to the subject. "So when did you start to change your mind about us?"

"There were two things the death of my wife, which seemed linked to my work and finding out information about you," he said looking directly at Max. "That information sent me on a search to find out the truth about what Manticore was really about, and led me to Sandeman. I'd always thought of your unit as my kids, the best of the best, but only in terms of your abilities as soldiers. Since finding Sandeman and learning about his plans and watching you working as a complete unit without guidance, I realised that there is more to each one of you than any manufacturer weapon. That in some ways you've got more humility than the rest of us."

"Nice speech, it really tugs at the heart strings," Alec mocked, earning him a quick thump in the shoulder from Max and a kick under the table from Issy. "What was that for?" he glared at them.

"For being such an ass," said Max, "agreed Issy?" Issy nodded.

"Look I spent enough years trying to teach you to fight in all extremes, now I want to help you fight for your survival. I want to help you pick the fights that will win you the most points in your favour with the government. I want to help you become American citizens in the same way that immigrants can, so you don't have to hide from persecution by the very country that created you."

"But we were doing so well without you," Alec replied sarcastically. "Didn't you think your little soldiers could pull it off without you? What's in it for you, a new commission since the last one got blown up?"

"I admit that working with you to bring about a peaceful end to the siege will help my position, but it will also give you an ally in the corridors of power," Lydecker countered. "As for you working without help, isn't that why everyone is either trapped in TC or being hunted?"

"Touché" replied Issy. "I believe you've been honest but what about your feelings towards the other series, the ones that don't look so human."

"Before I came to TC I would have said that they should all be shot on sight," he replied. Max gasped worried about Joshua and the others, Lydecker noticed. "But," he continued, "since being in Mole's company for so long and seeing how well everyone work's together I have modified my view. I now believe that everyone should be treated as equals, although I think some will having difficulty being accepted in society."

"You mean you've changed that much?" queried Max.

"I still think your community is a little rough and could do with a more experienced person guiding it, but I'm willing to accept that you all have a lot to offer the country," he replied. "I just wish I'd known what was really going on at Manticore, maybe I would have understood earlier if I'd realised that much of the time you were just play acting for our benefit."

"So what was all that crap when Candi arrived and on the journey?" Alec queried.

"Old habits die hard," Lydecker joked, "besides if we talk to the returning X5's like this, they might think we took down Manticore then try to kill us before we explain."

"That's true," Max replied absent-mindedly.

"I think you might need a rest before your shift Max," Issy commented.

"I think you're right," she replied, "see you in the morning."

"And you two," Issy started looking from Lydecker to Alec, "I want a truce on the aggro."

They looked at each other and as Alec started to open his mouth, Issy cut in, "and I won't listen to any excuses. Shake hands on a truce and then let's get some rest."

Looking at each other then at Issy, the two men reluctantly shook hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry it's long but I wanted to get Alec's version of the get together and Lydecker's story out of the way, before bringing in Ben. I promise Ben is in the next chapter (it's written and ready to post) but you won't get to hear from him until I receive 160 reviews.

10


	31. The Prodigal Son 1

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N: My first attempt. This one's a back to being shorter.

Many thanks:

Maria656: glad you find 'Deck interesting

Darkangelgirl: Max and Ben in this.

Angel Of Darkness231: Max is still responsible for Manticore getting blown-up, and therefore responsible for everything else, even if indirectly.

Shygirl1: Glad you liked the Lydecker bit.

Kam: new reviewer: Thanks, I promised so he's in here.

Elle6776: Yeah a precocious teenager our Alec

Lakergirl08: Ben's here but not with Alec yet.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-one : The Prodigal Son 1**

The next day, whilst Candi was on gate duty, Issy took them to the computer system that Sandeman had installed in the basement.

In one corner was a generator that was still running and computer, in another corner was a small kitchen, bed and couch.

"Don't tell me," said Max looking at Issy, "you stayed down here after Manticore was blown-up."

"Ok, I won't tell you," replied Issy curtly.

"Don't be like that," Alec pleaded, "what happened?"

Issy looked at him, and laughed at his puppy dog look, "ok, you always know how to get round me. By the time I had completed what needed to be done, the guards were killing anything that moved. Since it was indiscriminate I thought it was better to stay put, there was enough food and water for a month and everything else I needed. There's even a bathroom behind the screen."

"Sandeman must not have trusted anyone when he started here," Lydecker cut in.

"He never trusted the military," she replied. "You had a different agenda from his."

"So how long did you stay?" asked Max.

"I knew Alec and you were on the outside and hoped you were ok," she continued, "I couldn't leave until White dismantled his camp, after someone changed the signal he was sending."

Alec and Max smirked, "that was us," Max said.

"I thought it might be," Issy replied with a grin.

Alec was trying to get the computer on line, "if we can get this going we can maintain contact with TC," he said, "and maybe download the information to them."

"Good idea," replied Max.

"Hey, some of that information is classified," Lydecker snapped.

"No all of the information is classified," replied Issy, "but it's about the transgenics and could prove useful to them."

"Since it will be destroyed when we leave, either we download it or lose it all," replied Max, "I'm for keeping it."

"Ok," said Alec, "download to TC completed." Looking at Lydecker's face, he continued, "what? I wasn't going to listen to your military decisions; it's about us, so now we've got it."

"It's done now, so stop looking like that Lydecker," remarked Issy, "how many times were X5's sent to retrieve classified data by their handlers? I'm sure Sandeman will be happy at the retrieval of this information."

"Ok I surrender," Lydecker replied brusquely, "I would just have liked to check it first."

"You mean deleted anything relating to your work," Max replied sarcastically.

"That's ok, he wouldn't have found anything incriminating, that's all stored in another room," Issy cut in, to surprised looks by Max and Alec.

"Hey got a message from Dix," called Alec, still sat at the computer, and deciding not to comment on the conversation going on behind him.

"Well," said Max staring at him, "what does it say?"

"Sandeman says thanks for the info, it will help with his work," replied Alec, "and Biggs says there are several inhabitants of the cells awaiting your return. Mole says the ordinaries now have two different groups picketing TC. He says its nice watching them fight each other."

"Have you told them about Candi?" asked Max.

"Not yet, I was waiting your command before replying," he retorted.

After giving him a punch in the shoulder, she continued, "ask them who they've got in the cells."

"No way, there's nothing we can do until we get back," he replied. "I'm not having you getting uptight about how they're being treated.

Max glared at him. "Ok," she snapped, then turned to Issy "what do you mean the incriminating stuff is stored somewhere else."

"Every procedure was digitally recorded, as well as some of the training sessions and all the security cameras," she replied, noting Alec's worried look. "That's why I told you how to avoid the cameras if you were going to sneak to my apartment, I had to erase several that night before Renfro had chance to see them."

"So you're saying that all this information is stored in another room?" Max asked.

"Not all, only anything which was incriminating or Sandeman might need," she replied.

"So where is it?" Lydecker snarled. "Or are you going to keep it hidden."

"Behind the shelves by the computer," she replied, "but I think Alec might want to check some out on his own before the rest of you see them."

Lydecker and Max had moved the shelf unit and were starting to look through the contents of the room as Alec shouted, "Hey didn't you hear Issy."

"Yeah, but why should you get first look?" Max retorted picking up one of the dvd's and loading it into a player.

_The screen started with a picture of Renfro detailing the date and experiment number. _

_The next scene was of Alec strapped to a bed naked with a white coated medic leering at him. A voice cut in, "The elite unit get my attentions only, so get out," Issy snapped as she walked into the picture._

"Hey this looks interesting, you look about sixteen here," Max called to Alec.

Alec had gone pale, he remembered what that was all about and didn't want Max watching the humiliating act that took place. Issy reached the player and switched it off quickly, saving Alec further embarrassment.

"Aw, spoilsport," Max complained with a pout.

"Hey wasn't that the experiment on virility and sexual maturity of the X5's?" asked Lydecker, Issy nodded. "So that's how you got your kicks then, how many experiments did you do personally."

"Look it was as degrading for me as them," Issy protested. "But as you must know I did only experiments on the elite unit, Alec's unit." Seeing Max's look of horror, she added. "If I'd only done Alec every time it would have been suspicious by doing the whole unit they were all saved from the unscrupulous attentions of the perverts."

"So what did Lydecker mean experiments in virility and sexual maturity?" Max asked.

"Can't you use your imagination?" Alec protested, not wanting her told the intimate details.

"I just want to get this clear," she replied coyly.

"Bitch," he spat back.

"Briefly what Renfro wanted was to find out exactly when the boys became virile and the quality of their sperm. So from the age of sixteen they were taken to med bay to produce a sample, but as with all of her experiments, they were strapped to a bed whilst the sample was extracted and every detail was filmed for her enjoyment."

"That's gross," squirmed Max. "And you did the elites to protect Alec?"

"Alec was already coming to me for the theory of sex when Renfro ordered this experiment," Issy replied. "I took the opportunity of seeing him before the experiment started to explain what was going to happen."

"Yeah, gave me time to tell the others what to expect as well," Alec cut in with a grin. "The worse part was when the sadist was there leering, I was praying that Issy would arrive soon."

"Unfortunately Alec's tape was kept as the training tape and shown to everyone attempting the procedure," Issy finished.

"So there are tapes in here detaining anything Renfro wanted for her own enjoyment?" Max asked as Lydecker continued looking at the titles.

"That and more," replied Issy. "I suppose you'll spend the rest of your visit watching them?"

"Some could come in useful both with the media and government," Max replied.

"Maybe, but I don't want to see my body being tortured on prime time TV," replied Alec, who had come to join them.

"You said something about monitoring the CCTV system down here," Lydecker turned to Issy. "Any chance that any of its still working?"

"I could try but I don't suppose we'll get much," she replied sitting by a monitor and turning the equipment on.

To her surprise the cameras by the gate gave an almost perfect picture, as did three on the perimeter and two by the block they were in. "Seems we have the means to monitor our safety," smiled Lydecker.

Whilst Max, Alec and Issy spent the next day deciding which of the dvds to use, which to keep and which to destroy. The horrors of some of the clips gave Lydecker an insight into how much crueller Renfro had been than even he had imagined. Lydecker and Candi brought all their supplies into the basement, which was still well concealed in an emergency although not very spacious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was early on the fourth day that Max heard someone approaching. Issy and Alec had gone for a shower, Candi sleeping after her watch and Lydecker was sorting breakfast. She had been sat reading some of Issy's files and had not seen the person approaching. Using her intercom she informed Lydecker of the approaching footsteps before checking who it was.

When she realised that it was indeed Ben that she'd heard, she didn't know what to do. She had hoped that he would arrive during Lydecker's shift, then there wouldn't be any awkwardness, but that wasn't to be. She wondered if he would recognise her, as she watched his steady approach.

When he got to the gate it was as though he hadn't seen her, "493 reporting for duty," he said.

Max didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the clipped Manticore tone. He still hadn't really looked at her; she knew she had to act out the role before he noticed.

"493, Colonel Lydecker will be here to meet you in a few minutes," she said in her best Manticore tone.

There was a flicker in his eyes as he registered who was talking to him; how should he respond, he knew she had been captured before he left. Had Manticore broken her, as they thought they'd broken him; could he talk to Maxie like they used to, better not risk it. "Am I to wait here for him, 452?" he asked not letting his mask slip.

Max was disappointed, she'd seen the flicker of recognition, but he was still 'stick up his ass' Manticore; better keep the act going she thought. "That's what he said 493," she replied, hoping Lydecker wouldn't take long, as they waited in silence both absorbed by their own thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hope you like the return of Ben, please tell me what you think. Update at 168 reviews.

6


	32. The Prodigal Son 2

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N: My first attempt. Sorry about not warning about the experiments in the last chapter. Next couple of chapters will be lots of talking; Ben missed series 2 so he does know about what happened. I was beginning to think that people didn't want anymore, then wildsky gave the review required for an update. Reminder 176 reviews for the next chapter, it's written as is the following, which got me excited.

Many thanks:

Honey X5-452: Sorry about the experiments, More about Ben below.

Elle6778: Yeah he's a sweet kid, experiments are gross.

Lakergirl08: Yeah they meet below

Darkangelgirl: Your answers are here; hope you're not too disappointed.

Angel Of Darkness231: The answer to Ben is below, hope you like. Sorry I agreed to make them shorter, but it'll vary on when I find a good place to stop.

Wildsky: Glad you like the rivalry, there's more to come.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-two: The Prodigal Son 2**

Lydecker marched up to the gate in his army fatigues (they had all been in army fatigues since arriving at Manticore, except Issy who had been in smart office wear with white coat hung near-by, after the first day's explorations).

"493, been expecting you," he said curtly. "Follow me, you will be debriefed shortly."

"Sir, yes sir," Ben replied standing to attention.

Turning to Max, Lydecker winked, "452 join us in the debriefing room at the end of your shift."

"Sir, yes sir," she replied standing to attention.

She watched them leave and let out a deep breath; that had been harder than she had expected. What was it Issy had said about him only appearing to be Manticore, that didn't feel like he was acting. She wondered what he had been thinking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben was thoroughly confused as he looked around, not only were there no guards around, the place looked like a deserted bomb site. What had happened whilst he was away and why was Lydecker his escort? They usually had a minimum of two guards and what was Maxie doing on the gate, only ordinaries did gate duty.

"So soldier, how was Rome?" Lydecker asked, breaking Ben's thoughts.

'_What was this, a trick question?' thought Ben._ "Fine sir," he replied warily.

"You haven't met your X5 CO yet, have you?" Lydecker asked as they headed towards the staff living quarters.

"No sir," Ben replied_. 'Where the hell are we going? Better not say anything; that looks suspiciously like a tazar in his hand. Why does he keep putting his hand to his ear?'_

As Lydecker turned to enter one of the apartment blocks, Ben thought about making a run for it. As he looked towards the entrance he saw two people walking out. One looked suspiciously like himself and the other was Miss Sandle, head of psy-ops. _'May the Blue Lady help me,' he thought. 'What's she doing here; I thought this was just a debriefing.'_

"Morning 494," Lydecker called to them in military tone, "I hope you're ready for the debriefing."

Alec smirked inwardly at the tone as he replaced his own Manticore mask, "Sir, room's ready. Miss Sandle will be joining us for psychological profiling." As Alec watched Ben, he thought_, 'boy it's almost like looking in a mirror, but from the look in his eyes I don't think he ever smiles.'_

'_What the hell,' thought Ben, 'I didn't do anything? Someone told me 494 was always joking, but he doesn't look like that today. Is it full Manticore mask, Miss Sandle said that for most of us it was a mask we used for our superiors, is his real or false.'_

"Ok 493, if you would follow us to the debriefing," Alec commanded. _'He looks like he's gonna make a run for it, let's hope we get him into that room before he goes, I don't feel like chasing him before breakfast.'_

Ben followed trying to work out what was going on, by the time he realised where he was it was too late. Here he was stood in a stark room with barred windows and they were stood between him and the door. He could probably beat Lydecker and Miss Sandle but 494 was a different matter.

"Take a seat 493," commanded Lydecker.

"Now he's trapped, can we cut the crap 'Deck?" Alec asked he was getting tired of the act.

Ben was surprised, 494 had just committed a breach of Manticore protocols which would normally result in a tazar shock and punishment, but Lydecker just stood there.

"What do you think Issy?" Lydecker asked.

Ben looked _'the colonel just asked Miss Sandle for her opinion, something is way off here.'_ Ben just looked at them all as though they'd gone mad.

Issy looked at Ben, "I'm sorry Ben, Alec was always impatient to get things moving and I can see his comment has got you even more confused. A lot of things happened here while you were in Rome and your debriefing was to bring you up to date, not about your mission. You are free to ask any questions, the only thing we ask is that you hear us out."

Ben stood and stared at them, how had he got there, was he dreaming or had he been drugged. There had to be a rational explanation for this, but would they tell him the truth.

Alec took a step forward and Ben stepped back.

"Look bro' Max'll be here in a few minutes and then we'll start the explanations," Alec tried but Ben still stood stiffly ready to spring into combat.

"Have you eaten?" asked Issy. Not waiting for an answer, she continued "breakfast is ready in the other room. Why don't we all sit down and eat, we can talk while we eat."

"Great idea, I'm starving, so will Max be when she get here's" replied Alec clapping his hands together.

Ben was still staring in disbelief, but breakfast did sound good.

"Well how about it Ben?" Lydecker asked in a friendly tone. "You gonna join us for breakfast or stand here with a broom up your arse?"

"Breakfast sounds good sir," he managed.

Alec put an arm around him to guide him to breakfast; Ben stiffened initially but allowed himself to be led.

"Glad you've still got a voice," Alec joked, "I was beginning to think 'Deck had cut your tongue out between the gate and here."

As they sat down to breakfast, Max appeared in the doorway.

"Here's the lady herself," Alec laughed. "What our Maxie doesn't know about what happened and why, Issy will probably know."

"Where's Candi?" asked Max.

"Probably just getting up," replied Issy, "I'm sure the smell will bring her through soon."

"Are you alright Ben?" Max asked quietly.

"Maxie what's going on?" he replied, almost as frightened as that day in the forest.

"After Renfro sent you to Rome she blew-up Manticore," she replied gently, noting the fear in his eyes. "A lot of the transgenics escaped and we've set-up home in Terminal City in Seattle."

"Why are you here with the colonel?" he asked quietly.

"We came here for you and any other X5's still on missions," she replied gently.

"I don't understand; you're working for Lydecker and psy-ops?"

Max looked at Issy, who was sharing a joke with Alec, Lydecker and Candi were arguing in the kitchen. "No I'm not working for them," she asserted.

"Max started collecting freaks of all kinds in Terminal City and I tried to help her," Alec cut-in. "If anything 'Deck and Issy work for Maxie."

Ben wasn't sure whether to believe that, little Maxie running the show, could it be true.

Max glared at Alec. "What?" he asked. "It's the truth, without the juicy bits."

"You mean Maxie, that you're the boss now?" Ben asked. "I should have realised that day in the woods, that you would find a way of living with the ordinaries."

Max looked guilty at the memory of that day.

Candi came to sit at the table. "How you doin' Ben?" she asked. "Long time no see."

Ben recognised Candi as another X5 who he'd talked to at Manticore. They'd been sent on missions about the same time_. 'Maybe I can trust her,' he thought. _"Is this for real Candi," he whispered.

"You mean, can you trust them?" Candi whispered back.

"Yes."

"I've been here two days and the worse thing that has happened was being attacked by Alec when they first arrived," she replied.

"Hey you were sneaking around," Alec bit back sheepishly.

"And you should have been in Washington," Lydecker added.

"Anyway since then we've been working together waiting for you," Candi finished.

"Why waiting for me?" Ben asked feeling self conscious.

"As soon as Maxie realised you were alive, she wanted you back," replied Alec, before Max could say anything. "Can't see what she saw in you though," he joked.

Max looked coy as she punched Alec in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Alec cried, mock hurt on his face.

"Being an ass, as usual," she replied with a grin. "When I heard what Issy had done, I wanted you back and out of that mission," she turned to Ben with tears in her eyes.

Wiping away a tear, Ben asked, "so who cancelled the mission and called me back?"

"I did son," replied Lydecker. "I understood Issy didn't want you to go anyway, but it was Max who decided that you should come home and not do the Washington mission."

"So I've got you to blame for having to meet that slime ball," Candi rounded on Max.

"I'm sure you picked up something for yourself," Alec chided. "That watch isn't standard Manticore issue."

"Talking about standard issue," Issy commented, "now that Ben is fairly sure that we're on the level, can I get into something more comfortable."

"What we talking about, a sexy robe?" Alec replied suggestively. Then looking at her expression, "or combats and a t-shirt?"

"Combats and a t-shirt, I'll reserve the other for when we're alone," she retorted.

"Sometimes you two behave like love struck teenagers," snarled Lydecker.

"You sound jealous," laughed Alec. "It's just so much fun watching your expressions."

Ben turned to Candi, "are they normally like this?"

"No, but its fun when they are," she replied.

"Alec have you got any spare clothes so that Ben can get out of Manticore issue?" asked Max.

"It's alright Max, I brought some for Ben," Issy replied. Alec looked annoyed that she would think of such a thing, whilst Max was pleasantly surprised. "I couldn't have him wearing your clothes, I might make a mistake," she said as she looked up to Alec.

Alec thought for a second, and then shrugged, "Suppose you're right. We gonna get changed then?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Issy replied. "I think Max and Ben need time alone to talk."

"Good idea," Lydecker agreed. "Candi how about we continue the work in the basement?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hope you like Ben, there will be more in the next before they return to TC. 176 reviews for next chapter.

6


	33. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters

A/N : My first attempt. Sorry this one's all talk, Ben knows nothing that happened in session 2 and Max wants to catch up.

For the author reviewers of this, I have updated my favourite authors to include those writing DA fiction, if everyone on alert reviewed, I would have to update daily. I'm looking for 182 reviews for this.

Many thanks:

Elle6778: Glad Ben came across as I'd planned, hope you like this one too.

Mel11: Here's the chapter you wanted, hope it lives up to expectations.

Angel of Darkness231: She's not going to push that yet!

Wildsky: Give him a couple of chapters.

Angelofdarkness78: No romance yet!

Darkangelgirl: TC is OK, but out of sight, we catch up with them in chapter 36.

Shygirl1: Glad you're enjoying the interactions.

**Who loves the teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-three: Catching up**

When they were alone Max said, "Ben I'm sorry that I left you, but I couldn't take you with me." Tears welled in her eyes again at the memory.

"Hey Maxie, I asked you to kill me," he replied, "neither of us knew that Manticore wouldn't let us go that easily." He wiped her tear and hugged her, "I've missed you Maxie."

"I've missed you too," she replied quietly, hugging him back.

"He must've made it easier," he said referring to Alec.

"What do you mean? Seeing someone everyday with your face but his cocky annoying ways, made life easier," she laughed. Then seriously, "if anything it made it harder."

"How so?" he replied.

"For a long time whenever I looked at Alec all I could think about was our last time together in the forest," she said. "I kept thinking why was he enjoying life when you had to die. All his cocky comments that made me laugh couldn't make up for you not being there."

"He said about you working together, so you didn't completely despise him," Ben queried.

"He made some major cock-ups when he first tried to be friendly and I pushed him away," Max replied. "Then I realised he wasn't going anywhere and that he was there when I needed someone to help me. Gradually I stopped thinking of you every time I saw him and he became my second in command."

"It sounded like he and Miss Sandle are together, so why didn't you and he get together?"

"As I said, I pushed him away until it was too late," she replied. "Then Issy came and they resumed something that started at Manticore."

"I always knew she seemed more distant in our sessions than with some of the others I spoke to," Ben commented.

"What about you?" asked Max. "What happened back at Manticore?"

"You mean do I still want to tattoo my barcode on people and hunt them down to perform amateur dental surgery?" he asked ironically.

"As well as other things," she replied truthfully.

"After they brought me back, they had me in psy-ops for what seemed like forever," he remembered. "That's where I met Miss Sandle, she got me to talk about my fears and what I'd done; she sounded a lot like you did on that last day."

"What do you mean; she sounded like me and please call her Issy?"

"When you tried to make me see that what I was doing was wrong and that I was trying to kill myself, she got me to see those things for myself. Things like how terrified I was without the structure that Manticore had given us, our fear of the nomalies and the punishments. She even made me realise that the stories were an attempt to make sense of the horrors that Manticore brainwashed us with."

"So you trust her?"

"I did then, but when I saw her here today and the charade that everyone was playing I wasn't so sure."

"We were concerned that if you realised that Manticore had been blown-up that you might run and …" her voice trailed off, how could she tell him about her concerns?

"You thought I might start capturing and killing people for fun again," he finished for her.

She looked up at him not wanting to acknowledge the truth of what he'd said, but he could tell from the look in her eyes.

"Maxie, have you no faith in psy-ops?" he smiled. "I might have spent a long time there, but Issy devised what she called 'a non-invasive re-programming treatment'. They seemed to think it worked, I might still enjoy the chase and stalking my prey, but I don't feel the need to kill." Then he added quietly, "I think the worse treatment I had under Issy was hearing how Alec had been treated because I went psycho, although she was only try to explain the different types of treatment. He must really hate me."

Max looked surprised, "Alec isn't big on hate or killing, but he's not bad at defending himself," she said.

"Good, I'd hate to start a new life fighting my twin although he'd have reason."

"I think at the moment he's enjoying being away from our responsibilities at TC."

"So the two of you run this new Manticore type place?" he asked.

"Yes we run it, with the help of lots of others, but it's nothing like Manticore; can't even rely on the water supply," she laughed. "We look after our own and fight for our right to life."

There was a knock on the door, Max looked surprised but shouted, "Enter."

Issy and Alec came in. "I thought you might want these," Issy said handing over some clothes for Ben.

"Since Ben's here I thought I'd take Issy for a walk in the woods," said Alec. "See if anyone else is hiding out there that might like to join the good fight in TC, be back for lunch."

"Ok, but make sure you got your coms sets, in case you need back-up," Max replied.

"Always," replied Alec touching his ear, "'Deck's got us covered in the basement." He and Issy left for their walk.

Ben watched Alec leave but something wasn't right, "Max if he's 494 where's his barcode?"

"Oh blame Issy, along with resurrecting the dead she discovered how to remove the barcode permanently, cure the serotonin deficiency and remove the heat cycle," she replied sarcastically. "When she arrived in TC one of her first actions was to sort that for Alec and restore some of his memory, he's become infatuated with her since then."

"I doubt she's caused that although she has a remarkable knack of finding the problem and then getting you to fix it."

"Why don't we go out for a walk, I could do with stretching my legs," she asked, "we can carry on talking."

"Good idea," he replied. "Not worried I'll escape over the fence then."

"I've knocked you down once, I could do it again," she challenged as they walked out of the building into the sunshine, fixing her coms link and reporting their absence to Lydecker.

"How do you feel about the nomalies now?" Max was concerned about how Ben would react to Joshua, Mole, Dix and the others in TC.

"When I expressed my fear of the nomalies and what we thought they would do, Issy suggested that I meet some when I was ready. Sort of face your worse nightmare and see what happens."

Max thought that would be barbaric until she remembered her own meeting with Joshua. "What happened?" she asked.

"She arranged for two of them to be brought to psy-ops one day. I don't know who was more terrified, one was a transhuman called Joshua and the other was a nomaly called Luke. I think they thought they were going to be punished, so Issy introduced us. Then she said many children are frightened of spiders it is only when they are older that they realise that the spider is more frightened of them, and that we were like those children. So she chaired a group discussion of our fears, by the end of three weeks we were actually telling stories to each other. Why do you ask?"

"TC isn't just X5's it's all the freaks from Manticore X5's, X6's, transhumans and nomalies," she replied. "Joshua and Luke are both there helping with the running of the place."

"When will we be going there?"

"When you're ready to face them," she replied. "They're not all as forgiving as Alec about his treatment in psy-ops."

"How many of his unit are there?" he asked, knowing how they felt.

"I think there's six now."

"Oh!" he replied nervously. "I remember their reaction when I got out of psy-ops and joined another unit, I don't think it helped that he'd been on a mission and when he came back he was back in psy-ops."

"What happened?"

"A couple of them cornered me in a security black spot and tried to take their frustrations out on me," he winced, "if it hadn't been for 511 I think they might have needed to resurrect me again. I spent a week in med bay and got sent on the mission almost immediately I got out."

"511, you mean Biggs," replied Max, "why did he protect you?"

"He said something about 494 wouldn't be happy if they ended up in solitary because of me."

"Oh!" Max replied quietly, "well you'll be meeting Biggs again; he and Mole are in charge while Alec and I are away. I'm surprised they sent you on a mission so soon."

"I'd spent three months training with Candi and Rod, but otherwise being kept away from the other X5's," he replied, "all the units knew that I was there and Manticore wanted to be sure that I wouldn't revert, I don't think they'd realised it wasn't just me they needed to watch."

"Sounds like Manticore, only thinking about the mission and treating us like we didn't have any emotions."

Seeing Alec and Issy in the distance, he asked, "what are his real feelings about me?"

"I'm not sure, but after the weird things that have happened, I think he wants me settled and doesn't want to upset any of my family, you included."

"What sort of weird things?"

"Oh, tattoos appearing on me out of the blue, meeting our creator Sandeman, fighting with an evil cult known as the Conclave, being told that we were made for each other, you know weird things like that," she rattled off quickly.

"And finding someone you killed is alive again must figure on that list," he added. Then after a pause he continued, "what do you mean made for each other?"

"Sandeman created me to save humanity, if you can believe such a thing," she smiled laconically, "and created you and Alec to be my mate, with Issy as guardian angel for us all."

"Our own Blue Lady," Ben smiled sadly, "but why didn't she tell us before we escaped?"

"For some reason she couldn't."

"So I'm supposed to do what, exactly?" he replied puzzled.

"I don't know, but whatever let's take it slow."

"I'm still a trained soldier, so what am I supposed to do at TC, I'm not really designed for Civvy Street."

"None of us were designed for Civvy Street, but we manage. We'll find something for you, Mole would probably want you on the security team and we'll need your fighting skills when we go up against this conclave."

Looking around Ben realised that Alec and Issy had disappeared, "Is it getting close to lunch?" he asked.

Max looked around and replied, "it must be, Alec's stomach can usually be relied upon for meal times and I think Issy was cooking. Shall we head back?"

"In a minute," he replied bending to kiss her, "I haven't said thank you yet."

Holding him back, she queried, "Thank me for what?"

"For killing me," he replied. She looked surprised, "If you'd just left me I'd have ended up in psy-ops when Alec was there. Issy was recalled the day they took me in, so she started trying to resurrect me and help him at the same time. By the time I was fit enough for psy-ops she'd worked out the programme of treatment and managed to argue her case. Now will you let me give you that kiss?"

Her arms relaxed as he reached down for the embrace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hope you're not too disappointed. 182 reviews for the next.

6


	34. Catch The Birdie

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. This chapter is short but I still want 188 reviews for next update. Sorry for the delay, I had a problem with my computer and lost everything that I had done, teach me not to back up my work.

Many Thanks:

Big, big thank to Honey X5-452 for letting people my recent reviewers know that my computer had gone down and I'd lost my work, luckily I had hard copies.

Mel11: glad you liked.

Elle6778: give them time.

Darkangelgirl: talk yes, but not alone yet.

Lakergirl08: chap.36 for TC, but still have to re-type 35 first.

Honey X5-452: as I said to elle6778 give them time.

Angel Of Darkness: glad you liked it.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-four: Catch The Birdie**

Max and Ben joined the others for lunch.

"Issy tells me that you managed, with her help, to avoid the excesses of psy-ops," Alec remarked to Ben.

"Yeah, she told me about your treatment," he replied. "I'm sorry," he added sheepishly.

"Hey Manticore was always a bit twisted," Alec replied more jovially than he felt. "I just seemed to be the first in line for any new twisted treatment they conjured up. If it wasn't for your misdemeanours, it was for my own."

"What Alec's trying to say is that there's evidence of the treatments in the basement, if you want to check it out before we return to TC," Issy explained.

"What!" exclaimed Max. "I couldn't see but Ben can," she

complained.

"You wanted to see before I had a chance," Alec countered. "Anyway it might help Ben when he meets my old unit. No matter what I've said and they've agreed, it'll be a different matter when they're face to face."

"I sent a message saying that we'd be bringing two back and Biggs sounded like although he wants you back soon, he's worried about Ben," Lydecker cut across. "So when are you thinking of going back Max?"

I think we probably need a couple of days," she replied, "otherwise they'll think something's wrong."

"That's good, but we might need some more food," said Lydecker. "I thought they'd be four of us for three days and five for four days. Instead we've been five for four days leaving just enough food for today and tomorrow."

"Ok we've got enough of the dried basics with my store, but we'll be short on meat and fresh veg., Candi and I could go looking for wild veg. and you could go hunt a deer or something."

"Is that wise?" asked Lydecker, "me and the kids hunting for a kill."

"I just thought you might like the exercise and working together as a team," she replied.

"You act so naïve at times," Lydecker snapped. "They were designed to be killing machines and you want them to go and kill something in these woods." The memories of the times they'd chased and killed convicts flashing through his mind.

"No you taught them to kill without mercy any target," she replied angrily. "I don't think Max ever did so without regret, Rachel broke Alec and Ben was broken by his own death. I always taught that survival was the most important instinct and we need meat for food."

"What makes you think hunting won't turn them?" Lydecker quizzed. "They only need a trigger."

"Because I have faith in them," she snapped. "But you're right we can survive on coffee and rice for a day."

The others had been clearing the table as the exchange took place, none of them daring to interrupt for fear of becoming the next target.

Ben turned to Max, "are all the discussions this heated?"

"No, but I think Issy was giving us a test," she replied quietly.

"What sort of test? To see if we would revert."

"No, to see if we could work together as a team and prove that you won't revert," she replied.

Issy turned from Lydecker to the others, "Since I cooked you can clean up, I'm going for a walk." Then she turned and stormed out before anyone could stop her. Alec was stuck at the far end of the kitchen and couldn't get out before Issy disappeared.

"You're a prize dick at times 'Deck," Max rounded on Lydecker. "Issy was trying to set us a test and you stopped it."

Alec disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a worried look on his face. "I think the test is still on," he said. Max looked confused, so he added, "Issy's taken the crossbow."

Max realised that Alec was worried; Issy and he were rarely apart unless they were working and then they knew where the other was. "Did Issy have any weapons training 'Deck?" she asked seriously.

"Psy-ops staff didn't need it, but most did some. Why?" he asked.

"It seems Issy's gone to get that deer," Max replied.

"That's not my main concern," Alec cut in, holding out his hand, "she left her coms unit."

Max was thinking of a plan, "Right we go in pairs, Alec you take Candi, Ben you're with me and 'Deck do you think you could manage to monitor everything," she added sarcastically. "If we head out east and west of the woods and remember if you see a deer and not Issy, she's probably behind you."

"I thought you two had some sort of telepathic link," Lydecker queried of Alec, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"We do, if she wants to use it," he replied, "but she won't respond , that's an added worry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy had been running through the woods following the deer tracks, not noticing where she was going. She'd seen one in clearing and aimed, bringing it down in one. It was only as she approached the kill that she realised that she was not alone.

Turning slowly she gasped at what was behind her. She stood surrounded by four men in dark suits. One stepped forward.

"Well, well what have we here," mocked White, "daddy's favourite pupil."

She heard Alec's call in her head, but for the moment she had to concentrate on White. '_Why had she been so stupid, without her coms unit the others could walk into a trap.'_

"It's unlike you not to have an answer, what's wrong Issy, weren't you expecting to find me here?"

"I thought you were busy with your cult buddies," she replied sarcastically.

"No, I'd heard that there were some filthy transgenic scum around these woods, so I thought I'd bring some friends and check it out," he replied. "And look what I found the first of the transgenic scum."

She was busy trying to think of a way out; although she knew that she was out of practice with combat (although the practice she'd done with CeCe had helped) and the crossbow was far too slow. Suddenly she sensed the directions that Max and Alec were approaching from and shot a crossbow bolt into the air between them, sending it high. She hoped they would realised there was danger.

"That was a silly shot Issy," White chided, "I doubt you'd even get a squirrel with that." He turned to the men, "seize her, she could be a useful bargaining tool."

"As the men approached Issy stood calmly waiting. When one got close enough she kicked out hard breaking his leg and making him scream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec saw the bolt and using his coms asked Max, "did you see the bolt?"

"_Yeah, think we can work it back to her," she replied._

"Probably, but I think Issy's in trouble," he replied.

"_Why?"_

"Even Issy knows deer can't climb trees," he replied sarcastically. "I think it's a warning."

As they continued towards where the bolt had come from they heard a cry. _'Male' they all thought._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben put his hand on Max's arm, "she's smart, she'll try and keep them busy until we get there. This test is better than the one she planned."

"Alec carry on as if the test was to rescue Issy," Ben said into his coms unit. "What would you do now?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec calmed, "two pronged attack you go left, I'll go right let me know when you've got eyeball." Then to Candi, "Issy's obviously found hostiles, time to rescue the damsel. You got my back?"

"No problem," she replied, as they edged forward.

Then there was a gunshot. "Issy only had the crossbow," Alec informed Max, his body tensing.

"_She'll be alright," Max reassured, wondering what would happen if she was wrong._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Issy recovered from breaking the man's leg White raised his gun. "Why couldn't you just come quietly," he said as he pulled the trigger.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I liked the idea of this having a cliff hanger, but 188 reviews before the answer (if I've typed it in by then).


	35. Rescuing The Damsel

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt

Many Thanks:

Mel11: thought you'd like a cliffie for a change.

Elle6778: more changes in store before Max and Ben can get together.

Darkangelgirl: I thought people didn't like Issy, so you'll just have to find out what happens.

Angel Of Darkness: glad you liked it.

Wildsky: White and Issy grew up together, see chap 13.

Jracklesfan77: just a little action to keep the interest.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-five: Rescuing The Damsel**

Alec could see the clearing; to one side was a bleeding figure. _'Get a grip Alec, it's only a deer,' he thought._ In the centre were four figures in dark suits, one was on the floor holding his leg_. 'Good on yer Issy.'_ He looked closer at the other figures_, 'White, it had to be White,'_ but where's Issy.

"Max, I've got eyeball on White and his cronies, but I can't see Issy. Have you got eyeball?" he asked.

"_I can see Issy, she's down, but it looks like someone's tying her." Max hoped that last bit would keep Alec calm. She didn't need him losing it when they'd just got Ben back._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy had seen White raise his gun to shoot her and rolled out of the way, only to collide with one of his men. The man caught her and got her hands in cuffs behind her back before throwing her to the floor.

"Well done Jake"" White smiled smugly. "Thought you could get the better of us Issy, or were you hoping someone would rescue you. You fool, no-one will hear you here and by the time anyone knows you're missing the trap will be set," he sneered. "But if 452 or 494 are here that will be the icing on my cake."

Turning to his men, "take her to the compound," he commanded. Then to her, "I wonder how well you will survive torture; I know you've inflicted it on others."

She tried to struggle as they dragged her away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they started dragging Issy away Alec's first thought was to rush in and get her back. Candi put her hand on his shoulder, sensing that he was not thinking rationally. The hand distracted him long enough for him to remember his training.

"Max we need to follow and find out where their going," he said. "And Max, I need you to tell me what to do and stop me doing something stupid."

"_Understood Alec," she replied. "I agree we follow, but it may be a trap so lookout for wires and lookouts," she commanded. "And Alec don't worry we'll get her back and as Ben said, this is a bigger test of our abilities to work together than she envisaged. 'Deck I hope you're getting all this."_

"_I'm listening," he replied gruffly, "just take care." He was on edge, what had that stupid girl done now._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As she stumbled through the trees White grabbed her hair, "I thought you freaks were supposed to be more nimble than this," he jeered. "Tell me, Issy, what's it like torturing your brothers and sisters?"

"I don't know, what's it like?" she retorted. "Sandeman made us from his DNA, so that makes us all brothers and sisters."

White struck her in the face cutting her lip and making her stumble again. "Seems you haven't learnt how to answer questions," he mused, "something you've got in common with 452, she was quite fun to torture, I wonder if you'll be as good."

"Probably not, we took different training courses," she quipped back, earning another slap to her face for insolence. Beginning to feel dazed she decided to try and contact Alec. _'Alec, White's planning a surprise with me as the lure, he thinks you and Max might be here, but not Ben or Candi,' she thought._

White and his men dragged her to another clearing. Here was a compound with a makeshift command and lots of personnel. She was taken into one of the tents and thrown into a cage.

White smirked, "quite fitting you in a cage, freaks and wild animals are much safer that way."

As he walked away he turned to one of his men, "no talking to it, no food and if it asks for water you know where the hose is, don't trust it."

Issy watched him go and for the first time in her life felt really afraid. Not just for herself, but also for Alec, Max, Ben and Candi. She sat down and thought how stupid she'd been getting so annoyed with Lydecker that she hadn't thought about the consequences of her action and now look where she'd landed.

One of the guards came over to look at her. "Freak scum," he snarled and jabbed her with a tazar until she collapsed.

"Shit," was her last thought before she blacked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec heard Issy's message, "Max, Issy says be careful, she thinks she's the bait to trap you and me. Doesn't know about Ben and Candi, but if it's a trap there'll be more than four."

"_We could work it to our advantage, if he doesn't know about Ben. Ben and I go in the front door, you and Candi the back. While we're arguing about who Ben is, you nip to and get Issy."_

"Yeah, but we don't want to swap one hostage for two, he's probably got tazars and dart guns," he replied.

Candi tugged at his arm, "Alec there's someone else out here and I don't think they're with White."

Alec crouched beside her and whispered, "where and how many?"

Candi pointed to a tree several metres away, "There's a blonde female, she been in front of us for a while but I don't think she's seen us. She seems to be following White, like she's stalking him."

"Max did you get that?" Alec asked. "She's 10 metres 20° from our position, have you got eyeball."

"_Yeah I got her," Max replied, "I suggest we try and take her first, can you see her backup."_

Alec checked with Candi, who indicated that she couldn't see anyone, "no eyeball on backup, either she's alone or the other is better hidden. If she's transgenic, she's not one I know."

_Max checked with Ben, they couldn't see the backup either, "proceed with caution, no eyeball on the backup. My eyeball not clear to identify target."_

Although they couldn't talk directly Max could see Alec and signalled him to move out and go round to intercept their target.

Max and Ben continued at blur speed to trap the target between them quickly.

Before the target could react Alec had knocked her to the ground and Candi followed through to hold her on the ground, as Max and Ben arrived. As they secured their target another blurred across and side kicked Alec in the ribs knocking him into a tree.

As Alec turned to observe his assailant Max joined them and kicked the man to the ground. After a short scuffle Ben and Max had the second target on the ground secure face down.

"Let's see who we've got," she said as they picked them off the ground, then she gasped. "Syl! Krit! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Max! Ben! How?" exclaimed Syl.

"So you know these two," Alec exclaimed sarcastically, "should've known it would be '09ers causing problems, no offence Ben," raising his hands to show he wasn't trying to offend.

"None taken," Ben replied.

"Ok can we get untied and discuss why you're with two Ben's and a stranger and what you're doing here?" asked Krit.

As they untied Krit and Syl, Alec continued, "It's great that you know each other but can we save the trip down memory lane." Then as Max hugged them, he continued ironically, "We'll soon be overrun by '09ers," he laughed.

"You're already out numbered," Ben derided. Then added, "if this white's as bad as you say we need to get going."

"Ok but let's regroup and plan," said Max. "Issy said that he's expecting you and me, but he's not expecting six of us, so although he may have reinforcements we should be able to take them."

"Depends what they're armed with," said Ben. "Any more news from Issy, Alec?"

"No last I felt was a jolt, nothing since," he replied.

"Tazar?" asked Max.

"I would think so, probably got darts if he wants us alive," replied Alec. "He usually wants us alive to torture in some way," he finished ironically.

"If he wants us, he's not going to kill Issy until he's got us," Max reasoned, "so we've got time to plan our attack."

They sat down to work out their plan of action.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White had finished setting his trap and walked back into the tent. He looked at the figure lying in the cage and grabbed a hose from one of the men, shouting, "what have you let her sleep for?" Then he sprayed Issy with cold water.

The shock of the jet of cold water brought Issy back to consciousness fast, but at first she didn't know where she was. The cage reminded her of the cell that she had spent her early life in, and then she remembered.

"Nice of you to wake up Issy," he sneered. "I hope my men have kept you busy." Noticing the scorch mark on her side, he continued, "I see they've introduced you to the tazar, so now you know what will happen if I don't like your answers."

"Go play with yourself," she spat back, still feeling unsteady.

"Seems you haven't learnt to play nice yet," he replied. "Do you see that little ring at the top of the cage?"

She looked up and realised that there was indeed a ring, she remembered how in the old days at Manticore insubordination resulted in the culprit being hung from a ring and dealt tazar shocks until the guards got bored and threw them into solitary. She grimaced at the thought, too many times Alec and others had suffered that fate and there had been nothing she could do.

"I can see from your expression that you know what it's for," White snarled. "Well if you answer the questions you get to stand up, but otherwise you'll feel what its like to be chained up. I do so hope you won't cooperate."

Issy stood and looked at him; the evil behind that face was almost palpable. "So what do you want to know?" she asked, hoping that the others would arrive soon.

"For a start who's here with you?"

She grinned, he wouldn't believe her but it was worth a try and she wouldn't be lying. "I'm here with my partner; we thought it'd be nice to come back to where we met." As she said the words she tried to think them to Alec, hoping it would help their plan.

White's expression froze as he grabbed a tazar and jabbed it into her right side until she collapsed. "You get in there and chain her to the roof, then drench her. Call me when she's awake," he shouted to the guards as he stormed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Change of plan," said Alec, to the surprise of the others. "Issy's told him she's here with her partner, so if I go in the front while the rest of you take them out from the back."

"That leaves you very exposed," Max queried with concern, "what if White tries to shoot you."

"I wasn't given the ability to charm my way out of things for nothing," he replied cockily. "If I keep them talking and you move fast, by the time he wants to shoot me, you should be ready to save my ass again."

"And if it goes wrong," Max asked.

"You look after Alex and Ben gets to be your SIC," he replied easily. "But since you don't want that yet, nothing will go wrong," he grinned and gave Max a hug.

"Ok," said Syl, "let me get this straight, you're Alec Ben's twin, Max's SIC

and Issy's partner. So are you still with Logan, Max?"

"First part's right, but I'm not with Logan," sighed Max. "Look it'll take too long to explain now, we need to blaze."

"What's with the coms units?" asked Krit.

"'Decks monitoring us back at base in Manticore," Max said absentmindedly.

"What Lydecker is here and you're working for him," Syl exclaimed shocked. "Why would you work for that son of a bitch?"

"Yes, he's here, no we're not working for him and we haven't got time for this now, later," Max snapped. "Positions everyone, let's get this bitch done. No killing unless it's necessary."

They moved into their positions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec sauntered up to the gate of White's compound, his coms link on, he was busy counting the number of men, other positions and weapons and relaying it to the others.

"Hey shop," he yelled as he approached the gate. "Is everyone asleep around here?"

Suddenly several weapons were pointing in his direction, White's men looking very warily at him. White came out of the tent where Issy was caged.

"Ah, 494," he grinned, "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I hear you've got my partner and I want to make sure you're treating her right," Alec replied his hands raised in mock surrender, still checking out the camp and whispering into the coms unit.

"I'd have thought she was a bit old for you," replied White, trying to rile his opponent. "Thought 452 was more your style, but I suppose she's more interested in the cripple Logan. Still I suppose you couldn't find anyone who'd want a freak like you."

"Now we've got the pot calling the kettle black, you're just as much a freak as me," Alec replied calmly. "I don't remember your choice of women being any better; after all didn't you kill your own wife."

Alec continued to monitor White's men who were beginning to encircle him. "Hurry Max," he whispered into the coms unit.

"You'll watch me do the same to Issy and then I'll torture you until you tell me what the freaks are up to and why you're here," White snarled.

"Don't be so sure of that," replied Alec with a grin.

"At that moment Max and the others entered the scene from behind White. Several of White's men were now sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"Now why don't you tell me where Issy is," Alec smirked, "before we kill you?"

White glanced towards the tent but said nothing. It was enough for Alec who blurred towards the tent, closely followed by Ben as Max and the others kept an eye White and the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alec entered the tent he gasped at the sight of two men holding Issy roughly as they attempted to chain her to the roof of the cage. In seconds he and Ben had attacked and knocked out the three guards.

Alec cradled Issy in his arms noticing the scorch arks on her clothes. His eyes darkened, all he wanted to do was snap the necks of everyone who had inflicted the damage, starting with White.

Issy moaned as she started to regain consciousness. Realising someone was holding her she stiffened, not sure who it was.

"It's ok Issy, I'm here, you're safe now," Alec whispered.

She opened her eyes gently and looked at him. "yes you are, but I don't feel very safe yet. Can we get out of here?"

He picked her up and carried her out of the tent. "You bastard White," he spat, "I should brake your neck."

Max and the others turned to Alec and gasped.

As they looked away White, who had been assessing a way out, slipped into the shadows and into a nearby vehicle. He got away before the transgenics could react.

Alec would have given chase, but was more concerned about Issy, he knew the rest of them could survive tazar shocks, but could she?

Realising that they'd lost the one person here that they would quite happily kill, they bundled the others into the cage and left them with a puzzle on how to get free. Then savaging the site for food, weapons and computer equipment, they took Issy back to Manticore in one of the vehicles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N:

Darkangelgirl: She's not dead yet! You'll have to keep going to be sure though.

No cliff hanger, but 194 reviews before the next.

8


	36. We're Coming Home

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt

Many Thanks:

Mel11:Yes Issy's back but... Glad you're pleased about the sibs.

Darkangelgirl: no she's not dead yet, glad you like the intro to the sibs.

Lakergirl08: Max and Alec work well together, even I couldn't destroy that. Glad you like the return of the sibs and Issy still hanging in.

Angel Of Darkness231: glad you liked Alec in that one.

Angelofdarkness78: nice to have you back, Max and Ben will be on hold for a little while, but 37 is fun.

Shygirl1: Thanks for all the reviews. White had to do something, glad you're pleased about Issy

Maria656 : Sorry I'd updated before your review, glad you're hanging in with me.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-six: We're Coming Home**

As they drove back into Manticore Lydecker was waiting for them outside the apartment block. He went to help get Issy out of the vehicle, "how is she?" he asked Alec.

"Bad, she keeps losing consciousness," he replied sadly still in shock. "I don't know how many tazars they used, but they've scorched her clothes and she's dripping wet."

The others felt helpless, all their training couldn't stop the hurt they felt whenever one of their own was hurt. "If it were any of us she'd try and work miracles to save us, so what are we standing around here for?" asked Ben.

Alec carried her gently into the apartment they had been using and laid her on the bed, the others followed silently.

"She needs to get out of these wet clothes," barked Lydecker. "And the rest of you can sort out what we've got for food."

Jumping out of their reverie they looked around. "Krit, if you and I go and get that deer, at least we'll have fresh meat tonight," Ben suggested.

"Good idea," remarked Lydecker. "But I think we might have to get back to TC tonight, she needs the med bay."

"I'll contact TC and tell them we're coming in and what's happened," Max said. "We will have to use the front door, can't carry all this stuff and Issy through the tunnels."

"I'll come with you," replied Lydecker. "We need to ask some relevant questions about the state of play. How did White get away?"

"We were distracted and he got to a vehicle before we could stop him," Max replied dejectedly.

"What happened to all your training?" barked Lydecker. "You're supposed to stay alert to take out the enemy."

"Alec had just brought Issy out and shouted at White," snapped Max. "If he hadn't had his arms full White wouldn't have got two steps before his neck was broken, the rest of us were shocked long enough for White to make his escape, satisfied."

"I'll help Alec," Candi said, "I've got field med training, but I think she might need a transfusion."

"I'll check with Sandeman and let you know," Max replied.

"Guess that leaves me with sorting coffee for everyone," Syl sighed, as she left to find the kitchen.

Alec had found some dry clothes for Issy and was starting to get her changed. Max put her hand on his shoulder, "it'll be alright," she comforted before heading to the basement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy was wondering where she was, there were lots of voices far away, but she felt too tired to follow them. Every time she thought she heard Alec the pain became too great. _'Guess this is what Manticore's treatment does to people, but this wasn't Manticore. Let's just get some more sleep, when I wake up this will just have been another bad dream.'_

She could feel someone tugging at her clothes, but she was powerless to resist. She felt cold, _'I hope they cover me up soon,' she thought_.

Suddenly she felt someone rubbing her hard, but she couldn't open her eyes to tell them not to be so rough.

Through her unconscious state she could hear someone talking about her.

"She's so cold, this isn't natural," was a male voice.

"She's in shock and being wet won't help," was a female voice.

"Do you think she'll survive the journey?" the man again.

"She's stronger than she looks, she's got the same genes as us, would you be as worried about Max?" the female asked.

"If she wouldn't wake up, of course I would," he replied.

"Our bodies heal quicker when we're asleep, give her time," she replied.

"She's not asleep, she's unconscious and we don't know what damage White has inflicted," he snapped with worry.

Issy had realised they were talking, but it was only the last sentence that she had heard clearly. Alec was concerned, how bad was she? She tried to do a mental check of what was working, but nothing seemed to be working, she could hear but that was it. If she could hear could she communicate with Alec, it was worth a go.

'_Alec I can hear you faintly, can you hear me,' she thought_.

"Wow," Alec exclaimed falling off the bed. Candi looked at him alarmed. "It's ok, just that Issy's listening to us," he said as he picked himself off the floor.

"We'll have to be careful what we say then," Candi replied.

Hearing his response Issy continued, _'I can't move anything not even my eyelids, how long have I been like this.'_

"About an hour," he replied. Then turned to Candi, "she says she can't move and wanted to know how long she'd been like it."

'_Was it you drying me?'_

"Yeah."

'_Well next time don't be so rough,' she complained._

"Sorry I was trying to warm you up, you seem very cold."

'_What's my temperature?"_

'98°."

'_It's too cold, ok for a human but not us. Has Sandeman been informed?'_

"Max is on to it, now rest, let us doing the worrying for once," he silenced her. "Candi can you go tell Max that Issy's communicating but can't move, and ask what Sandeman says about her temperature. Thanks."

As Candi left, Alec lay down beside Issy wrapping himself around her to keep her warm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max had contacted Sandeman who agreed with Lydecker that they needed to get back to TC with Issy. He also agreed that she might need a transfusion, but without any equipment that would have to wait until they returned to TC.

After Candi had delivered the message from Alec, Sandeman had insisted that they pack up and return immediately.

Max and Lydecker then checked with Mole and Biggs on the security, siege and pickets. They were informed that the pickets had reduced in recent days and even the siege was a bit half hearted, but security was as tight as ever in TC.

Max told them that they would be coming in the front door with two vehicles and eight people. Mole reminded them it was supposed to be five, so who were the rest.

Max filled him in quickly before cutting the link so they could prepare to move out.

"You do realise 'Deck, that we won't be able to bring the others in this way," she told the older man.

"Yeah, I've been trying to work out a solution, but I can continue that back in TC," he replied.

"Do you think we passed Issy's test?" she asked, she needed an answer because the price of the test had been much higher than she liked.

"With flying colours," he replied. "You worked together as a team to rescue her and had to change tactics to achieve your goal. I'm sure she would be proud, as I am," he assured her. Then as an aside he added, "even if you let White go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next hour was spent salvaging everything they could from the buildings and packing it into the vehicles. When everything was ready Alec carried Issy to the waiting transport, where a bed had been made for her. Alec and Candi sat in the back with her and Lydecker was driving. In the other vehicle Krit was driving with Syl beside him and Max and Ben in the back.

Just before she got into the vehicle Max asked Lydecker, "how are we going to get through the checkpoints?"

"We're not," he replied.

_Max thought 'this is a great time for betrayal_,' but asked, "So how are we getting to TC?"

"We're picking up a couple of choppers five minutes from here," he replied to her surprise. "Got an old army buddy runs an air transport business now, he's going to pick us up and drop us off in TC. There's a landing pad on top of med bay."

"And when were you going to tell us this information?" demanded a very pissed Max.

"When you asked," he replied simply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they reached the field where the choppers were waiting, Alec carefully carried Issy to one, as the others sorted the rest of the equipment. The choppers were troop carriers and had plenty of room. The non essential salvaged equipment was placed in the second chopper, whilst everything else was with them in the first.

"What about this?" asked Krit.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"I think its White's laptop; I picked it up off his desk."

"Better keep that with us, near the tapes," replied Max. "Didn't know you'd picked that up."

"We've had other things on our minds, I suspect," he replied glancing at Issy.

Soon the choppers were in the air heading for TC. "We'd better inform TC of our change of plans," Lydecker shouted across the noise to Max.

Max grabbed a cell phone and called, "Mole change of plans don't shoot the bluebird, be ready to unload." She cut the line, hopefully not time for anyone to do a trace or understand the message; she just hoped Mole would understand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at TC Biggs and Mole were shouted orders to anyone standing around not doing anything.

Mole took a message from Max, "seems our team's coming in by chopper," he told the team.

"There's a landing pad on med bay," Biggs replied. "Right let's get a team up there ready to unload and from what they said we'll need a stretcher for Issy."

Everyone stood around looking. "Well don't just stand there, you two round up Dage and a stretcher, you lot up on the roof of med bay to help carry things. Move it people they'll be coming in hot and whoever's flying won't want to stick around," snarled Mole.

The room became a flurry of activity.

"Way to do it," remarked Biggs with a laugh.

"Have you ever seen anyone refuse me?" retorted the lizard man.

"Only Max and Alec," was the reply.

"That's 'cause they're the ones issuing the orders."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mole, Biggs, Joshua, CeCe and Dage were stood on the roof looking out for the choppers. Around the edge of the roof were snipers looking for any trouble from the ordinaries. In the stairwell leading to the roof were the people sent to help carry the equipment.

"Over there," shouted CeCe pointing to a speck in the distance, "I can see them coming, light the smoke and fix the sock."

A few minutes later the first chopper landed and out jumped Max, Ben Syl, and Krit. Biggs looked at Ben for a few seconds before realising it wasn't Alec.

"Where's Alec?" he asked.

"With Issy," replied Max as Ben turned to help Alec with Issy.

"Get the stretcher over here," shouted Biggs to the people in the stairwell. "And start getting this stuff off, move it." He went over to help Alec and Ben.

"Take care," Alec was saying to Ben when Biggs reached them.

"It's ok we've got her," Biggs replied as he helped Ben manoeuvre Issy on to the waiting stretcher. Soon she was on her way down into the med bay.

Ben put his hand up to steady Alec, as he got down, "careful, she won't want to find you in the bed next to her," he joked.

"You alright Alec?" Biggs asked, "because you look like shit."

"I've been better," Alec replied. "I think you've met Ben before, pass the word round that without his help this might have turned out worse."

"If you hadn't been looking for him, it wouldn't have happened at all," snapped CeCe, who had come to join them.

"Look I don't feel like arguing now, but if anyone lays a finger on Ben, they'll have me to answer to, got it," he snapped back feeling exhausted. "Now I'm going to find out how Issy is." He stormed off in a black mood, why couldn't CeCe just back down on this, he'd given the order.

"I hope Mole doesn't try to intercept him," said Biggs.

"Why do you think he might do something?" asked Ben.

"Last time I saw him like this was after the Berrisford mission went sideward," he replied as he watched Alec blur for the stairwell. "Then he wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks after he came out of psy-ops, if took us ages to find out what happened." Turning back to Ben he asked, "So what did you do to earn his respect that quickly?"

"Don't know, Max and I took out Krit after he kicked Alec, admittedly we didn't know it was Krit and Syl at the time," Ben replied.

CeCe was listening hoping he'd make a slip that she could punish, even if only verbally. Biggs was willing to do whatever Alec wanted to preserve the peace, he knew Alec was so wound up he could snap at any little incident and they'd been friends too long to risk that.

"Then I helped him rescue Issy from White's men, while the others secured the compound," he finished.

"You'll have to introduce us to the others and then we can talk over a meal," Biggs replied, trying to make Ben feel welcome, like Max and Alec wanted.

Max watched the exchange carefully whilst directing where the supplies should go. Suddenly there was a cheer as someone found the deer.

"That goes straight to the kitchen, it was Issy's kill so treat it with respect," shouted Max.

Mole came over to her group, "what happened?" he asked.

"Issy was trying to set us a test to see how well Candi and Ben would integrate into the team, but unbeknown to us White was out there in the woods. He managed to capture her, after she'd shot the deer, and took her away. In trying to rescue her we found Krit and Syl, two more from my unit. By the time we got to Issy they had been using tazars on her and she was unconscious," Max explained briefly.

"So how's princess taking it?" he asked, to raised eyebrows from Krit and Syl.

"Bad. But how bad I don't know, he's only really spoken if it relates to her," she replied. "He seems to be in shock, I just hope she recovers 'cause I don't know what will happen if she doesn't."

"She'll be fine, give her a week," he replied. "And nice to meet you," he turned to Krit and Syl who were staring open mouthed. "You might want to close your mouths before the flies get in," he joked. "Don't suppose you've met a DAC before."

Max was so used to Mole and the others that she'd forgotten that her brothers and sisters had never met the other freaks at Manticore.

"Sorry Syl and Krit, this is Mole he's head of security and non X series units," she explained. "Look why don't we grab Ben, Candi and Biggs and find something to eat," she suggested.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they reached the bottom of the stairs she turned to Biggs, "can you look after them until I get there. I just want to check on Alec and Issy."

"Sure no problem Max," he replied. "Tell him we're all rooting for her."

"Of course."

Biggs and the others left med bay and went to the canteen, while Max went in search of Alec and Issy.

When she found them Alec was hooked up giving her a blood transfusion.

She stepped in quietly, "hi, how's it going?" she whispered.

"Too soon to tell," he replied wearily.

"If she needs more call me, there'll be a queue for her if she needs it," Max smiled. "And when you've finished get some rest, you look like shit."

"Must be true then, 'cause you're the second one to say it," he replied. "Can you make sure Alex is ok?"

"Sure thing, but I'm sure Gem won't be expecting you back. By the way Biggs says they're all rooting for her," she said as she left quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: No cliff hanger, but 204 reviews before the next.

9


	37. Family Get Together

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. When I started this it was going to be about 20 chapters, now I don't know when it wants to end.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Kill one of my main characters – all will be explained at the end of 39.

Elle6778: thought the towel bit would be funny. Glad you like Mole.

Angel Of Darkness231: Alec's got other things to worry about and his unit don't want to add to that.

Wildsky: Glad you like the telepathic link – the sibling reaction is delayed for a bit

Darkangelgirl: Update on Issy in 38, this is more about surprises for Max

Shygirl1: I don't think that will happen yet.

Maria656: Hope this answers some of your question, but more idea in the next few chapters

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Family Get Togethers**

Dage went into the room and unhooked Alec from the tubes supplying the blood transfusion, "you look like shit," he said. "Why don't you get some rest next door?" Realising that Alec was about to protest, he added, "I'll call you if there's any change and you need some sleep."

Feeling very tired but not wanting to leave her side, Alec responded, "couldn't you just bring a bed in here?"

"I could, but I won't, the noise might disturb her and you won't sleep," he replied. "Look come with me and I'll get you a drink first, don't suppose you've thought about eating."

"I suppose I could do with a drink."

"Hot milk will help you sleep," Dage replied as they left the room.

'_Thank god for that'_ thought Issy now I can stop worrying about him, as she felt sleep take her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they'd finished eating Max got Biggs and Mole to take her siblings on a tour of the site while she went to check on med bay. Alec was fast asleep on the bed as she and Dage entered, "how did you manage that?" Max asked.

"Amazing properties in hot milk," Dage replied mysteriously.

Max grinned, "you mean you drugged his drink?"

"Well he wasn't going to rest otherwise," he replied defensively, Max nodded her agreement. "Besides she told me what to give him to knock him out before you left, I swear that woman's psychic."

"Not psychic, just likes to cover all eventualities," Sandeman commented from the door, looking at the sleeping transgenic. "Where is she?"

"Next door," replied Dage, "we were just going to check on her."

"You mean she's on her own?" Sandeman asked incredulously.

"No, Joshua came in earlier to keep an eye on her."

As they walked quietly into the room Joshua looked up, "no change," he murmured.

Sandeman walked over to the bed and put his hand on Issy's forehead, "when did you last take her temperature?" he asked Dage.

"About half an hour ago," he replied, "why?"

"I think there has been a change," he replied as Dage passed him the thermometer. He checked as they waited with baited breath, "yes definitely her temperature is almost back to normal."

"I get medium fella," Joshua said getting up from his chair.

Max put her hand to stop him, "not yet let him sleep some more," she suggested.

"He not like it," the dog man replied.

"I don't care, if she comes to get him then, otherwise let him sleep," she replied.

"Ok little fella," replied Joshua. "Little fella getting busy with Ben?"

Max blushed, she hadn't had much time to talk to Ben yet alone sort out her feelings but he did kiss her and that was nice. "We're not like that," was all she could manage in reply.

Sandeman looked at her sympathetically, "you haven't had much time to rest either."

"You gave me shark DNA, so I don't sleep much," she retorted.

"I know but since you came back you've been talking with your family, organising TC and checking that everyone is ok. You need to rest too."

"Joshua take Max to apartment?" the dog man asked.

Max looked puzzled.

"I think that would be a nice idea," replied Sandeman. Seeing her reluctance he added, "Dage and I can take care of things here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Joshua led Max up the stairs towards Alec's apartment then put a blindfold on her. "What's this all about," she protested with a grin. _'What is he up to,'_ she thought.

"Little fella find out soon," he replied as he led her along the corridor.

She was sure Alec's apartment was closer to the stairs than this; suddenly he stopped and turned her towards the wall. She heard a door open and he pushed her forward gently taking the blindfold off in one move.

She gasped this wasn't Alec's apartment and it was fabulous, she turned to Joshua, "this is wonderful, who's is it?"

Joshua felt embarrassed, "Joshua do it for little fella," he replied.

"Oh Joshua it's wonderful," she turned and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Surprise," came a shout from the room.

Max looked again and there in the room were all her best friends and family, all except Alec and Issy. She felt sad at the knowledge that although Alec had been instrumental in Joshua creating this for her, he was missing her reaction.

Joshua was busy watching her face and was worried when he saw her stop smiling, "it's not alright?" he asked concerned.

Looking up at him she forced a smile, "no, it's wonderful, but I'm sorry that Alec and Issy couldn't be here."

Ben had been watching her and knew what was on her mind so he came over, "I might not be Alec, but you could pretend if it'll put a smile back on your face."

"You'll never replace Alec, just as he could never replace you, but thanks for the offer," she smiled. Then realising that this was some kind of surprise house warming party she decided to brighten up and thank Alec later.

"So little sister who's going to share this place with you?" asked Krit, earning himself a slap from Syl. "What I was just thinking this is too big for Max on her own and we haven't found anywhere to stay yet."

"Since this is the first time I've set foot in here, I've no idea," replied Max.

Ben kept his word and stayed close to Max all evening, not because he was afraid of Alec's unit, but because he really wanted to make sure no-one got closer to Max than him.

When Max did manage to lose her shadow OC came up to her, "Alec's twin has got his eye on you boo and I don't mean in a brotherly way sista."

Max nudged OC, "Oh come on OC don't be silly he's just trying to do what he thinks Alec would."

"Boo is you blind, even before Issy Alec would never be that possessive," OC chided, "I'm lucky he got caught by Krit, otherwise I wouldn't be this close."

"And you are?" Ben asked as he came up beside Max.

Max was a bit disturbed by what OC had said, but tried not to show it, "This is OC, she's been my best friend since I arrived in Seattle."

"Pleased to meet you, but I think Maxie ought to circulate," Ben guided Max away from OC.

'_Man is he going to be annoying if he keeps doing that,' thought OC._

Max suddenly realised that many of her TC friends were missing, "I hope you haven't upset my friends," she turned to Ben.

In typical Alec style he raised his hands and replied, "nothing to do with me."

She laughed realising how often Alec had used that same pose when she'd accused him of something, often wrongly.

Just then the door opened and in came Biggs and Mole followed by three figures with sacks over their heads. "They said they knew you Max," said Biggs by way of explanation, "but since you weren't here when they arrived they've been waiting in a cell for you and since this is your party we thought you'd like them to join in."

"And what if I don't know them?" Max replied.

"Then we take them out and shoot them," Mole snarled beginning to take off one of the sacks.

"Jondy!" exclaimed Max running over to help and hug the newcomers. "Seth! Zane! How did you get here?"

As soon as they heard her shout 'Jondy' Krit and Syl joined her and Ben in welcoming their unit members.

"I hope they haven't been treating you too bad," Max commented.

"No worse than any prison I guess," replied Zane.

Max shot a withering look at Biggs and Mole.

"Look you left us in charge," Mole barked, "how were we supposed to know they're on the level?"

"They told you who they were and you could have checked their bar codes," she complained.

"Sorry sis, it's not their fault we all bumped into a Miss Sandle at one time or another and she removed them for us," Seth apologised.

"Oh," replied Max solemnly remembering where Issy and Alec were.

"What's wrong, you look like someone just died," joked Zane.

"Not funny," snapped Ben. "You're saviour is down in med bay and no-one knows how bad she is."

"Way to kill a party," OC said ironically. "Look why don't you lot catch up, it's late and we can do this again when everyone is here."

As everyone else left Max's siblings got settled in the living room to talk through the night.

"So Ben what are you doing here?" asked Zane. "I thought you were dead."

"Another of Issy's tricks brought me back," he replied.

"What's it like being dead?" asked Jondy, "Did you meet the Blue Lady?"

"Yeah, then I woke-up to a white lady, who explained all the things Manticore hid from us."

Max watched as they all got talking and as she relaxed back, she realised that Ben's arm was round her shoulder and she felt safe, in a way she never had with Logan. She remembered feeling like this around Alec, but she'd always pushed the feeling and him away. So was Ben going to be right? '_Only if he curbs his possessiveness'_, she thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mean while back in med bay someone was waking up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Guess who, I'll tell you next time, but 210 reviews before the next.

6


	38. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. When I started this it was going to be about 20 chapters, now I don't know when it wants to end.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Good guess – glad you liked it.

Elle6778: Glad you think Ben was sweet.

Lakergirl08: They might have grown up together for 10 years, but now they're adults.

Angel Of Darkness231: Not quite a toy, glad you like.

Wildsky: He's gonna drive someone up the wall.

Darkangelgirl: Glad you liked the party, but wrong guess.

Eminem Is Cool: Welcome back I thought I'd lost you, the problem with this is the more people that arrive the more chapters they all want, but I promise some with the siblings. Alec/Ben it's difficult keeping them different enough.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-eight: The Morning After**

Mean while back in med bay someone was waking up, she put her hand to her head. 'Thank god,' she thought, 'it must have just been a dream'. Then she tried to open her eyes and sit up. "Shit," she shouted, the pain in her head was tremendous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec awoke '_what was that he'd heard. Issy, Issy was awake and he wasn't there._'

He jumped up and swayed, what had Dage put in that milk and how long had he been asleep? It was light outside, last time he'd looked it was dark.

At least he was still wearing his clothes, although he could do with getting changed.

He walked unsteadily out of the room to look for Issy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She heard people like a herd of elephants running towards her and the vibration was so bad she held on to the bed.

"Issy," someone yelled at her, "is everything ok?"

"Can you be quiet?" she whispered, but still it hurt her head and the light was just too bright and hurt her eyes.

"It's alright," whispered Dage, "your nerve endings are reacting to powerfully to the stimuli, it will get better just take it slowly. I'll give you something to dull the pain and stop you feeling like you're on a boat."

"Ok, but is this what everyone feels like after tazar shocks?" she asked.

"No but you've been shocked while wet, the worst combination and your body was trying to shut down," he replied honestly. "It would have without the blood transfusion, even then we thought we might be too late."

"Where's Alec?"

"He's..."

"He's here," Alec replied groggily from the doorway.

"You don't sound too good," she replied.

He looked at her and realised that her eyes were still closed. "You look almost peaceful," he replied, "and it's just as well you can't see me at the moment."

"Oh so you mean that dead smell, is you," she joked.

"I didn't think it was that bad," he replied.

"To **this** nose it is," she retorted.

"Ok enough of the banter, Issy still needs some meds and you need a shower," Dage ordered Alec. "And you need to get something to eat and see Max, before you come back."

"What do you think Issy, should I take any notice?" he asked with a grin, still concerned but happy she was conscious.

"Yeah I think you should and pass the word that anyone visiting should be clean and quiet or risk being thrown out," she smirked trying not to move.

Alec left as Dage approached Issy with her meds.

"How's he been?" she asked.

"Like a bear with a sore head," replied Dage honestly, "not only did White get away, but no-one knew whether you'd make it." He realised that maybe he'd said too much.

"So how long have we been back and what did you do?"

"You arrived back yesterday 18:30, you were brought down here unconscious and Sandeman administered something," he replied. "As soon as Alec got here, Sandeman told him you'd need a blood transfusion."

"So Alec volunteered?" she added.

"Yeah," he replied. "Max came in and told him to get some rest when he finished because he looked so rough. So I followed your advice to get him out of here and into a bed next door."

"Thanks he gets more edgy if he's tired," she whispered. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Well…" Dage was cut off.

"Plenty but it can wait," replied Sandeman quietly. "You need your rest and another transfusion, any preference on who?"

"Some one Alec trusts," she replied, "I don't want him walking in and starting a fight."

"How about Max or Ben?"

"Max is ok, but not Ben," she replied, "you could try Biggs though."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied, "now get some more sleep, you need to rest."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alec walked towards the apartment block he could see some disgruntled faces. As he looked closer he realised that Mole and Biggs were among them.

"What's up guys," he called with a grin.

They were surprised to see him and looked a little embarrassed.

"So what's the problem," he called again, "or can you smell me from there?"

Mole laughed, "I wondered what the smell was Princess, how's the misses."

"Misses?" Alec responded confused. Then it clicked, "we're not married but she's conscious and talking." Seeing the relief on their faces he added, "but she's very sensitive to noise and odours at the moment, so wash and tiptoe if you want to visit and no wearing her out."

"Wouldn't think of it," replied Mole. "That's your department," he added sarcastically.

Alec had now joined the group and repeated, "so what's the problem?"

"You mean apart from how bad you smell?" asked Biggs.

"Look, stop avoiding the question before I lose my temper," he snapped.

"Max has been in her apartment since last night," Biggs started.

"You mean Joshua finished it, great!" beamed Alec. "What's it like, I'll have to go and see it."

"Yeah Joshua finished it, but Max is there with six members of her unit and hasn't been seen this morning," Biggs finished.

"So the leader's back and everything grinds to a halt 'cause she's not here," Alec looked at them. They looked back sheepish, "Right get back to work as though we hadn't arrived," he ordered. "I'll change, shower and be back in twenty, someone get me coffee and something to eat and we'll have a meeting."

"But won't she want **them** to take over?" asked CeCe.

"I wouldn't blame her if she came down and saw you standing around waiting for orders," he replied pointedly. "I know that you are the best now prove it, otherwise there **will **be changes."

"Does that include Ben replacing you?" asked Biggs.

Alec was confused, "what happened, Biggs?"

"There was a house warming party at Max's new apartment last night," Alec looked at him waiting for the punch line. "Ben was all over Max last night; he wouldn't let anyone near her to talk without him being there."

"So he's a bit possessive," Alec replied with a shrug.

"No Princess, he even upset OC," Mole snarled.

"We won't be taking orders from him, even if you and Issy left TC," CeCe snapped.

"Hey I think you're jumping to conclusions," Alec grinned trying to calm them. "Max's siblings are here to fight the good fight and we'll probably need all of them. As for changing the command structure I doubt if Max has even thought about it yet."

"But what if Ben has," snapped Mitch. "We won't sit back and let him steal your position."

"You've gained the respect of everyone here," said Mole, "if he tries anything we'll take him down, no matter how much you protest."

"I'm glad you've got my back," Alec replied, "but can we calm down and get on with day to day activities. As I said earlier I'll be back in twenty, then we can discuss further, but no attacking Ben in the meantime, please." Alec just wanted to get changed, eat and get back to watching Issy, but this needed sorting.

He left them and went up to his apartment, going straight to the shower, stripping off as he went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max woke up in a bed as she heard a door close near by, looking around she could see Syl and Jondy snuggled up next to her. _'Thank the Blue Lady that Joshua found a kingsize bed,' she thought._

She got up quietly and walked into the living room, where her brothers were lying still asleep. She carefully walked round them and out of the door to see Alec.

She entered his apartment and saw the clothes thrown on the floor, closing the door against prying eyes she stepped carefully over his clothes holding her nose. Hearing the shower stop she walked towards the bathroom as he came out drying himself with a towel.

As he saw her, "Shit, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he quickly covered himself.

"I was coming to see how you were," she blushed not knowing where to look. "And ask about Issy."

"Well as you can see I'm still intact and Issy's conscious," he replied annoyed at her audacity of just walking in, as he headed for the bedroom. "I hear Joshua finished your apartment and you had a house warming party with your brothers and sisters."

"Yeah three more showed up at TC while we were out," she replied grinning. "It was a surprise party, Joshua arranged it."

"Was everyone invited or just your family?" he asked as he dressed. "I heard that it became a really private party, not even Josh and OC stayed."

"It seemed everyone was there at the beginning, but when they brought Jondy, Zane and Seth the others left," she was embarrassed about what had happened and she own ignorance about the others leaving.

"When were you planning on having the 9:00 meeting?" he asked, as he returned to the room casually dressed. "Everyone was expecting you to come back in charge, but nothing happens and they're concerned what happens with your family here."

"It's none of your business what she decides to do," snapped Ben, who had gone looking for Max.

"Actually it is my business, if Max isn't in charge then I am," he replied. "At the moment I'd prefer Max in charge so I can check on Issy, but if her family are more important then I'd better work with the family she gave me."

"Can't Max take time off," retorted Ben, "you seem to."

Alec was livid at the comment, "Max has to tell others what she's doing, same as me. As a new comer you might not realise that, but Max should. I told Biggs where I would be last night, I have already spoken to the command team today and if you'd get out of my way I've a meeting to attend."

Max put her hand to him, "Alec wait I'll come with you."

"Whatever; just leave your body guard up here," he replied leaving the apartment.

Ben put his hand out to Max, "don't go."

"I have to, it's my duty," she replied as she turned to go.

His hand gripped tighter, "Is he more important than your family? Than me?"

Max looked stunned, "What? I don't believe you just said that."

"I'm sorry I just don't want us to be apart."

She broke his grip, "Ben stay with the others, I'll be back for lunch then we need to discuss things. With that she chased after Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max caught up with Alec on the stairs. "What's wrong Alec?"

"I get knocked out for one night and the crew become mutinous," he snapped. "And I'm not even the one who's in charge here."

"What do you mean?"

"I wake up to good news; Issy's conscious. I leave her to get changed and find the command team discussing mutiny because of your siblings and you no where to be seen."

"I'm sorry I overslept," she replied a little subdued.

"Yeah but the worse part is after backing Ben last night, T get told he wants me out."

"Ugh."

"We've been through a lot Max and I consider you a friend, so for your sake I've tried to be reasonable with Ben," he stressed. "But I won't sit back and let him or any of your siblings destroy what we've built here."

"But I thought you liked Ben," she replied. "What was that speech you gave Biggs and CeCe about then?"

"Just keeping the peace until I could help you sort the problem," he replied.

"So you don't have that much respect for Ben?" she sounded hurt.

"I didn't say that," he replied. "Ben had our backs in the woods and I'm glad he was there, but working on a mission and becoming part of TC are two different things, you should know that."

"I know," she replied softly, "but give him time. I mean look how many times I gave up on you and look at where we are today."

"I know it took a long time for you to stop calling me a screw-up, but you've got to explain to all your siblings that they need to earn their place here," he replied. "If Ben wants to be your bodyguard fine, but he stays out of command. At least for now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 218 reviews before the next.

8


	39. New Order

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. When I started this it was going to be about 20 chapters, now I don't know when it wants to end.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Glad you like it, yeah couldn't kill Issy, just wanted to know what support she had out there.

Elle6778: Glad you liked the smell ! More angst for Ben soon.

Angel Of Darkness231: Ben/Alec not yet, maybe soon

Wildsky: Rivalry is only from Ben, but he'll get over it later (I hope)

Maria656: Yap Ben is, but he's always had problems.

Darkangelgirl: Alec's totally together, but some laughs in store.

EminemIsCool: If I bring many more in this'll go now forever, but I'll consider it. From X5-494 website Krit was designated 471therefore not Max's blood brother, so I'll stick with that.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Thirty-nine: New Order**

Max and Alec entered HQ quietly observing the team working and talking. Mole saw them first.

"Morning Princess, your breakfast is in your office." Turning to Max he added, "didn't expect to see you today, so we didn't get you anything."

Max felt pissed that they thought so little of her, but smiled brightly, "that's ok I'll share Alec's."

"No you won't," snapped CeCe, "he needs his strength. I'll send someone for more coffee."

Max was stunned at the vehemence behind the words, she thought CeCe was a friend and everyone had been friendly when they left. Everyone seemed pleased to see Alec but not her, last time they were like this Logan was the problem.

"I'll grab the food and be back for the meeting," Alec said seemingly oblivious to Max's discomfort.

"I'll join you," called Biggs.

"Me too," Mole grinned.

"Mind if I come?" asked Max.

"What! You all want to watch me eat?" laughed Alec. "If I'd known it was a spectator sport I'd sell tickets."

"That you would," laughed Biggs, as he closed the door on Alec's office. Alec was already tucking into the food when Biggs asked the question, "so how's Issy really?"

Between mouthfuls Alec answered, "as I said earlier she conscious and talking, but extremely sensitive to noise and light. Although she must have deafened herself when she woke up and screamed," he laughed.

"When you said about visiting, is that what you want?" asked Mole.

"I don't know, I was just repeating what she said, I think I'd prefer if you kept away until she felt a bit better," seeing their looks he added, "Dage recons it will gradually get better."

"So what about you?" asked Mole.

"I'm alright," the look from Mole made him add, "I needed the sleep, really I'm alright."

"What about Ben?" asked Biggs.

Max was about to say something but Alec got in first, "you'd better explain your concerns before anyone answers."

"I heard what you said last night, but put it down to your concerns about Issy," Biggs started and Alec nodded. "I understand that he was helpful in the field but, there you were working together because of the few numbers. Here there are a lot of us and positions have been set, how is he going to integrate without alienating everyone."

"I don't know, that's up to Max to handle," Alec replied, "she's still the leader here."

"Didn't act like it last night, so caught up with her siblings that she didn't notice the rest of us leave with OC and head for the bar," snarled Mole.

"Hey I'm here," Max snapped.

"Yeah we know, so what's your answer," Alec retorted, "because it's gonna get a lot worse than this until you sort it."

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to think yet," she started.

"Well you'd better think quickly, because if Ben carries this mornings attitude into TC it won't just be my unit who you'll have to look out for."

"You mean you'll…"

"No, I mean as a bodyguard they might accept him but as a leader they won't," he replied. "And I mean everyone in TC, not just the X series."

At that moment Sandeman knocked on the door and came in. "Glad to see you looking better Alec," he said looking around. "I was hoping to catch you on your own."

"Issy's…"

"Issy's ok, but she needs another blood transfusion."

"I'll be…"

"No, not from you, it's too soon," he blocked. "Issy said someone you trusted, although it will need to be an X5."

Alec looked from Max to Biggs, "will you do it for us please?" he asked Biggs.

"Of course, anything for you two, only had to ask," he replied. Then to Sandeman, "shall we go then." The two men left leaving Mole with Max and Alec.

Seeing Max's expression, Mole said, "I'll organise the meeting," and left.

Max was seething about Alec's rejection of her help, "so is this how it's going to be, I'm to be ignored."

"Look we've been friends, but at the moment you need to decide whether you're working here in TC or off with your siblings," he chided. "Issy needs a transfusion now and you need to be in a meeting asserting your authority and deciding how this is going to work."

There was another knock on the door and when the person didn't just walk in, Alec called, "enter."

In walked Jondy, "someone said I'd find Max here, but I just left you upstairs Ben."

"Well you can cut that out for a start," snapped Alec, "I'm Alec and SIC here. This is my office and you must be blind if you haven't noticed Max."

"Oh sorry," she apologised. "Someone did say Ben had a twin, I'm Jondy pleased to meet you," she offered her hand.

Alec softened she might be an 09er but she seemed quite nice, he almost felt embarrassed by his initial reaction. He took her hand and asked, "so why did you turn up here?" She blanched at the question so he added, "just trying to decide whether you're friend or foe," he laughed.

"I hope we'll be friends," she replied. "I heard you were in med bay with Issy, how is she?"

"A little better, but how do you know her?" Alec was surprised.

"She met Zane, Seth and myself at different times but solved some of our problems for merging with the ordinaries," she replied.

Max stood observing, was Alec pretending to be interested, after this morning's discussions she wasn't sure. Time to intervene, "Jondy what did you come down here for?"

"Ben said you'd stormed off, I just wanted to check you were ok," she said.

"I think Ben is pulling a few strings at the moment," Alec commented. Max and Jondy stared at him. "For one it's been noticed that he's overprotective of you, then trying to stop you coming to HQ and finally giving TC the impression that your unit will take over."

"He hasn't done that," Max protested.

"Actually even we noticed that he wouldn't let anyone else sit next to you, Zane was most put out," agreed Jondy. "When we were talking last night he did seem dismissive of your command structure, the rest of us wanted to get to know everyone and offer our help, but he seemed very much that we were better and should take over."

"Don't be horrible, Ben's been through a lot," Max snapped.

"Yes and out in the woods he was fine, but this is more like Manticore to him and he wants the top job," Alec noted. "Look Jondy, will you act as spokesperson for your unit at our meeting today."

She looked at him, "are you serious?"

"Never more so."

"Why?"

"Yes why?" asked Max, "a couple of minutes ago you were accusing them of coming to take over and now you want Jondy to join the meeting."

"Max why is it you make a big song and dance whenever I change my mind," Alex complained. "You get to do it all the time."

Max hit him and grinned, "it's just not like you, but I suppose Jondy is pretty."

Alec looked perplexed, then when he realised her implication his eyes widened as he replied, "I'm with Issy and not looking for a replacement, but TC needs a representative to trust and Ben isn't it." Then he added; "besides Jondy sounds more amenable."

Max looked at Jondy, "Well are you going to join us? We should get started."

"If you're sure, but won't they just think I'm there to spy?" she asked.

"It will be up to you to prove otherwise, and not just for yourself," Alec replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Alec and Max entered the command room only Biggs was missing and they turned to see which of them would take the lead. They were surprised to see another female with them.

Alec nodded to Max.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but as has already been said there are some issues which need addressing," Max started. "This is Jondy she will be joining us as the representative of my siblings for the time being."

"Is she here to replace Biggs?" asked CeCe angrily. "Have you started changing the command structure so soon."

Alec raised his and lowered his hand, gesturing to keep calm. "It was my suggestion that Jondy join us," Alec said to murmurs around the table. "She's not here to replace Biggs; he's on assignment in med bay on a personal matter. If we're to work together we need to understand and trust one another, so let's start."

"Ok Princess, so why aren't you in med bay?" asked Mole chewing on his cigar.

"Because I want you to be sure I won't shirk my responsibilities," he replied. "And I think I'd be too noisy for Issy at the moment," he smirked.

There were laughs and nods around the table, but Jondy looked confused. "Princess here is usually more full of himself," Mole joked.

Jondy was surprised by the words, "Who's Princess and who's in charge?"

"Princess is Mole's term for Alec and I usually take charge, although I rely on everyone here to make sure the place runs smoothly," Max stated as a matter of fact.

"So all of us turning up together have upset the status quo," Jondy finished for her. "Look despite being locked up when we arrived, Zane, Seth and myself came separately in response to your broadcast. If there's going to be a fight for our survival then we want to help. I mean help Zane's good with motors, Seth likes explosives and I prefer infiltration and recon.

"So you came here to spy for the others," CeCe accused.

"You're as paranoid as Ben," she replied. "We came because you looked organised and we wanted to kill the bastards who have hunted us."

At that moment Lydecker appeared in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "was working on the retrieval program."

Jondy looked as though she'd seen a ghost, "what's he doing here?"

"210 nice of you to join TC," he replied.

"Jondy, it's not how it looks," Max started.

"What do you mean, I thought you were in charge?"

"I am, 'Deck is here to help when we need outside assistance," she replied. "He also knows of some units Manticore deployed that haven't returned. That's how we found Ben."

"Might have been better if you hadn't," Jondy replied.

"What I couldn't leave Ben out there."

"I know you couldn't, but everyone here was calmer before your return."

"How would you know, I thought they had you locked up?"

"They did, but there were two changes, the first probably when told about Issy, the second after your arrival. What did Ben do?"

"Live," said CeCe.

"I see we are going to have problems," said Lydecker.

"There is a temporary solution," said Alec thinking quickly. Everyone looked at him in anticipation. "Ben works well in the field as part of a team," everyone nodded, "since Issy can't leave here and I won't leave her," everyone was watching intensely. "Why not get Ben out of here with 'Deck and one other to retrieve the other units."

Max looked dumbfounded, "I've only just found him and you want to get rid of him."

"He's right," agreed Jondy.

"Trust you to side with him," sighed Max, "I don't want to lose him so soon."

"So why don't you go?" said Sandeman from the door.

"What! I thought you wanted me here for my blood and couldn't risk me," she exclaimed.

"True we can't but it will give you and Ben time together and allow TC to resume normal running without the leadership battles."

"So what do you think 'Deck?" she asked. "Could you cope with Ben and myself?"

"So long as you don't turn into another Issy and Alec too soon!" he replied.

"So I leave you in charge, who'll be your SIC?" Max asked Alec, realising that argument would be futile.

"Biggs and Mole, the fewer changes the better," he replied. "Jondy will take a new seat and no other changes will happen while you're outside; when you return we'll discuss it again."

"Ok so I guess that closes the meeting, if 'Deck, Ben and I discuss when and where we're going; we'll have normal meeting in the morning and have a proper update."

"Alec, I came to say Issy was asking for you," Sandeman stated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I have been interested to hear my reviewer's thoughts on Issy, at one time it seemed many wanted her out, but now they don't want her to go. One of my reasons for her being hurt was to keep her calming influence out of the way and see what happened. The result means that the some of the following chapters will probably either be predominantly what's happening at TC or on the away missions.

224 reviews before the next.

8


	40. Different Paths

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. Issy is staying but this is the last chapter I have ready so you may have to wait for the next, I look forward to reading your reviews. Sorry I'm not doing a website with pictures, but have emailed my reviewers with a picture of Issy (if I've got your email address).

Many Thanks:

Mel11: That's the idea, but who knows.

Lakergirl08: Glad you approve.

Angel Of Darkness231: I will be when we get to the mission.

Shygirl1: She can't do that yet, watch out for chap.41.

Wildsky: Glad you like the direction.

Darkangelgirl: Sticking with Alec/Issy, but glad you enjoyed.

EminemIsCool: Ben isn't a loser, he's intense and not as empathic as Alec. I'm trying to show differences between their characters, hopefully it will be clearer later.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty: Different Paths**

With the meeting over Alec blurred to med bay, he didn't need telling twice that Issy was awake and besides telling Ben was Max's problem.

When he arrived at her room Dage was just unhooking Biggs, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hey buddy, think you need some down time after this," he whispered, remembering Issy's sensitive hearing.

"Yeah, thought I'd grab a bite to eat before hitting the sack for a couple of hours," Biggs replied. "How did the meeting go?"

"We recruited Jondy to act as spokesperson for their unit."

Biggs raised his eyebrows, "that was quick; I didn't think she'd get round you that easily."

"We got off on the wrong foot because I'd had a run in with Ben and you can guess who she thought I was."

"Ben, but what happened with Ben?"

"He walked into my flat when Max and I were discussing TC and told me it was none of my business what Max was doing; how I managed just reply without hitting him I don't know," Alec explained. "So when Jondy thought I was him I snapped and when she apologised I felt guilty."

"Not like you," Biggs joked.

"Found out why she and the ones you had in cells arrived and she seemed concerned about Ben, so thought she might help integrate the others into TC without the aggro. Of course Max was all protective of Ben, so I suggested that Ben take my place on retrieval."

"I bet that went down like a lead balloon."

"Yeah, then Sandeman came and suggested Max go too."

"Well does this mean Jondy gets promoted to SIC already?"

"No I'm sticking with the tried and trusted, don't want too many changes," Alec replied aghast at the suggestion. He turned to Issy who had been observing the exchange, "so how's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"I don't know, but tell me her name and I'll try to find out," she replied with a straight face.

"She must be feeling much better because her wits back," he smiled.

"I wondered why you chose Biggs, guess I need to get out of here and calm everyone down," she replied. Looking at him standing several feet away, she added, "it's ok I won't break you can come closer."

As he approached the bed Biggs got up, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

"Thanks," Alec replied, "and if you see anyone heading this way tell them to give us thirty."

"Will do boss."

Alec bent over Issy and planted a kiss on her forehead, "are you sure you're feeling better?" he asked.

"I don't feel like moving, but the pains have reduced and the nausea has subsided," Issy answered, "Sandeman says I should be as good as new tomorrow but what about you and Ben?"

"Since we got back it seems he's upset a lot of people over his possessiveness of Max and when he interrupted the conversation I was having with Max, I sort of lost it."

"Yeah he's good at that," she replied. "There's a phrase what you project out comes back, well in Ben's case he's very sensitive to that. If people are aggressive towards him he projects that back on everyone around him times ten."

"So you've been controlling my reactions?"

"No just trying to keep you calm in his presence, but I think you've got the right idea," she replied. "If he and Max sort themselves out, while you get TC running smoothly then we'll be ready to for the next stage when it comes."

"Mysterious as ever," he laughed embracing her carefully.

"That's what you love about me," she replied as they kissed.

Then as he hugged a little tight she pushed him back, when their lips parted she complained, "hey watch it, I'm still a bit fragile."

Embarrassed he replied, "sorry I forgot." Then he remembered the drugged milk, "who's idea was the milk?" He stared at her for a response.

"You know the answer, so why ask?"

"I just wanted you to confirm," he replied. "So when did you tell Dage what to do?"

"Before we left."

Alec looked stunned, "how did you know?"

She laughed, "I didn't, I just thought if anything happened to me someone would have to know what to do."

"Very melodramatic," he laughed. "Thanks, I needed the sleep."

"I know, but where's Alex," seeing the look on his face she added, "don't tell me you forgot about her."

"Of course not, I-I've just been distracted," he stuttered.

"Well make up for that and go find her," she insisted, "I'll still be here when you get back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the meeting was over Max and Jondy went to see the other members of her unit. Max was trying to think how she would explain to them that she and Ben would be leaving soon.

"Max I know you've always cared about Ben, but the way he acts around you isn't good," Jondy said quietly.

"What do you know?" Max snapped. "The only thing you were thinking about in there was how nice Alec was, admit it?"

"Max listen to yourself," Jondy pleaded, "Yeah Alec's alright, but I don't think any female stands a chance with him, the speed he left the room when that man said Issy wanted to see him, I've never had a man do that for me. It's not me with that problem but you, and Ben is jealous."

"Don't be silly, why should he be jealous?"

"Because you were always so close, now he sees someone else is that close," she answered. "Whether he knew what he was doing or not I think Alec suggesting Ben going on the retrieval missions was so you would go and sort out your relationship. Once that's done maybe we can work together as a team."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then you will have to decide what to do. On your own, away from your responsibilities," Jondy finished as they reached the door of Max's apartment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As he left med bay for the nursery Alec bumped into Joshua. "Hey medium fella, why rush?"

"Oh hi Josh, Issy wants to see Alex," he beamed.

"Issy ok."

"Still weak but back with us," he replied, "Thanks for asking, why don't you go and see her while I get Alex."

"Can I?" Joshua seemed to be looking for assurances that Alec didn't mind.

"Of course," he replied touched and amused by the big man's need for approval. "She'd have a fit if I said no," he joked as he continued on his way.

He hadn't gone very far when Mole intercepted him. "Ok, Princess what you thinking of?" Mole asked.

"I'm thinking about collecting Alex and taking her back to Issy," Alec replied confused.

"I mean about that stunt you pulled at the meeting," Mole snarled.

"Which bit didn't you like?"

"Bringing a stranger in to spy," he started, "and getting our illustrious leader to go off with psycho boy."

"So you'd rather Issy and I went with 'Deck, leaving Max and Ben here?" Alec was confused the words didn't match the attitude. "As for Jondy I thought she might help not spy."

"It was a work of genius to get rid of psycho boy, but not sure about the bit of skirt," Mole replied.

"Look when Max and Ben have sorted themselves out they'll be back," Alec replied, "in the meantime her unit will be here and we need to work together, Jondy sounded like she wanted to help so she was the obvious choice."

"You sure they'll be back?"

"Yeah can't see Max giving up yet, besides Sandeman has her on a string to return."

"You mean this Lady Jesus thing?"

"Yeah, so much has happened in the last few months, it sometimes feels like years," Alec replied. "Catch you later for dinner."

Alec hurried on towards the nursery thinking this was the longest short walk he'd ever done. Having collected Alex without any trouble he considered blurring back to med bay, but didn't consider it a good example to set Alex.

So he set off back only to be stopped by CeCe, Mitch and Biggs. "Before you make any complaints, give Jondy a chance and we'll deal with Ben when he comes back," he snapped.

"What's that all about, we were just going to say we'll meet you for dinner at 18:00," replied a surprised Biggs.

"Oh sorry."

"That's ok, I presume everyone wants to talk," Biggs replied realising where Alec was going. "We'll see you later."

"Yeah said I'd catch up with Mole as well," Alec replied, then went on his way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Max's apartment her siblings were waiting for the return of Jondy to find out what had happened at the meeting. Syl, Krit, Zane and Seth were discussing how they had managed on the outside, while Ben was just observing.

When Max and Jondy entered the room went silent and everyone looked in their direction.

"So what happened Jondy?" demanded Ben.

"After a moments confusion I was asked to join the team as a unit representative," she replied simply with a grin.

"And you didn't think we'd want to be consulted?" he snapped.

"Why? Do you think you would've been welcomed to the meeting?" she replied.

"So what have you agreed on our behalf?" he replied surly.

"That most of us will remain here and help prepare for whatever it is we're preparing for," she started.

"Most! So what happens to the others?" snapped Ben.

"That would be just you and I," Max interrupted. "We will be going with 'Deck to retrieve the other units."

"And what if I want to stay?" asked Ben belligerently.

"Then they'll probably find a nice cell for you until you stop being a complete moron," snapped Zane.

"You mean you'd side with them?" accused Ben.

"I think we all would with the attitude you've shown since we got here," Krit agreed. "Jondy you say they want us to work with them, how?"

"First they need to find our strengths and then assign us to work within our area of expertise," she replied.

"You sound impressed?"

"Yeah I met Alec and he seems to have his finger on the pulse better than our Max."

"Gee thanks," Max replied sarcastically. "I've been leader here since we decided to stop running and fight back, Alec just followed my lead."

"Yeah, that might be true but, I tend to agree with the attitude I've heard around," Jondy replied. "Alec was the first person to organise a meeting; that should have been you as leader, especially since Issy was in med bay."

"Don't you lecture Max on her responsibilities," Ben threatened.

"If that's how you're going to be, I'll be glad when you're gone," retorted Syl. "At least we'll be able to relax and be ourselves then."

"What do you mean?" Max snapped.

"Max we all love you, but Ben seems intent on picking a fight with someone," Syl replied. "And there're several here who would like that."

"Who?" Max retorted.

"Where shall we start," Seth started. "First there's Alec's unit, then the command team, then anyone else who has set up home here and lastly us. I'm just surprised Alec didn't save us all the trouble."

"Alec wouldn't," replied Max.

"Alec knows his place," sneered Ben, "controlled by two women."

"It's about time someone put a leash on you," Syl rebuked.

Seeing that this could end badly for all of them Max decided to take Ben away from the apartment, "Ben let's visit 'Deck and get started," she said. "We need to find out where he's planning on retrieving these units."

She got Ben out quickly and they went to find Lydecker. Max was in turmoil she had been overjoyed at finding Ben, now he seemed to be causing problems and Sandeman wanted them to be partners. How was that going to work if Ben aggravated everyone in TC?

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realise Ben was talking to her.

"Maxie I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset everyone, I just…" he was saying. "I just feel so… I don't know what it is but I want to protect you from everyone and I get so jealous of anyone who comes near you."

"So going off with 'Deck, might not be such a bad idea," Max said with a grin, "so long as you don't decide to kill him."

"I'll try not to," he smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alec neared med bay he looked closely at Alex and said, "I want you on your best behaviour Mummy's not very well and I don't want you jumping all over her."

Alex looked up at him with her big blue eyes and replied, "Ok Daddy," as innocently as any young child.

"Don't look at me like that," he felt that he was being manipulated. "Ok if you behave then you can have ice cream at dinner," he continued, hoping there was some in the canteen.

Alex smiled, she would have behaved but despite being only eighteen months she already knew how to wind Daddy round her little finger. She had practised on all the males while Mummy and Daddy were away and now had almost perfected her technique.

As they neared Issy's room Alec again warned Alex to be quiet and not run around only to look into the innocent eyes again.

As they entered the room Issy was lying back against the pillows and Joshua sat in a chair facing her, they were oblivious to Alec standing at the door with Alex. Then Alec put Alex down and she ran across crying, "Mummy."

Issy looked up and Joshua turned round to look, just as Alex remembered her promise and stopped turned to look at Alec and put her finger to her lips; Alec laughed as he leaned on the doorpost.

"I suppose you told her to be quiet," Issy smiled.

"Yeah even offered her ice cream as a bribe," he replied waving Alex to carry on walking.

"Just as well my headache has nearly gone," she replied as Joshua got up to leave.

"See you later Alec," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah seems I've got some people expecting to see me in the canteen at 18:00," Alec replied. "Any chance of saving two bowls of chocolate ice cream for me and my girl," he cajoled.

"No problem," Joshua replied and left.

Alex had climbed onto the bed and was sat next to Issy. "I suppose I should cancel one of those bowls of ice cream," Alec said to his daughter. She pouted so well he added, "you did break your promise."

She managed to make the pout bigger until Alec laughed and said, "well next time you won't get away with it."

"Of course she will," replied Issy. "She's got you wound tighter than you got me." Alec looked upset and began to pout, "Yeah same pout," she laughed.

Alec's mind wandered to their earlier conversation, "so how come Ben has upset everyone here; I mean out in the woods we all seemed to be getting along ok."

"In the woods there were so few, here there are hundreds, do you think I was only calming you?" she asked.

"God I hate psy-ops and when you do that," he replied. "So you were busy controlling all of us."

"You make it sound like I turned you into robots," she accused. "All I did was feel for aggression and calm it out."

"Sometimes we need to feel aggression," he replied getting angry.

Knowing what was happening she ignored it, "yes I know, but it doesn't help build trust; especially when you've no reason to trust somebody."

"So why did it fall down so quickly here," he replied calming himself down.

"You mean aside from me not having enough strength for myself without trying to keep half of TC in check?" he nodded. "The main problem is Ben, he still feels ostracised by society and can feel slighted by an innocent action. He's jealous of your relationship with Max."

Alec snorted, "what relationship? I've been the bad guy in her life, caused all her problems, even when you and I got together it became me trying to hurt her."

"Yeah but however many times she blamed you, you still managed to work together become her SIC," Issy explained. "Sending her and Ben away will either make or break their relationship."

"So long as they don't kill each other and 'Deck while they're at it," he replied. "So how much control are you going to exert when you get out of here?" he smiled.

"Less than either of you," Issy replied looking at Alex and Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 236 reviews before the next.

10


	41. Dinner and Tantrums

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. In response to my reviewers this chapter was written. It is mainly about an hour the evening before Max and Ben go off with Lydecker. Sorry it's a long one but too many people wanted to get a word in.

Many Thanks:

Elle6778: Hope you enjoy this, Max and Ben mission starts next chapter.

Lakergirl08: Thanks as for Ben, well read and enjoy.

Honey X5-452: Nice to have you back, sorry this is long but I hope you'll like it.

Angel Of Darkness231: Glad you enjoyed.

Angelofdarkness78: Gald you enjoyed.

Shygirl1: In answer wait and see.

Darkangelgirl: Glad you like.

EminemIsCool: They'll get a chance, hope you enjoy this.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-one: Dinner and Tantrums**

Max and Ben went straight to Max's office from her apartment, only stopping so Max could ask someone to find Lydecker and send him to her.

Max wasn't happy, "why do you want to upset the other members of our unit?"

"I'm not, but why are they siding with the others against you?" Ben retorted. "The people who run this place with you are denying their true nature, pretending to be ordinaries and mixing with ordinaries."

"No, they have never pretended to be ordinaries," Max replied exasperated, who did he think he was judging them without really getting to know them. "You haven't given them time to find out what they're really like."

"How much time does it need, to realise they're a bunch of losers?" he rebuffed.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Lydecker walked in. "Ok kids are you ready to discuss the mission?"

"Hi 'Deck," Max greeted, "When were you thinking of leaving?"

"I've been in touch with the teams and told them to return to the Wyoming facility. Thought we'd have another couple of days, so you can catch up here," Lydecker stated. "Then we'll be off until we've retrieved them all."

"Sounds good to me," replied Max.

"Sooner the better," snapped Ben. "Be glad to get away from Wonder Boy, his crone and hangers on."

Max looked daggers at him, "I wish you'd give them all a chance," she sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dage came back to see Issy and shoo Alec and Alex out of med bay just in time for Alec to keep his promise to meet up with the others for dinner. As he and Alex entered the canteen he could see his some of his old unit sat at a table with Joshua and Mole, and two spare seats.

"Those seats for us," he called over. The canteen wasn't very full at this time, most of the residents having a snack about 16:00 and another meal at 20:00. Alec liked to come between the rush; there was more choice and less arguments, and if you wanted to talk it was possible.

"Yeah," replied Biggs, "do you want to leave Alex with us while you collect your food?"

"Sure," Alec replied, then turned to Alex putting her down, "you go and sit next to CeCe, I'll be over in a minute."

After collecting the food and sitting down to eat the questions began, "So is Issy really well enough for visitors?" Mole asked.

"Yeah she's doing well, just wish she would concentrate on getting better, not asking about what's happening out here," he replied between mouthfuls.

"What sort of things does she want to know about?" asked CeCe.

"How Ben is settling in, I guess," replied Biggs, Alec nodded, "Yeah she was asking me the same, I tried to hedge, but she seems to read through that."

"Yeah it can get annoying when she does that," Alec grinned, passing Alex some food to eat. "Sorry sweetheart are we ignoring you," he turned to his daughter who was busy trying to pull his arm away from the table.

"So what we going to do about him?" asked Mole.

"Hey I'm locked down on this one, unless he starts something I've given my word to leave him alone," Alec replied earnestly.

"So, do you want him to start something?"

"No, not really, there's too much at stake for everyone," he replied honestly. Then a grin spread across his face, "although it would be interesting to find out which of us is the best!"

"What about the others?" asked Mitch.

"I don't know much about them," Alec replied. "What did you think of the three that were here?"

"You mean after their initial reluctance to be thrown in a cell," laughed Mole.

"Yeah, well I think all of us would have problems with that," Alec grinned.

"After we'd convinced them that as soon as Max was back they'd get to see her, they were only noisy if we forgot to feed them," replied CeCe coyly.

"I hope you didn't do it on purpose?" Alec chided.

"No, we had a few problems with the ordinaries while you were away," replied Biggs. Seeing the quizzical look on Alec's face he added, "Nothing we couldn't handle. What about the other two, Syl and Krit?"

"I don't know much, they turned up when we were trying to rescue Issy and have stuck around since," he replied distracted. "Come to think of it, we never found out what they were doing in the woods, guess I'll have to ask them next time we meet."

Joshua had taken over helping Alex with her food, leaving Alec to finish his own.

"So how are we supposed to act around them?" asked CeCe. "I mean they are 09ers."

"I think Issy would say treat them how you would want them to treat you," Alec replied. "Personally I'd say as allies in the fight." Finishing off his main course and reaching for the ice cream, Alec said, "So Mole what's been happening in my absence, have you shot anyone?"

"No, we were gonna do target practise on the ordinaries," he smirked. "Those who got too close, see if we could shoot next to them, without hitting them, of course. Sort of fifty points for a button, twenty-five for a cigarette, fifteen for a hat, but even the marksmen thought minus a hundred for drawing blood was too high to attempt."

"Don't let Max hear about that," Alec laughed. "Though I can see the merits, could do with some live target practise myself."

"What don't you want Max to know?" a male voice spoke behind him.

Alec watched his friends stiffen and turned to see who was talking. "Hello Jondy," then turning to the male closest and offering his hand, "Hi, we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Alec and these are Mole, Joshua, Biggs, CeCe, Mitch and my daughter Alex." Alex smiled at them while he continued, "And you are?"

"I'm Zane, that's Seth and you've already met Syl, Krit and Jondy," was the reply. "But you haven't answered my question."

"Just a little sport Mole was considering while Max and I were away," Alec passed it off. Then changing the subject "You just coming for food," they nodded. "Why don't you join us, then we can get to know one another."

While they got their food Mole, Biggs and Joshua brought another table to join them. When they sat down Alec had questions. "So Seth, I thought you worked for Eyes Only and fell off the Space Needle, what happened?"

"Talk about direct," Seth replied concerned, "How did you know?"

"Max talks in her sleep," Alec teased with a grin. Most of his friends realised it was just a joke, but the others didn't and eyebrows were raised.

"What do you mean, you and Max!" exclaimed Jondy. "I thought you were with Issy."

"There was a time," he mused, but seeing their faces he decided to come clean. "It was after my run in with the police over brother Ben's misdemeanours that Max opened up about her family. Then I pushed for more information."

"I hope it wasn't all bad," replied Syl.

"No, but according to her you're dead," he turned to Seth. Then he added, "at least until you turned up here."

"Tried to, but the cat's reflexes had me landing on my feet, almost in front of Issy's car," he replied. "Broke lots of bones, but she bundled me into the car and hid me somewhere safe until I recovered. She did two ops, so I could lose the barcode and serotonin deficiency and sent me on my way. So how's she doing?"

"Improving fast, thanks," Alec replied.

"So how easy was it for you to adjust to Manticore's destruction?" asked Zane.

"Personally I'd met Max before and was outside when it happened," Alex started.

"Yeah they'd been assigned as breeding partners," laughed Biggs, "not the best way to start a relationship." Max's family looked appalled by the suggestion.

"Yeah that's just the look she gave when I told her," Alec laughed. "But after initial problems we became allies, as I followed her lead on how to behave outside Manticore, although she had to save my life a few times along the way"

"Yeah, I think Alec fell on his feet easily," replied Biggs. "If took most of us months to find a safe home, we left the area and had problems with the ordinaries. Luckily we found out how to get in touch with Alec and he sort of found us work and a home."

"Our CO thought it better for us not to have contact with one another, only he knew where we all were after we escaped," Syl explained.

"That must have been hard," CeCe interjected, "I know Max has had a thing about finding you, whereas I always felt support after the initial dispersal problems."

At that moment two figures entered the canteen.

"What's this collaborating with the enemy so soon," snarled Ben at his siblings.

Max put out her hand to calm him, "come on Ben we just came for food not trouble. Let's come back later when it's quiet."

"No I want to know why everyone flocks around him and hangs on his every word," Ben spat as he knocked Alex's chair. Alex would have fallen off but Joshua caught her quickly.

Max gasped wondering how Alec would react, she could see him trying to mask his anger.

Alec turned to Alex, "are you alright sweetheart?" pointedly ignoring Ben. Then to Joshua, "Can you take her to Gem, she'll be safer."

Joshua growled at Ben as he carried Alex, and looked hard at Max as he passed her.

Ben was annoyed by Alec's attitude, he was trying to get Alec to start the fight to give himself the moral high ground but it wasn't happening. What would bait Alec enough, with that thought Ben said, "how's your whore, dying in med bay."

Max gasped wanting to get Ben out and say sorry to Alec. Everyone else was shocked that Ben would be so insensitive.

Alec knew what was happening, but that was just one push too far, "look psycho boy don't you think it would be better for you to give it a rest," he snapped.

"Oh yeah I forgot my psychosis got you time in psy-ops, it didn't do much for you then," Ben taunted knocking Alec's chair and the table.

Mole saw how white Alec's knuckles had gone holding the spoon and said quietly, "if you don't do something, I will."

"No it's my fight," replied Alec equally as quietly, so only those sat at the table heard.

"Oh come on Alec, don't you want to prove that you're better," Ben tried.

"No because I know I'm better without the fight," Alec replied evenly.

Ben had had enough and pulled Alec out of his chair, "Fight or I will beat you to a pulp, you arrogant show off."

"Whatever," Alec replied lazily getting into a fighting stance.

Ben took his reluctance as inability and attacked. Alec blocked the blows easily but did not retaliate.

"Know something, you fight like a girl," Alec taunted, remembering his night in the ring with Max, this time he wasn't going to lose.

"Alec don't go there," Max warned worried about both men, one her SIC and one her brother (partner). That was part of her problem she didn't know what to call Ben, was he her brother or did she want him as a lover.

As Max pondered Ben's position in her life the sparring continued.

"I didn't start this, I just might have to finish it," replied Alec keeping his attention on Ben.

"Ben don't do this," Max pleaded.

"Stay out of this Max, or you might get hurt," Ben replied as he and Alec circled, both of them moving chairs out of the way.

When Ben thought Alec's attention had wandered he aimed a blow to Alec's chest. Alec blocked and retaliated knocking Ben back a few steps. "I was wondering if you could fight," snarled Ben as he did a spinning kick to Alec's side.

"I'm better, but I have more important things to do," Alec replied sarcastically as he moved out of the way of the kick.

They continued for several minutes the speed of the exchange increasing but Alec just fending the blows, rather than fighting. Mole had grabbed hold of Max to stop her trying to interfere, saying "leave them to fight it out, Princess won't hurt your boy and the only one he'll let beat him is you."

Three more figures entered the canteen and stood watching the display. "Nice to see they haven't lost all their training," remarked Lydecker.

"But they shouldn't be fighting each other," Sandeman sighed. "They will need their aggression to fight the familiars."

"Alpha males can't always keep it in check," Issy commented, realising this wasn't the time to interfere.

Only the fighters failed to notice the new arrivals, until Mole commented, "better break it up."

Alec heard and wondered what had happened and in turning to look relaxed his guard. Ben did a crescent kick to Alec's head and knocked him across the room.

Alec landed at Issy's feet and looked up. "Are you supposed to be out of bed?" he asked shaking his head and flipping himself upright.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to be falling at my feet yet," she teased.

"Yeah sorry about that I just got distracted."

"So you'd rather talk," jeered Ben. "That must mean I've won."

"Give me two minutes and we can continue this," Alec whispered to Issy. "I don't think so," he called to Ben.

"Remember to avoid injuries," snapped Lydecker. Then to Sandeman, "I hope this doesn't affect the retrieval mission."

Alec resumed his fighting stance opposite Ben. "So you think you're better?" he taunted.

Max realised something was wrong with the way Alec had spoken to Ben and shouted, "Alec, no."

But it was too late the fight had changed to another level and before long Alec had Ben in a choke hold. "Submit and I'll let go," he snarled.

Biggs and CeCe were worried, much as they didn't like Ben, it was a long time since they'd seen Alec this worked up and determined to win.

"He's not normally like this?" asked Jondy.

"No last time I saw him like this was in Bosnia," replied Biggs. "One of the enemy had raped and killed three women, with our sight we saw it. Alec turned and went after him by the time we got there it wasn't a pretty sight. Took the whole journey back for him to get under control, he vowed he'd never allow it to happen again."

Max was stunned by the revelation, "so he's got a psycho side, how come psy-ops didn't find it."

"Because he's not psycho," snapped CeCe. "We've all got a feral side we just keep it in check your psycho brother forgot that, Alec never did."

Ben was beginning to lose consciousness when Max stepped over, "stop it Alec or I'll stop you."

"Fine," Alec replied deadpan as he loosened his grip, "but if he ever tries it again one of us will be dead."

Ben slumped to the floor holding his neck and breathing heavily. Max went to his side as Alec went to Issy.

"You alright?" Issy asked.

He appeared to think about it for a minute and said "Yeah I'm always alright," with his trademark smirk. "Come and meet the others, they've been asking about you."

As they walked past Max and Ben, Ben went to lunge and Max whispered, "no." Issy shot him a look and Ben slumped down again.

"Come on Ben," Max cajoled. "We're leaving in the morning, let's get some rest. I'll get some food sent up to my apartment."

"You better not pull any of those tricks on the outside," Lydecker warned Ben as they passed, then to Max, "good idea moving the plans forward."

The chairs were re-set as Alec and Issy joined the group.

"You alright buddy?" asked Biggs concerned that Alec had unleashed the wild animal within.

"Me, yeah, I'm always alright," he grinned. Then seeing the concerned looks, "seriously it's back where it belongs. Now where were we when we were rudely interrupted," and they returned to their conversation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 244 reviews before the next. This was issued one review early because I promised to update today.

9


	42. Wyoming Here We Come

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters. This chapter feels a bit lame, but hope you all like. This is the start of the road trip, next will be how TC copes.

A/N: My first attempt.

Many Thanks:

Elle6778: Glad you're following my logic, but split will change.

Lakergirl08: Not much Alec in this, but glad you enjoyed. This is Max.

Honey X5-452: Of course Alec would win he's got more training, plus he's SIC.

Angel Of Darkness231: There was a reference the last time Max beat him in a fight, would he want the others to witness that!

Shygirl1: I hope he explains a bit for you this time.

Wildsky: Hope this explains a bit about Ben.

Darkangelgirl: Glad you like, Ben will get his chance.

EminemIsCool: My knowledge of Seth comes from website by Bamboo and Valjean (X5-494 Genetically Empowered) History of Manticore.

Alec494: new reviewer, you deserve a medal for reading my warped imagination all in one go, all the ideas which do not relate directly to the series, usually come from a very warped mind (mine). Glad you've enjoyed it.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-two: Wyoming Here We come**

The next morning Max heard Issy leave the apartment and went looking for her. She found her at the nursery, "Issy we've got to talk about last night."

"Why, as far as Alec's concerned, it happened and now it's over," Issy replied. Then catching the look on Max's face she added, "but it's not Alec you're worried about."

"He threatened to kill Ben, why wouldn't I be worried? Max retorted.

"No, he said that one of them would die," she replied. "He didn't say which, though judging by yesterday's performance I would expect him to win."

"So what happened to him yesterday, that wasn't Alec who was fighting."

"No that was 494, CO and alpha male defending his position," Issy replied nonchalantly, "He usually keeps that side in check, although it has been seen on missions."

"It was frightening to see him like that."

"Look Ben wants to be the alpha male in your life, you need to explain that Alec is the alpha male for TC not you personally," Issy explained. "That should calm some of the problems, unless you want the positions changed," she didn't want to pursue the question. Changing the subject, "When are you leaving?"

"After the morning meeting."

"Do you want to take Dara with you; she was going to work with Ben here?" Issy asked. Seeing Max's confusion she added, "she should help calm things down, but you need to be sure of yourself. Alec didn't hurt Ben for you, Alec respects you too much to hurt your family, but that's as far as it goes. Ben thinks you can't decide between them, because that's what you project."

"But Alec's one of my closest friends, I can't just turn that off," Max sobbed.

"I'm not saying that, just watch the body language when Ben's around, the rest of us are used to it," Issy warned. "Take time to talk with Ben and get to know one another again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The meeting was a breeze and they were soon ready to leave via the tunnels. Lydecker's SUV had been retrieved and parked near the exit fully equipped and guarded from prying eyes.

Alec, the command team and Max's siblings were there to see them off.

"I only just find you and you're off," said a tearful Jondy as she hugged Max.

Gradually everyone gave Max a hug and wished her well.

When she reached Alec she stiffened not sure what to say or do, Alec felt awkward but smiled. "We've been through a lot together, so take care you'll be missed," then he hugged her, sensing Ben tense, he whispered, "I'll miss you, but not enough for him to come back wanting to kill me," he grinned and let her go.

"I'll miss you too," she said with a tear, then turning to the others she added, "I'll miss you all."

Alec turned to Ben, "she's important to more than just you, so take care of her and watch her back," there was no malice in his voice, but Ben bristled.

Then they were off down the tunnels away from TC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they walked down the tunnels, out of sight of TC, Ben held Max back, "You didn't have to hug him so tight."

"Oh Ben give it up," Max sighed. "Alec and I have been good friends for what seems like forever now, but that's all we are. There was a time I thought about changing that, but Issy came along and Alec decided that I'd pushed him away for long enough and he was still in love with her. It took a while for me to be comfortable around her and realise that the flirting between Alec and me didn't bother her. Do you want to know why?"

"Because she doesn't care," Ben replied spitefully.

"No, because she knows that as far as Alec is concerned it's just friendly banter, nothing serious," she replied. "When you and I were at Manticore we pretended we were brother and sister, that's how it is between Alec and me now."

"So why did he threaten me when we left."

"Just looking out for me, I guess," she replied with a shrug. "He's been watching my back for so long it seems strange for him not to be there, so he's expecting you to fulfil that role."

"I don't need him to tell me that," he sulked.

"I know," she replied putting her arm around him. "Come on let's catch up, otherwise 'Deck will wonder what's happened."

"You know in some ways it was easier when we were at Manticore," he sighed, "we knew who to trust and care about, we were even told who the enemy was; out here everything gets so confused."

"I know but believe me Alec isn't your enemy, he wouldn't want to add to the list of people trying to kill us," she replied, "besides he's been there, done that and didn't enjoy it."

"What do you mean?" Ben didn't understand.

"Forget about it, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Max stammered hoping Ben would drop it. "Anyway we're still lagging, 'Deck really will wonder what's happened."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they piled into Lydecker's SUV Max asked him, "So this is a long trip, are we stopping on the way or just changing drivers?"

"With the roads as they are these days, it'll probably take twenty hours to drive straight there," he replied. "I was thinking it would be better to break half way even if we swap drivers."

"You mean, you don't fancy sleeping in the car with us driving," Max laughed. "Ok so where we going first?"

"We'll pick the Interstate 90 up at Bellevue and head for Spokane. Should be able to find a diner mid-afternoon, we'll need more petrol anyway."

"Won't that be a problem?" Ben queried.

"No I got friends on the route who can supply if necessary."

"One final question before we leave," said Ben. "What's she doing here?" he gestured to Dara.

"I'm just here to stop you killing anyone," she replied.

"What even you?"

"Especially me, I'm no use dead," she replied.

"Issy and I had a talk, originally Alec and Issy would have been taking this trip and we would've stayed in TC and it was suggested that if you had problems adjusting Dara might help," Max explained to an annoyed Ben. "After yesterday's fight Issy just thought I might like Dara as back up and she's here to help you," Max was embarrassed that she didn't know whether she trusted Ben.

Ben was dumbfounded, even she didn't trust him, and how was he going to sort it out. He sat staring out of the window lost in thought.

With that Lydecker started the engine and they started on their journey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After losing the transgenics in the woods White went to see the conclave to update them on Max.

"So White what have you got that was so important," the high priest asked.

"I was tracking some transgenics to the old Manticore facility outside Seattle, I caught one but six others turned up and overpowered my team of ordinaries," he replied.

"Yet another failure to report," the man replied sarcastically, "I often wonder why we put our faith in you."

White was angered by the suggestion but replied calmly, "the transgenic I caught was Sandeman's personal assistant Issy."

"So she was the first, could she be the key?" the man showed his interest.

"She will have all the knowledge they need, but that's not all," White was going to turn this failure into a triumph of sorts.

"Go on," the man replied.

"493 and 494 appeared, as well as 452," he paused for effect. "With all of them together we can take the transgenic cause down in one go, without them humanity is doomed and the transgenics can be eliminated."

"Good work White, so where are they."

"They returned to Seattle, but the phallux should be able to take them out."

"They didn't succeed last time, but the incentive should improve their results, I shall have them deployed. Fen nos tol."

"Fen nos tol."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: After all the long chapters I decide to give you a breather with a short one. 252 reviews before the next.

5


	43. Look After Max's Baby

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

Many Thanks:

Lakergirl08: Alec intimidated couldn't happen, except by his girls.

Honey X5-452: You'll have to wait for them, we're back to TC for this.

Angel Of Darkness231: Back to TC.

Angelofdarkness78: Sorry no Ben in this one, glad you enjoyed.

Shygirl1: You'll see, but all is not as it seems.

Wildsky: Glad you're following.

EminemIsCool: Glad you like M/B.

Darkangelgirl: White and his friends despise transgenics, so they keep trying to destroy them. Max and Ben next chapter.

Alec494: So many questions, White won't give up so pops up, runes and saving the world on hold until after road trip, Alec/Ben action probably won't be against each other.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-three: Look After Max's Baby**

Max and the others had just left for Wyoming down the tunnels and her friends were still watching in a dreamlike state.

Suddenly Alec clapped his hands and started rubbing them together. "Right, now they've gone we'd better get organised," he commanded. "CeCe can you take Max's siblings through registration. I don't suppose it's been done yet! You need to sort out sleeping arrangements; they can't keep sleeping on the floor in Max's. What about passes and other things?"

"Sorry Alec, we kinda let it slide; them being with Max," CeCe apologised.

"Ok, but let's get it sorted now."

"That's a quick change," laughed Jondy. "I didn't expect you to take charge so soon."

"I don't want Max returning to find us stood here like lemons," he retorted. "Hey Josh, how's the renovation work going?" he asked putting his arm around his friend, "heard you've done Max's; how many more?"

"Got your floor finished and four the floor below."

"So have they all been taken?"

"Your floor all gone, and two below; command team greedy," laughed Joshua.

"Well the other two are taken now," Alec replied, "just make sure there're enough beds between them for the sibs."

"Hey you might get some objections, those are prime apartments," Mole criticised, rolling his cigar around in his mouth.

"Yeah but it means they're close to the command team to track, if necessary." Then he added, "and Max will be happier having them close. 'Sides I bet you got one."

"Yeah next door to Biggs," Mole chuckled relighting his cigar.

"And where's he?"

"Next door to you." Alec rolled his eyes.

"So after a night in the bar you'll be carrying each other home," laughed Issy.

"Yeah sounds like it, and you are going home with Alex and resting now," Alec ordered. She looked defiantly at him, "I don't care if you're older, you still need your rest and Alex needs her mum, and anything else can wait." Then with a grin, "well at least until I get home."

If it had been anyone else, including Max, she would've argued, but she knew he was right. The samples and procedures could wait, besides Max's were the most important. _'No,' she thought_. "Alec, Max didn't have her procedures before she left," she sounded anxious and looked pale.

Alec didn't understand, "yeah but you weren't well," he replied confused. "They'll have plenty of tryptophan for the journey and they might need the barcode to prove who they are."

"Yeah but her heats due soon," Issy explained.

"Oh," he replied, then smirked, "I just hope Ben's up for it. Wonder if he's ever been with an X5 in heat, I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that."

"I'm glad you can't spy on them," Jondy chided. "I hope Max is ok with him after."

"I would've thought during, as well, she might just kill him," responded CeCe. "I nearly killed the first guy I was with during heat; poor guy didn't know what hit him. Neither of us could stand for a day afterwards, just as well he was X5," she finished looking at Biggs.

Noticing their gaze Biggs asked, "what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," replied CeCe, making him sweat for a minute, "I was just talking about my first heat."

"So what you looking at me for?" he asked perplexed, "Ray was never the same again." Realising the implication of them looking at him, "it wasn't me, although I'm sure it contributed to Ray going MIA on his next mission."

"Are we gonna get back to work or spend the rest of the day avoiding it?" Alec asked as no-one had attempted to move from where they had watched Max leave.

"I thought that was your department," Mole smirked, "avoiding work that is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CeCe took Max's siblings to an office in HQ to sort out registration.

"I know you've been here for a few days, but have you had a tour of TC yet?" she asked.

"Since you threw us in a cell on our first day we haven't had much chance," Zane answered wryly.

"Yeah sorry about that, but with those familiars around we couldn't take any chances," CeCe admitted, handing out the papers that needed to be completed.

"Hey we would probably have done the same in your position," Jondy sympathised. "Don't take any notice of him; he's just trying to wind you up."

"Yeah what is it with the males, they seem to have four modes; fight, flirt, tease or domineer," laughed Syl. The girls laughed and agreed while the guys looked upset.

"That's not true, remember that time in New York when we were on that heist," Krit complained.

"You mean when you told me to get my ass moving or we'd get caught," she replied. "Yeah I remember, domineering," she laughed.

"I thought you liked it when I was masterful," he teased giving her a hug and kissing her neck.

"Oh but I do," she shivered then elbowed him in the ribs. "Just not when we're in company," she laughed as he clutched his side.

"Yeah I agree most men seem to fit the profile, but what about Alec, did he break the mould?" asked Jondy as they started to complete the forms.

"Do I hear a crush," laughed CeCe, Jondy went red. "Well forget him, he's a great CO, usually good fun, but there are two women who control him, Max and Issy."

"Max!" the others exclaimed.

"Yeah, he respects and supports her unconditionally," CeCe replied. "I think the fact that she's probably the only female to turn him down and kick his butt helps, but there's some thing else."

"So Ben does have a rival?" asked Krit.

"No way," replied CeCe, "the day Issy walked back into his life, no-one stood a chance and I mean no-one."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Jondy disappointed.

"She's his first love and he did the seduction, so I heard," she stated.

"I'd like to hear more," said Syl.

"I'm sure you would, but gossiping about my love life won't get anyone registered and without the right papers you might be stopped as spies," Alec challenged them from the door.

"Sorry Alec," CeCe replied meekly blushing. "How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough," he replied curtly. "I was coming to see if you were ready for a tour, but as you're not I'll send someone else to escort you later." He turned to leave.

"We could do this later, most of the paperwork is complete, it's just the ID cards and I could do them while you're showing them round," CeCe hoped the bluff would work; she didn't want Alec upset today after last night.

"You always were a terrible liar CeCe," he replied dryly as Dix passed him a piece of paper. Reading it he continued, "seems we might need some help, so if you're up to it then we should go to the armoury now, and that includes you CeCe. Just make sure this is done before dinner."

"What's up Princess, Dix told me to get over here fast," Mole complained trying to relight his cigar.

"Seems we've got company on the south side trying to get in," Alec replied. "Looks like White is making his move, wonder if he knows Max isn't here?" he mused, then looking at them stood waiting, "Let's go people." _'God I sound like Normal, all I needed was the bipbipbip' he thought._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time they had got armed three of the familiars had got into the compound and were trying to shoot anyone in sight.

Alec commanded his troops to take cover as he got the marksmen in place, but to provide covering fire.

"Look guys these freaks, no offence Mole, have body armour the only way we're gonna take them out is a head or neck shot and they ain't gonna be easy. Try leg shots it should take them down," he explained. "I don't want to risk anyone until they're out of ammo."

"No offence taken Princess, but how we gonna get them to keep shooting if we're keeping our heads down."

"I think a few strategic distractions might work," he grinned. "Zane didn't someone say you were good with machines?"

Zane looked at him puzzled, "Yeah, but why?"

"If you damage Max's baby you'd better fix it before she returns," Alec replied.

Zane was still puzzled, but Mole was grinning, "I like it," he said, "You sticking with yours."

"Yep," Alec replied, "Right Zane you're with me, Mole you take charge down here, Biggs you organise the marksmen. See you in a bit," he grinned.

Two minutes later Alec and Zane approached the familiars from opposite directions on the motorcycles, throwing petrol bombs towards the phallux. The phallux tried to stop Alec and Zane, but in doing so became targets for the marksmen.

Only Thula managed to get close enough to stop Alec's bike, but he was ready for her and managed to swerve and knock her down with the back wheel. In completing the action the bike slipped from under him and he flipped to his feet, knowing Thula wouldn't be down for long.

"494 so nice to see you," the red-head taunted, "452 too frightened to show her face"

"What can I say, she's just too busy to be bothered with trash like you," Alec replied as they circled.

On the roof Biggs was getting annoyed, "Alec why can't you just keep still," he fumed as Alec once again blocked his shot of the target. He looked to Jondy and Syl who seemed equally annoyed.

"From what I remember 494, you're not much good in a fight," she continued. "Didn't you get beaten at the siege, only to be rescued by an ordinary human."

"What can I say, I was having a bad day, but I have my moments," he replied. "Anyway you got beat by Max, so I just want how long it takes to do the same, I've started the stopwatch."

"Transgenic filth your arrogance is outstanding," she fumed as she aimed a kick at his ribs.

"That's strange most people say it is my charm," he taunted as he blocked and countered with a kick to knee. The crunch that the contact made assured him that bone had broken, as she fell to the ground. "That's funny I thought females were supposed to be able to do two things at once, didn't think you'd be this easy."

She tried kicking out with her good leg as Zane came back on Max's Ninja. "You ok Alec?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, can't say the same for this bitch though."

Mole strolled over, "we got them all down, what do you want to do now?"

"Is White here?" he asked.

"No, but you ain't answered my question," Mole sneered.

"That's a pity," Alec replied. "I think we should let Psyche work on them."

"What about the dead?"

"I'll call Clemente and see if he'll return them to the conclave, if not maybe we could," Alec mused.

"Max won't like it," Mole replied.

"But Max isn't here, what she doesn't know won't harm her," Alec grinned.

"If anyone gets hurt she'll kick your ass," replied a grinning Mole.

"Yeah but let's just move the bodies and get the live ones to Psyche," Alec retorted. "We'll sort out the problem later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the fight Alec got CeCe to take the siblings to the bar, while he and Mole took the familiars to med bay interrogation unit.

When they got to the bar Biggs called them over. "So when did you put up the tab for everyone?" he asked Alec.

"I sent a note with CeCe, besides it was only for you guys until I got here," he replied as Jon, the nomaly bartender, brought over a bottle of scotch and two glasses. "Thanks Zane that was some good riding out there, any damage."

"Yeah that was fun, there're a couple of scratches but she won't notice when I've finished," Zane replied.

"How come you threw us in there, you could have used some of your own?" asked Krit.

"We're short on X5s; some of the others have little training or are still a bit young to fight the familiars," he replied, "'sides I thought they had probably been sent by White, so better to crush quickly."

"He was the one in the woods," remarked Syl.

"Yeah, he's been on our trail for some time," Alec responded. Then remembering their first meeting he asked, "So what were you two doing in the woods anyway?"

"Oh!" said Syl, "I don't suppose you'd believe it was an accident?" Alec shook his head.

"We had followed your friend Candi from Washington wondering where she was going," continued Krit, "when we saw Lydecker we held back, then when Issy went out so wound up we decided we'd try and watch her back."

"Only for the rest of us to take you down," laughed Alec. "Wish we'd known, we could have avoided so much," he grew serious, remembering what had happened to Issy.

"Taking about Issy," started Syl. "Where is she?"

"Hopefully at home with Alex," Alec replied, then thinking, "but more probably in med bay organising procedures and lab work."

"So when do you two get time together?" asked Jondy.

"What is this twenty questions for Alec?" he laughed. "When Max is in charge, or meal times."

"Yeah well you're late for lunch," came a voice behind him.

Turning he saw Issy, "Sorry just thought I'd better thank the troops. So where's Alex."

"Joshua took her to do some painting, didn't you think I might want you to tell me how it went," Issy replied.

"Since when did you need to see me to know I'm alright," he looked confused.

"I don't but I still like to be sure," she countered. "Actually I came looking for Syl and Krit." They looked up surprised, "need you both in med bay for a check-up."

Never needed one," they replied.

"If Issy wants you in med bay, you'd better go," Alec commanded.

"Yeah she's worse than Max if she doesn't get her own way," Biggs added.

"And you should know," Issy laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 260 reviews before the next.

8


	44. Ritzville

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. Apologies to anyone who knows the route of this road trip, any mistakes are lack of research as I've never been to any of the places mentioned.

Many Thanks:

Honey X5-452: Glad you liked the sibs, no point bringing them in if they don't join in.

Angel Of Darkness231: The TC chapters will be short on description, due to the number of characters involved, I'll try and take your advice on the road trip, otherwise the alternate chapters won't fit time wise.

Shygirl1: Glad you enjoyed

Wildsky: Yeah so much happening, glad you enjoyed

EminemIsCool: Trying to give them all a shot.

Darkangelgirl: Info will be next time, just a little Max and Ben here.

Alec494: Max and Ben in this, hope you like, White and Alec back next time.

Mel11: Glad to have you back, glad you're enjoying, heats not in this one, but soon

Maria656: How could Max ditch Ben, just think how long it took her and Alec to be friends?

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-four: Ritzville**

It was mid afternoon when they reached Ritzville and found a diner. Lydecker parked the vehicle and turned to the transgenics, "You go get something to eat, I've got to see someone and I'll meet you in ten minutes. Order me the house special."

"You mean we've got to trust you?" Ben questioned, "it could be a trap."

_Lydecker thought, 'just like Alec too suspicious, suppose I would be too under the circumstances.'_ "Look would you rather eat or follow me to a very boring meeting with an old school friend?"

Before Ben could answer Max piped up, "why would you want to meet an old school friend?"

"He's got gas, supplies and a log cabin in the mountains, where we'll be staying overnight," Lydecker explained. "He's smart and my cover story of taking some delinquents on a night in the mountains would be blown if he met any of you."

"I don't know," Ben smiled evilly, "I'm sure I could play the role."

"The other problem is he's the local sheriff, one look at you and he might remember some murders that took place a little while ago."

"Ok, enough said," Ben moaned.

"In fact you'd better keep your head down," Lydecker continued, "we don't need anyone recognising you."

"Where's this place we're going to stop?" asked Max.

"My friend owns a place at the Mountain View Cabins outside Kellogg," he replied. "We used to go there years ago and he bought the place for hunting trips."

"Ok, so what was it you wanted?"

"House special."

"You have twenty minutes, if you're not back we leave," Max stated. "And we have the car keys," she finished holding out her hand. Lydecker knew better than argue with three transgenics and handed over the keys.

Max put the keys in her pocket and turned to the others, "let's eat, I'm starving," she grinned.

Lydecker watched them walk towards the diner, Max had an arm through both Ben and Dara's guiding them. _'Better go and see James, let's hope he hasn't changed his mind,' he thought._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they entered the diner Max motioned towards some seats where they could monitor all entrances, the other diners and the road outside. They all surveyed the surroundings as seasoned soldiers, checking for emergency escape routes. The rectangular building had windows on three sides and had two aisles with booths on either side, there were four booths on each side of the aisle; at the far end of the building was the counter with six bar stools and where the waitresses stood. To the right of the counter was a door for the washrooms and to the left the door for the kitchen. It reminded Max of something she had seen on an old film based in the 1950's. Dara went to check out the washroom and an alternate exit, if necessary.

There were two men sat at the counter, early fifties drinking coffee and eating some fried food, four of the booths were occupied; one by four teenager girls giggling about something drinking colas, one by a young couple who looked obviously in love, one by two mothers and their children and one by four construction workers.

When Dara had returned the waitress approached the table chewing gum, "welcome to Fred's Diner, I'm Dina," she greeted offering them the menu. She was in her forties and looked like she'd rather be talking with her friends than working, and the friendliness towards them seemed forced. Her bleached hair looked orange rather than blonde, with its dark roots showing. Although her outfit was smart, it seemed two sizes too small and both the skirt and the shoes ridiculously high for her job.

The transgenics accepted the menus and had a quick look at what was on offer.

"What yer having?" Dina asked, noticing that they were strangers.

Max looked up at her and wanted to laugh, "what's the house special?" she managed.

"You're new around here, who yer with?" Dina asked, wary of strangers in these strange times.

"Friend of our uncle's thought we needed to spend some time out of town, so we're with him," Max responded civilly, sticking to Lydeckers story.

Dina didn't want to ask more, they made her feel uncomfortable, and answered their question.

They all ordered the house special and coffee, plus an extra for their uncle's friend.

Dina kept looking at Ben, "haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"I doubt it, haven't been here before," he replied easily.

"Yeah I remember, I saw you on the news, we're you wanted for something," she responded looking worried.

"One of my identical brothers used to travel these parts, heard he was killed about two years ago; can't say we ever met though we were split up at birth."

Max and Dara were busy holding their breath as Ben talked.

"Oh I heard about that sort of thing happening, must have been rough," the waitress responded a little less concerned. "How many brothers yer got?"

"Yeah it was, but hopefully this trip will finally sort it out," he smiled. "I know of two brothers, both identical, causes all sorts of problems," he finished looking at Max.

Dara was busy trying to get the waitress to leave and sort their order and forget the exchange. _'Stop asking questions," Dara projected towards the humans, 'forget that we've been here when we leave.'_

Dina looked absent for a moment and then said, "that's four house specials and coffee coming up," and left the table for the counter.

Ben looked at Dara, "couldn't you have started that earlier?"

"Yeah but I just wanted you to appreciate that I can be useful to you," she replied cockily. "I'm not just here to mess with your mind, I'm here to keep everyone safe, just remember that next time you want me out."

Max sat back observing the exchange, "now, now children calm down," she laughed. "Actually I was quite impressed with the story, except I hope they remember that the psycho is dead."

Dina returned with their food as Lydecker entered the diner. She sidled up to him, "can I help you sir?" She looked like a she was on the prowl.

Max laughed at Lydecker's discomfort as he said, "no its alright the kids have already ordered for me."

"Nice kids," she replied, forgetting what she knew.

"Ok I got the key," he said as he sat down. "Any problems in here?"

"None that we couldn't handle between us," replied Max.

"Let's eat and get out of here, next stop the cabin outside Kellogg." Lydecker replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they got settled in the car for the next part of the journey Lydecker asked, "anyone gonna enlighten me about what happened in there?"

"I don't know what you mean," Max stated innocently, "we just enjoyed a quiet meal."

"Yeah and I know you lot can be quiet, but that was not a natural quiet in there, everyone was quiet," he replied.

"That was probably my fault," Dara admitted. "The bimbo was asking too many questions of Ben, I just suggested that everyone should stop asking questions."

"So that killed everyone's conversation," Lydecker stormed, "don't you think they will remember that."

"Hey my skills were used in a closed environment at Manticore, I didn't have to consider the ramifications," Dara protested.

"I think she did well under the circumstances," Max defended, "if there's a next time Dara will be more prepared."

"Thanks Max," Dara replied. "So Ben are you going to open up, or remain quiet for the rest of the trip."

Ben eyed her warily, "what do you want?"

"It would be nice to have some conversation on this trip," she replied.

"Speak for yourself, if he starts the incessant chatter like his twin, we'll all want him to shut up before long," Lydecker complained.

"Ben isn't Alec," Max snapped. "Alec can talk too much, Ben never used to."

"Thanks but I don't need your defence," Ben shrugged. "I'll talk when I'm ready not to order."

"I'm still waiting for an explanation," Lydecker prompted.

"The waitress thought she knew Ben, but he put her straight," replied Max. "He told her his psycho brother was dead."

"So were you really round here before," Lydecker turned to Ben, who blanked him. "Well spill cuz I hope we're not going to run into anyone else who remembers Ben the psycho killer."

"Truth?" Ben asked.

"Yeah truth."

"I don't remember everything that happened," he replied. "Sometimes I get a sense of déjà vu, usually after someone says something, but most of the time it's just a vague feeling. So I can't tell you where I went until we get there."

"That sucks," Max sighed.

Ben thought she was annoyed and said, "I'd rather it hadn't happened but I can't help what's done."

Max realised he was upset, "Sorry what I meant was it must be awful walking around thinking everything is fine and then realising that this is somewhere your alto-ego found to release his frustrations."

"It must have been worse for your 'friend' Alec, finding out some of the things I did by being blamed for doing them," he snapped.

Lydecker started the vehicle and set off down the road. Dara looked at Max and Ben, "look you two calm down, if you can get past the aggro you might realise that is your defence system."

"Yeah well I'm gonna get some sleep," replied Ben.

Max just looked at him, just like Alec, if you want to avoid something just go to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 268 reviews before the next.

6


	45. What to do with Familiars

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. I said that it would be road then TC then road trip. Unfortunately this chapter was too long for that so road trip will be back after two chapters. Hope you enjoy.

Many Thanks:

Elle6778: Wanted to remind people that as a killer Ben would always have problems, which would cause Alec similar problems.

Lakergirl08: .

Honey X5-452: Life has never been easy for poor Ben, Dara makes it more interesting.

Angelofdarkness78: The line just seemed to work, but wait for a surprise on that.

Shygirl1: Glad you feel sorry for him, some people seem to want to get rid of him, had to change that.

Wildsky: Dara was mentioned in Chap 27, as psy-ops to work with returning X5s. More dangerous not remembering, but psychologically better.

Darkangelgirl262: Well they are twins so some traits should be the same, glad you like Dara. Way to get 2 reviews, change your pen name.

Alec494: Dara is similar to Mia, but 2 chapters before the mission.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-five: What to do with Familiars**

Psyche was standing in the corridor, _what did he expect, he turned up with four familiars and no explanation then turned around and left_.

She was trying to decide how to proceed; at Manticore they would only have one victim at a time and now she'd just had four at once. They were securely held in chains in the holding cell, luckily that other guy Greg had been moved earlier to one of the secure interview rooms. When Max, Alec and Issy had left on their last mission no-one had thought about what to do with him, only saying don't to let Sandeman know of his presence in TC.

Psyche decided to wait for Issy's return to med bay to discuss where to start on these latest POW's and what to do about Greg.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaving the bar for med bay Krit asked, "so this medical, what does it involve and how come you didn't ask for the others?"

Issy was amused remembering the medicals at Manticore. "Oh that depends on you," she replied mysteriously. "I've already seen the others at some time, they weren't always easy."

Krit and Syl looked at each other and thought about making a run for it.

"You know Issy if you keep this up I'll have to employ guards to escort everyone to their medicals," Alec laughed.

"So is that why you're following?" she replied with a grin.

"No I thought we hadn't had much time to talk since you were captured by White, and thought I'd keep you company," he replied.

"Liar, you want to know what Psyche's doing," she responded.

"Why do you ask if you know the answer?" he asked miffed.

"When you're trying to think of an answer you project the real reason, it's too easy to read."

"So how can I ever hide anything from you?"

"You can't," she replied then added, "unless I'm distracted."

He put his arm round her and started rubbing the side of her neck lightly with his fingers. "So I could lie to you now and you wouldn't know what I was really thinking?" he asked as she shivered.

"Mmm whatever you say," she replied. Then realising that she was thinking about anything **but** why she was going towards med bay, she shook her head, "hey stop that."

Alec laughed, "I knew I had forgotten something important."

Krit and Syl watched the exchange with amusement.

"So how long you known each other?" asked Krit.

"Since Alec was about two," Issy replied still disracted.

"What I mean is when did you become an item?"

"When I was sixteen I changed the rules of our meetings," Alec confessed. "I never regretted it, even if someone did make me forget," he accused.

"For your own safety," Issy reminded him.

"Ok I forgive you that," he conceded, "but I did a lot of chasing for something and not finding it, before you came back."

"Yeah I know, but it broadened your experience," she laughed.

"I wish you two would slow down," Syl cried exasperated. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"No reason you need to know either," replied Alec. By now they were standing outside the door to med bay. "So do you think you can handle these two from here, or should I escort them to the exam room?" he teased.

"Oh I don't think they'll cause me any trouble," Issy replied. "Although I think you're in trouble with Psyche."

"What makes you think that?" he replied nervously.

"Because I can feel her impatience from here and it's directed at you. What did you do?"

"Mole and I dropped the familiars here before going for a drink," he replied, "But why would that unset her?"

"Did you tell her what you expected?"

"No, I just wanted them secure until I could come back and discuss things," he replied surprised by the questions.

"So you expect Psyche to read your mind and know why you left them here?" Issy replied incensed.

"Why not, you do it all the time?" he was confused.

"But that isn't one of Psyche's skills," Issy fumed. "Anything she found out needed to be recorded, spoken by the person she was interviewing. She was never the most placid of people, you're going to have to tread very carefully or you will be her first target."

Alec looked with pleading eyes at Issy, "can't you smooth it over?" a vague memory of his own encounter with Psyche flashing through his mind and causing him to shiver.

Krit and Syl were surprised by Alec's demeanour, "what's wrong with this woman?" Krit asked.

"She's ex-psy-ops," replied Issy, "great if she's on your side, but not if she's against you. I've seen her work on hardened death row criminals and within two hours they've been crying for their mothers and protection. We even had an X5 commit suicide after she worked on them."

"So not someone to upset then," Sly said dryly.

"No, but when she's not working she's fine if a bit intense," Issy said. "Come on let's all see Psyche, then we can do the medicals and be finished for tea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Psyche was still staring at the door to the holding cell when they turned the corner into the corridor. "You won't break it down by looking at it," Issy joked.

Still looking at the door Psyche responded, "if that prat of a partner of yours had said anything I wouldn't be stood here now." Alec could feel the underlying tension in her voice and felt the fear that she'd caused in the past.

"So if he never came back, what would you do?" Issy questioned.

"Take the weakest and work my way up," she replied.

"So why are you waiting to be told what to do?"

"Because he's the boss," she stated.

Issy laughed, Psyche turned at the sound and realised that Alec was stood there. "Sorry Alec, I-I didn't-t know you were th-there," she stammered.

Alec was shocked, Psyche worried about what he thought, that was a new one. Krit and Syl didn't know what to think as Issy continued laughing, "your faces are a picture, maybe now I can get back to what I should be doing and you two will talk to each other."

"Hold it," Alec commanded, "did you know that was going to happen?"

"Well there was a good chance with you being so nervous of upsetting Psyche, and her being so worried of your memories of her at Manticore," Issy explained. "It just depended on whether Psyche saw you before she started talking.

"Humph, so you allowed me to make a fool of myself," Psyche accused.

"No, just let Alec see a different side to you," she clarified.

"Just before you go," Psyche stopped her. "What are we going to do about Greg?"

"I'd forgotten about him," she started, "how is he now?"

"He's ok, but I think he'd like to get out."

"As soon as I've finished with Krit and Syl, I'll take him to Sandeman."

"Is that wise, he is a familiar?" queried Psyche.

"It'll be fine until he tells Sandeman my role in his interrogation," she replied.

Alec looked at her, "I'll go with you," he stated.

"Thanks but I should do this on my own."

"Over my dead body," he retorted.

"That can be arranged," she laughed. "Seriously, it could get ugly and I'd rather you didn't end up in the cross fire."

"He's not going to shoot you, is he?" Alec asked concerned.

"No it'll be a verbal ear bashing, but not one I need witnesses for," she finished and turned before Alec could say anything else.

As Alec saw her turn the corner he turned to Psyche, "why is she so adamant that she doesn't want me there?"

"Oh it's not just you, it's anyone," Psyche replied. "It's because just as we seem intimidated by each other, he still intimidates her and she hates it."

Alec looked at Psyche, "is that why you're called Psyche, cuz I didn't get any of that."

"Among other reasons," she replied. "Shall we start on the interrogations?"

"Since you're so good what do you need me for," he asked sarcastically.

"Tell me what you want to know and where you're going," she replied. "I'll bring you a report in two hours of my progress and we can discuss changing tactics."

"Ok basic questions are where's White, who sent them, what are they expecting to achieve and details on their base."

"And where will you be?"

"Next two hours I'll be in HQ checking in with the section heads, then if Issy isn't back from Sandeman's, I'll pay him a visit."

"If I can't find you, what do you want me to do?"

"Talk it over with Biggs, I'll fill him in and he'll make any decisions in my absence," Alec replied. Then before he left, "I trust you to get the information that we need, and sorry about earlier, I didn't think you'd want to be told what to do," he smirked.

"You think we made it up at Manticore?" she questioned, seeing his expression she added, "it was all done to orders, and I'm sorry too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy took Krit and Syl to an examination room, "normally I'd only have one at a time, so which of you would like to go first, the other can wait outside?" she asked.

"You trust one of us to wait?" Krit queried.

"Yes, this is just a normal medical like a human would have registering with a doctor, with the addition of blood tests to check for certain anti-bodies and serotoin levels and treadmill for heart rate and lung capacity."

"Why the extra tests?" Syl asked.

"To check your fitness levels against other X5's and determine how quickly any medical procedures may be required."

"What medical procedures?" they asked in alarm.

"Ask the others about them later, all I want is the information to base any treatments," she replied.

"Ok I'll wait outside," Syl agreed, "Krit's more likely to go AWOL."

"Thanks," Issy replied going to her desk. As she heard the door close she continued, "Krit can you strip to your underwear behind the screen."

"What!" he exclaimed.

Issy sighed, "Look I need to check you over for recent injuries, I can't do that through your clothes."

"But I thought this was…" he started to protest.

"Look I've seen enough X5's undressed at Manticore, I've repaired enough and I sleep with one, so don't think I'm doing this for kicks," she sighed again.

Feeling embarrassed he did as he was told and after the physical examination, Issy asked several questions which were immediately entered into his file.

Then it was Syl's turn, which proved much less time consuming and less awkward.

When they had both had their medicals Issy sent them back to HQ where the others were waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy returned to med bay to collect Greg. "Hello Greg, how have they been treating you?" she asked.

"Issy have they captured you as well?" he asked with concern, "are you here to help me break out?"

"I'm here to take you to Sandeman, but not to break you out," she replied.

"Where's Sandeman, are these his creatures, why did they torture me, what are you doing here?"

"So many questions," she replied. "Sandeman is near by but you won't be able to leave and tell your cult friends where he is, unless he agrees. Yes he created the creatures you see here, including me. Why torture, because they needed information quickly for a broadcast."

"Why did you let them do it?"

"Let them, I told them what to use," she replied. "I'm one of them and just as you've gone back to White and his friends, so I'll help my family."

"What will Sandeman say about that?"

"We'll find out soon because that's where I'm taking you," she said as she led him out of med bay.

"I could just knock you out and escape," he tried.

"You could try and might succeed in the first part, but I can see at least five people who would take you out before you got four steps away from me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 276 reviews before the next.

7


	46. What to do with Greg

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Hope you're not too disappointed with Sandeman.

Elle6778: She is for her victims. Krit and Syl don't quite know what's going on, glad you saw the humour.

Honey X5-452: Issy was just having fun with Krit because he seemed scared. Alec and Psyche know each other from his days in psy-ops, hence he's not keen on staying around her.

Angelofdarkness78: She tries to remain cool on the surface.

Shygirl1: Glad you found that funny, she was having fun.

EminemIsCool: Glad you enjoyed.

Darkangelgirl262: Hope you're not too disappointed with the Issy/Sandeman/Greg meeting. Glad you like Psyche.

Alec494: Psyche has friends amongst psy-ops, everyone else is a bit scared of her including Alec. Hope the Issy/Sandeman/Greg bit makes sense. If I had your email, I could give more info, I usually let my reviewers know when I've updated, today's will include pictures of some of my characters.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-six: What to do with Greg**

After Issy had taken Krit and Syl to med bay, closely followed by Alec, the others had left the bar to go back to work. In the case of CeCe and the sibs this was back to HQ to finish form filling and get ids, although they were not official ids for out side TC they enabled the residents of TC to move around freely (even those without barcodes).

"So why do we need these ids again?" Zane asked CeCe for the fifth time.

"Does being an '09er mean you can't remember anything," CeCe replied irritably.

"No I just like to hear you explain," he teased.

"Ok the short version," CeCe snapped, "if you don't carry it around you could end up back in the holding cell because you haven't got a barcode."

"Neither have you, so where do you keep yours?" he asked suggestively.

"None of your damn business; now get on with the papers, while I get some coffee," she ordered leaving them alone.

When she had gone Jondy looked at Zane, "so I guess you fancy her?"

"She got spirit and at least she seems available," he replied, "not like you fancying Alec."

"Yeah, well since he's off limits, I'm looking around."

"I don't think that Mole is your type," laughed Seth.

Jondy gave him a playful punch on the arm, "so who have you got your eye on?"

"Since Zane's already making a play for CeCe and I don't want to fight him, I don't know, there aren't many females around without partners," he replied. "The only ones I've noticed are the psy-ops and Candi; since I don't think I want to mess with psy-ops I'll have to find out about Candi."

"Very romantic," sniggered Jondy, "poor girl you're only going to chat her up cuz there's no-one else."

"You could always wait until Max gets back, there might be some females in those units," Zane suggested.

"I could, but Candi seems quite nice, so I think I'll see where that leads first."

"With Zane's technique CeCe might not fall for his charms," Jondy mused.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As she closed the door behind her she leaned back for a moment, Biggs noticed. "Everything alright," he called.

Moving away from the door towards him CeCe sighed, "This is the worse group I've ever had to process."

"So which one's hitting on you?" he asked knowingly.

She looked at him, "what makes you think that's what's happening?"

"The look in your eyes," he replied. "Which also tells me the feelings mutual," he continued, "so spill which one."

"Zane."

"So why are you out here hiding?" he looked confused.

"We're command team we can't just go off with an 09er as soon as they arrive," she reasoned.

"Why not, I quite fancy that Jondy?" he answered.

"For a start it might comprise my position and …" she couldn't think of an answer. Then something struck her, "you fancy Jondy?" He nodded. "You'll have to get past her thing for Alec then," she said bursting his bubble of hope.

Alec entered HQ behind them, "what's this, my name being taken in vane," he jested. Seeing their serious faces, "what has someone just died?"

"No, CeCe was just complaining that Zane seems to have a thing for her."

"So just tell him you're not interested," Alec suggested. After looking at her for a second he added, "you're not interested are you?"

"That's the problem she is, but is more concerned about her position in TC and him being an 09er."

"Is that true CeCe?" he asked and she nodded. "Him being an 09er shouldn't matter, hey we're all escapees now or haven't you noticed this isn't Manticore. As for your position I prefer being on top but he might let you be on top," he suggested with a laugh.

CeCe hit him hard, "be serious will you, I mean my position on the command team."

"What is it with the Manticore females, hit first ask questions later," he moaned. "I was only trying to get you to lighten up. The way Zane handled himself out there I don't see there being a problem, besides why not live for today who knows how long we've got."

"So is that what you're going to do with Jondy?" asked Biggs.

Alec was shocked, "whoa where did that come from, I've never even thought about her."

"You might not have thought about her, but she fancies you," replied CeCe.

"And you fancy her?" he asked Biggs.

"Mmm," he nodded.

"Well you're welcome to her," Alec replied still feeling a bit shaky, he'd never looked at another woman since Issy came back. _It's strange that after chasing women ever since Manticore went down, I really haven't thought of anyone in that way since the day Issy turned up in TC._ Alec shook his head.

"You alright buddy?" asked Biggs.

"Yeah, just a strange thought," he replied. "Anyway as I was saying Biggs buddy, as far as I'm concerned the field is open for you," he continued putting his arm around Biggs in a conspiratorial manner. "Just a final thought on the subject, if Krit and Syl are a couple, who gets Seth?"

"I'll talk to Mole, he'll probably want to start a book," laughed Biggs.

"Put me down for Candi," Alec retorted. Then to CeCe, "hadn't you better get back to them."

"Yeah, but I haven't got the coffee yet."

"So that was your excuse to get out," laughed Biggs.

"Lame or what," Alec grinned. "Just tell them I said I'd bring it in."

As CeCe went back into the room Alec turned to Biggs, "she's got it bad, hope you don't succumb that easily."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Issy led Greg across the compound she called Mitch over.

"So you are frightened of taking me to Sandeman on your own?" Greg accused.

"No, but when I blindfold you it will be easier if there are two of us guiding you to Sandeman's place," she replied.

"Surprised you don't ask your boyfriend."

Issy was surprised at the accusation but replied calmly, "What do you mean my boyfriend?"

"I was listening to my captors and they said about someone who was helping them and was the partner of one of the leaders," he replied. "It makes sense now that would be you, you know about my past. So how did you make it seem so real."

"Trade secret, but I'm sure you didn't expect an answer," she replied as Mitch joined them. "Mitch I'm taking him to Sandeman can you accompany us."

"Sure Issy, does Alec know?" Mitch asked.

"Yes he knows I'm taking him to Sandeman, but he thinks I'm doing it on my own," she replied. "In fact I only want you to get us to the door, then stay out of sight, please."

"Fine, but Alec will shoot me if anything happens to you."

"I won't tell if you don't," she replied as they blindfolded Greg and led him through the tunnels to the apartment block outside TC where Sandeman lived.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Krit and Syl joined the others in HQ as Alec brought coffee for them. "Don't think I usually act as the waiter, but I thought we'd better get some things sorted before anyone gets upset."

Everyone helped themselves to coffee, and CeCe was perturbed by the inference of Alec's statement.

"As you are now aware this site is full of all sorts of transgenics, unfortunately we seem to have about two males for every female, so for the females that means there's lots of choice, but for us males there's a bit of fighting off the competition," he stated. "What I'm trying to say is if you do decide you fancy someone, check they haven't already got a partner, I don't want med bay full of injuries caused by relationship problems."

"Well I think we're alright then," said Syl holding on to Krit, "we've been together for ages."

"Yeah, well I'm sure CeCe will sort out your accommodation so that you get some privacy," Alec responded.

"What's this about us getting two apartments in your block for the five of us?" Jondy asked. "I mean do I look like I want to share with Zane and Seth?"

"Actually my original thought was for guys in one and girls in the other, but you sort it as you want," Alec replied not wanting to get into an argument about sleeping arrangements.

There was a knock at the door, "enter," called CeCe, looking at Alec to contradict.

Biggs walked in, "Alec, Psyche wants you in med bay and someone saw Mitch and Issy taking someone out in a blindfold."

Alec looked furious, "women!" he exclaimed.

"What's up?" asked Zane surprised in Alec's demeanour.

"Biggs can you tell Psyche I've been called away," Alec ordered, then to Zane, "take my advice, don't fall in love, women drive you to distraction."

"What's wrong?" CeCe asked perplexed.

"Issy's taking Greg to Sandeman, told me she would be alright on her own, now she's taken Mitch."

"Perhaps she will be alright, there may be another reason," CeCe tried to calm.

"Yeah well I'll find out soon enough," he replied as he turned to leave.

Biggs grabbed his arm, "if she's gone to Sandeman's, she might be worried about you being caught outside, you're the leader and White's around. You go see Psyche and I'll look for Issy, although I'm sure she'll be safe with Mitch." Realising that Alec was still worried, "hey what did Manticore teach us about emotions."

"Quickest way to get killed," Alec replied realising what Biggs was trying to do.

"Yeah and you should know that better than most."

"Ok you look for Issy I'll see Psyche," he replied breathing slowly, "but take care."

"Yeah, you were really going to be doing that if you'd gone," Biggs laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they knocked on the door Issy removed Greg's blindfold and Mitch stepped into the shadows.

The door opened and Sandeman looked at them, "I was wondering when you would have the decency to bring Greg here," he accused as he let them in.

"We've been busy on other things," she responded, "besides if you knew it was Greg why haven't you asked to see him?"

"I thought I'd give you the opportunity to explain yourself," he replied as they moved into the living room.

Sitting down Greg asked, "so how long have you known I was being held?"

"Since I saw the broadcast," the old man replied, "the camera work was clever but you seemed to be talking to Melody, so I knew Issy had concocted something with Psyche."

"And you agreed with it?" Greg accused.

"No, but I can understand Issy's position with the timescales involved," he explained. "Since you were captured working with my son, I think you should be happy that they didn't kill you."

"Gee thanks, I thought you would understand why I have to work with him."

"I have no idea but you can tell me over dinner," he turned to Issy, "will you be staying."

"I'd better not, but will you be alright, I can have someone stay for your protection," Issy replied.

"Since I have no idea how to get back into TC, I think I am safe," the old man replied.

"But what if he wants to turn you over to the cult?"

"Between everyone in TC you have all the knowledge and means you need to defeat them, so what would be the point."

"You know of our latest lead?" she asked.

"I guessed that the noise would mean better victims for Psyche, she's quite a girl and a brilliant interrogator," he replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we talked when you were on the mission, how are you now after my son's treatment."

"Fine, but I was expecting more complaints about us using Greg," Issy was confused.

"You did what you had to do, I understand that," Sandeman replied, "Even if I did promise his family that he would never be hurt by my family after my son's deception, you carefully kept his presence a secret so I couldn't stop you, now it's history."

"Sometimes I hate it when you're so philosophical," she commented. "I'll be starting the procedures soon, do you want to be there?"

"No, you know what you're doing. I've been in touch with my friends, they will contact TC direct," he alluded to NORBAC.

At that moment Greg looked pale, "where did you come from?"

Biggs was stood in the doorway, "from the kitchen, this is the kitchen door," he replied with a confused look on his face.

"Bu-but you were in TC when we left, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd better make sure you hadn't done anything to Issy."

Sandeman laughed, "and what were you expecting him to do?"

Biggs thought for a second, "I have no idea, but it was a choice of me or a wound up Alec. I think you got the best option."

Sandeman continued to laugh, "I think you're right, after seeing Alec in action the other night."

"That's hardly fair, Alec doesn't usually get like that," Issy asserted.

"I'm sure that's true, but I'd rather not find out."

Greg was looking perplexed, "I thought this was your boyfriend?"

"No Biggs is just one of my many friends."

"494, Alec he's one that White wants dead," Greg looked surprised at his own deduction. "You're his partner; I thought 452 was with him."

"No hopefully Max and Ben will sort themselves out, but Alec's with me."

"So what happens with me now?" Greg asked.

"That depends on you," Issy replied, "you could help Sandeman and get your revenge on White, or you could leave and try to get in with the cult. After the broadcast they might not be too happy, but since they messed-up today they might think you can still help; your choice."

"So I assume you're leaving Greg here?" the old man asked.

"I thought you'd like to catch-up and it's easier if he decides to go," Issy explained. "We can always re-house you; new routes for TC are more difficult."

"But I thought you weren't going to let me leave?" Greg was confused.

"I haven't let you go, I'm leaving you in the care of Sandeman," she replied, "if he allows you to leave then that's between you two."

"We'd better leave before Alec decides we've both been caught by White," Biggs insisted heading for the door.

"Glad we're using the front door, Mitch could still be waiting," Issy laughed as they left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 286 reviews before the next.

9


	47. Road to Kellogg

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and pics, hope you like todays additions.

Elle6778: They'll sort themselves out eventually.

Lakergirl08: check back on chapter 28 on Greg.

Honey X5-452: My faithful reviewer, hope you enjoy.

Shygirl1: Yeah I'll try and get photos for Seth and Zane to add to the next email.

Wildsky: So many bits you enjoyed, the relationship things will keep coming in. Greg may or may not be back haven't decided yet.

EminemIsCool: Glad you enjoyed my humour.

Darkangelgirl262: Hope this makes you happy

Alec494: Well the partners will take a little while, back to the road trip for this.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-seven: Road to Kellogg**

Ben was lounged on the backseat next to Max looking as though he was asleep, but he was still upset with Max and was listening in to the conversation.

From the valley around Ritzville the journey would take them into the mountain passes around Spokane and across the interstate border into Idaho on to Kellogg. Three hours of countryside and towns, Lydecker had decided it better to keep to the interstate and try and avoid confrontations with the locals, who knew what would happen if they remembered the broadcasts about Ben.

"I didn't realise that when Issy resurrected Ben he wouldn't remember what he had done," Lydecker commented.

"Oh the memories are still there," Dara replied, "just hidden so he won't worry about them."

'_So it's not déjà vu, I actually am remembering my past,' Ben thought and shivered._

Max noticed him shiver and thought he was just having a bad dream, finding a blanket she put it round him carefully.

_Ben thought, 'so she does care. Thanks Maxie.'_

"So we could get incidents like that again?" asked Max looking at Ben's sleeping form. _'Why did you have to cause so many problems and to think how much you cared about your family at Manticore,' she thought with regret._

"Yes, but I'll be better prepared next time," Dara replied cheerily. "Issy thought he had enough to deal with having being resurrected without remembering the details of every time. I think he only remembers two clearly, the last time he succeeded and when you stopped him."

"Well I hope there won't be a next time," Lydecker asserted. "We've got a long way to go and I don't want to call in any more favours just yet."

"He looks so peaceful," Max mused, "you wouldn't think he'd be such a pain."

"Max don't be so mean," snapped Dara turning round to look at Max, "most of us have had time to get used to the idea of Manticore not being there, Ben has recently returned from a mission to discover that Manticore has gone, he's now in the period of readjustment that most of us have come to terms with."

"Ok I'll accept that, but why does he have to be so snappy with everyone," Max queried, "and why pick a fight with Alec."

'_Yeah I'd like to hear you explain that away,' Ben thought. 'You psy-ops people think you can read everyone.'_

"Issy said that he couldn't handle being in the outside world before, now he's been dropped there without any warning, I expect he's frightened," Dara conjectured. "As for Alec, he's his twin and seems to have everything SIC at TC with you, charm, friends, Issy and a child and he seems not to bear a grudge, what's not for him to be jealous."

'_She's good I wouldn't have thought of it like that,' Ben relaxed listening to them talking about him. 'This might make it easier with Max, but I can't let them know I've heard yet.'_

"I never thought about him being frightened, I just thought that he'd cope with the change because I was there," Max brooded. "I know Alec can be a bit over the top, but we're just friends, I don't want Ben to be jealous of him."

"Have you considered what will happen when we return to TC?" Dara pushed.

"Not really," Max admitted.

'_So this is as much you running away from the problems, is it,' Ben pondered._

"Alec's SIC and you're the leader, so what is Ben supposed to do while the two of you are busy running TC, sit and twiddle his thumbs?" Dara asked sarcastically.

'_Good point Dara, so what's your answer to that one Maxie.'_

"I don't know, I don't know what he'd want to do," Max conceded.

"From what Dara's been saying it sounds like you'll need to keep him busy," Lydecker interjected coldly.

"Can't we just do this before making any decisions," Max whined.

"Sooner or later it doesn't matter, but Ben will need something which gives him some responsibility, otherwise he will feel devalued compared to your other friends, especially if other 09ers have more high profile positions."

"You mean Jondy's position on the command team."

'_Too right Jondy getting that position, wonder who suggested it?' Ben mused._

"Yes, it was rather sudden, not like you," Dara replied. Seeing Max's face she continued, "it wasn't you who made that decision, was it?"

"No Alec sort of said it and it stuck," Max replied grudgingly.

'_So he does push her around, he's supposed to be SIC, she should put him down more,' Ben seethed._

"Ben won't like it when he hears that it was Alec's idea that Jondy should be given a position on the command team."

"Well we'd better make sure he doesn't find out then," Max glared at Dara.

"He won't hear it from me," Dara agreed.

'_Too late Maxie, I already know.'_

"Anyway Alec's reasoning was sound for including her on the command team," Max explained. "If it hadn't been it wouldn't have happened."

"Ok explain that to me, maybe if I understand so would Ben," Dara enquired.

"The whole of the command team seemed to be anti-Ben the morning after we got to TC, I hadn't noticed how things went that first night back. I was so overjoyed at finding Jondy, Seth and Zane had arrived in TC and the new apartment, I was sort of overwhelmed by if all," Max started. "Alec took charge of discussions with Mole and Biggs so that they would be honest and they were brutally honest of what they thought Ben was up to and they were ready to throw all the 09ers out. Alec managed to calm it down, despite being worried about Issy. Then Jondy turned up and mistook him for Ben, Alec snapped but they ended up agreeing that Ben seemed to be causing mischief. By the end of the discussion Alec had asked Jondy to become part of the command team to build bridges and left me to announce it to the other members of the team. I could have refused, but I agreed we need to build bridges so that everyone can work together, including Ben," she finished.

"Nice speech Max," Lydecker sneered, "but do you believe it."

'_Yeah that was good Max, but me causing mischief, nothing was further from my thoughts,' Ben reflected. 'All I wanted was for you to feel safe with me, not the idiot who looks like me.'_

"Look Alec's been watching my back for what seems like forever now, if he'd wanted to he could have let them mutiny, after all he's proved that he's get the better credentials to be the leader, but he didn't he let them have their say then backed me," Max argued. "I think he wanted Jondy to strengthen my position, which in the current atmosphere wouldn't have happened if I'd chosen Ben."

"So what role do you envisage for Ben?" Lydecker asked.

'_Have you thought of something yet?' _

"Well if we recover all these units, maybe he could be squad leader for them, as a starting point," Max mused.

'_Nurse maid some kids, I don't know Max, couldn't you come up with something better?'_

"I suppose it's a start, but are you saying Ben will have to prove himself?" Dara asked.

"If my memory serves me right, even before we went to meet him only Issy and I thought he wouldn't cause a problem," Max replied. "If it hadn't been for the fight I think Alec would have stood by him after his help in the woods, but the others only remember the trouble the 09ers caused for their twins and the extra problems Ben caused Alec. So yes I think he will, but I hope he will accept the support of those of us who care."

'_Oh Maxie, that's so nice of you,' Ben thought sarcastically._

"Well here we are sleeping quarters for the night," Lydecker commented as their vehicle drove to the side of a log cabin. It was already beginning to get dark and there was no-one else around to see the transgenics and army officer arrive at the secluded position.

As the vehicle came to a stop, Ben pretended to wake up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Welcome back sleepy head," Max laughed, "thought we might have to leave you to sleep here tonight."

"Aww, you wouldn't do that to me Maxie, would you?" he shrugged.

"I don't know if you're going to be miserable again I might," she grinned as she got out of the vehicle.

They all helped carry in the essentials for the night, and got settled in the log cabin. Lydecker and Dara went to sort some food as Ben got some wood for the fire and Max checked in with TC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in HQ the call came in from Max.

"Hey Alec got a call from the away team," Dix called.

"Can you put it on speaker?" Alec replied.

"Sure thing boss."

'So what's been happening at TC without me, do you miss me yet?" Max asked.

"Same old, little fight with some of those cult loonies, more work for Psyche, your family settled and that other familiar off-site," he replied easily. "What about your end?"

"Little bit of trouble with old news but nothing Ben and Dara couldn't handle," she replied. "Anyone hurt in the fight?"

Alec thought about the bruises he'd sustained, "nothing to mention, you ok, what trouble?"

'I'm fine, just someone recognised Ben as a murderer, but it's ok no fight just talk, where's Greg gone?'

"Glad Dara was of some use, how's Ben?" he replied. Then thought to answer the question, "Issy took him to Sandeman; hopefully she'll be back soon."

'He's fine, sleeping to avoid talking, unlike someone who sleeps because everyone else wants him to shut-up," she laughed. "Don't forget to make Issy get some rest,' she instructed.

"I will, you reporting tomorrow night?"

'Yeah about 22:00, bye.' With that she ended the call and went back inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben was still collecting the wood when Dara found him.

"Did you enjoy listening in?" she asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"Oh come off it, I know you weren't asleep, even if Max believes you were."

"Will you tell her?" he asked, worried about what Max would think.

"No, but did it help you?"

"Do you really think she believes everything she said?" he asked.

"Yes I think she does, even the bits she doesn't want to be true, why?"

"I didn't want to take over I just felt out of place and that Alec seemed so assured of his position, pushing Max around," he opened up. "In the woods it had been easy, we were fighting the same cause, but when we got to TC Max seemed to be taken over by everyone, I felt pushed out."

"So you pushed back and went too far," Dara replied.

"Story of my life, get into a hole and over react until there's no safe place," he grinned.

Dara placed her hand on his arm, "people care, just don't push them away, give them a chance." Then she laughed, "you should do that more often," he looked back confused, "you should smile more often."

"What and look like that clown of a twin?" he scowled.

"Ah don't do that you look much better with a smile," she encouraged. "Besides Alec isn't a clown and doesn't go around with a grin all the time, you need to take time out to understand him."

"Why should I?"

Dara put her arm around him, "because he would make a great ally or a powerful enemy, personally I'd rather have him on my side than against me."

"So you've be bitten by his charm," Ben accused.

"No," she said removing her arm and stepping away, "I know Alec from working on him in psy-ops and what you witnessed in the canteen was only a glimpse of 494. Alec keeps 494 under control, but everyone at Manticore knew that he was the best because he could let the animal of 494 out at will. It was the same part of you that you couldn't control when you went on your killing spree, with Alec he'll see red vent his frustration then put it away for next time. The cocky grin is him keeping himself under control," Dara explained.

"So he's as psycho as I was?" Ben queried.

"No, because he controls it not the other way round, indeed he's more likely to get hurt because he is so much in control. You on the other hand tend to hurt others through lack of self control.

"So I should get to know him because he's in control?"

"No because you need his support in TC, others look up to him, if he's with you the others will follow."

"Just like Max?"

She put her arm around him again, "Max loves you she just doesn't know it yet, do you think she'd have let you get away with so much if she didn't." She gave him a kiss, "She's probably spying on us now."

"In that case let's make her really jealous," he replied embracing and kissing her. When they parted he smiled, "do you think that might make her mind up."

"That was evil, but yes; just don't expect her to talk just yet."

"Thanks, but how come you know I was listening and she's watching?"

"Part of the training, but it's a trade secret," she laughed as she turned to go inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

From the cabin window Max had been watching the scene, to her it looked like Dara was chasing her man. _'Well Sandeman had said he was her man, so why shouldn't she feel that way. This had started as a journey for her to sort out her feelings about Ben, it wasn't going to turn into someone else getting Ben, like Issy had taken Alec.' _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 294 reviews before the next.

8


	48. Teasing Krit

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. Emails with photos will only be sent to reviewers of previous chapter (if I have your email address)

Many Thanks:

Mel11: No Max/Ben in this, so you'll have to wait for the result of the kiss.

Honey X5-452: Thanks for the reviews, back to Alec, Issy and sibling fun.

Shygirl1: Devious, well maybe. Glad you like.

EminemIsCool: Glad you like, back to TC for this.

Darkangelgirl262: Yeah a jealous Max, more fun soon, but TC fun first.

Alec494: Glad you saw some humour, don't think Max would. As you're anon I can't send you any pictures, if you want to see them send me your email. You can find my email on my profile.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-eight: Teasing Krit**

Walking back into HQ Issy called to Alec, "I see you don't trust me and sent a bodyguard after me," she teased.

As Alec turned his eyes flashed, "don't you ever do that again, if you need help let me provide it," he snapped.

"What's up, I only asked Mitch to help in the tunnels," she retorted. "If Greg had fallen I'd have had difficulty getting him up, as it so happened it didn't occur."

He calmed slightly, "how did it go, is he still our prisoner?"

"Sandeman had already realised who he was, so his only irritation was the delay in taking Greg over," she replied. "He's not our prisoner, but whether he'll stay to help is in Sandeman's hands; they're having dinner together."

"Surprised you didn't stay."

"And have you sending a squad to rescue me," she laughed, "I think not."

"Ok so I over-reacted, but you've only just got out of med bay, what if White had found you again?"

"What if's never make for a relaxed time," she responded, "it was a 'what if' that made me decline your offer in the first place. Anyway what did Psyche find out?"

"Not much yet. Why don't we have dinner and forget this place until morning," he suggested feeling tired, as the adrenaline seeped away with his relief that she was ok.

"Good idea, who's cooking?"

"Thought we find Joshua and grab a bite in the canteen."

"You're full of good ideas tonight," she taunted, "does that mean we get an early night, or spend half the night talking?"

"Depends who's there and what they're talking about."

At that moment Joshua walked into HQ on his own, Alec and Issy looked at each other in surprise, "Josh, where's Alex?" they asked in unison.

"She at Gem's," he replied, seeing their concern he added, "Gem say you need night alone."

"That girl should work in psy-ops," Issy laughed. "You coming to the canteen for dinner Josh?"

"Yeah my favourite tonight," he replied with a grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the canteen the rest of the gang were already there and the sibs had become part of the group. "We'll need to get bigger tables if everyone wants to sit together," Alec whispered to Issy as they got their food.

When Biggs heard Issy laugh he called, "Hey Issy I hope you can solve an argument."

"Depends what it is," she replied as they sat down with their meals.

"You're going to start some medical procedures soon?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I can work out the appointment system for the site."

"So which is the most important; heat or serotonin?" Jondy asked staring at Biggs.

"Serotonin," Issy replied.

"See, I told you," laughed Biggs.

"But the males could get killed if a female goes into heat," Jondy responded. "Surely that would make it more important?"

"I see your point, but the serotonin affects everyone all the time and can kill," Issy explained, "whereas heat is manageable, although since they will be done at the same time I don't see the point if the argument."

"We were just discussing how they would be prioritised," Biggs replied.

"Haven't you got anything better to talk about?" Alec interrupted. "It's not like either of you will be needing them."

"No but Krit and Syl will and we were trying to decide who would be first," Zane replied with a grin.

"Who says that they will be first, there are lots of X5s that have been here longer," Mitch stated.

"The order will be dictated by the medical results and availability," Issy replied.

"Availability?" Mole questioned. "Can't see anyone leaving."

"Top of my list was Max, she's not here," Issy replied. "I wouldn't want to take too many of the command team in the same week, although most have either been treated or don't need it."

"So just out of Krit and Syl which will be first?" Jondy pushed.

"As they are not on the command team, I'll probably do them both on the same day," she replied looking at their concerned faces. "Look don't get worried it's two days and then no more worries about barcodes, tryptophan or heat."

Krit still looked concerned, "so I've got to trust you to knock me out and bring me back."

"I'm sure she'll treat you much better than she did me," Alec laughed. "But I suppose I've been a thorn in her side for longer," he continued as Issy elbowed him in the ribs.

"You still haven't answered our question," CeCe retorted.

"And I've no intention of answering it," she replied, "ever heard of patient confidentiality."

"Big excuse for not answering a question," Mole complained.

"Yes but I'd still like to tell them first, I think I've teased Krit enough for one day," Issy admitted.

"So have I got something to worry about?" asked Alec with a hurt look.

Issy looked at him and laughed, "would I ever dare to do that to you?"

Still looking hurt he responded, "I hope not."

She put her arm round him, "never, he just reminded me some of the kids at Manticore who would come in terrified for some tests. If it was just a straight medical we'd sometimes imply that it was going to be something far worse."

"Always said psy-ops and med bay were evil," Mitch grumbled.

"Yeah maybe, but it didn't happen to your unit, it was usually unit 7," she replied.

"Thanks, they could be such pains," Biggs agreed. "Is that why they were more subdued after a trip to med bay?"

"I'd like to think so," she replied, "only usually upset the bully boys 783 and 854."

"Hope they're not in the returning units, cuz they're not here yet," Alec suggested, "otherwise we might have to get you some protection."

"If they are I might let Psyche have them for a few days," she laughed.

"So today it's my name being taken in vane," came a voice behind her.

Alec turned, "speak of the devil, so to speak," he stumbled. "Have you come looking for me?"

"Yeah but I'd like to know who was being threatened with me first," she replied.

"Remember 783 and 854," Psyche nodded, "it's been suggested that I might need protection, but I reckon that you would sort them out."

"Oh yeah, so long as it's no holds barred, they were so stupid, cute but stupid," Psyche replied with a laugh. "Anyway boss, I need to see you in med bay," she said.

"No rest for the wicked," Alec replied with a grin getting up to follow Psyche.

"Surprised you get any sleep at all then Princess," Mole laughed as Alec left, with the customary salute. "Now that was so unnecessary," he complained. Everyone laughed at his mock hurt look.

"So Issy now that he's gone dish the dirt," Jondy commanded.

"If you want dirt you're asking the wrong person," she replied. "You might find it hard to find anyone who will, your best bet would be Max."

"But Max isn't here, so since you've got the prime male, who's next down the list?" Jondy asked.

Issy had been drinking her coffee when Jondy started the question, by the end she and several others were coughing on their drinks. Issy looked quickly round all the males at the table, being careful not to linger on any, then replied, "I think this sort of conversation would be better continued with alcohol to dull the embarrassment. An honest answer would be they all have good and bad points, I don't know which would be best for you."

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" asked Syl.

"Yes, but not too often."

"Why all the innuendo at the medical?" Krit asked.

"Because it was fun, your face was a picture," she replied. "You looked like you thought I was going to rape you." Syl looked horrified so Issy continued, "I have a great reverence for partnerships, since you and Syl are together I thought I could have some fun. I try never make the mistake of teasing a single male, they tend to try and carry through."

"You sound like you talk from experience," Zane remarked.

"Not personally, but I have seen it happen in the days of Manticore," she replied. Changing the subject she added "Isn't someone missing from your group?"

"Oh Seth," replied Jondy, "he said something about looking for Candi."

"Hope he's ready for some straight talking. Anyway much as I like your company I think I'd better rescue Alec from Psyche," Issy remarked. "Why don't you go to the bar, Alec will probably want to beat Biggs at pool before heading home."

"Yeah good idea," replied Zane. "I could do with having a game too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what have you found out?" Alec asked as he and Psyche headed for med bay.

"Why the impatience?" she retorted. "Frightened to spend too long in my company?"

"Well our previous meetings have usually left me in pain with memory loss, can you blame me?"

"Suppose not, but if I promise not to hurt you, will you try and relax a bit?" she pleaded.

"Ok but why did you come to get me?"

"One says she'll only talk to you, if I continue I may kill her before she helps, so I thought it's worth a try."

"What have you tried on them so far?"

"Since they don't feel any pain it's difficult, I've tried different drugs on them, higher doses than ordinaries but less than transgenic," she replied.

"Why didn't you go higher?"

"I didn't know how you'd react if they died."

"Oh, I think we could have coped with one," he replied thoughtfully. "So which one wants to talk?"

"The one you were fighting with, Thula I think she said her name was."

He shuddered at the thought of having to see her again, then drawing on his Manticore training turned to Psyche, "ok let's get started."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile in his command room outside Terminal City White was making a phone call.

"Fe'nos tol Matthias, I thought we agreed that the Phallux would attack Terminal City on my command," White seethed.

"_Fe'nos tol Ames, that may have been your understanding, but they were ready and your information required a fast response. Since you were not there Thula lead the group," came the reply._

"Well this time it is your incompetence which has led to the Phallux being either dead or captured I don't know which yet," White fumed.

"_Find out which our security may have been comprised," was the startled response._

"If they have been captured we must assume they will tell everything," White smirked, "what do you want me to do?"

"_The Phallux will not break, they have been trained to withstand interrogation techniques," the reply was indignant._

"But they are not dealing with human interrogators, the freaks will be single minded in their endeavours," White reminded him. "We have tortured and killed them remember."

"_Do what is needed, we'll be ready to move," the man replied, "Fe'nos tol."_

"Fe'nos tol," White replied closing his cell with a look of triumph. _'Those freaks won't know what hit them.' _Punching the numbers into his phone he waited for the reply, "it's on," was all he said before closing it again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 300 reviews before the next.

7


	49. Thula

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. Some minor torture sessions in this chapter.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: sorry have to jump backward and forward between them until Max and Ben get back.

Elle6778: yeah Ames up to his tricks; just thought life should be easier for our heroes.

Lakergirl08: Ames thinks Max and Ben are still in TC, you'll have to wait for Greg's answer.

Honey X5-452: next time for Max and Ben.

Angelofdarkness78: yeah White's got to be evil.

Shygirl1: Glad you're enjoying.

Darkangelgirl262: Alec's just got bad memories, he's trying not to hold it against her.

Alec494: Poor Alex has working parents, who try to do the best but have major roles in TC but good friends who help out. Alec will get better around Psyche.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Forty-nine: Thula**

Back at Sandeman's place he and Greg were just sitting down for dinner. "So are you going to explain why you started working with my son?" Sandeman asked.

"You've heard the phrase keep your friends close but your enemies closer," Greg replied. "I thought if I stayed close to him I'd find a way to destroy him."

"And have you?"

"What found a way to destroy him?" he replied. "Not really, he is intent on destroying your work so that the Conclave can take over as planned. He keeps looking for 452 and 494; though I'm not sure whether that's just a personal grudge against them. Anyway the Conclave isn't happy with his attempts, if he keeps failing them they will probably deal with him."

"So do you want to go back there or help the transgenics beat the Conclave?"

"I have a reason to help the transgenics in the form of the beautiful Dara," he replied.

"Is that why you didn't fight with Issy?" Sandeman laughed.

"Dara didn't want any of the TC command team to learn of our fling, I don't think she even let the bitch that worked on me know."

"Poor Psyche you think so badly of her, when she was only doing her job," Sandeman looked compassionate for the girl.

"Why were they in such a rush?"

"So your pillow talk didn't extend to that," Sandeman replied. "They wanted to put out a broadcast before Senator McKinley was assassinated and they needed your testimony about the Conclave to be included on the broadcast."

"So that's what Issy meant about not being welcomed back?"

Sandeman nodded, "so all the more reason to help. They will need to know the Conclave's strongholds, can you help."

"With some but not all," Greg replied. "I thought they had other prisoners to help."

"They have but they are Phallux, not the easiest to break."

"If it will protect Dara I'll help, but how will you let them know?"

"Alec or Biggs will probably call tomorrow to see that everything is ok, we can tell them then."

"But I don't want to tell them about Dara, won't they suspect."

"We'll find a way to keep her out of the picture."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the nine transgenics left the canteen heading to the bar they spied Seth walking in the same direction with Candi.

"Hope you're going to join us for a game of pool," called Zane.

"Yeah give us some time to give Candi the low down on your past foibles," Jondy laughed.

"In that case we'll see you tomorrow," replied Seth trying to change direction as the others caught up with them.

Jondy took his arm, "now that's not very friendly," she teased leading him to the bar.

Zane put his arm round Candi, "we're not that bad when you get to know us," he said.

"You're probably not, but I have security duty later," Candi replied as she tried to pull away.

"That's alright I'll cover for you," replied Mole puffing smoke over everyone.

"I guess we haven't got much choice then," Seth sighed.

"None whatsoever," replied Krit laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just before he went into the interrogation room Alec turned to Psyche, "give me five minutes then bring in the drugs and lazar, just make sure the screen images are designed to destroy allegiance to the Conclave."

As he entered the room Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a shiver run down his back. It wasn't the woman tied to the chair that caused the reaction, but his memories of being on the receiving end of this kind of treatment.

Thula saw the reaction, "so White was right about emotions being your weakness," she accused. "So are you here to let me go or watch someone else do your dirty work. I must admit I'm disappointed that when I asked for the leader I get you, I thought 452 ran this little enterprise."

Alec looked at her, pushing the memories away, "what makes you think I'd leave all the pleasure of your torture to someone else even Max?"

"I haven't had the pleasure of your company since you dragged us back here," she taunted.

"I've had much more important things to do than waste my time with you," he replied smoothly. "After all your attack disturbed my usual routine tasks, which are all more important than you and your cult buddies."

"I thought you needed us for information."

"Don't know why you'd think that, our sources are much better and more reliable," he bluffed. "But we thought we'd find out how tough the Phallux really are." She struggled in the chair. "There's no point struggling we upped the strength of the bonds and chair to four times that used by Manticore, figured that would keep anything secure for treatment," he pointed out, wondering if this was what those bastard lab techs felt like. He didn't enjoy the feeling, they always seemed to, but at least Thula was clothed something Manticore wasn't strong on providing for dignities sake.

"So you think tying me to this chair will get you what you want to know?" Thula hissed still struggling.

"No but you were the one who wanted to talk, I was just about to enjoy a drink and game of pool with some friends when Psyche told me you wanted to talk," he replied nonchalantly.

As he turned his back on her, she hissed, "so how's your whore, I heard what White did, so where did you bury her, here or in the woods."

Alec's eyes darkened and he tensed ready to inflict maximum damage, but realising that's what she wanted he took some deep breaths to calm himself before he turned to her. "Strange thing about transgenics, they don't die that easily as I'm sure she'll tell you herself later." Seeing the look on her face he continued, "oh didn't White tell you she was a transgenic," he smirked. "I might let her try her resurrection technique on you, see if you familiars really are as good as you make out," he continued getting very close to her with a blade at her throat.

The door opened and Psyche wheeled in the trolley with the instruments that were going to be used.

"Enough of this friendly chatter; are you going to tell us the reason for your attack, the Conclave's stronghold, when this apocalypse is supposed to take place and why I should care," he stated, "or shall I allow Psyche to find out what it takes to kill you."

"I thought you were going to do this," she accused.

"If you could see this as a good cop/bad cop situation, I'm the good cop answer my questions and you don't have to find out what the bad cop has up her sleeve," he replied. "Don't worry I'll stick around for a while, but I really want to get to that game of pool."

"You'll never break any of us," Thula challenged.

"Oh I love it when they say that, it makes my job so much more fun," Psyche replied sarcastically.

"I'd believe her if I were you," Alec confided, "I've been on the wrong side of her more than once."

Psyche turned to Alec, "Issy says she'll wait for you in the viewing room."

"Well let's get started, I don't want to keep her waiting too long," he replied rubbing his hands together.

Psyche filled a needle with some liquid and injected it into Thula's arm. The liquid burned as it coursed through her veins and she started losing consciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group of friends sat down with their drinks, "so what do you think will be happening to those familiars now?" Syl asked.

CeCe looked at her, "don't tell me you've got some sympathy for them."

"No I just wondered what techniques would be used," she replied.

"Psyche was the best interrogator, so her only reason for not harming them would be fear of killing them before Alec has the information he wants," Biggs replied.

"Do you think that's why she came to get him?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah but she needn't worry I don't think he'll be upset at a few dead familiars," he replied, "especially after White's treatment of Issy."

"How is Issy?" Candi asked, "I haven't seen her since we returned."

"I'd say fine, but I think some of its show for Alec," Biggs replied.

"How so?" asked Krit. "She seemed fine in med bay."

"Maybe but when you asked about procedures she said she hadn't sorted out the appointments," Biggs explained. "If she was ok the list would be up and the first in surgery today, instead she let Alec persuade her to have a rest this morning."

"So how's the sleeping arrangements coming?" Biggs asked the sibs.

"Still arguing," replied Krit. "Ever since Syl and I booked our room the others can't decide what to do."

Zane looked at CeCe, "you wouldn't help us out by letting me stay at your place would you?"

CeCe blushed, "I beg your pardon."

"I just thought if I stayed at your place, then it would make it easier for Jondy and Seth," he replied innocently.

"Hey don't make out that we're a couple," Seth complained, "I have other ideas."

"Well the cheek, I have never even thought of living with Seth," Jondy protested.

"I've got a spare room, if it would help," suggested Biggs, "you could always stay there Jondy." Biggs was hoping she wouldn't just turn him down and as he felt a foot rub against his leg, he hoped it was the right one.

"I might just take you up on your offer," Jondy replied huskily.

"So does this mean I get the place to myself and can invite someone to join me?" Seth asked looking at Candi.

"I think that depends on whether CeCe will let me use her spare room," Zane replied. "So what about it CeCe?"

"What makes you think I've got a spare room?" she replied flabbergasted.

"I heard that the command team have apartments in Max's block and figured that since hers has two bedrooms and so have the one's allocated us, that they all would," he replied smoothly.

"Good deduction," laughed Biggs, "get out of that one CeCe."

"I could offer my spare room to Jondy or you could share with Seth," she replied.

"No I'm quite happy with Biggs offer and I think Seth has someone else in mind for the spare room." Jondy retorted.

"Oh is that the time, I'm late for duty," CeCe stammered. "I'll see you later," she finished getting up from her seat.

"It's alright I'll come with you and we can discuss the arrangements," Zane said as he followed her out of the bar.

"That was fun," laughed Mole, "is she in denial, or doesn't she want us to know?"

"Denial," Biggs replied, "has been since the first day he arrived, but don't let her know I told you."

"What about you?" asked Jondy, "I'm surprised you haven't got a partner."

"Most of the females come with partners," he replied, "med bay has the most single females and I still don't feel safe around them."

"Why not they look very pretty and Alec's partner comes from there?" Jondy quizzed.

"They're pretty enough, but they're psy-ops, I remember some past grilling by them, not something that's easy to forget," he replied with a shiver.

"Alec must have forgiven Issy," she probed.

"Look Alec and Issy go way back and he knows that she tried to lessen the severity of treatment his unit received in there," he explained. "When any of us were taken to psy-ops he'd sneak over to her place and find out what was going on, just a pity we couldn't do it when he was there."

"I get the impression he spent a lot of time in psy-ops," Seth asked.

"You could say, all the 09er twins spent months in psy-ops after your escape, then when Ben went psycho Alec got sent back there and when he botched a mission he had another stay with them," he replied. "The happy-go-lucky façade is just a mask for those who don't know him. Manticore might have instilled confidence in our abilities and design, but tried to erase our emotions, it didn't work."

"So I suppose we'd better check out your digs," suggested Jondy.

"Ok, Mole can you give us a call when Alec shows up?" Biggs replied getting up to take Jondy up to his apartment.

"So which one of you am I going to beat on the table?" asked Mole.

"I guess you get me," replied Krit, "but don't expect to win.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec had watched while Psyche got down to work efficiently and Thula was beginning to succumb and mumble some answers.

Psyche nodded to Alec that she was ready.

"So Thula why did your group foolishly attack our stronghold?"

"White told Matthias that 452, 494 and 493 were here and that we needed to take them out quickly," she replied.

"Who's Matthias?"

"The High Priest of the Conclave."

"What is this apocalypse that you seem to be planning?"

"It is when the weaklings will die and the Conclave will rule the earth."

"And when is this event supposed to take place?"

"The first full moon after the comet leaves the sky."

"So where might I find this High Priest if I wanted to say hello," he asked cynically.

"He will be at our stronghold at the Myrtle Grove Asylum for the Insane near Roslyn."

"Why do they want the transgenics dead?"

"They are an abomination that Sandeman created to prevent the fulfilment of our destiny. It has been written that we will become the rightful leaders of the planet and all shall pay homage to us. All transgenic fifth must die." She started struggling in her bindings.

"Ok Psyche, knock her out I think we have enough to work on tonight. Make sure she gets returned to her cell and is bound, we don't want her escaping," Alec instructed. "I'll take Issy for that game of pool why don't you join us in the bar."

"Thanks but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Well once she's secured take the rest of the night off, we'll start after morning meeting, ok."

"Thanks I'll see you about 10 then."

Alec left to collect Issy and have a game of pool with Biggs to unwind, it had been another long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 308 reviews before the next.

9


	50. Kellogg to Missoula

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. Some disturbing scenes in this chapter, please be prepared for a shock.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Yeah the sleeping arrangements was fun to write.

Honey X5-452: Yeah I like the siblings too.

Shygirl1: Won't know for a while about White.

Wildsky: Nice to have you back, glad you liked the Thula/Alec bit, I was worried about writing a torture bit.

Darkangelgirl262: Alec appreciates Psyche's abilities and is getting over his own fears. What has White always wanted from 452 and 494.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty: Kellogg to Missoula**

Max spent half the night thinking about the scene she had witnessed with Ben and Dara. Surely Dara wouldn't be trying to make out with Ben, surely Issy would have told her about the prophecy, but they had looked very close, he had even kissed her.

Could they have known she was watching; was it all put on for her benefit? Damned shark DNA everyone else is fast asleep and she couldn't stop thinking about Ben being with Dara when all they did was kiss, but it was a passionate kiss, the sort Alec and Issy would do in public.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time everyone was up for breakfast Max was wound-up tight, at best answers she gave were monosyllabic mostly just grunts. Dara looked at Ben and winked, when she knew Max wouldn't see.

With breakfast over Lydecker stated, "I'm going into town; see if I can find some bits for Ben, I'll be back in an hour so keep out of trouble." He went to pick up the car keys, but Dara got them first.

"I'll keep you company as they say two's company three's a crowd," she said as she walked out.

"Women, if they're not sulking they're giving orders," remarked Lydecker as he left.

"So Maxie are you going to help me with the washing up," Ben suggested tentatively.

"So you're domesticated now," she replied sulkily.

"I just thought we could tidy-up before they got back," he remarked casually. "It might give us a chance to talk; we haven't really talked properly since we were at the old Manticore."

"Surprised you would want to talk to me, thought you were finding new friends," Max blurted out before she had time to think. _'Shit I didn't mean to let him know that I had seen him and Dara.'_

Ben smiled at Max's obvious discomfort, "Hey Dara's proving to be a good friend, that doesn't mean we can't talk and sort things out does it?" He deliberately tried to make her think there was more going on, just to see how she would react.

"So you will be leaving TC with her as soon as we return," the accusation was cold and hard.

He had expected a bitchy response, but not that hard, "is that what you want?" he replied as hard as she had been.

She looked at him tears in hers eyes, "of course I don't, I've lost too many people already." Images of Zack, Tinga, Jack, Eva and Ben flashed through her head. "I can't lose you again," she cried and crumpled to the floor. She was on an emotional roller coaster, something she always tried to avoid; she hated feeling this weak it was against all their training.

"When did you take your last dose of tryptophan," he asked concerned, emotions really messed with the serotonin levels and he didn't want her having a seizure. Grabbing her bag he found the bottle and shook two out handing them to her with a glass of milk.

She took them quickly; yeah it had been a while, "thanks."

He grinned, "so Maxie what's the problem, I'll admit that I'm confused about my place in your ordered world and with the people you work with and call your friends, but you don't seem happy."

"Whereas you seem very chirpy this morning, did a little bird cheer you up last night?" she snapped.

"Wow we are tetchy this morning, tell you what you help me with the washing up and you can beat me up afterwards out the back," he offered.

She grinned, "so long as you're ready to have your ass kicked." She felt a little better and was looking forward to releasing some of her tension, a bit of sparing would be good. "So you'd better start washing," she commanded still grinning.

"Then you must need this," he replied as he tossed her the drying up cloth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they got to the car Lydecker said gruffly, "what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing much," Dara replied with a laugh. "So what we going into town to get?"

"We need to get something for Ben so he's not so obvious, pity Issy didn't have time to remove his barcode before we left," he replied as he started up the vehicle. "So now you answer what's going on?"

"I was talking with Ben last night outside and I believe Max was watching, so now she has the opportunity to tell him how she feels," she replied.

"So what did you to get up to?"

"Oh after our talk I gave him a kiss, when I told him why; he reciprocated with a bit of passion," she replied with a blush.

"So now we have a love triangle," he queried clearly annoyed at thought.

"No, all in the line of work," she replied, "I actually have something going with that familiar Greg, but don't tell Max or Issy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they got to work clearing the kitchen Ben decided it was time to get Max to open up, "so yesterday you were at me for not trusting Alec, for my past, for not remembering where I had my killing spree and now you're upset because I was talking with someone else in the evening. So help me make sense your problem."

"I told you yesterday Alec has been one of my closest friends for sometime, he was the first person I told about killing you, he's been watching my back for a long time. I dragged him into the TC thing and he's never shirked the responsibilities I threw at him, he has a winning personality that makes people like him," she started.

"If he's so wonderful, why aren't you with him?" he asked dreading the answer.

"You mean apart from him being totally into Issy," he nodded. "When we first met I was seeing an ordinary and wouldn't let him in, by the time I'd decided Logan wasn't the right one Issy had arrived."

"So I'd be second best, if anything happened," he taunted.

"Issy came with the news that I've been programmed to be with you or Alec, but I met you first," she replied, "part of the problem with Alec was that he reminded me of you…" she let her voice trail.

"So what about my past how does that affect us?" he asked, trying to process what she'd just said. _'Did she mean he was her first choice, if he hadn't messed up his life.'_

"It's not easy accepting that you willingly hunted and killed those people in a kind of ritual," she responded trying not to sound too judgemental. "How do you feel about it?"

He looked puzzled; Issy had asked that question at Manticore, "Like it was someone else who did those things. It's why it was so easy to tell that waitress that it was a brother who did it and that they'd died."

"Is that how you feel about that side of you, that it sort of died," she asked pensively.

"It's like a life I can look at but isn't really part of me any more," he replied. "I guess that's due to psy-ops doing their job."

"You said that we should never have left Manticore, that things made sense, do you really believe that?"

"We didn't have to think for ourselves, we had a structure, when we broke out there was no structure and we were just kids," he replied. "I couldn't find anything to replace that and had no-one to talk to. I was a pretty boy and some men like little boys, I'll leave you to fill-in the gaps. Those men had tattoos like the man we chased; as I grew older I reverted back to the training asking the Blue Lady for forgiveness and help. When the help didn't come I thought she would only help those who believed in her and that maybe one of those would put an end to my existence; but Manticore made us too strong."

She was listening to a horror story she couldn't imagine as the tears started falling she stopped what she was doing and put her arms around him; leading him to the couch to sit down. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand. Life wasn't always easy for me but I was never too frightened to use our training to get out of trouble and move on."

"You think I didn't try," he looked at her flabbergasted, "the first time it was just one, I kicked him off easily but didn't kill him. He came back with six friends and tazars."

"You could have gone to the police."

"Max, who do you think the guys were?" he looked at her, "they were the police. When they'd all enjoyed themselves they threw me in a cell for soliciting, I spent the next month being raped and abused by those men. It took that long for me to escape; as soon as I was out I left the area."

Max remembered her spell in the prison; she couldn't imagine how he must have felt; all she wanted to do was hold him and protect him from the memories. "Look I get the antagonism to ordinaries but why to everyone at TC even our old unit?"

"When we arrived in TC everyone seemed to be friends with you and Alec, I'd never had anyone be like that with me and I remembered how you couldn't understand what I had been doing. I guess what I'm trying to say is I was jealous of everything you had."

"I've been a fool, I just thought you'd fit into my world without any problems and when we returned to TC I was concerned about Alec and Issy; I didn't think …" she continued to hold him and reached up to give him a kiss. Gently at first she kissed his lips; then she felt the need to deepen the kiss.

Ben responded to her kiss and started running his fingers through her hair, _'when did this change,' he thought_. He needed her to be close, he breathed in the scent, it felt so good to be this close to her. His hand moved down to her shoulder, this is how he thought he'd feel with her so close, but as his body started to respond to her touch other memories came flooding back and he broke away, standing up so quickly Max fell on the floor frustrated.

He turned to help her up, "I'm sorry Max, its just…"

As his voice trailed she realised how difficult it was for him, she could see the pain in his eyes. "What about that bit of sparing, see if I can still beat you?" she suggested.

"Max it's not that I don't…" Ben implored, his eyes showing how upset he was.

"Ben let's just take it slowly," she said softly. "You've been through a lot and you've got such painful memories."

"So you want to spar instead," he replied surprised.

"Yeah get rid of the frustration," she replied.

They went round the back of the cabin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they returned Dara said, "do you think Ben will go for the student look, glasses and hoody?"

"So long as he wears it when we stop for supplies I don't care whether he likes it or not," Lydecker replied sternly, as they got out of the vehicle and went into the cabin.

"It might be tidy, but where are they?" Lydecker enquired.

"If they're not making out, they're probably fighting," she replied. Let's try round the back.

As they turned the corner they stopped to watch two X5s sparing no holds barred but enjoying themselves.

As Ben tried a kick Max would block and counter, only to have Ben block and counter. The pace got faster, as Lydecker and Dara watched impressed.

After twenty minutes the pace slowed and they collapsed exhausted, but satisfied. Max kissed Ben again and he responded with less hesitation, they still hadn't noticed their audience.

Dara grabbed Lydecker's arm and stepped back, "I think they need some space," she whispered as they went back into the cabin.

Max had heard a twig break and realised that someone had been watching, but she didn't want to break the moment. It would not go further than kissing this time, but she didn't mind it felt so right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Max and Ben walked back into the cabin Lydecker threw a bag at Ben, "that's for you to wear, get changed we're leaving in ten minutes."

Ben rummaged through the bag, "wonderful, what am I supposed to be some college kid," he replied sarcastically.

"If it gets us through to Gillette without anyone remembering that Ben the killer has been through here before, I don't care what people think," Lydecker snapped. "Now move it kids I want to be on the road, I've got a feeling it won't be long before someone comes looking for us."

"Why what happened?" Max asked concerned as Ben went to get change.

"Some guy took a fancy and thought 'Deck was my pimp, until I flattened him," Dara replied.

"Didn't think you psy-ops guys did that," Max stated.

"We tend to use other methods first, but I was speechless and needed to take action," Dara replied guiltily.

As Ben walked out of the bedroom both girls gave him admiring glances. "Wow you'll have all the girls on campus swooning," Dara laughed.

Max gave her a slap, "you keep your hands away from my man," she threatened.

"So the sparing was a making up fight," Lydecker sneered. "So long as that's the only sort of fight we have today I won't complain. Let's get going it's a long drive to Gillette."

As they walked to the car Dara grabbed Max's arm, "when's it due?" Max looked at her perplexed. "Your heat, when's it due?"

Max stopped and thought, "any day, why?"

"I caught a whiff of something that reminded me," Dara explained. "Let's hope we get to Gillette before it Ben catches the scent."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Stopping in Missoula Ben suddenly looked horrified, "Can we stop somewhere else?"

Lydecker looked at Ben in the mirror; he'd never seen any of his kids look this frightened, "what's wrong with here?"

"Bad memories," Ben replied quietly, realising that Lydecker wanted more in the way of an explanation, "look they're worse than Manticore. Can't we get whatever you want somewhere else."

Realising what this place meant to Ben, Max clasped his hand in hers hoping that he wouldn't feel so bad. "Let's just go 'Deck," she commanded.

Lydecker remembered coming here looking for one of his kids and hearing about a kid that the police had held for a month. One of the policemen had been found dead just days before he had arrived. He'd managed to get some information out of the locals, so that was what had broken Ben. Lydecker felt a wave of sympathy for the kid; it must have been rough to cause the fear he could feel emanating from Ben. "Fine we don't need much, we could pick some stuff at the next pit stop," he replied heading back to the highway.

Ben visibly relaxed as they drove out of the city limits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 313 reviews before the next.

8


	51. Preparing for Attack

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. Back to TC.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Thought it was time to start sorting things out between them, but you'll have to wait for the heat chapter.

Honey X5-452: Glad you enjoyed the Max/Ben bit, but 2 chapters til the next.

Angelofdarkness78: Glad you enjoyed, don't worry it won't be ending too soon.

Wildsky: I admit the Max/Ben pairing came after reading another story, he sort of decided to hijack mine, but I think it will work in the end. I think everyone is hard on Lydecker, but even in the show he was beginning to turn before he disappeared.

Maria656: Nice to have you back, was trying for a little humour with the sibs. I decided that people needed a reason for Ben going psycho.

Darkangelgirl262: Sorry about the memories, but a traumatic past explains his psychosis. Back to TC for 2 chaps.

Alec494: Glad you find it interesting, more about Greg and Dara from Greg soon. I've still got three plots started that seem to have got lost recently.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-one: Preparing for Attack**

The next morning Alec went into the meeting wanting research to be carried out into the information Thula had supplied, but Dix had a surprise for him.

"Hi Alec got some info off that phone you gave us," Dix announced.

"Ok is it important or can it wait?" Alec asked.

"Hey you're the boss, but why don't you check it out first."

"Ok what you got," Alec was irritated he wanted to share his info, but Dix seemed insistent, so it must be important.

"That cell you got from the familiar had some interesting numbers, so I ran them through the system and managed to catch a conversation," the mutant explained. "You might find this interesting," he continued turning to play what had been recorded.

_White: Fe'nos tol Matthias, I thought we agreed that the Phallux would attack Terminal City on my command."._

_Matthias: "Fe'nos tol Ames; that may have been your understanding, but they were ready and your information required a fast response. Since you were not there Thula lead the group."_

_White: "Well this time it is your incompetence which has led to the Phallux being either dead or captured I don't know which yet."_

_Matthias: "Find out which our security may have been comprised."_

_White: "If they have been captured we must assume they will tell everything, what do you want me to do?"_

_Matthias: "The Phallux will not break, they have been trained to withstand interrogation techniques._

_White: "But they are not dealing with human interrogators, the freaks will be single minded in their endeavours. We have tortured and killed them remember."_

_Matthias: "Do what is needed, we'll be ready to move, Fe'nos tol."_

_White: "Fe'nos tol," call ends._

_New number, White: "it's on."_

"He killed Annie," groaned Joshua.

"Seems like he's got a plan for all of us this time, well done Dix," Alec praised. "So last night Thula told us that White thought that Max, Ben and I were here, hence the attack. The info from the runes appears genuine. Thula and the Conclave are working towards a date that would see normal ordinaries dead and familiars taking over. I need someone to monitor the comet and see if we can come up with a date, supposedly the first full moon after it disappears. This Matthias is supposed to be at the Myrtle Asylum near Roslyn. They're frightened that the transgenics can change their destiny, as they see it. So if we combine this to the information with White's calls we need to come up with a plan of action."

"We'll need every available transgenic to implement any plan," Mole stated.

"Agreed, but Max isn't going to be here to help and if White were to learn that she wasn't here she'd become vulnerable; so the kids the injured and non-combatants get moved to safety; the rest split into two teams one to thwart White's plans one to take down the familiars," Alec commanded.

"White's gonna notice that there aren't many around," Mole retorted.

"Yeah so we're resourceful, Joshua what did they do in that story you were telling me about Beau Geste?" Alec asked.

"Made soldiers," Joshua replied.

"Yeah we could do that, but I don't think we've got twenty years," Mole sneered.

"No, I remember," said CeCe, "they made dummy soldiers and put them around so it looked from a distance like there were lots."

"Yeah that's the one," Alec replied, "there are dummies at JamPony, if we sneak those in her and dress them up."

"Assuming they're going to get shot, we could create blood pockets to put in their clothes and masks to look more transgenic," Issy suggested.

"So when the meeting is over I want a priority on sorting those out," Alec stated. "We need to get plans and info on this Assylum, I want to get this Matthias out of there and back here preferably before White does his stuff."

"Who goes where?" Biggs asked.

"We'll decide when we've got the plans, but maybe if the 09ers and three others go on the away mission and the rest stay and defend," Alec suggested.

"Why us?" asked Jondy.

"White doesn't know anything about you, so he won't expect you to be working together, for the same reason I'll probably have to stay here," he replied. "White will be expecting to see Max, Ben and myself here, since Max and Ben are out he'll need to see my face."

"Pity Sam isn't here," CeCe commented.

"Whose Sam?" asked Jondy.

"Max's twin, but she left Seattle a while ago still hating 09ers and Max in particular," Alec replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir got someone to see you," the guard said as he opened the door.

"Who?" questioned Alec.

"Me," Sam replied stepping past the guard.

"Talk of the devil," Mole remarked.

"What been taking my name in vein?" she queried. "So where's that bitch Max, thought she ran this place."

Jondy was upset by this woman's reference to her little sister, but Alec got his reply in first, "she's on a mission."

"What!" exclaimed Sam, "And she left you in charge, must need her head examining."

"Yeah well it's good to see you too," Alec replied sarcastically, "hubby finally throw you out."

"Not that its any of your business," she snapped, "White's men killed my family last week, so I thought I'd join the good fight and kick his ass."

"That's funny 'cause the last time you turned up you were working for him," Alec retorted. "Mitch and Biggs can you take Sam to med bay and hand this note to my favourite nurse." Alec quickly scribbled a note for Psyche and handed it to Biggs, making sure he knew who it was for.

After they left Jondy looked at Alec and asked, "so who's your favourite nurse?"

"The note was for Psyche, to check out Sam's story."

"That's a bit extreme; surely Dix could check the reports from where she lived?" Jondy was perplexed.

"White would have covered his tracks, making her story appear to be true."

"You could have used Serena," Issy commented.

"Yeah, but Sam has history with Psyche, so hopefully she'll realise we don't trust her," he replied. "But she'll need a medical to check for bugs, then she can pose as Max whether she wants to or not. Anyway back to today's business; Jondy if you could explain to your unit about the Conlave and do some research into this Asylum; CeCe could you grab Biggs and help them. Mole can you look at beefing up security; Dix we need to find out how this attack is going to come; Luke can you take a team to check out bunkers in case of aerial attack; Joshua can you organise making the dummies; Issy we need med bay transfered to a bunker."

"Actually the first thing I need to do will be procedures on Krit and Syl, we can't have them out of TC with barcodes if we can help it," Issy countered. "Could you ask them to report to the med bay asap Jondy?"

"What if the attack comes today; won't they be vulnerable?" Jondy asked.

"While Psyche and I are busy, everyone else will be moving med bay equipment; so recovery will be in the bunker by the time we finish," Issy replied.

"So why do you need Psyche?" replied a confused Jondy.

"I won't but she's got a few jobs to do for Alec, before we move the prisoners," Issy soothed.

"Just as well most of these buildings have big underground rooms," replied Luke.

"Yeah but we don't want to be buried in them," snarled Mole.

"Right you got you're instructions so let's go," Alec commanded clapping his hands together.

"Notice you didn't give yourself anything to do," Mole sneered puffing on another cigar.

"On the contrary, I have to see Psyche about Sam and find out what Sandeman and Greg will be doing."

"Do you think that familiar will help?" Mole asked sceptically.

"I think he's got a reason to help, but I don't know why," Alec replied. "Now let's get going or we'll still be sat around at lunchtime, I want reports back at 16:00."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec and Issy strode over to med bay, "So why do I think Greg will help?" asked Alec.

"Because he and Dara have something going on and he won't want White to destroy that," she replied easily.

"When did they tell you that?"

"They didn't, but it's so obvious," she replied. "Meeting at 16:00, does that mean we get a night off?"

"We don't seem to have had many recently and I'd rather like a night in with the family."

"So you thinking about letting Ben take over?"

"No I just need a rest, Max is welcome to the top job though," he replied as they entered med bay.

"Can you get Candi to report to med bay?" Issy asked. "I think she should be your third X5 for the mission."

Alec looked at her perplexed.

"You'll have four teams of two then," she replied.

Suddenly it clicked, "you mean all partners together," he grinned, "hadn't thought of that."

Issy went to set up for surgery as Alec went to find Psyche, grinning to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jondy found her unit in Syl and Krit's apartment. "So Jondy what exciting things are planned for today?" Zane asked sarcastically.

"Well Krit and Syl are expected in med bay for the procedures asap," she replied, with a quick glance at Krit.

"What, I thought we were going to have more warning than that!" Krit exclaimed.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Syl chided. "When it's over there'll be no more worries about tryptophan or exposed barcodes that'll give us away. Why the change of plan?"

"It's alright for you, she didn't put the fear of god in you," he responded.

"As Syl said, don't be a baby, thought you had a better sense of humour," Jondy rebutted. "Back to your question, Alec wants us to do a mission on the outside, so it's for your protection."

"What and where?" asked Zane getting interested.

"Extract the leader of the cult and bring him back here," Jondy explained, "from under the noses of the cult members." Seeing Krit and Syl hadn't moved, she snapped, "Get going you two I need you for the mission."

Syl and Krit jumped, "Ok we're going, but I hold you personally responsible for any mental torture I have to endure," grumbled Krit as they left.

"I suggest that the rest of us go to Max's office and try to find out about this Asylum, we need a good plan," Jondy directed.

"They trusting us to do this alone?" Seth queried.

"Biggs and CeCe will be joining us," she replied.

"That's cool, who suggested that?" Zane enthused, thinking about getting time with CeCe.

"Alec, but I don't think he was thinking like you," she laughed, "I think it was more of a barcode thing."

Zane looked hurt, "I don't know what you mean sis," he feigned.

"So all of you get to take your partners and I'm left on my own," Seth grumbled.

"Sorry but Candi still has her barcode, you don't want her to be caught with that," Jondy sympathised as they headed for Max's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec could see Sam strapped into the chair and Psyche talking to her, Sam looked terrified. Good maybe that would make it easier to find out what White was up to and whether she'd switch sides willingly.

Alec opened the door and walked in. "I see you've been reacquainted with the chair, we're not quite as sophisticated as Manticore but it serves its purpose," he goaded. Turning to Psyche, "is the subject behaving herself?"

"Apart from a few remarks about you and Issy, she's been quiet," Psyche replied.

Turning back to Sam, he continued, "before I leave Psyche to find out the truth I'll give you one chance to tell us why you're really here. You have two minutes," he finished looking at his watch.

"You expect me to believe you'd let her work on me, give me a break," Sam laughed.

"You're wasting time," he replied. "Have you got the drugs ready?" to Psyche.

"Of course," she replied showing a needle full of liquid.

Sam looked at the needle shocked, she'd never been believed Alec would allow such a thing. "Look, White did kill my husband, I don't know about my son, but he threatened to," Sam confessed. "He wanted someone on the inside to let him know where Max, Ben and you were when he attacked."

"Any bugs or detonators we need to worry about?"

"I don't know I was unconscious before he offered me my life to help him."

"And you believed him?" Alec stared in disbelief.

"No, but I figured once I was here Max might help me, seems I've got to appeal to you instead," she replied.

"That never worked in the past, why should it now?"

"I know what White intends to do; my freedom is my price for the information."

"So it's no deal then; for your life you pretend to be Max," he replied. "To avoid torture you tell us what you know."

"And if I don't tell you she will get to enjoy herself," Sam replied looking at Psyche.

Psyche smiled, "and I am so looking forward to it."

"Ok I'll talk," Sam replied, "but I still want a safe route out."

"Only when White's attack is over," Alec replied. "I've got to go and see someone, we'll talk later. Psyche can I see you outside?"

Outside Alec said, "I'll send some guards over to take her to a cell, and thanks for the bluff."

"Who said I was bluffing?" she replied. Seeing the change in his expression she laughed, "So what do you want me to do next?"

"See if another of the familiars confirms what Thula told us, any method you like," he replied. "I'm going to see Sandeman, I'll be back after lunch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 320 reviews before the next, another episode of TC before Max/Ben

9


	52. Further Preparations

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been doing extra work the last two weeks so haven't had time to get ahead. Also flu jab on Monday had a bad reaction. Plus I've been looking for photos for some of the returning X5's, sorry I haven't got a website so if you want to see pictures of characters I'll need your email address (mine's on my profile).

Many Thanks:

Lakergirl08: White always tries o use people, but it backfires on him. Max always belittles Alec, so he shows his true worth when she isn't there.

Honey X5-452: Sorry another TC but hope you like anyway.

Angelofdarkness78: Glad you're pleased with Sam.

Shygirl1: Sam still doesn't like Max, but appreciates that TC can help her get revenge.

Wildsky: The 09ers will only be segregated until after the mission. Alec knows how X5s will lie to save their own skin, so why trust someone who has already proved untrustworthy.

EminemIsCool: Glad you enjoyed m/b

Darkangelgirl262: Alec's doing what he was bred and trained for as CO. Have to wait for that mission.

Alec494: As I just mentioned Alec was top guy before he met Max, but he likes his friends too much to treat them bad. You'll have to wait for both missions.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-two: Further Preparations**

Alec stood outside Sandeman's door thinking. 'How should I approach this, should I let them know Issy's thoughts on Dara?' He knocked on the door and waited, deep in thought.

"Ah I wondered when you would be paying us a visit," Sandeman remarked as he opened the door. "Come in we have much to talk about."

Alec relaxed, "so it is still the two of you, I was half expecting you to tell me Greg had done a runner," he joked.

"Yeah, well it seems I've got more reasons to help you than the Conclave," Greg replied with a grin.

"I'd heard that psy-ops might not have been as traumatic as it was intended," Alec replied.

Greg looked serious, "what are you talking about?"

Sandeman smiled his enigmatic smile, "so Issy suspects."

"You know Issy, can't hide much from her," Alec replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?" a frustrated Greg asked again.

"Issy suspects you've got something going with Dara," Alec replied simply, looking for a reaction.

"Oh! Dara didn't want her to know," Greg responded shocked.

"It's difficult keeping a secret from Issy and I should know I've tried enough times," Alec laughed. "I think both you and Dara must've said something to alert her. Anyway let's do some serious talking, I told Psyche I'd be back in an hour."

Greg paled, "so you've still got her torturing people?"

"Yeah, she might scare the hell out of me sometimes, but give her her due she's a brilliant interrogator," Alec replied.

"So who are her victims now, the Phallux?" Greg asked.

Alec looked surprised but answered, "yeah, we got four in the cells, plus Max's twin Sam. Though I think Sam will work with us in the end."

"The Phallux are not easy to break," Sandeman interrupted.

"We've got some info out of Thula, but need confirmation before sending in a squad," Alec replied.

"What's the info," Greg replied enthusiastically.

"About a place called Myrtle Asylum," Alec confided, "seems the High Priest Matthias is there."

"And you're thinking of kidnapping him?" Sandeman said in amazement.

"So how many are you sending?" Greg asked interested in the plan.

"Why, you interested in joining the gang?" Alec had decided that Greg might be able to help any plan with his inside knowledge.

"You kidding, of course I want in, this will really get up Ames nose and I want to be part of anything that causes him grief," Greg declared with a grin. "So when do we get started?"

"I've got a group of X5's working on a plan; do you want to join them?" Alec asked slightly unsure.

"Yeah, but I could do with picking up some new clothes before I head back into TC," he replied.

"Where from?" Alec asked uneasily.

"From my apartment," sensing Alec's unease Greg added, "look do you want to send some of your guys over to collect them? I guess you don't trust me yet!"

"Hey you have to appreciate that you have yet to prove yourself as an ally," Alec reproached. "If you let me know what you want and where the apartment is I'll send a couple of guys over, they'll probably be quicker than you anyway."

"Ok as a gesture of faith I'll tell you," Greg agreed and proceeded to give Alec the address and what he wanted.

Alec reached for his cell, "Biggs can you get Mitch and Rob to go to …" Alec relayed the information and asked that the stuff be brought to Sandeman's place; he added that someone should tell Psyche that he had been delayed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the med bay Issy had finished preparing for surgery and was awaiting her patients. She had asked that Dage and two of the other med techs should observe these procedures; with a possible twenty-eight returning she didn't want to do everyone's operation, this would be the first stage of training.

She looked around the room, TC had come a long way since she first walked in, would it be difficult to leave it behind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Sorry I was miles away," she said turning to the three transgenics watching her.

"Thinking about running away?" asked Dage.

"Yeah, probably tiredness and thinking about how much needs doing in the next few weeks," she replied with a sigh.

"And what about Alec?" he queried.

"We haven't discussed it, cause I only just thought about it, but I think we'll both need a break when Max is back and this is over," seeing their concerned faces she added, "I said a break, like a holiday for a couple of weeks."

"Ok," he replied. "So what do you want us to do and from where?"

"I just want you to observe today and tomorrow," she replied. "When I do the next procedures I'll want one of you to assist in each then I'll assist after that, any questions?"

"So after you've assisted we'll be on our own?" asked a young X6.

"Yes, I have to get back to the blood work and will assist in the lab work, but I will expect you to carry out the procedures, now if you could go to the observation area before the patients arrive please."

As the door closed to the observation room Issy could hear Syl and Krit arguing in the corridor and went out to see them.

"I'm glad you both got my message," she greeted.

"So what happens now?" asked Syl.

"Hopefully you won't mind waiting while I carry out the procedures on Krit first, you can watch if you like," Issy replied.

"Why do I have to go first?" moaned Krit.

"Two reasons; first you're more likely to go missing and secondly your procedures are shorter."

"Oh," was the only response he could muster.

"Look let's go into my office and I'll explain what is going to happen, then you can get changed and we'll get started," Issy requested.

"Why do we have to get changed, some medical perversion," Krit whined.

"Look I know you didn't appreciate the teasing, but I promise not to tease over the procedures," Issy replied slightly irritated. "The clothes you'll change into are medical scrubs, not gowns, the reason being that they are clean and we don't want infection in the OR."

"That makes sense" agreed Syl, "so why will mine take longer?"

"I'll do all the procedures in two sessions, for Krit that will mean removing the barcode and serotonin deficiency, but for you we will also remove your heat cycle."

"Does that mean I won't be able to get pregnant?"

"No just that you'll act more like an ordinary and not try and rape every male in sight," Issy explained.

"That sounds good," said Krit. Then seeing Syl's expression he added, "it took me a two days to recover last time." Syl hit him hard in the ribs, "Oww."

"Look I'll leave you to get changed, if you could come down to the OR when you're ready Krit, I'll see you there," Issy smiled.

"Just before you go, what sort of anaesthetic will you use?" Krit asked nervously.

"It'll be a local," seeing the look of fear cross his face, she added, "sedation will be increased if there is ever the suggestion that you can feel anything, it should just feel uncomfortable."

"And we have to go through this twice, why?" he still wasn't convinced that he wanted to continue with this.

"Today I remove tissue samples, while you're in recovery I manipulate them and tomorrow I replace them. Then while you're in recovery the changes take place and by day three everything is complete."

"You're sure of this," he pushed.

"Look I've carried out the procedures for you on ten other transgenics who are still walking around, including Alec, Jondy, Zane and Seth. I wouldn't be rushing this if you weren't going out of here on a mission."

At that moment Candi arrived. "Glad you could join us Candi, I'll be with you in about two hours, I'll let Syl fill you in on what I'm going to do." With that Issy left them alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Max's office Jondy, Zane and Seth were huddled arguing around the computer trying to find the floor plans for the Asylum.

"Look you don't know how to hack into the city planning department," Zane complained trying to push Jondy off the computer.

"We don't want Seattle planning department, we need the local one," argued Jondy.

"You're both wrong what we need is the health department records," rebuked Seth.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Luke, "Hi you guys, Dix thought we might need these," he explained handing them several sheets of paper.

Jondy grabbed them quickly and looked, "how do you guys do that?" she asked passing a copy to both Seth and Zane.

"Dix always finds the plans for Max, thought you might need the same help," the mutant replied before leaving the room again.

"I think two of us should enter by this door," Seth started.

"Don't be silly they'll be expecting that," replied Zane. "We should try getting in through here."

"I think we need a mediator," exclaimed Jondy, "otherwise we'll never agree on anything."

CeCe and Biggs arrived. "I understand we're going to do this mission together," Biggs stated as they found somewhere to sit.

"Have you come as mediators in answer to Jondy's prayers?" asked Seth.

Biggs and CeCe looked at each other perplexed, "no Alec asked us to help plan the mission."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mitch and Rob arrived at Sandeman's with the required articles and knocked on the door.

"Any problems getting them?" asked Alec.

"No, the building was being watched," replied Mitch, "But there was a window open so no problem."

"Window!" exclaimed Greg, "that apartment is seven floors up."

"Yeah so!" replied Rob, "no problem from the roof,"

"Ok thanks guys, see you back inside," Alec said letting them go. "If you want to get changed then we can get going."

"Sure don't you wanna check my things for bugs first," Greg replied.

"No the guys would've done that before bringing them here," Alec explained simply.

"Can't fool you guys," Greg laughed as he went to get changed.

"Hey military training can't be forgotten that easily."

As Greg returned he responded, "yeah I gotta remember that, so easy to forget, you don't look like soldiers."

Alec turned to Sandeman, "if you feel exposed ring and we'll get you moved; will you need to help Issy soon?"

"Thanks Alec, I hope that won't be necessary; as for Issy she doesn't need my help," he replied. "Take care Greg and you Alec, and please look after my girls."

"Always" Alec grinned as he and Greg left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy was pleased that Krit had arrived for his procedures without any more protest. Everything had gone well and he had been taken to recovery. Syl and Candi's procedures had gone well and now they were also in recovery.

"Right you can come out now," she called to Dage and the med tecs, "what did you think of that."

"You mean that's all there is, what happens to the samples?" asked Dage.

"I made sure they were all labelled as I did them, that is very important," she replied, "now we will go to the lab and work on each of the samples."

"What will we be doing?"

"Each sample will need to be manipulated so that when they are replaced they will eliminate the right feature," Issy explained.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to TC Alec took Greg straight to Max's office, "hi guys how's it going?"

"Well if the guys would just listen then we'd be much further with the plans," Jondy explained, to exasperated looks from the others.

"Jondy you know you're not listening to anyone, as usual," commented Seth.

"Just as well I've brought someone to help then," laughed Alec. "This is Greg, he's got inside information about the familiars and is going to work with you."

"Isn't he the one on that broadcast you put out?" asked Zane stunned that Alec would suggest that they should work with a familiar.

"That's me," Greg grinned.

"So why do we trust you?" Seth queried.

"Seems I've got more reason to help you then help the Conclave," he replied.

"But you're a familiar," replied Zane, "I saw the brand in that broadcast."

"Just because I've got the brand doesn't mean I agree with their philosophy," Greg replied. "How many people get christened and never follow the religion when they become adults?"

"Point taken, so what do you know that can help?" asked Biggs.

"I've been in most of their centres around here, so I know where the leaders are most likely to be," Greg stated. "I also know the best routes to avoid too many of the disciples, what I don't know is all your abilities which could make it easier.

"Right so I'll leave you to get acquainted and plan the mission," Alec stated. "I'd like an update later Jondy, so start working together please."

"Can I see you outside for a minute?" CeCe asked Alec.

"Sure I'm sure Psyche will wait that long."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they closed the door CeCe asked, "are you sure this will work?"

"Why shouldn't it?"

"What with Biggs hitting on Jondy and Zane on me, how we going to keep it together to complete the mission?" she asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, if necessary revert to your training," he replied with a grin. "White only knows about Krit and Syl, he's never seen the other sibs and you and Biggs are dead, makes you unknown."

"Ok but if it goes sidewards it's on your head," she replied.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he mocked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 332 reviews before the next, but don't expect an update before Monday.

9


	53. Gillette

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Sorry if not PC, I'm not trying to offend just explain characters features. I have pictures for all returning X5's just no web site, so if you want to see I need your email.

Many Thanks:

Elle6778: Just a payback mission, nothing serious without Max.

Honey X5-452: Thanks.

Wildsky: Greg rock whose boat, Glad you're enjoying the 09ers and medicals.

EminemIsCool: The one you've been waiting for, hope you enjoy.

Darkangelgirl262: Issy was just musing, but it's a hint for the end point.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-three: Gillette**

When they stopped at the services Dara looked at Max, "I'll sit in the back with you the rest of the way," she informed Max. "Hey Ben you're in the front for the rest of the journey," she called.

Ben looked at her confused, but as Max didn't seem to be protesting he thought it must be a girl thing and replied, "ok," as he went to the washroom.

"When he gets back I suggest you go and cool off before we continue," Dara said to Max.

Max looked at her, "where do you get off bossing me around," she snapped.

"Sorry Highness but I've been watching you for the last few miles," she replied, "I don't think 'Deck needs the distraction while he's driving."

"So how come you don't get this?" Max replied rolling up her top to get more air to her skin and glancing admiringly at the lorry drivers.

"I got mine removed straight after you took down Manticore," Dara replied. "Issy took Psyche and me to her place in Seattle did a few procedures then did some lessons on how to keep safe and below the radar. Then we left to find a safe place of our own."

"Ok let me get this straight," Max replied trying to keep focused, "Issy helped you escape and did these procedures on you straight after Manticore got blown." Dara nodded, "but I thought she was pregnant at the time?"

"She was," Dara stated, "we stuck around until after Alex was born, then she gave us a phone and a codeword and we left her."

"So why did you come back?"

"The broadcast included the codeword to rejoin and help our family," she replied softly.

Ben was returning from the washroom and Dara could see how Max was watching him, lust etched all over her face.

"Time you went to the washroom and snap out of it," commanded Dara pushing Max past Ben. Max reluctantly obeyed.

"What's up with Max?" Ben asked, as Max disappeared.

"It's her time of the month," Dara said hoping he hadn't smelt the pheromones yet. Leaving him to get settled she went to see Lydecker.

"How far to Gillette?" she asked.

"About 50 miles, why?" he asked gruffly.

"You'll need to step on it, Max's heat is progressing, I don't know how long I can control her," she replied.

"That why Ben is going to sit up front?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know yet."

When Max returned they left the service station as fast as Lydecker dared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they arrived at the Gillette base Max could feel the changes that her heat was causing, she'd realised that she was losing control but didn't know why she'd felt in control for so long. She had been looking at Ben with hunger in her eyes, ready to tear his clothes off for the last few miles.

Dara realised that she could no longer control Max, "we'd better get Max into solitary now."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"Ever been around an X5 in heat?" he looked confused, "thought not, trust me we need to get her into solitary quickly."

As the vehicle stopped Max leapt out to try and get to Ben as he opened the door. Max pulled the door so hard he fell on the floor and she was on top of him, hands all over his body.

Ben caught a whiff of her pheromones and was lost; his hands were roaming her body still lying on the floor next to the vehicle.

Lydecker came round and saw them, "so what do you suggest now, tranquiliser?"

Dara had been surveying the intensity of the exchange, "no point, though it would be nice to get them inside," she replied. "Pity we don't have some help."

At that moment five people came out of a near-by building, a white male and female, two black males and a black female. Dara recognised X5-914 and X5-759, "seems my prayers have been answered," she said quietly to Lydecker. "914 and 759, think the others are 772, 872 and 935, the South Africa mission."

"Seems you arrived before we got here," Lydecker called over. "So soldiers what are you looking at come and take these to a cell."

"Together or separate?" asked 759, not wanting to have to separate them, but surprised that 494 and 453 would be together even if she was in heat.

"I think it would be safer to leave them together, now move it," snapped Lydecker in military mode. "Afterwards we need to talk."

"Sir," they replied and proceeded to carry the still engrossed couple to a cell.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they returned 914 turned to the others, "Something strange is going on, that wasn't 494 it was 493."

"Yeah and the other one was 452," commented 759, "I thought she was still on the run."

"No I heard they'd caught her just before we left," replied 935 the black female.

"I thought it strange being recalled without completing the mission," stated 772, "but I expected a welcoming committee of Manticore guards not Lydecker and three X5s."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but let's find out what's going on," replied 914, "we can still take them out and go to ground."

"Just glad we didn't run out of meds, seems 452 is real hot," grinned 759.

"Trust you to be thinking with your pants," sighed 914, "not that you would've stood a chance there."

"Just cuz you want me for yourself," he smirked putting his arm around her.

"Whatever gets you through the day," she replied as she slid out of his grip.

"Come on you guys, didn't we have enough of this on the mission," 935 complained. "Let's go and find Lydecker so he can tell us what this is all about."

"And when did you get promoted to CO?" asked 872.

"I didn't but we're wasting time," she snapped.

"Keep your hair on," replied 914, the unit CO, "she's right let's get to the bottom of the mystery and if we don't like it we can find somewhere else to be."

Having been undercover for eighteen months they had learned to relax the military persona in order to survive, in the early days they'd nearly got caught but had improvised and established new identities when orders from Manticore had dried up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was grateful that when they picked her and Ben up that they hadn't separated them, she didn't feel like fighting but she would if provoked.

As soon as they'd put them down on the bed she had started to try and get Ben's shirt off, quickly followed by his trousers. As she had been undressing him, he had reciprocated by stripping her as quickly as he could.

They had barely stopped kissing since she'd thrown herself on top of him and now they could think of nothing but satisfying their carnal desires.

For four hours they remained entwined in each other then Max's heat began to subside and she started feeling guilty. Ben didn't need her raping him after all he had been through and now she had done just that.

As her pheromones subsided Ben started feeling scared, perhaps that wasn't what she had wanted but he couldn't help himself and boy did it feel good. He'd never thought he would feel good about being intimate with anyone, but even though her heat was over he still wanted to stay holding her this close. He felt her stiffen.

"I'm sorry," she started, but he hushed her brushing his lips across hers until they were kissing again.

She pushed him away, "are you alright with what happened."

"Do I look like I'm upset?" he replied brushing a wisp of hair out of her eye.

"No, but I thought after yesterday you'd want to take things slowly," she sounded concerned.

"Yesterday I needed to take things slowly, but this is today," he looked deeply into her eyes, "and today I just want to stay like this forever," he grinned.

"I suppose we ought to find out who carried us in here," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"I suppose you're right but I don't suppose they'll miss us just yet," he replied as he kissed her shoulder and caressed her nipple.

"Mmm I don't suppose so," she replied dreamily as she responded to his touch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They found Dara and Lydecker talking in the old briefing room.

"Sir, unit present as requested," 914 stated in Manticore mode as they lined up to attention.

"Stand easy soldiers," Lydecker replied as he turned to survey them. Eighteen months in the field and they still acted like good little soldiers, but as he said before you can never trust them, what was going on behind those masks.

"914 what are your thoughts on your return?" he asked, a satisfied smirk appearing as he watch the mask slip for a second and confusion take its place.

Mask back in place 914 replied, "it seems very quiet sir."

"What do you mean very quiet?" Lydecker pushed.

"Well there only seems to be us here, sir," she replied.

"What about the rest of you, have you any questions?" Lydecker was enjoying watching the confusion on their faces, as they struggled to keep the Manticore mask in place while sneaking looks at each other.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" 759 asked.

"I wish you would, it'll save a lot of time," Dara suggested.

The X5s looked at her stunned, psy-ops always seemed to prefer to torture rather than ask. "We've got several questions," replied 759, "why here not Seattle, why no other Manticore staff, why are 452 and 493 here, why was the mission halted," he stopped for breath.

"Ok if we start there you can add anything else as we continue," Lydecker interjected.

"Before we answer the questions, why don't we go to the rec. room and make ourselves more comfortable and have a coffee," suggested Dara. "We could also dispense with designations, I'm Dara."

"Sound good to me," replied 914. "I'm Raven, Judd," she said turning to 759, "Jet," turning to 872, "Jez," turning to 772, "and Carly." Judd looked at Raven with a look to say what did you do that for.

"Nice to meet you all, so how about coffee?" Dara asked, "it's ok Judd we won't bite and I think we're out numbered for punishing you, especially with Max and Ben incapacitated, so to speak."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They got settled in the in the rec. room and helped themselves to coffee. Once comfortable Judd said, "so you asked for questions when do we get the answers?"

"Typical X5 male impatience," Dara commented.

"As Max is incapacitated I suppose the answers fall to me," Lydecker responded gruffly. "The Seattle facility was destroyed twelve months ago by Madame Renfro," he started.

The X5s looked at one another, "so what happened to everyone?" asked Raven.

"Between Max and Issy a most of the higher Xs got out," Lydecker replied calmly, "those that didn't get out burned alive and several that did got shot by a group led by Agent White."

They looked at each other horrified, "so how come we've been receiving orders until now?" asked Jet.

"I've been trying to keep you safe away from here until the dust settled, so I've been sending you delaying orders," Lydecker replied.

"So why call us in now?" Carly asked.

"The transgenics have re-grouped under their own leaders in Seattle in a place called Terminal City," he explained, "now they need all the transgenics for a final battle against Agent White's friends to gain freedom for all."

"So who are the leaders and why should we want to help them?" asked Jez.

Max and Ben entered the room in time to hear the question, "I'm the leader and 494, Alec, is my SIC," Max stated. Seeing them staring at her she added, "sorry about the arrival that wasn't planned."

"I suppose if we'd arrived on schedule in two days it wouldn't have been a problem," Raven commented.

"If Ben and Alec had behaved Issy might have had time for the procedures before we left," Max mused, "but then you'd probably have got fed up with waiting."

"Ok so we know why not Seattle and why you're here, but what happened to the other staff?" Judd asked.

"The staff that got out went to ground as quickly as possible," Max explained, "anyone connected with Manticore either hid or got killed, no witnesses."

"So by keeping us in the field we were protected?" Jet queried.

"Effectively yes." Max replied, "many here have been killed and we only survive in TC because the ordinaries can't stay there long due to the contamination."

"So how come you're in charge not 494, er Alec?" Judd asked.

"I had been out long enough to have contacts and was responsible for Manticore being destroyed, so protecting everyone became my cause," Max replied. "Alec and I met in Manticore and after a few false starts we became friends, so he's been helping me ever since."

"So why should we believe your story?" Jez questioned, not sure what to believe it sounded so far fetched.

"Would you believe Alec?" Max replied.

"He was the CO," reasoned Raven. "How will we contact him?"

Dara had already thought of a plan, "same way you contacted Sandeman, Max." Max looked at her confused, "we've got a lap top, we can link to TC if we speak to Dix."

Realisation dawned on Max, "ok I'll call TC and get them to set it up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 336 reviews before the next.

8


	54. NorBAC

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

Many Thanks:

Mel11: Nice to have you back, let me know which pics you've missed, I've got them for most of the new characters now.

Lakergirl08: thanks for the review; tried to email, but profile email didn't work so can't send you pics.

Honey X5-452: Couldn't have them changing from brother/sister to partners too quickly.

Shygirl1: They won't know just yet.

Wildsky: Hope Greg explains himself in this. Glad you enjoyed Max/Ben.

EminemIsCool: Try and think of some of the characters as the shows bit part players, in for a few scenes and disappear. With the returners I've got pictures, but only a few will be mentioned in more than one chapter.

Darkangelgirl262: Max is an 09er, Alec's their CO, who would you believe. Just for info the actors for Judd and Raven are from the British program HEX on SKY1 satellite.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-four: NorBAC**

Alec's phone rang, answering it he said, "Who wants Alec?"

"_Max, I need you to get Dix to set up a computer link to the lap top," she stated._

"Hi Max, nice to hear from you, problems?" he queried.

"_No but I need to convince the first group," she replied._

"Which group?"

"_South Africa, 759, 914, 772, 872 and 935," she replied._

"Tell Judd he still owes me from the pool league," Alec replied with a grin. "Oh and tell Raven, Issy says hello."

"_Why don't I put you on and you can tell them yourself?"_

"No problem," he grinned. After talking to Judd and Raven, he went to find Dix and explained what Max wanted. "If we can get it set up for the briefing then we can do it so Max feels she's involved, ok," he instructed.

"Sure thing boss, do you think she'll like this mission you're planning?" Dix asked.

"No but at least she'll know what we're going to do, she kick my ass later," he replied, "in fact it'll be nice knowing she can't reach me to kick me straight away," he grinned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in Max's office Jondy had decided that they should get to know each other better. "Look you know we escaped in 09, we know that you were at Manticore until it went down but none of us know much about you, Greg," she stated. "So if we're going to work together we need more than you don't like White."

Greg looked between them wondering how little he needed to say to gain their trust.

"We know that you know Issy from way back, but the details are hazy and what skills do you have for the mission?" Biggs prompted.

Time to come clean he thought, "So you know that Issy and White grew up in the same house," he started and Biggs and CeCe nodded, although this was new for Jondy, Zane and Seth. "Well my parents were cult buddies of Alexander's so he often brought his family to our summer retreat." Seeing the confusion on their faces, "sorry you just call him Sandeman; he was always Alex to me. During one summer when my cousins were staying Ames decided I wasn't paying him enough attention, so he took them into the woods and staked them to some trees. By the time we found out they had gone, the girls had been attacked by wolves and died."

"That's gross why would he do that, aside from him being a sick bastard?" asked CeCe.

"He didn't think they were good enough for someone at his school," he replied. "We were seventeen, they were sixteen, but he was jealous that we were having fun without him."

"So what happened?" Zane was intrigued.

"Sandeman sent his son back to school and stepped up his research work to destroy the cult, I left the cult and after spending a year working with him, I joined the air force," he explained.

"So why were you back working with them?" Jondy asked.

"I knew that the time was approaching for this cataclysmic event that the cult predicted and as I couldn't find Sandeman decided to try and destroy them from within. I was trying to get close enough to White to destroy him first."

"Why should we trust you?" Seth accused.

"Until I met Dara I had given up believing that I could ever find someone to replace Melody, but she changed that."

"You mean you've fallen in love with someone from psy-ops, give me a break, the other leg's got bells on it," Jondy replied sarcastically.

"Look you can trust me or not, but I can get you in and out of the building safely, I can take you to Matthias and cover your escape," he replied. "But if you'd rather not have my help I can go and chat about old times with Sandeman or Issy, your choice." He got up to leave hoping he hadn't over played his hand.

Jondy looked at the others and silently they agreed to let him stay, "ok we'll trust you, but just be sure that we're in charge," Jondy stated.

"Actually Biggs should be in charge as Alec's SIC," CeCe interjected. "Any objections?" No-one stirred.

"Fine by me, although Alec did ask me to sort this with my unit, but who's his SIC?" asked Jondy.

"The chain of command is of less importance than actually sorting this mission," replied Biggs. "So let's get this sorted before Alec wants to know what we're doing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy had finished her work in the lab when Dage came over and said that there were some people on the line for her.

Issy picked up the phone, "hello Issy here."

"_Nice to hear a friendly voice," came the reply. "So how do we get in to continue our work?"_

"David, Dr David Reynalds, what you doing here?" she replied surprised that he was ringing.

"_I'm working for NorBAC and have brought some of my team down to meet you," he replied._

"Well this is a surprise, Sandeman didn't mention you," she exclaimed.

"_I told him not to, just in case I couldn't make it," he replied._

"Oh, do you know where Sandeman lives?"

"_Yeah."_

"I'll send someone to collect you from there," she replied.

"_Now that's disappointing I thought you'd be my escort," he complained suggestively._

"I don't think my partner would approve," she rebuked quickly.

"_Why don't you come with him and we can find out?" he teased_.

"What makes you think it's a he?" she taunted.

_He was stunned by the response, "the way you were with Steve."_

"And that got him killed," she responded quickly, trying to forget the scene that his name conjured. "We'll see you in about half an hour," she finished putting down the receiver and going to look for Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec went to see Psyche after talking to Dix, 'she's going to kill me,' he thought, 'I said half an hour, it's more like two.'

Turning the corner in med bay towards the interrogation rooms Alec saw Psyche coming out of one of the rooms smiling. She looked at him and continued smiling, "you look worried," she taunted.

"Thought you'd be upset about my time keeping," he replied guiltily.

"No need I got the message and I know you've got a lot on at the moment," she laughed. "Anyway, good news I haven't killed anyone and they've confirmed what Thula said yesterday."

"Great," he enthused, "that either means they had the same cover story or they broke."

"They broke," Psyche replied with certainty, "I can always tell the difference, even if I didn't tell Manticore," she winked.

He looked at her stunned, remembering the times he'd made up a cover story to protect others and then been subjected to Psyche's treatment. Pushing the thoughts away, he praised her, "good work, let's get them locked up, I hope the underground cells are ready."

"Rob has already taken them there," she replied with a smile.

"So who's in there?" he asked confused.

"No-one I was just finishing the report when I heard you approaching."

He looked surprised, "I must be slipping if you could hear me."

"No the door was open and I've had plenty of practise listening to your footsteps," she replied. "Dara, Mia, Serena and I used to bet on who was being brought to psy-ops by listening to their footsteps."

"So who won the bets?" Alec asked intrigued.

"Usually I did," she replied without the hint of a brag.

"So I've got to remember not to bet against you on anything," he laughed. "Anyway when you've finished the report drop it on my desk and get to the safety of one of the shelters."

Issy came round the corner, "thought I could hear you," she called. "Alec can we go and collect the NorBAC team from Sandeman's?"

"Great timing, we're expecting an attack and they turn up," he replied ironically as they headed for Sandeman's.

"Yeah and there's more bad news," Issy replied sadly.

"What?" Alec replied with concern looking at her.

"The team leader is a friend from college who was a bit of a pest, especially after my boyfriend got killed," she replied.

Alec felt as though a knife had stabbed him, he'd never thought of Issy being with anyone else, "so how did this boyfriend get killed?"

"Motorbike accident, caused by White in one of his jealous outbursts," she replied remembering the pain of that day.

"Hence your reluctance to use the motorbike to Jam Pony," he enquired.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's not something I like to talk about," she replied quietly.

"That's understandable, but what was White jealous of?" he replied, did she and White have a relationship as well.

"Me being happy," she replied as they entered the escape tunnel.

"Why did he think you belonged to him?" Alec asked the words almost sticking in his throat.

Issy looked at him and realised what he was thinking, she put her arm through his, "nothing like that, he just didn't like seeing anyone being happy as a couple. He'd already killed Greg's first love, and then he killed mine. I vowed never to get involved with anyone again, then you made me break my promise." She looked at him and smiled, "I've never regretted that you did that until I knew White was around again."

He looked at her, "he's tried enough times and not succeeded in killing me, I don't plan on letting that change," he grinned and stopped so that he could kiss her. "So what about this other guy?"

"He tried to change my mind and nearly succeeded, but it was about the time I started at Manticore," she replied. "Sandeman helped fake my death to fool White and I went to live on the Manticore base. So all contact was severed with anyone I knew before Manticore, including him."

"So is meeting him going to be a problem?"

"I don't know, he used to be a flirt," she replied worried.

"Well he's not getting my girl," Alec replied and bent down to embrace and give her another kiss of reassurance.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So that's the plan once we get there, but what about getting there?" asked Greg.

"That depends on the others," Biggs replied cagily.

"What do you mean?" asked Seth.

"If we go tomorrow night, we might not be able to use the preferred route, but the night after we should be ok," he replied.

"Ok stop stalling, how do you intend to get us there?" snapped Zane.

"The most important thing is that White should not realise that we've left or even been here," he started hoping that they wouldn't be too upset at his proposal, "so the safest route is the sewers to the harbour and steal a boat, take it south until we're out of the city and get a truck or bus to Roslyn."

"So we sneak out using the sewers, steal a boat and then expect them to let us on a bus?" Jondy looked surprised.

"Who said anything about a commercial bus," he replied, "we'd jack that too."

"So no-one knows we've gone, but they'll be looking for a boat and a bus," Zane replied sarcastically.

"Ok so what's your suggestion," Biggs snapped.

"How about using some old friends?" asked Greg.

"Yeah great snake buddies to report to White," Seth replied caustically.

"Maybe not," CeCe replied, "there's Sketchy, OC and Sandeman. We could still use Biggs idea, but with equipment provided by our friends on the outside."

"Seems like a plan, let's present it to the meeting," Jondy replied, "we've got half an hour to put it on paper before the meeting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec and Issy stood outside Sandeman's, Alec squeeze her hand, "it'll be fine, I'm here," he reassured as he knocked on the door.

Sandeman opened it, "nice to see you both come in," he greeted.

As they walked into the living room the NorBAC team turned to them. An older man extended his hand to Alec, "you must be Issy's partner, I'm David Reynalds and this is my team," he greeted and turned to a beautiful Asian woman, "this is Dr Mina Patel," she offered her hand and turning to the Celtic looking male, "Dr Colin Patterson." Although he was gesturing to his colleagues his eyes never left Issy. "I must say you're looking as beautiful as ever Issy," he complimented.

"And you've aged well, even if your patter hasn't changed," she replied coldly.

Alec hugged her closer and whispered, "you ok."

"Been better," she replied quietly.

"Look this isn't a good time for you to come into TC," Alec stated, "why don't you tell us what you need and we'll send it to you."

David looked first at Alec then at Issy, "what can't cope with the competition?" he taunted.

Alec stiffened but Issy held his arm, "David don't try taunting Alec, especially when you're no competition to him."

David looked hurt, "but we had something going before you decided to go missing."

"No we never had anything going, it was all in your imagination, unlike what Alec and I have," she rebuked, as Alec's arm snaked round her waist. "Alec's right TC isn't safe at the moment; I thought you'd have called to check before leaving Canada."

"I thought this was too urgent to wait," he replied sarcastically, "but if that's not the case we can ignore it until you want to let us in on the secret."

"Children stop arguing," commanded Sandeman quietly, "this is important, but I think the concern is for your safety in TC David. What is the latest problem Alec?"

"We intercepted a message from your son indicating that there would be a major attack on TC soon," Alec responded, "not sure of the form yet, so everything is being moved into underground shelters."

"Is that wise?" Sandeman asked.

"If we disappear he'll know he's been rumbled, this way there's a chance we can thwart his plans without him knowing why."

"And we don't need to be worried about protecting ordinaries," added Issy, "but as they know we'll have to confiscate any communication devices and take them into TC." Alec looked at her surprised, "we don't know if any of them are in contact with White and we've just revealed our plans," she winked.

"Have you brought any bio-hazard suits, cuz you'll need them in TC?" Alec asked, "anything else you need we'll get collected later."

"So from trying to keep us out you're going to rush us in?" asked Dr Patel.

"Sorry blame your boss, but we've got a meeting to get to and as Issy said we haven't time to decide if we trust you," Alec replied.

"You think you could take us all on?" asked Dr Patterson.

"Easily but dragging you into TC could raise a few eyebrows."

"But Psyche might look forward to some extra work," Issy commented with a grin.

"Psychological interrogation you mean," replied David, remembering her specialist college course, "thought you would do that."

"I would but Psyche is so much better, isn't she Alec."

Alec shivered, "oh yes, definitely not to be missed," he replied sarcastically, "especially if you're not the subject of her torment." Looking at the time he added, "come on we've got twenty minutes and if you're not coming willingly, I'd rather get this over with quickly."

Dr Patterson went to strike Alec, but his blow missed and Alec had him in a choke hold before the others could react. "Like I said I we don't have time to waste so are you coming peacefully or not."

David signalled that Dr Patterson should relax, "ok we'll come peacefully but what about our equipment, some of it is very delicate."

"I'll send some of the boys to collect it with Issy later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec and Issy got to the meeting just in time, as everyone sat down wondering why there was a computer sat in Max's place at the table.

"For your information," Alec started, "Max is joining us from Gillette for the meeting, hence the computer, Dix can you establish the link now we're all here."

Dix did his stuff and soon they could see Max sat in another room with Ben, Dara, Lydecker and five others. "Hi Max, we're here for a briefing and thought it would be good if you could join us and bring us up to date on your mission," Alec greeted.

'So long as you up date me on what's been happening there,' she replied. 'Before we begin I'd just like to say it's nice to see you all and I'd like an update on that familiar fight that you passed off as nothing, I can still see a bruise or two.'

Damn thought Alec, trust her to notice that, "seems White heard that you, Ben and I were back here and thought he could kill us on home ground," he briefed her, "instead we managed to capture your favourite Phallux and some of her friends."

'Hope you set Psyche on them,' Max replied, the X5s with her watching the exchange intently.

"Now Maxie, you sound like you don't trust me," he teased. Seeing her look of disdain he added, "yeah we found out some things about the cult and Jondy and Biggs are organising a mission to upset their plans."

'And when were you planning on telling me this?' Max fumed.

"I was hoping for when you got back, but I feel safe from your wrath at this distance," he grinned. "Anyway I thought you had some news for us?"

Not sure what he meant for a moment she blushed, then realising first of the returners were behind her, she said, 'we got here earlier and found we'd been beaten here, but they're not sure we're on the level."

"Hi Judd and Raven, you been giving Max a hard time?" Alec asked without waiting for the prompt.

Judd blushed remembering their first meeting with Max and Ben. Raven said, 'Hi Alec, are you still in charge?'

"No I usually take orders from Max, but as her SIC I still get to be bossy," he grinned.

'Can't remember you ever doing that,' frowned Judd. 'So everything Max says is on the level then?'

"Yeah and she'll probably need your help to convince the others," he replied.

'I can see CeCe, Issy and Biggs,' Raven commented, 'but who are the others?'

"Ok going round the table we have Issy, Biggs, Jondy, Mole, Dage, CeCe, Dix, Luke and Joshua," he replied, "Jondy's from Max's unit and Mole, Dix, Luke and Joshua are nomalies who we couldn't survive without."

'Ok enough back chat what's happened with Greg and what's this mission about?' Max cut in.

"The brief outline is Greg is helping Jondy and Biggs planning the mission to capture the cult High Priest from one of their enclaves," he replied.

'So who will be going on this mission?' Max asked.

"Biggs, CeCe, Candi, Greg and the rest of our unit," Jondy replied. "We've sorted a plan together and when Krit, Syl and Candi are back from med bay we'll be going."

'Can I object to this?' Max asked.

"You could, but they might be safer than the rest of us," replied Alec.

'Why?'

"We intercepted a call from White, who seems to be planning to take out TC, to kill the three of us," Alec replied.

'But Ben and I aren't there,' Max replied.

"He doesn't know that and with Sam's help he won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 344 reviews before the next.

11


	55. New Allegiances

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have had problems with my computer, hopefully solved now and had to regain the direction of the story.

Many Thanks: Nice to welcome some new reviewers.

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: Glad you're enjoying, hope you like the Sam scenes.

JensenAckles'Girl: Bit of Sam in this, glad you're enjoying.

Ankari 238: Thanks for your reviews of the early chapters; I hope your questions have been answered now.

WhatsMyName: The last part should answer your question about Sam. Ben is Max's partner now, nothing to do with Sam.

Elle6778: Psy-ops are 'human' so have feelings, but they're not always obvious.

Lakergirl08: Email address didn't come up, I'll check your profile again. Yeah Max has only just found out about Sam.

Honey X5-452: Not so much Issy/Alec in this.

Shygirl1: Thanks for your review.

Darkangelgirl262: She hasn't totally agreed yet! NorBAC haven't a clue about X5s only diseases, action for Psyche coming up.

Alec494: I've had problems with my computer too. Hope this answers some of your questions, though Greg's in the next chapter.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-five: New Allegiances**

"When did she arrive?" Max almost yelled at Alec.

'Recently,' he replied.

"How recently?"

'I can't remember, after Psyche broke Thula before NorBAC arrived,' he replied, trying to remember if he'd had any sleep between those two events.

"So what's she doing there?"

'Not a lot, still deciding who she's going to work with.'

"Sounds like I'm needed there."

'No, we need you to bring as many X5s as you can for whatever fighting is left, we'll manage until you can get here,' Alec reassured, 'hey you're the cavalry to our Alamo.'

"They all died in the Alamo," she admonished.

'But they didn't have the speed and connections we've got,' he charmed with a grin. Max rolled her eyes at his lack of gravity.

"What's this about NorBAC?"

'They turned up about an hour ago in the middle of us relocating to the basement.'

"What do they want?"

'I'll let you know when we find out,' he replied wishing he'd never mentioned them. 'How's my best friend,' he joked in reference to Ben.

"Fine."

'Still wanting to pick a fight?'

"Not at the moment," Max blushed, remembering what had happened between her and Ben earlier.

'I take it things are going well then,' Alec responded to her blush.

Max broke the link quickly; she didn't want to get into this conversation with everyone listening.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in TC they looked at each other, "that can only mean one thing," remarked Alec.

"What's that?" asked Jondy.

"They're together in more ways than one," he replied a grin breaking out across his face.

"What makes you think that?"

"She wouldn't have blushed and she'd have just changed the subject," he replied, "well at least I'm safe on one count now."

"What's that?" CeCe asked.

"No more Max moping around lovesick and kicking my ass cuz she hasn't got anyone else to punish," he grinned.

Mole laughed, "don't expect to be let off that easily, she's got a thing about your ass"

Everyone laughed, but Alec frowned, "so she's still gonna blame me whenever anything goes wrong around here?"

"Why change the order just cuz she's getting laid?" Mole grinned.

"Figures," Alec replied, "I couldn't get let off that easily."

"Anyway your taunting was to get her to cut the link, why?" asked Biggs seriously.

"She was asking questions we don't have answers to yet," he replied, "but we need the answers by the time she calls again, plus I'd like to know what's happening with your plans before she has a chance to object."

"Well despite a few disagreements about seniority, bringing Greg in was a stroke of genius," Jondy began.

"What would you expect from Manticore's greatest transgenic CO?" Alec smirked cockily.

"Not to trust familiars!" exclaimed Mole deadpan.

"No, he's fine!" replied Jondy, "we found out why he will help and the team trust him. He's got expert knowledge of the site, the enemy and military training."

"I'm glad you trust him," Issy commented, "he never showed the wackiness of the other cult members I met, although I was surprised he was working with White."

"Anyway he's shown us ways to get in and where to expect to find the High Priest," Jondy continued.

"He's explained different routes out and we've worked out some diversionary tactics," Biggs completed.

"Good it looks like it's a go," replied Alec, "so when you leaving."

"That depends on Issy and the rest of the team," Jondy returned.

"Day after tomorrow they should be fine to go," Issy responded, "you could brief them this evening, they'll be bored by then."

"You mean they're not already," Jondy laughed. "What about this NorBAC team, what have you done with them?"

"We left them with Psyche," Alec retorted, "thought they couldn't get up to anything with her."

"What about Sam, how long you gonna leave her?" Mole asked through the smoke from his cigar.

"Thought Issy and I could find out what NorBAC want, then I'll see if Sam will do the Max posing until White attacks, which reminds me, how are we going with the relocation."

"Communications equipment has been relocated and replicated, so no-one would notice from the surface that anything is missing," Dix replied, "Issy's tip about how Sandeman controlled Manticore from the basement helped."

"Glad to be of service," she replied.

"Weapons and supplies have been relocated to the bunkers," Mole state, "again we've made it look like we have all the stuff in surface buildings, rigged some of the ones that needed demolishing to blow if attacked or entered by non-transgenics."

"Good seems we're almost ready," Alec praised, "you still monitoring White's cell for advanced warning Dix?"

"Sure boss, nothing heard yet, but comms links have been passed to each team," he replied, "as soon as the word comes we'll pass it on."

"Good, well let's get back to work," Alec responded, "we'll meet again in the morning for an update."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben and Judd looked at Max, "What?" she spat angrily her eyes blazing, she didn't like the way Alec got under her skin by implying that there was something going on between her and Ben in front of everyone. She knew something was, but didn't want it broadcast round TC before she returned.

Judd looked away nervously but Ben demanded, "why did you cut the link?"

"Because I don't want to discuss what's going on between us on a computer link to TC command," she retorted.

"And what makes you think that was how it would go?" Ben asked innocently.

"Because that's part of our training, to gain information without being obvious," Dara confirmed, "he'll know there's something going on between you, and knowing him, so will the command team, but the goading was to get you to break the link Max."

"Why do you say that?" she asked still incensed by what had happened.

"You asked about NorBAC and he didn't want you to pursue that or anything else, so by goading he got you to cut the link," she replied calmly, "a sort of seeing who will break first."

"And you just lost," laughed Judd. Seeing her expression he added, "don't be upset, he's a master at finding anyone's Achilles heel and exploiting it, how do you think I owe him so much?"

Lydecker had been watching the exchanges with amusement, it seemed strange how they worked together without acting like the soldiers they had been drilled to be. "Ok enough about the link, we need confirmation that you all understand the situation and will work with us," he addressed the South African returnees. "Over the next few days all the other units will be returning and we will need your help persuading them that this is kosher."

The returnees looked at each other and Judd spoke up, "Raven and I know Alec well and if he's in then we trust his judgement, even if he does say you're the boss."

"No disrespect Max, but what Judd said is true, we'd just expected Alec to be the boss not an '09er," added Raven.

"No offence taken; what about the rest of you?" Max asked.

They looked at each other and Jez spoke for them, "Judd and Raven have been the CO and SIC for this mission, we all know of 494 and his reputation and if they all think we should stick with you and work together, then that's what we do."

"Thanks, there's lots of things that are going on that need explanation, but I think most can wait until we return to TC," Max acknowledged. "The most important thing is the current battles are against a snake cult and White, who think it's time they ruled the world and we're going to stop them. Anything you want to talk about 'Deck?"

"Only a quick debrief on your mission," he said to Judd and Raven.

"Nothing much to report," replied Judd, "we took out the Red Brigade unit we were sent to destroy, then waited for recall, took in the sites, visited Sun City, then returned to the US before our money ran out," he grinned at Lydecker's obvious discomfort at realising that they had already been in the US.

"So how long have you been here?" Lydecker replied gruffly.

"Six months," Raven answered with a small grin, "took some of Alec's advice and got jobs in a holiday resort in Florida."

"What do you mean Alec's advice?" Lydecker was livid.

"If your handler isn't around, find somewhere to enjoy yourself until recalled, just make sure you don't stand out," Judd quoted. "So who are we waiting for?"

"If they return in the order recalled the next group back should be from Afghanistan, then Belize, Iran, China and finally Russia."

"Yeah I'd expect Afghanistan back later today then," replied Raven.

"Why's that?" asked a surprised Max.

"We met them in Florida, they said they were moving up to Las Vegas, so assuming you contacted them 12 hours after contacting us, they should be here shortly," she replied.

"You were trained to wait for orders," Lydecker sounded astounded; "can't any of you stick to your orders?"

"We did the job; then got bored," Judd replied, "that's why you moved on to the X6's, because they wait for orders and don't act on their own initiative."

"Ok enough recriminations let's get something to eat while we wait," Ben suggested.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec and Issy left the meeting together and headed for med bay, "what do you think they want?" Alec asked.

"NorBAC?" Issy questioned and Alec nodded, "apart from David thinking he had a chance with me, I think they've come for answers about what this doomsday scenario is all about."

"We haven't got the answers to that, have we?" Alec asked, thinking maybe he'd missed something in the last few days.

"No but if we talk we might come up with something."

As they entered the building they could see Psyche looking flustered talking to the NorBAC team. "What's her deal?" Alec whispered.

"Looks like David's working his charm," Issy whispered back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but we can't cancel meetings just because you decide to turn up," Alec greeted with a grin, Manticore charm at its best.

"That's alright you left us in such pleasant company," David replied smoothly, as Psyche blushed.

"I-I'd better get back to …" Psyche stammered not knowing how to excuse herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sam will be wondering where you are," Issy completed for her, and Psyche smiled back as she turned to leave hastily.

After Psyche left Alec turned to David, "Psyche's one of us, so don't hurt her, we protect our own," he threatened.

"I've no intention of hurting her, she's a beautiful and intelligent young woman and I have great respect for her," David replied easily, as charmingly as any X5.

"So what are you here for?" asked Issy brusquely, "we sent you all the samples we could."

"Yeah the samples were fine, but we can't make a vaccine without some of the pathogen," he replied, "we were hoping to find some here."

"Not here," Alec replied absentmindedly, "the cult HQ will have the snakes; by all accounts that's what you need immunity to."

"So how do we get hold of one of the snakes?" David sounded enthusiastic.

"We have a mission going out soon, we'll add it to their list of things to bring back," Alec answered. "In the meantime you'll have to stay here, but first can you all show me your arms?" They looked at him confused, "if you want me to trust you this is important to us," he assured them.

They rolled up their sleeves and both Issy and Alec checked them for the snake mark, there were no marks to be seen. "Ok I'll get someone to show you round, but you'll be housed in the basement of block B. There is a canteen in block C and I'd rather you stuck to either here or one of those two, for your own safety."

"You mean Psyche doesn't get to grill us?" David questioned with obvious disappointment, "I was rather looking forward to that."

"If she does it will be in her own time," Issy replied.

"And you're not going to take us on the tour?" David pushed.

"Sorry I've got much better things to do," she replied as Mitch approached, "in fact I think Mitch has come to show you round," she finished as Alec was instructing Mitch on the tour.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaving the NorBAC team and Issy, Alec went to find Psyche and Sam.

Sam was busy smoking a cigarette as she paced waiting for Alec's return. Psyche watched her with amusement, "you know those things will still kill you, being a transgenic doesn't protect you," she smiled.

"What do you care how I choose to kill myself?" Sam snapped back.

"I don't but they have an effect on fertility as well," Psyche replied, "and I thought you were into the family thing."

"What would you know about family?" Sam sneered, "it's not like you'll ever have kids, psy-ops psycho."

Alec heard the last part of the exchange and felt for Psyche, Sam was being a real bitch and Psyche wasn't trying to provoke her. "Enough with the name calling," he snapped, "and I think you ought to apologise, Sam."

"What apologise to a Manticore torturer?" Sam laughed, "you gotta be kidding me."

"No kidding, Psyche's part of the team and I don't expect disrespect between team members," he replied, "although I am assuming that you want to join the side of the righteous and kick White's ass."

Sam looked at them seriously whilst continuing to puff on her cigarette, "ok I apologise for the name calling, but how do you expect me to help and what do I get in return?"

"First off the cigarettes go until Max is back," he rebuked, Sam looked daggers at him. "I want you to pass as Max, since Max doesn't smoke neither do you, understand," he glared at her.

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly, "but what if I need a smoke?"

"Make sure it's in the basement with Mole," he replied and she shuddered at the thought of spending time with the lizard man. "At all times you should be with a member of the command team," she smiled suggestively, "not always the same one and you stay at Joshua's overnight," the smile left her face.

"So why don't I spend the night with you?" she asked not wanting to spend time with the dog man, "White thinks there's something going on between you."

"Don't think of lying, White knows if Issy's alive I'm with her," he

responded; "and since I'm sure he's keeping an eye on here, he will have seen Issy and I together, but is probably wondering where Max is."

"So if I'm playing Max everyone will take orders from me," she smirked.

"No they'll take orders from me, but we'll make it look like you're giving the orders," he replied. "If you agree, we leave here together and start being visible around TC as though checking the site."

"How will you convince White that it's not me pretending?"

"Execution," he said watching her face, "we'll pretend to execute you as a traitor to the transgenics; we'll make it loud, visible and look real."

She looked astounded, "are you ready to do that for real," she paled.

"You mean if you don't agree, will we execute you?" she nodded, "I'd have to check with Max, but I don't think so yet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 356 reviews before the next.

9


	56. Trouble in Gillette

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. I did think the reviews would come more quickly, as readers wanted to hear more about the execution, obviously you're not curious enough to write a review. Still you've given me time to write the next chapter, but I want a lot more reviews for that one.

Many Thanks:

Elle6778: Sam's just being a bitch to anyone not just Psyche. The reference to charming as an X5 was about the NorBAC team leader (David), so he's not an X5. Alec's just trying to divert Max's attention away from what's really going on in TC, cuz he's not sure she'll like it.

Lakergirl08: please email using my profile email for any pictures.

Honey X5-452: The end of 58 or beginning of 59 they'll be together again.

Shygirl1: They never trusted Lydecker, so why start now.

Wildsky: Well that's the theory; Issy's ex is just a twist.

Darkangelgirl262: The execution is answered below. NorBAC will create the vaccine for mankind. More cool X5's in this.

Alec494: That chat was fun to write, glad you liked it. Read on for info on Sam. Raven, Judd and a couple of other will be appearing in the next few chapters. The mission starts in the next chapter but won't get exciting until the following chapter.

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: The apology was half-hearted; you'll love the execution, honestly.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-six: Trouble in Gillette**

As they waited for the next group to return Judd challenged Ben to a game of pool and they all relaxed and talked.

"Do you think they'll all believe us?" Max asked Raven.

"The Afghanistan and Belize teams should be easy; each has someone who has worked with Alec at sometime, meaning they trust him. Iran and China are unknowns, none of us have worked with them, but Russia will be difficult," was the reply.

"Why will they be difficult?" Max didn't want problems; she wanted to get back to TC, unsure what Alec was up to now.

"854 and 783 hate both Alec and Issy, and anyone associated with them," Raven replied.

"Why?" Max asked, remembering she and Alec hadn't always got on.

"That's easy," replied Judd, "783 thought he was the best at everything, but Alec was the best. Alec never needed to show off at Manticore he took the training seriously and excelled, he would help anyone who was struggling and put down the bullies."

"Yeah but 783 and 854 were the bullies he'd put down and they resent that," came a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to look, Judd smiled, "nice of you to join us Tori, I hope your team's ok."

"We lost one on the mission, but you know that," she replied, "so who are these others and what's happened to the normal reception?" she asked as the other members of her team entered the building warily.

"Good to see you again," Raven greeted them, "we've got coffee if you like."

"So who's going to answer the question?" Tori asked again, "you 'Deck," she turned to their old CO.

Lydecker looked at Max, "The colonel arranged for you to come in to help reinforce the numbers in TC, but that's jumping ahead a bit," she stated. "Look I'm Max, or 452, if you prefer, about a year ago Manticore decided to destroy itself and every one of us. You escaped because you weren't there when it happened and some of us just managed to escape."

"Hold it," commanded a young looking fair haired man, "you're an 09er and you expect us to believe you, why?"

Max hadn't got an answer for that so she thought an explanation of where they were at would suffice, "since Manticore was destroyed Lydecker has tried to keep you safe from those who would destroy us, by keeping you out on your missions," she started, "about two months ago the transgenic mission was uncovered and we need all the survivors to help in a fight against a strange snake cult. We need to band together because the cult is trying to kill us all and we're stronger as a unit."

"Who put you in charge?" asked a dark haired X5.

"Seems our creator decided that before we were born," she replied ironically, "but I took up the fight because I felt responsible for destroying Manticore and letting the freaks out, and by freaks I mean all the transgenics."

Tori looked at Raven and Judd, "so do you trust them?" she asked.

"Not until they set up a link with TC and 494 confirmed her story," Judd replied, "things seem to be getting a bit hairy there and he said she's the boss."

"So I guess you're not just waiting for us, who are the others?" asked another female, as she helped herself to coffee.

"Belize, Iran, China and Russia," Lydecker stated.

Tori looked surprised, "don't fancy your chances with the Russian team."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two days later Sam was wandering around TC with Mole telling her where to go and getting bored, "what do you say we go and have a smoke somewhere?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied gruffly, "we need to get to the morning meeting, just look like you're checking defences with enthusiasm otherwise Alec will be upset."

"Tough for Alec," she sulked, "straight after the meeting can we please," she pleaded, not enjoying the withdrawal.

"That will depend on what Alec wants us to do next," he replied. "Come on let's get this meeting over, then maybe I can pass the baby sitting to someone else."

"Don't think I enjoy having to spend my time with you," Sam spat.

"I'd have never guessed," Mole replied sarcastically. "You always keep the transhumans at arms length, never stop moaning about the weird creatures that Manticore created and keep saying we smell, but that changes when you need to lit up. Then it's please Mole will you show me the basement, all sweetness and light," he mocked. "I'll give Max her due she never judges anyone on their looks, unlike you."

"Yeah she's such a super hero, the 09er super woman," Sam replied cynically.

"You could learn a lot from her," Mole countered, "like how to get the best from everyone, instead of getting up everyone's nose."

"Yeah and how to get the rest of you to lick my boots," she sneered, "still from what I've heard playing her means I can get physical with Alec," she smiled smugly.

"Just be careful how physical," Mole warned, "he might take it from Max but I'm not sure he'd put up with much from you."

"We'll just have to wait and see," she smiled coyly. "Let's go then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nice of you to turn up," Alec commented as Sam and Mole joined the meeting. "You've been so unpredictable recently we started the meeting without you Max," he hoped if White had got them bugged the lie would suffice.

"That's no way to talk to your leader," she replied punching his shoulder.

He glared at her, "suppose you're spending too much time with Ben," he replied suggestively.

"So where have you got to in my absence," she rebuked, not knowing how to answer the untrue accusation.

"Just the latest discussions on resources," he replied, "wondered when you'd come to organise Sam's execution, thought you wanted to do it today."

"Haven't you got it organised yet," she retorted, "I give you one small task to do and you push it back to me, typical."

Alec hadn't expected the reply but he wasn't going to be beaten by her, "we arranged to do it in the square after lunch, don't want to ruin anyone's appetite," he smirked, "but you hadn't decided on the method at the last meeting."

"As I said then, decapitation is the only sure method," interjected Issy, "and then only if the body parts are burned afterwards."

"So it's beheading followed by cremation," Sam declared, "in the square after lunch, anything else."

The meeting was taking place in the command centre, which they considered would be bugged by White. There had been several shots fired at the building recently, any one of which could have delivered a bug and although they had swept for them Alec had decided that by leaving some White might be fooled into thinking that life was carrying on as normal. Actually all strategic meetings were taking place in the new basement control centre and Sam was not involved.

As this fake meeting finished Alec turned to Sam, "I know Joshua wants you to see his latest paintings, why don't we meet up after the execution and do that survey you were on about last night," Sam looked at him confused, "I'll meet you on the roof of the apartment block."

Everyone looked at him as though he'd gone mad, then Dix realised what he was doing, "I'll run the back-ups while you're up there," he said.

"Good idea, never know when there might be trouble," Alec replied with a wink.

The others caught on and made excuses for what they would be doing, then they left for the real meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tori looked at Ben, "why did you need to set up a link with 494, when he's hiding in the corner?" she asked. She was surprised that he hadn't greeted any of them and seemed to be acting strange.

Ben felt uncomfortable and quickly looked around checking that she was talking about him, "I'm not 494, I'm Ben 493," he replied almost too quickly.

"So you must be his twin?" replied the other female.

"No, he's my twin," Ben was peeved at the way the conversation was going.

"Sorry, whichever way you want, but we knew 494 first," she replied.

"So if you've been working in Las Vegas what names do you go by?" asked Max, changing the subject.

Tori shot a withering look at Raven, "so who's been talking out of class?"

"We were only surmising when you would return," she replied looking at her watch, "which was almost spot on; anyway what does it matter with Manticore gone."

"True," replied the fair haired male, "I'm known as Will, that's Den, she's Kelly and Tori you already know about, what about you," he turned to Dara.

"I'm Dara," she replied.

"So why's Dara from psy-ops here, if everything's on the level?" asked Den.

"We needed her help to get here safely," Ben replied grateful that she was there after all that had happened on the road trip.

"So what happens now, do we just sit around playing pool and eating whatever food that's available?" asked Kelly.

"Good question," Ben replied looking at Max.

"If we're all working together," she looked at the newcomers for confirmation, "then I suggest we should post lookouts ready for the next team."

"Too late for that," came a reply from the doorway.

"This is getting ridiculous!" exclaimed Ben, "every time we start a new conversation someone else turns up."

"Nice to see you too 494," came the reply from a good looking black male.

"And that is going to get so annoying," Ben complained.

"Well at least they haven't kicked you across the room yet, as I did when I first met Alec," Max replied remembering her first meeting with Alec.

"So he's not 494," replied a beautiful black female, "that's a pity, but maybe not heard he had a partner."

"Hands off Ben, he's mine," snapped Max, her eyes blazing.

"Yeah he's definitely hers," replied Judd, "and I wouldn't think of coming between them."

"Oh well seems I'll have to look elsewhere for some company," she said eyeing Judd and Will.

Dara and Max looked at each other, "solitary now," shouted Max.

Tori and Raven nodded and they all grabbed her quickly and carried her to solitary, locking the door before she managed to squeeze out.

"So how we going to keep the boys out?" asked Raven.

"Girls kick ass," replied Max, they looked at her, "we post a female guard."

"They must have run out of meds," commented a worried Dara, "we'll need to keep an eye on them all, if they ran out of tryptophan we could be in trouble."

Max looked at her realising the implication, "Raven can you keep first watch while we find out if they've still got any meds?" she instructed.

"Sure but don't forget to send food and meds over," she replied.

"We won't," Max replied as they went back to grill the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the basement command centre they were going over the final plans in preparation for White's attack and their counter mission. Greg and whole mission team were present.

"So you want us to bring back one of the cult's snakes?" asked Greg.

"Seems the NorBAC team need it to develop the vaccine, is that going to be a problem?" Alec asked.

"The snakes are more closely guarded than the High Priest," he replied, "it might mean we have to kill or capture the High Priestess."

"Whichever, I don't mind," Alec replied, "just get us at least one live snake."

They continued to discuss the change and how quickly the mission would be completed.

Finally Alec said, "right I think we're ready to go, when we leave here go straight to the exit tunnel, the rest of us will be heading for the execution and I think White will show his hand after that, the confusion will give you the opportunity to evade his watch. Good luck, we'll see you in two days."

They left the meeting and as the mission team headed for the tunnels Alec and the rest of the command team headed for the square. Sam was already there with Joshua when they arrived, "you looking forward to this?" Alec asked her.

"What, seeing my own death," she hissed.

"Show time," he replied, nudging her.

"Bring the prisoner out," she shouted to two X6's.

Slowly they brought out someone who looked exactly like her, but drugged. They took her to an execution post and tied her to it, then Mole approached with a razor wire.

"Any last wishes?" he asked. She spat at him, "I guess that's a no!" he replied looking to where Sam was stood. She nodded and he wrapped the razor wire around the girl's neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White couldn't believe his eyes, he had wondered why she hadn't been in touch but he thought they would trust one of their own. He was sat in a building not far from TC watching the scene on a monitor. He had just witnessed Sam's head rolling onto the ground now they were putting the body onto a funeral pyre and burning it.

White rang a number on his cell, "make it happen now," he demanded on the receiver.

"You'll pay for that 452 and 494, your end will come shortly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the square Sam was surveying the scene with Alec and Issy, "do they really hate me that much?"

"They don't know you," replied Alec watching the transgenics throwing more wood on the fire.

Mole came up behind them, "but they don't like traitors, especially prissy bossy madams like you."

"Come on Mole let's leave these two to carry out the plan," Issy cajoled him, putting her arm through his and leading him away.

Alec looked after them for a minute, "don't you trust her then?" Sam goaded.

He turned to face her, "no I just wanted to remember her like that," he said his voice far away. "Right let's get this over with, come on let's get up to the roof over there."

Alec and Sam headed over to one of the disused buildings that they planned to demolish and climbed up on to the roof.

Pretending that they were surveying defences Alec guided Sam around the roof that he thought would be under surveillance by White. Suddenly there was a voice on his comms unit, 'White has sent the signal, they should be coming soon.'

As the voice faded Sam and Alec could hear the sound of air force planes heading their way.

"When do we head for cover?" asked Sam.

"We don't," Alec replied, "if it looks like we weren't here when they strike White will carry on trying to kill us, or should I say Max and me."

"You mean we stand up here like sore thumbs while White bombs the shit out of TC!" Sam exclaimed, "if I'd known that was the plan, I'd have gone for the execution."

"Don't panic yet, they haven't killed us," he joked, although his eyes showed how little he was joking.

"Well if we're going to die answer me one question?"

"Shoot."

"Who did you execute in my place?"

"A very realistic dummy," he replied with a grin at the look of disbelief on her face, "that's why we had to burn it, otherwise if White came looking he'd realise we tried to dupe him."

Bombs started to fall on TC and some of the buildings started to collapse. Alec pointed to an area where a building was collapsing as a bomb hit the building that he and Sam were stood on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 368 reviews before the next. If I get more I'll be happy, be no posting for less. Seems several reviewers have got bored with this, I promise that everyone will be back together soon; I'm aiming for chapter 58, but it might be the beginning of 59.

9


	57. Issy's Worse Fears

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Seems not many people want to know what happened to Alec and Sam, so for those who do want to know, I've updated, but 374 minimum for next update, or you'll have to wait until Sunday.

Many Thanks to my reviewers for this chapter:

Elle6778: Nicotine addict yes, I wouldn't call it getting along. As for the execution it's necessary to fool White. Max wants Ben to realise they're together.

Lakergirl08: Glad you're lost, makes finding the answers more fun.

Honey X5-452: Glad you like Sam.

Angelofdarkness78: Glad you enjoyed 55, aiming for a few funny lines.

Shygirl1: Glad you like, hope you continue to enjoy.

Darkangelgirl262: Heat is only the new girl, Russia next chapter, This is Alec & Sam! I'm enjoying your story 'The Truth' hope you get some more reviews soon.

Alec494: With such long reviews I wish I could answer personally! Glad you liked the dummy. Russia and cult mission next chapter. All about Alec and Sam below.

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: Sam was testing the waters, but wanting a punch bag for her frustrations. Glad you enjoyed the execution. It was the early stages of heat, only another female would notice, it was planned as the laugh moment.

Ankari 238: Thanks for the review of chapter 4.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-seven: Issy's Worse Fears**

As the dust settles on TC White surveyed the scene on his monitor, "I got you this time 494 and 452," he sneered with glee. The building where he had seen them standing moments before had now collapsed and was a pile of rubble.

He picked up his cell and dialled the number, "fe'nos tol, the deed is done, they are dust," he said. Closing the cell he turned to his team, "ok move it all out, we were never here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dix was monitoring White's cell as Alec had asked, "White's happy he's done it," he announced to the assembled transgenics.

"Well don't forget to tell Alec," Mole grinned.

Dix tried to contact Alec, "sorry guys there's no response, we're going to have to do it the hard way."

"What do you mean do response?" Issy's heart had leapt into her throat; surely she would know if anything had happened; the link had been so strong recently. She tried to contact him mentally, but even she couldn't get a response.

Mole had been watching her, "so what's happened to princess this time," he demanded.

"I don't know," she replied weakly, feeling more uncertain.

"Right, Dix get the team leaders to start looking for injured, Issy get to med bay and prepare for incoming," Mole snapped taking charge.

Issy didn't move. "It's ok I'll sort med bay, you look for Alec," Dage told her.

She looked at him not quite focused, "thanks," was all she could say.

Mole was talking again, "before we all start rushing up to the surface, remember this exercise was to convince White he'd killed most of us. Stick to the underground passages where possible, break the surface in pairs and keep alert. Joshua you stay below ground and check for injuries. Issy if you want to look for Alec, you're with me and you do as you're told," he demanded gruffly.

"While you're up there check the satellite link," Dix requested.

"Let's hope her ladyship doesn't try to contact us yet," Mole commented as he took Issy out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max, Dara and Tori returned to the others in the rec. room; as they entered all eyes turned to them accusingly.

"Where's Raven?" Judd asked protectively.

"She's guarding the girl from Belize," Max replied. "What's her name anyway?"

The black man from Belize replied, "she's Faith, I'm Wes and that's Myles," pointing to the other man, "but why does she need a guard."

"We were about to ask you that," Max replied, they looked confused, "when did you run out of meds?"

"We got hold of some tryptophan about 3 months ago; we were getting short, why?"

"She's going into heat, so you obviously didn't realise that Manticore meds included a heat suppressant for the females," Tori replied caustically.

"So that means she's out of bounds to all of you until it's over," Max glared at the guys.

"She might be hot, but I've no intention of being a heat buddy for anyone," replied Den and all the males agreed.

Max looked at Ben and hoped he didn't think that was all he was to her. "Before anyone else arrives can we do a quick debrief on your missions and set up sentry duty," Max requested. "You first Tori."

"We completed the task twelve months ago and returned to the US six months ago, where after meeting Raven and Judd in Florida we decided to try our hand in Las Vegas," she summed up quickly.

"Ok," Max replied, "and what happened in Belize," she turned to Wes, as he seemed to be doing the talking.

"We were doing quite well on the mission when 159 got shot in the cross-fire of a local skirmish and some medical team got to her first, we finished the mission tried to follow the trail, but got the signal to return first," he replied.

"So when did you return to the US?" Lydecker asked out of curiosity.

"Two months ago," he retorted, "why is there a problem."

"Only that you had not been told to return to US soil," Lydecker sighed.

"But we were trying to retrieve 159, surely that was a priority," he snapped back.

"What's done is done," Max interjected, "I need to contact TC to bring them up to date and see what's happening there." She went over to where the computer was set up and tried contacting TC.

Ben watched her as she started to get frustrated, "what's the matter?" he asked casually.

"Stupid thing isn't working," she replied checking the cables.

"Why don't you ring Alec's cell?" he asked.

"Good idea," she replied ringing the number, but there was no reply.

Max was getting worried and Ben realised. "Look they said they were expecting trouble, maybe it came sooner than they thought and they just can't answer at the moment," he suggested, "why don't you just try later when we've sorted everyone here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy and Mole were walking around TC inspecting the damage as they headed towards the building where Alec and Sam had been.

"The charges seem to have taken out those buildings we wanted demolishing," Mole tried to sound upbeat.

"Yeah but that's where they were," Issy rebuked.

"But you know princess, gets himself into a mess, but always comes back for more," he tried to joke.

Issy stopped and looked at him, "Alec usually has someone looking out for him who he trusts, I don't put Sam in that category."

"I hear you but we'll find them," Mole replied as they searched the ruins of the building. Mole remembered where Alec had said to look if he hadn't contacted them, looking at the mess of the building Mole realised he didn't want Issy with him. Looking at the satellite dish he realised that was his excuse, "Issy if we don't get the dish sorted Max is going to be ready to skin us," checking his watch, "she'll probably have tried calling us already, let's fix the dish and tell her we're all ok, then we can search again."

"You're giving up," she admonished.

"No just being practical, it's bad enough having you moping," he replied, "if she thinks there's a problem she'll abandon her mission to sort it out and we need those units."

"Ok you go I'll carry on looking," she answered clambering over rubble.

"No, if Alec, Biggs and you are missing she'll panic," he replied, "and I can't get Biggs, so you'll have to do it."

She wanted to protest but knew it was futile; he'd only pick her up and carry her if she continued arguing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max had decided that Judd and Tori would be the first lookouts and as soon as they'd had coffee they took up their posts.

"Why did you choose them," Lydecker asked her quietly in the corner of the room.

"Because they're both open and helping, I want to get to know the others a bit before using them," she replied.

"Still concerned about TC?" he looked sympathetically at her as she nodded, "Alec and the others can take care of themselves you know, it's what they were trained to do."

"I know but what if things go wrong?"

"You're too far away to do anything, trust them," he replied sympathetically, "that's what we had to do whenever we sent anyone out on missions."

The door of the room suddenly flew open and Judd walked through, "well we were only just in time to stop these walking out again," he called as three people followed him in.

"So who are they?" asked Ben.

"We've been in Iran, 494," replied a man with Arab features.

"Sorry to disappoint I'm not 494, but 493," Ben replied irritated.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Max holding her hand out to the man, "perhaps you'd like to explain what happened on your mission."

"Where's the handlers?" the man replied warily.

"No handlers, no Manticore, just freaks on the loose needing your help," Ben replied bored with this mission, he'd rather like to get Max alone to talk; they hadn't had time to talk since they'd arrived.

Den came over, "look we've all been through this and although I'd like to talk to 494 to confirm what we've been told, we have no reason not to work with them yet, so just answer the questions."

The Arab man looked from Den to Ben to Max, "ok we've just returned from Iran, I lost one member of the team there, but completed the mission."

"Two further questions, how did the member die and what do you call yourselves, I'm Max."

"They accused her of adultery and stoned her, the body was burned," he replied, "I have been using the name Tareq, that's Ghazi and Nura," he finished indicating first another male then the female.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure you'd like a drink and rest after your journey," Max welcomed them in.

As everyone took their seats Dara called from the computer, "hey Max TC on the line."

Max ran over to the screen hoping to see Alec's cocky grin, only to find Issy and Mole looking very serious, "where's Alec."

'_At the moment we don't know,' Mole replied, seeing no reason to lie, 'White sent some bombers in, blew up several buildings, including the one where Alec and Sam were.'_

"What were they doing in there?" Max had a horrible feeling about this.

'_Thula said White wanted the two of you dead, so Alec thought if he and Sam were in the thick of the fire White would believe he had killed you both,' Mole replied._

"Is that why he didn't want me to know what he was planning?" Max accused.

'_You weren't the only one to be kept out of the loop,' Issy said._

"So I presume something went wrong?" Max asked.

'_We don't know yet,' Mole replied, to the quizzical looks from both women, 'he said he would leave it to the last second to get out, when the dust would cover their manoeuvre, but we haven't heard from him yet.'_

"So he's either injured, captured or dead," Max suggested.

'_If he's captured he's unconscious as I can't get through to him,' Issy replied._

"So it's one of the other two," she snapped, "and where's Biggs and Jondy?" Max had suddenly realised that she couldn't see her sister.

'_Out, but I can't tell you where,' Mole replied, 'they should be back in two days, how about you.'_

"At the rate of return we should follow them home, only waiting for two teams now," she replied, "suppose I'd better let you get back to looking, call when you find them, any other casualties?"

'_A few minor injuries but nothing that won't repair, speak to you later,' Mole cut the link._

"So things aren't so good at home," Ben commented.

"Who's Alec?" asked Tareq.

"494 to you," replied Judd, "I'm sure he's alright," he tried to reassure Max. "Many's the time that we thought he'd left something too long and was dead, only for him to saunter back as though nothing happened."

"Yeah the difference being that Issy can usually sense when he's ok, they've got a sort of telepathic link," she replied.

"Always thought there was something going on between them," retorted Tori, "he spent far too much time in counselling."

"Never stopped any of the females chasing after him though," laughed Judd, "just lucky for us guys that he already knew who he wanted."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jondy, Biggs and their team made it out of TC as the bombs started falling and went straight to the boat that had been left at the docks for them. As they sped up stream towards Tukwila they looked back towards TC.

"Don't fancy anyone's chances out on the streets of TC with that lot coming at them," remarked Greg.

"Well I just hope Alec is on form," replied Biggs.

"Why's that?" asked Jondy, not liking the feeling that his reply caused.

"Cuz he was taking Sam up to the roof of one of the buildings that was rigged to blow, so White would think they were dead in the rubble," he replied.

"How many know what he was planning?" Jondy asked in alarm.

"Just Mole and I, just in case anything goes wrong," he replied as he concentrated on where they were going.

"Max will kick his ass when she finds out," replied CeCe, "and I don't suppose Issy will be so calm when she finds out."

When they stashed the boat they found the vehicle that had been hidden for them to make the journey to Roslyn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mole got Issy to check on the injured and asked Joshua to accompany him as he went to search the rubble again. He hoped she wouldn't notice that he was gone until he had found both Alec and Sam.

Meanwhile in a space under several tons of rubble Alec woke up, _'well that could have gone better,' he thought._ Looking around he realised that they had landed roughly where he had planned, but with the dust even they couldn't see where they were landing. He could see Sam lying across the room from him; it looked like she was still unconscious, so no help there.

Obviously some of the roof had fallen after he had knocked himself out because he couldn't move for the weight of a beam across his legs. He didn't want to call for Issy, she'd be worried enough he realised checking his watch. It was an hour since he'd last had contact with anyone in TC, he hoped Mole remembered where he told him to look for them. He thought about using his cell, but who to call, if he rang TC Issy would hear, if he rang anyone else they'd have to ring TC.

He looked at his cell, missed call was displayed, he checked who it was, Max. So now she'd be wondering what had happened. Putting on a cocky grin he rang the number and waited for her to answer.

'_Who's calling Max,' she snapped, still worried about Alec._

"Now Maxie you're going to have to work on your telephone manner," he teased, "just returning your call, I was a bit tied up at the time."

'_Where are you, everyone is worried about you, you idiot,' she replied breathing a sigh of relief and a smile beginning to form on her lips._

"Now why should anyone worry about me I'm alright, I'm always alright," he replied cockily, although he felt anything but alright.

'_I've spoken to Mole,' she replied._

'_Damn,' he thought, 'I was hoping she wouldn't know anything yet.'_ "So what's the old worrier say this time?" he asked, beginning to feel woozy.

'_Just that they couldn't find you and Sam after the raid,' she replied, feeling more relieved as the conversation continued, he seemed ok. 'So how come you haven't got back to them yet?'_

'_Stall Alec, can't tell her what's happened,' he thought._ "I need some help with Sam and can't leave her," he replied beginning to slur. _'Gotta end this quick,' he thought._ "Gotta go speak to you later," he finished quickly.

'_If she knows so much I'd better let Issy know I'm alive, if not well,' he thought. Then projecting the thought to her, 'Issy I'm alive in the rubble, Mole should know where to look, Sam's out cold and I can't get out, but don't panic,' _then he passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hearing his voice in her head Issy dropped the glass she had been holding and tears of relief started running down her face, "he's alive, he's alive," she cried to Psyche, who had been with her in med bay.

"Well go find him then," Psyche urged pushing her towards the door.

Issy didn't need any more prompting and she rushed out of med bay to where she and Mole had been searching earlier.

As she got there she called to Mole, "Mole where are you, he's alive."

Mole poked his head out from the rubble, "you sure?"

"Yeah he was talking in my head, but I think he's injured and so is Sam," she replied, "I don't think there's much point expecting an answer at the moment."

"Why?" asked Joshua.

"It was like he was leaving a message," she replied, she didn't like the feeling that voicing the thought gave her. "Where did he say he'd be?"

"Fourth floor of that building," Mole replied pointing to a pile of rubble.

"Oh," she replied suddenly worried again, "he said to look where he said he'd be."

"Let's try that window then, it looks like it should have been the fourth floor."

Mole climbed through and helped Issy in with Joshua's help. The room had hardly collapsed although it was now nearly on the ground floor, Issy was surprised and looked questioningly at Mole.

"We rigged the first three floor to blow but left this, hoping that it would stay together enough to protect them," he answered as they looked around the room.

Issy looked out of the window, "where do you reckon they were when they jumped?" she asked.

"Probably up there," Mole replied.

"So we need to try the room next door," she suggested and climbed out of the window as the doors wouldn't open.

Joshua and Mole followed her to the next window and they climbed in, this room had collapsed more than the previous and they couldn't stand up. They saw Sam curled up near the window still unconscious, but it took a few minutes for them to find Alec. First they saw his legs sticking out under a beam, then as Issy approached she realised that she was right about him being unconscious again.

"Joshua go get Dage, ask him to bring medical supplies and two stretchers, we'll probably need something to move the beam," Issy instructed.

"Joshua and I can move the beam when you're ready," Mole answered. "What's up with her?"

Issy went to check Sam for injuries, "fractured leg and possibly skull."

"And princess?" he asked concerned for his friend.

"Probably just pinned by the beam and concussion, but won't be sure until we move the beam." Then she saw the pool of blood beside him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I think that's the right place for the adverts, so 374 reviews before the next.

10


	58. Mission Accomplished?

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Glad I got some concern for Alec after the last chapter, I was beginning to think I could write him out and no-one would notice. I am pleased to say that it also got the quickest reviews, so your concern is noted. But it still had to post before I got the last one, even with someone reviewing 2 of the earlier chapters. If you don't like a character and are still reading I won't be offended if you tell me, I also won't change them.

Many Thanks:

Elle6778: Issy's with him, so the answer's below.

Lakergirl08: Yeah Ben's mellowed, to be proved below. As for Alec would Issy let anything happen to him, I don't think so.

Honey X5-452: What kill off someone who might be useful? Answer below.

Wildsky: I thought it would have to be a dramatic cliff-hanger to beat some of yours, but your answers are in this one.

Darkangelgirl262: Most of your questions answered below if only in part on some.

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: Well it worked, quickest reviews I've had for ages and a new reviewer. I thought it was long enough; otherwise most of this chapter would have been included.

Ankari 238: Sorry I'm on this chapter but I appreciate your review for chapters 5 & 6.

7star: Nice of you to review, even though you don't like Issy for Alec, glad you're enjoying reading, many thanks

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-eight: Mission Accomplished?**

As Joshua started to leave Issy shouted, "Josh, get Dage to bring blood and field kit including needles and clamps."

Mole looked at her, "what you thinking?" he asked.

"I need to get closer, see if I can find where the blood's coming from," she replied anxiously as she crawled under the raised end of the beam.

As she did a basic first aid check of Alec, Mole asked, "so how's it looking?"

"If the beam hadn't fallen, I think he would have been ok," she replied trying to be impartial and treat Alec like any other patient. Checking his legs to see where the blood was coming from she continued, "looks like they both landed badly and knocked themselves out, but the beam seems to have something sharp sticking out." Her hand was running down the side of his leg and had found the wound, "the pressure from the beam has slowed the bleeding, if it's lifted wrong the wound will get bigger, just releasing the pressure means I'll have to clamp the wound immediately."

"That's why you asked Joshua to bring the extra equipment?" Mole queried as he stepped closer to the beam.

"Yeah, whatever you do don't put any pressure on the beam," Issy shouted in alarm. "Sam must've landed really awkwardly to break a leg, I don't think Alec's legs are broken just pinned, in more ways then one," Issy continued trying to appear unconcerned.

As Dage, Joshua and some others climbed into the room Issy called, "I need the blood and kit here," as Dage brought it over she continued, "can you get Sam on a stretcher and back to med bay ASAP, while the guys help me get Alec out."

"How you gonna do that?" he asked.

"I'll need Mole, Joshua and Rob," she replied. "While Mole and Joshua are lifting, Rob can pull him out and I'll work on the wound. Soon as he's free I'll clamp it and we can get out."

"What about the blood?"

"He needs that now, the sooner the better," she replied getting first one arm ready and attached and then the other.

"Ok you get going we'll see you in med bay," she ordered.

"Do you want us to wait for you?"

"No you can sort her out; I'll just need a room prepped for when we get there."

Dage knew better than to question whether she should be treating Alec.

Minutes later Sam was being carried out and everyone was getting into position to get Alec out. Slowly two eyes fluttered open and a voice rasped, "so I'm still in hell then," with a grin.

"Yeah but we're working on it princess," Mole replied dryly.

"Where's Issy?"

"Holding your leg together; now shut up and when we lift this give Rob a hand pulling you out," Mole commanded, "One, two, three, lift."

As Mole and Joshua lifted, Rob heaved as fast as he could, as soon as Alec's feet were clear of the beam, Mole and Joshua let it down again carefully. Issy surveyed the damage to Alec's leg and clamped the leaking blood vessels.

As he was lifted on to the stretcher he asked, "how was I supposed to help with needles in my arms and someone holding my legs?"

Issy was confused she had only been holding one leg, "what can you feel in your legs?"

"Not a lot," he replied, then seeing her expression, "that's bad then."

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied casually, "let's get you to med bay and sort out the visible injuries and see what happens." She was still too concerned to argue about what had caused the injuries.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in Gillette the teams were gradually letting down their guard and laughing about what they had been doing since finishing their missions and the highlights of their missions. Max was listening in, but not interrupting, sat on a couch trying to relax and leaning against Ben.

Lydecker had gone out leaving them to talk, feeling redundant in the scheme of things at the moment, but knowing it would be his contacts that would get them all back to TC safely. He was concerned about Alec and Sam, but wouldn't voice his fears; he didn't want to appear soft in front of the others.

Judd had volunteered to keep an eye on the computer, while Dara had gone to relieve Raven of guard duty and take Faith some food.

Without warning Judd pushed the chair back, "Umm I think this is what you've been waiting for Max," he called.

Max leapt off the couch and darted behind the computer, "Hi Mole what's the news." Her heart was pounding, they may not be partners but, next to OC, Alec was her best friend.

'_They're both alive and in med bay,' he replied cautiously._

"So what's the extent of their injuries?" Max wanted to know Alec was fine, but Mole didn't sound like he was. She knew she couldn't ask outright about Alec otherwise Ben might get upset.

_Mole knew she wanted to know about Alec, but he couldn't tell her just yet, 'Sam's got a concussion and broken leg; Dage said she's starting to demand a cigarette,' he laughed._

Max cut him off, "stop stalling what's happened to Alec." Her resolve disappeared, she couldn't stand the suspense any longer, it must be bad.

When they heard Max snap everyone in the room went quiet and Ben got up to join her at the computer. Everyone was listening intently for the answer.

'_He's got a concussion, not that you'd notice,' he tried to joke, but it fell flat, 'and a beam fell across his legs, there was blood loss and when we brought him in he couldn't feel them," he rushed breathing a sigh of relief when he finished._

"You mean he could be paralysed," Max replied stunned.

_Coming into the picture Issy replied calmly, 'temporarily paralysed, X5s are designed to repair, I think being trapped caused some nerve damage but I expect it to be cleared by morning.'_

Max was seething, "so you approved of this stupid escapade where he could have got himself killed?" she accused.

_Mole stepped back in front of the camera, nudging Issy out of the way, 'Issy didn't know; Alec only told Biggs and myself, and then only in case something went wrong.'_

"Sure but I don't want any more people putting themselves in danger," she replied aggressively, "is that clear?"

'_Crystal,' Mole replied knowing that the mission to the cult's base would be doing just that._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just outside Roslyn Jondy and the team were surveying the fortress like asylum that the cult used as one of their bases. Comparing the positions with their map they ran through their strategy.

Seth and Candi were to maintain a base and keep radio checks on positions in case back-up was needed. Greg was going to walk in the front door with some sorry excuse for why he was there and needed their help. Syl and Krit were going to wait by the secret exit; if anyone came out they would take them out and enter that way, otherwise they would wait for Greg to let them in. Biggs and CeCe were going up the north wall and in through the first floor window of the principles office, collect any information they could and lay charges before taking the corridor to the High Priestess's chamber. Jondy and Zane would be going up the west wall and in through the roof to make their way to the meeting room and lay more diversionary charges before going to the High Priest's chamber.

If everything went to plan they would escape whilst the charges were being detonated and they would be in and out of the secret exit in thirty minutes and back on the road home.

They checked their equipment and the plans one last time before setting off to put the plan into action under cover of darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max looked at Ben, "what?" she said.

"I just don't get you," he replied, "first you're telling me there's nothing between you and Alec, then you're so uptight when anything happens to him, even having a go at his partner."

"I'm sorry he's been a good friend for so long, I don't want to lose that through some stupidity."

"I heard you say he's always getting into scrapes, but he gets out of them," he replied.

"Yeah usually with my help!" she exclaimed.

"Seems it was your ass he was trying to protect," Ben replied.

Max looked at him quizzically, "how's that?"

"By making White believe that you were dead, you're safe from his attentions, at least for a while," he replied patiently, "he obviously thought the risk was worth it and didn't want to alarm those he cares about most."

"More like didn't want an ear bashing," Max smiled, "thanks for understanding." They had been talking quietly and the others didn't seem to be listening.

"Any chance of us ditching this lot for a while and having some time alone?" Ben asked hopefully.

Max looked at the others resting and talking, "don't see why not, we could leave Raven and Judd to look after things, Tori and Will are still out checking for the returnees."

Max glanced over to Raven, "Ben and I are going for a walk, can you handle the welcoming committee while we're gone."

"Sure enjoy yourselves," she replied in her crisp English accent.

As they left the building Max turned to Ben, "I'm going to have to ask about that later."

"About what?" he replied confused.

"Haven't you noticed the English accents," she replied, "what's that all about?"

"Yeah I noticed Raven, Judd and Faith," he replied, "just thought is was something to do with their mission status."

"Anyway where would you like to go," she teased huskily as her hand snaked around his waist under his shirt.

The sensation made him catch his breath, "anywhere you want to," he replied then a thought hit him, "were you ever like this with him."

"Only until I got what I wanted and he didn't," she laughed.

"Oh, and what about me?"

"Your wish is my command," she replied with a grin, "when we're alone," she finished as he bent to kiss her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Issy returned to med bay after the conversation with Max she was stopped by Dage.

"Sam wants to see the son of a bitch who had her confined with a broken leg," he announced.

"Guess I'd better go and see her then," she replied.

"I don't think it's you she's talking about."

"Well there's not much point her seeing him until he's awake," she replied, "so I'll see her first, how are the others."

"Thanks to Alec's planning it was only scrapes and most are back at work," he replied, "even the NorBAC team were impressed."

"What's it got to do with them?" Issy snapped glaring at him.

"They came and helped out," he replied meekly. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

Her gaze softened, "no, you were right."

Issy entered Sam's room, "I hear you want to complain about being tied to the bed?"

"Where's that son of a bitch who threw me off the roof?"

"If you mean Alec, he's in another room down the corridor," Issy replied calmly.

"Yeah I mean him, wait he says when the bombs start dropping, then grabs me and jumps off the roof," Sam yelled, "couldn't see a thing the dust was so thick, we crashed through a window and I kicked away from him, that's the last I remember."

"So the bad landings are your fault," Issy accused.

"What! You're blaming me, it was him that threw us off the roof," Sam spat.

"But if you'd trusted him, maybe you wouldn't be here and him paralysed down the corridor, you stupid girl," Issy yelled back, all her emotions coming to the surface.

Sam looked at Issy stunned, all she had been thinking about was her own injuries; she'd never thought that anything worse would have happened to Alec. It wasn't in her nature to back down and she wouldn't now, "well if he'd told me what he was doing, maybe I would've trusted him," she replied less venomously.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, but you've just earned another two days without a cigarette, cuz you can't smoke in here and you stay as long as I say," Issy replied leaving the room, annoyed by Sam's attitude.

"You're for it when I get out," Sam retorted to Issy's back.

"In your dreams," Issy rebuffed, the tears she'd been holding back now streaming down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting dark in Gillette when Max and Ben returned to the others, Lydecker had returned earlier and they were sorting out some food.

"Glad you're back," Judd commented, "these two arrived a little while ago," he continued indicating to two oriental looking people.

"Hi," greeted Max, "what have the others told you?"

"Seems Manticore got wasted and Lydecker's being trying to keep us out in the field until it was safe to return," replied the female.

"But we got a situation which needs us here now," finished the male.

"Yeah that sort of sums it up," replied Ben.

"Yeah, so what happened on your mission?" asked Max, "we were expecting four of you."

"The mission went sideward's, the others got killed and we got out as quickly as possible," the female replied.

"When did you leave?"

"Six months ago," the male replied and Lydecker snorted, "we pretended to be tourists and have taken in the sights of Hong Kong, Singapore and many other countries on the way back."

"So what are your names, I'm Max, that's Ben and I'm sure the others will introduce themselves over dinner," she asked.

"I'm Lei and this is Fai," the girl replied.

"Pleased to meet you," Max replied, "now I'm sure you're starving, so why don't we all eat."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaving Sam's room Issy went straight to see Alec, when she'd left him after patching him up he had been unconscious, she hoped he would be awake now. She felt like doing a Max and punching him for his stupidity, but she was more concerned that he should be alright.

As she walked into his room the only noise were the monitors, she looked at him, with his eyes closed he looked so innocent and childlike her heart felt like it would break.

There was a noise beside her, "I can see why he's so important to you," David interrupted her thoughts.

Wiping a tear from her eye she turned to him, eyes blazing, "and how long have you been sat there?"

"When Dage said you were going to contact Max, I offered to sit with him," he replied, "I thought you'd rather a friend was here."

Issy laughed quietly, "since when have you been a friend."

"We were friends once," he replied, "I'd like to think we could still be friends."

"What friend tries it on with his best friend's girl within weeks of his death," she accused.

"So I made a mistake, but that's the past, I'd like to think we could be friends again," he urged.

There was a groan from the bed and Issy forgot the conversation and rushed over to check the equipment surrounding Alec.

He groaned again as he opened his eyes, "so I'm out of hell," he commented.

"Yeah and not in heaven, so take it easy," she smiled in relief. "How do you feel?"

"You mean can I feel my legs yet," he joked.

"No I mean how do you feel," she replied, "the meds should keep you pain free but might make you feel numb."

"So no chasing the nurses because I'll probably collapse at their feet," he jested. "I still feel woozy, my legs feel tingly and I'm starving."

"I'll get someone to bring you some food but take it slow," she replied, "the tingly feeling is probably the nerves sending messages to your brain; though I'm surprised they're making the effort to compete with your hair-brained ideas. What were you thinking of throwing yourself off the roof without explaining to Sam?"

Alec looked sheepish, "I'd planned to say something, but the bomb hit the building before I explained, so I just followed the plan."

"Yeah well she wants to kill you for getting her hurt, Max wants to kill me for letting you do it and I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you for the pain you've put everyone through," she replied.

"Did it work?" he replied wanting to get up and give her a hug, but unable to move.

"According to Dix, White bought it," she replied.

"Then give me a hug and I'll make it up to you when the doctor let's me out," he replied, "I've heard she's a real tyrant," he joked.

She laughed and went to sit beside him, "you're such a dumbo at times; makes me wonder why I care."

"Because you love me," he replied wrapping his free arm around her.

David had been watching the exchange, unwilling to move in case it disturbed the exchange which he thought was entertaining. "I'll leave you alone and get that food sent down," he said carefully leaving the room as they kissed.

"Thought he'd never leave," Alec grinned as he pulled Issy onto the bed, "so he wants to be friends."

"How long were you listening?" she asked surprised.

"Since you started talking," he grinned at her glare, "I just wanted to know what went on between you."

"Satisfied?"

"Yeah perfectly," he replied smugly, "now when does the patient get to see his family."

"I'll bring Alex down later," she smiled, "or did you mean Mole and Joshua for a TC update."

"That can wait, just you and Alex," then looking uncomfortable he continued, "is there anything you can do for this tingly sensation, it's driving me mad."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Under the cover of darkness Greg walked up to the main gate of the asylum, "hey can someone let me in," he called to the gate house.

"Sorry no-one's allowed, this is a closed hospital," the man replied.

"Tell Matthias, Greg Saunders is here with news of White's latest disaster," he shouted with a grin. He could see Jondy and Zane making their way up the side of the building and thought, _'man I wish I could do that.'_

"Just a minute the man replied," and went to phone someone. He came back, "ok keep to the main routes; you'll be watched ad I need to check you for weapons." After a quick frisk Greg continued into the building, he knew where the cameras were hidden and how to avoid them with causing suspicion too quickly.

He quickly found his way to the secret exit and let Krit and Syl into the building. Quietly he said, "I'll join Jondy and Zane, there's a secret passage there which will take you to the rear of the High Priestess' chamber, you should be able to hear when they enter."

He finished explaining their route and got them out of the corridor, then heard some cult members approaching and dashed into the secret passage on the other side of the corridor which would take him to the chamber of the High Priest. As the cult members passed the passage he was relieved that they hadn't sensed him and didn't use the passage.

He made his way to Matthias' room knowing that Matthias would probably be waiting for him with some other members by now. He stepped out of the door into a room decorated in a Gothic style hoping that Jondy and Zane were ready to enter from the corridor.

"Fen'es tol Greg," greeted Matthias with two other members of the cult.

"Fen'es tol Matthias, you really didn't need to bring a company for our talk," Greg replied jokingly.

"You never did take us seriously," was the reply.

"On the contrary, I took you very seriously, that's what worried me," he replied, "you're so wrapped in your 'destroy the world' mentality that you never considered that others might not agree."

"Is that what you came to tell us?" Matthias replied, "hardly worth the effort, but we do need a sacrifice for tonight's ceremony, so at least you'll be useful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Hope you're as interested in the mission as Alec and Sam's fate. I'm sure I broke some rules on how shock can kill when lifting a weight off a crush injury, but I wouldn't kill Alec as he's my favourite character. I'm more likely to kill Max than him, so now you know I won't be using that type of cliff-hanger again in this story. 384 reviews before the next.

11


	59. Welcome Home 1

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Sorry this is longer than usual, but I wanted to get to a certain point before finishing. For those who don't get sent pictures Greg is Ben Browder (Farscape/Stargate SG1)

I have been informed once again that thanks can no longer be included in stories. So if you want a reply, you'll have to supply a valid email, I will reply.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Fifty-nine: Welcome Home 1**

The two cult members grabbed Greg to take him as their victim, but as they grabbed him Jondy and Zane came through the door fighting. As they took care of the guards Greg grabbed the retreating Matthias and held him, "going somewhere," he said, "I don't think so," he finished as he knocked Matthias out.

"Well I hope it goes as well for the others," Jondy cried, "now where's the way out."

"Hey who's carrying him?" Zane asked.

"Well if you're asking it must be you," Jondy replied sarcastically as they disappeared out of the room to the sound of charges exploding in the corridor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In another part of the asylum in a similar Gothic styled room Krit and Syl came out of the secret passage to find a gaudily decorated woman parading around with a snake in her hands.

"Strange people this cult," Krit whispered to Syl.

"You can say that again; so which one are you going for the woman or the snake?" she replied.

The woman was reciting strange words as if in a trance as they approached. Krit nodded towards a case for the snake to travel in.

"Hey ugly I think you need some make-up lessons," provoked Syl as they got closer.

The woman looked at her, "transgenic filth tonight you die," and threw the snake at them.

Krit grabbed it and locked it in the case as Syl tackled the woman. Biggs and CeCe chose that moment to join them from the corridor.

"Seems to be going well without us," Biggs commented to CeCe before smacking the woman down and grabbing the cable ties to take her with them.

The charges started going off as Biggs carried the woman, Krit grabbed the case and they escaped down the secret passage.

They met the others in the corridor by the secret exit, "so far so good," commented Jondy.

As they exited the building and looked around, Biggs retorted, "you were saying," as about ten feet away the cult members stood looking at them.

"Now why don't you be good freaks and go home and leave us alone," suggested Greg with a grin.

As the cult members started to approach with knives the boys picked up some weapons that they had hidden, "now that was just unnecessary," Greg commented as they opened fire on the cult members.

"That's a bit of an anti-climax," Jondy complained.

"Yeah, but effective at leaving a message," replied Zane, "and transgenics don't use guns!"

"And you should know the boys need their toys to play with," CeCe observed.

"I suppose that's why they need the girls in charge," Jondy replied, "to talk them out of the mess they get themselves into."

"Are we going, or just waiting for another bunch of lunatics to show up," Krit reminded.

"Right let's get outta here," called Jondy.

They grabbed their prisoners and headed back to their transport, hoping that the base hadn't been rumbled. They were in luck and after a few words were exchanged the team was heading back to Tukwila and the boat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in TC its acting CO was receiving visitors.

"Well at least you can't get into any mischief in here," remarked Mole, an unlit cigar in his mouth, observing the stark room.

"If you believe that you'll believe anything," Issy laughed as she checked the drips before leaving.

"Everyone worried when you not reply," Joshua reproached.

"Yeah, well they weren't the only ones," Alec replied, "it was going quite well until the bitch struggled, then I don't remember anything until just before I called Max."

"You called Max?" Mole was astounded, "there we were worried and you called Max, what did you expect her to do fly here and rescue you?" he finished sarcastically.

Alec was confused, "I'd missed a call from her and didn't want her to worry."

"Didn't want her to worry, what do think everyone was doing here having a picnic," Mole replied with further irony, "didn't you think we might want to know you were alive."

"After I spoke to Max I contacted Issy, what are you getting so worked up about?" he replied confused that Mole should seem so angry.

"Issy and I had already been looking for you in the collapsed buildings, I was beginning to think you were crushed under tons of rubble and you call Max!" Mole exclaimed.

"Sorry I just …" he replied.

"For someone with such a high IQ thinking of others isn't one of your good points," Issy chided as she brought him some food. "How's the legs?"

"Not so bad."

"Good cuz the next message to Max is going to have you sat in front of the screen in HQ," she replied sharply.

"Can I eat first?" he smirked.

"You'd better the chef said you should eat it hot."

"What is it? Chilli?" he grinned, then tasted it and finished more high pitched, "yeah it is and it's hot."

Issy and Mole grinned, "now you know how surprises can feel," Issy asserted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next morning in Gillette most of the team were enjoying breakfast; whilst Lei was guarding Faith, and Kelly and Den were on lookout duty.

"So Max what happens when the Russian team return?" asked Tori.

"Hopefully we can persuade them to return with us to TC and we start the next part of this destiny we've been promised," she replied with a touch of cynicism at the end.

"If not?" Tori pressed.

"Then we let them get themselves killed without our help," she replied.

"Will it be that simple?" asked Judd.

"Probably not, but we haven't got time to waste, so like with you its join or leave," she stated.

"Just as well we decided to join you then," Raven interjected, "otherwise you'd be a small group waiting for the Russian team."

"I just have one small question," Max asked feeling uncomfortable, "what's with the English accents."

Judd smiled, "Manticore thought that it would be easier to blend in certain countries with English accents, most of us talk foreign languages with near perfect accents, but we were encouraged to perfect the English one."

Raven added, "its quiet useful, in South Africa the Reds didn't think we were transgenics because we weren't Americans and they know it's an American project. It made completing the mission so much easier."

Max remembered her own experience with the Reds and had to agree.

Ben was sat by the computer waiting for a link from TC, "now's you're a sight for sore eyes, how you feeling," he said to the person at the other end.

Max looked up questioningly at him, he looked back with a smile on his face. Max rushed over to hear the reply.

'_Been feeling better but at least my legs belong to me again,' Alec replied, 'so how's things at your end, or should I rephrase that.'_

"Everything's fine so far," Ben replied, "but I think Max wants a word."

"What stupid hair-brained idea did you come up with this time to get yourself killed," she accused glaring at the monitor, her fists tightly clenched.

'_Maxie I don't know what you're on about,' Alec squirmed innocently, 'I was just trying to confuse the enemy, my skin is really important to me.'_

"As soon as the Russian team is here we're coming back," she snapped, "I can't leave you in charge without things going wrong," she knew it wasn't true but her concern had turned to anger at the cause of her worry.

'_Now Maxie that hurts, I've always tried to watch your back,' he tried to charm her, but it wasn't working._

"The truth often hurts," she snapped back, even Ben was watching her in surprise. "Where's Jondy, Biggs and the others?" she demanded.

'_How should I know, I get dragged out of my hospital bed for an ear bashing, without being brought up to date,' he sighed._

"Where did they go?"

_Alec took a deep breath, ready for another ear bashing, 'they left during the air raid to capture the cults High Priest and some of those snakes,' he responded._

"What!" she exclaimed, "that's far too dangerous; and you sanctioned it?" she accused.

'_It was well planned and they had an inside man in Greg,' he countered beginning to feel tired, he'd felt fine until Issy had disconnected the drips (at his insistence) so as not to alarm Max._

Max wanted to vent more of her frustration, _but Issy stepped up to the monitor, 'sorry Max but Alec needs more rest, you can shout at him when you get back, until then Mole will be in charge.'_

Max was surprised at Issy, she didn't usually say anything about the command structure; then she realised maybe Alec wasn't up to being in command just yet. By the time Max had reasoned it out the link had been cut.

"You were a bit hard on him," Ben whispered to her.

"Yeah maybe, but TC can't afford to be without its leaders," she replied.

"Its not, he's still there to direct, and I'm sure he will," Ben assured.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you just wanted Max to give me an ear bashing," Alec accused Mole and Issy, after the link was broken,

"Well at least she wasn't close enough to inflict physical injury," Mole laughed, "did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah if looks could kill I'd be dead," Alec replied with a grin, "but I thought that's why she was upset?"

"At least she'll have time to calm down before she gets back," Issy mused, "but that's only if Jondy's mission goes well."

"So when they due back?" Alec asked; what little colour he had beginning to drain from his face.

"Later today if everything went well," Mole replied, "although I told the boss tomorrow, thought it'd give us time to find an excuse if they were late."

"You mean you hoped I'd be back in charge by then," Alec grinned.

"Maybe, but you're in charge from bed for now," Issy looked at Alec, "you need your rest, you lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"And I thought you were suggesting something much more interesting," he grinned suggestively.

"Maybe later, but right now you need to get some rest," Issy laughed, "and since I don't think you'll walk that far I hope Mole will do the honours."

"My pleasure ma'am," Mole replied picking Alec up and carrying him to med bay before he could protest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The mission team got back to the boat without incident, their prisoners well restrained.

"I'll call TC," Jondy announced, "let them know we're coming in."

"Good idea," Biggs replied, "find out what happened in the raids, but keep it brief."

_Back in TC Alec's cell started ringing in HQ, Mole picked it up, 'who's calling Alec,' he asked._

"Er, hi Mole, where's Alec?" Jondy asked confused.

'_In med bay, he left his phone here,' Mole replied non-committal._

"Oh, well can you tell him mission's complete, we'll be at the rendezvous in about an hour," she informed him.

'_We'll have the reception waiting,' he replied and closed the phone._

"So is everything ok?" asked Biggs seeing Jondy's confused look.

"Would Alec leave his phone in HQ if he wasn't there?"

"No, it's a permanent attachment why?"

"Because that was Mole's excuse for answering the phone."

"Where did he say Alec was?"

"Med bay."

"He must've left it a bit late and got injured," Biggs replied a worried look on his face, "Better get moving and find out what happened."

Soberly they got settled on the boat and sped downstream to Seattle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Issy can Alec keep this with him?" Mole asked showing her Alec's cell phone.

"I thought he already had it," she replied surprised.

"Must've dropped it when he was talking to Max."

"Why, is there a problem?" she asked as they walked towards Alec's room.

"Jondy rang to say they're on their way back, but got me," he grumbled.

"You'd better tell Alec," she commented, "the retrieval plan's been worked out already hasn't it?" she queried.

"Yeah, Rob, Mitch and the others are getting prepared now," he replied, "I'll go in Alec's place," he finished outside Alec's room.

"What are you doing in my place?" Alec called from his bed.

"Joining the welcome committee for Jondy and Biggs" Mole replied, entering Alec's room, "Seems it all went to plan."

Alec still looked pale and had drips in his arm, but was fidgety. "So I'll join you," he replied trying to work out where his clothes had gone since talking to Max.

"No you won't," Issy retorted, "and it's no good looking for your clothes, they're back in our apartment," she lied, "you need at least another two hours here, if you're to function with Psyche and the prisoners."

"But at least you can talk to them on this," Mole passed him the phone, "if they call again."

"Where was it?"

"By the monitor," Mole replied, "although that's probably as well otherwise you'd be the one trying to organise things, and getting in the way by collapsing."

Alec looked indignant but they ignored him and left. Alec tried to get out of bed to look for his clothes not believing Issy, but his legs gave way. _'Damn,' he thought, 'suppose this must be how it is for Logan."_ He tried to get back into bed before anyone noticed, but he was not that fortunate.

"I can see why Issy won't let the other females in here," grinned Psyche, as she watched him struggle his T-shirt pushed up where he had slipped.

"Fine knock a man when he's down," Alec snapped. "How come you're here anyway?"

Psyche went over to help him, "Issy thought you might like to talk about what you want me to find out from the prisoners," she replied. "Guess she thought if we were talking you wouldn't try and escape," she laughed.

As he got settled back in the bed he replied, "so you must've taken your time getting here then."

"No, but if you don't behave Issy is threatening to strap you in until she thinks you're ready to get up."

"I forgot she had a bondage fetish," he joked.

"She doesn't you idiot, she just wants you back on form before Max returns," Psyche rebuked laughing, "and if the only way to get you to stay still is by restraint, she'll do it, just as she would to anyone else. Besides if the rumours are true you'll need to be on form for Max, she's likely to inflict enough physical damage that you'll be back down here for a week."

Alec winced at the thought of what Max might have lined up for him, remembering the cage fight. "You didn't come to talk about Max did you, I thought you want to talk about these new prisoners," Alec replied and they discussed what was to be done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Down on the waterfront Mole had lookouts posted in case any of White's men showed.

Suddenly a boat came round the corner and docked, Biggs and Zane jumped off to secure it.

Mole whistled from his hiding place and the team left the boat, carrying the prisoners.

"Good to see you Mole," Biggs greeted, "how's Alec?"

"Improving, but I think it was more serious than Issy's letting on," Mole replied.

"Does Max know?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah and about this," he replied, "she's livid and told him so."

"Just as well this was a piece of cake," Zane grinned.

"Yeah, if you call shooting cult members a piece of cake," Jondy rebuked.

"Yeah, well let's get TC side before any unfriendlys turn up," suggested Mole and he gave the signal to move out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Gillette several of the team were in the gym sparring, four were out for a run, Faith was still in solitary with Tori as her guard and Raven and Judd were on lookout duty, the only ones in their control room were Max, Ben, Dara and Lydecker.

"So you're nearly there, how does it feel to convince them to work with you so easily?" Dara asked.

"Like I didn't have to do much work," Max replied accusingly.

"I thought you didn't have time for niceties and just tried to make things more congenial," Dara replied, "don't know whether it will work for the Russian team though."

"Why not?"

"Certain members don't trust psy-ops."

"Hardly surprising if they always had Psyche," replied Ben.

"Can you influence from a corner without them noticing?" Max asked.

"I'll try, but you'll have to deal with the fall out at some time."

"When we get back to TC," Max replied, "at least they'll be safe from the cult there."

"I don't know why you're so concerned about protecting them, if they could cause problems," Lydecker queried.

"Because like it or not they are part of my family," Max replied.

There was a commotion outside and the door flew open, in stormed five people guns levelled. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded a tall well built man. Then he noticed Lydecker, "Sir, I didn't see you there," he came to attention, "reporting as ordered sir."

Lydecker stood up and looked at the man and his team, who were all standing to attention. "783 you're late," he snapped, "you should have been here yesterday." Lydecker was enjoying being able to give orders, if only for a moment, "stand down soldier, all Manticore units have been dismantled."

The young man's Manticore mask dropped as he looked at Lydecker, he was confused, "sir."

"All units still operational are now assigned to a facility in Seattle known as Terminal City, your new CO is 452, better known as Max and you will do whatever she tells you, is that understood."

"Sir, yes sir," he replied.

"That goes for all of you," Lydecker looked at the others, "do you understand."

"Sir, yes sir," they replied.

"Over to you Max," Lydecker continued in a more friendly tone.

"Thanks 'Deck, could you get transport arranged, I'd like to move out ASAP," Max requested.

"I'll get it done now," he replied leaving the room.

As Lydecker left Judd and Raven entered, "sorry Max we saw them come in but they must have been watching for a while, we were on the far side when we saw them inside the perimeter," Judd said sheepishly.

"No worries, can you tell the others that we'll be leaving soon?" Max asked, "and Raven can you check Faith and bring her here?"

The team stood before her were looking at each other, what the heck was going on, 452 the leader, 759 and 914 acting like ordinaries. Something was definitely off, but Lydecker was in on it and there weren't any other guards or the spooky X7's.

Max realised that they would keep their Manticore masks for longer, a bit like Zack never really gave up his CO attitude towards them. "We haven't much time, so I'll give you the brief version of events. Manticore was destroyed by itself, it tried to wipe us out in the process, but some of us escaped. Now we've set up home in a place called Terminal City, we're not free and the ordinaries are still trying to kill us, but worse than them is a cult that know we were created to destroy them. I need your help to destroy the cult, but if you prefer to go your own way you'll be fighting the cult and ordinaries on your own."

The team looked at each other, "so you're in charge, who's your SIC, 494?" 783 asked glancing at Ben.

"For a start that's Ben 493," Max replied patiently, "and yes Alec is my SIC."

"How is a group run by an 09er and a screw-up supposed to protect us," he accused.

"We've been fighting this corner for a lot longer and have more experience, but it's your choice," Max replied. "If you're staying can we dispense with designations, as you've already noticed we use names here."

One of the males ignored 783 and asked, "so Max what do we get if we help you?" looking at her questioning glance he added, "I'd like to be called Owen."

Max looked back, "so obviously not the name you used in Russia, well Owen we are trying to gain freedom, but in the meantime Issy is working minor miracles and removing some of our more obvious flaws."

"Thought she'd be involved if 494 was," spat 783.

"Ok you have issues, but I presume the flaws are the barcode and serotonin deficiency," replied Owen, Max nodded, "well that's worth it on its own."

"Ok we'll return, at least until that's done," replied 483, "You can call me Peter, Fritz," he pointed to the other male, "Natashia," he pointed to a female with long curly blonde hair, "and Raisa," the final member of the team.

Lydecker and the others returned. "The choppers will be here in twenty minutes," he announced.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 392 reviews before the next.

12


	60. Welcome Home 2

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

Thanks to all reviewers, only those with emails will get replies in future so sign in before you review. But where have the reviewers gone, feedback needed.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty: Welcome Home 2**

As they got ready to leave Ben asked Max, "are you going to ring home before we pack the computer?"

"Yeah thought I'd leave it a bit longer," she replied.

"If you leave it much longer the choppers will be here," he retorted.

"Ok don't nag," she snapped, trying to establish a link with TC.

The first person she saw was Dix, 'Hi Max, I'll get Mole for you.'

"Thanks, how's things there?" she asked, but Dix didn't reply.

'Could be better little sis,' replied Jondy, as she and Biggs stood in front of the monitor.

Max smiled, a smile that reached her eyes, "I'm glad you guys are ok, how did your mission go?"

'Krit keeps saying it was a piece of cake,' Jondy laughed, 'I don't know about that but we got everything we wanted without injury. What about you?'

"We'll be leaving shortly, get the pad ready," she tried to be cryptic in case someone was listening.

'No go on the pad, try by the bluebird,' Biggs replied. Max looked puzzled, 'you'll understand when you get here,' he finished.

"See you at your position," she replied and cut the link.

"What's with the code?" asked Peter.

"We don't know if we're bugged and don't want the enemy waiting for us," she replied. "Hey 'Deck the bluebird at the docks will be the landing point, any problems."

"No I'll just pass the message on," he replied, as they went to board the helicopters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White was pleased that he had managed to kill both 452 and 494, Matthias would be pleased he thought as he drove to Roslyn. Maybe at last he could put his father's betrayal behind him.

As he took the road up to the asylum he could see lots of flashing blue lights in the distance, 'what the heck's going on, we never allow them up here,' he thought.

There was a barrier across the road and he had to stop, "what's the problem officer?" he asked showing his id.

"Seems that there was some sort of problem here last night and a massacre took place," the man replied.

White seethed, "I was coming here on agency business, remove the barrier, my agency has higher authority to investigate these situations," he snarled.

"I'll have to check with my superiors," the officer replied.

"I am your superior," White growled, "move it or I'll drive through it," he finished revving the car.

The officer complied not wanting to argue with him further.

White drove at speed to the asylum and went in search of answers to who would attack the conclave. Matthias and the High Priestess were missing, along with some snakes; that could only mean that the transgenics had been here, but there was no proof. White hit the nearest object in frustration.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy went to see Alec, "so how you feeling now?"

"Bored, I haven't even got a boob tube in here and no-one stops for long," he whined.

"You're supposed to be resting," she replied, "I did think of sedating you, but didn't think you'd appreciate it."

"You mean you are thinking about me," he replied sarcastically.

"I just called in to see if you wanted to join Psyche with the prisoners for half an hour."

"Anything would be better than counting cracks in the wall," he replied "by the way there's two hundred and forty one."

"Ok," she replied going to where she'd hidden his clothes and passing them to him, "so you're bored but I couldn't leave Alex with you, you'd have got her to find your clothes."

"I knew you'd lied about taking them back to the apartment," he complained getting dressed slowly, he wouldn't admit it but moving fast made him feel unsteady. "What do you mean? I wouldn't use Alex like that," he tried, feeling offended but knowing she was right.

Issy laughed, "you know you should wait for me to remove the drips before you try to put your top on," as the drip stand started to fall on him. Sorting it out she continued, "I know you want to get out, but it's only for half an hour and as it's just down the corridor I've found a wheelchair for you."

He looked at her in disgust, "I can walk, I don't need that."

"Psyche told me how she found you, so you use the wheelchair or stay here," Issy snapped.

"Ok, I give up," he replied realising he was too weak to win this argument, as she brought the wheel chair to the bedside.

She knew his pride would make him resist asking for help, but stayed just in case. She placed the wheel chair where he should be able to get into it unaided, it was a test to see how much he had recovered in such a short time, an ordinary would be lucky to recover in a month and it had only happened yesterday.

When he was settled in the chair, she wheeled him along the corridor to the interview room and Psyche.

"Is he in there already?" Alec asked.

"No I thought you'd want to get comfortable first," Psyche replied.

"Ok before I leave," Issy turned to Psyche, "half an hour, no more and keep the guards outside in case of emergency, any problems use the comms to Biggs and Mole."

Alec was looking up at them, "it's true stick you in a wheelchair and you get ignored."

Issy looked at him and laughed, "hey we're discussing your safety," she bent down and kissed him, "I just want you fit for later," she continued suggestively with a wink.

He looked at her and smiled, "I suppose I'll let you off then."

They went into the interview room and Issy helped Alec into the chair, noting how unsteady he was, but not saying anything. She left taking the wheel chair with her; they didn't want Matthias to know that Alec wasn't at full strength.

Matthias was brought into the interview room by two guards and secured to the chair.

"So we know you're friends think the end of the world for the ordinaries is soon, but can you enlighten us on the date," Alec jested, "I thought I'd take the day off to watch."

"Transgenic scum, White said he'd killed you."

"What can I say, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Alec replied. "But you haven't answered my question or would you rather I let my beautiful assistant have some fun."

"You will get nothing," Matthias replied throwing Alec and Psyche across the room with a stare.

Psyche hit her comms unit, "incident in interview room," as she picked herself up. "So you want to play dirty?" she accused as she mentally increased the tightness on the bonds and started the laser.

Matthias looked surprised at what she had done.

"Did you think that you were the only ones who could destroy by thought," she asked.

Alec was watching from his position on the floor, he'd always thought Psyche was one scary transgenic and this proved it.

"Your powers are weak," Matthias accused as he tried to counter everything she had done, but he couldn't, in fact his own powers seemed to be draining.

Biggs and Mole burst into the room ready to fight. They realised that Psyche had Matthias under her control, but that Alec needed to be got out. Mole went and picked Alec up and carried him back to his bed in med bay.

"So White did injure him?" Matthias sounded satisfied, "and the other is dead, then the date is of no use to you."

"Ok so just out of curiosity when is it?" Psyche asked and Matthias answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Issy saw Mole carrying Alec she feared the worst.

Mole saw her face, "it's ok, princess got thrown off his chair by the freak, Psyche thought it better to get him out of there."

Issy breathed a sigh of relief, "so why's he not saying anything?"

"Because I feel sick," Alec replied starting to heave.

Mole got him to the bed just in time for Issy to give him a sick bowl.

"That can't be good," Mole commented watching Alec.

"No it's not," Issy agreed. "When did you say Max would be back?"

"Couple of hours, why?"

"Cuz if I don't do something drastic he's not going to be fit enough to see her."

Alec had stopped heaving and looked at her, "so what are you planning now?"

"Sedation, three more units of blood and drips," she replied, "you need rest to give your body time to heal. All the fidgeting and thinking about ways to get out is stopping you healing as fast as you'd like."

"So how long do I have to sleep?" he asked.

"Until I'm happy your body is performing properly," she asserted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The NorBAC team were still working in the labs that Issy had set up but although they could differentiate between ordinary and transgenic blood, they still didn't know how to progress.

Krit and Syl walked in, "we heard you wanted a present from our away day," Krit joked.

"Yeah, did you get us one," David came excitedly across to them.

"Yeah we got this little thing thrown at us," Krit continued whilst opening the case he had been carrying.

David stepped close to them to see their prize, "better not get too close," suggested Syl, "this thing can kill an ordinary."

"Yeah but it's a nice specimen," he admired.

"But who's going to work with it?" asked Syl, "it's no good if you get killed."

"It's ok," replied Mina, "I know how to handle snakes, so that'll be my job."

"Well thanks for bringing it in, we'd better get to work," David said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. Mina prepared to milk the snake of its venom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The helicopters landed by the dock and everyone disembarked to be greeted by the welcoming committee of Mole, Biggs and Jondy.

After a brief chat with Mole, Biggs and Jondy as they made their way back into TC, Max asked the question that has been bothering her, "so where is he?"

"Alec?" Biggs queried.

"Of course," Max replied surveying the damage to TC.

"Back in med bay," Mole replied.

"Right, after I've seen him, I'll be back to get a proper update," she snapped, "in the meantime find digs for these."

Ben looked at her, "I'll go with you."

"Oh, no you don't," Biggs replied grabbing his arm, "Alec doesn't need you picking a fight."

"I wasn't but she might," Ben referred to Max, who had already started walking to med bay, "I think he might need some protection."

Biggs and Jondy looked confused.

"Let's just say Max and I have sorted out some issues, including that one," he continued, "now can I go?"

Biggs let go of his arm, "ok, but make sure he doesn't get any more hurt."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Max and Ben got to med bay Issy was waiting for them, "Max you can't go and see him yet."

Max glared at her, "he's my SIC and if I want to see him then I will."

"Not yet you won't," Issy stood firm, "we need to talk first, in my office."

"Alright if I come?" asked Ben.

"Sure but what I'm going to tell you goes no further," Issy replied as they sat down in her office. "Alec doesn't even know what I'm about to say."

Max was surprised; she thought they shared everything, "why haven't you told him."

"Because I don't think he's ready to know the truth," Issy replied, "when he got injured it was touch and go whether he would survive. When I saw how much blood he had lost before we got to him, I thought we'd lost him. Then when he'd lost the feeling in his legs I thought he'd been there too long to repair the damage."

Max was surprised at the revelations; Alec was always alright, now he'd tried to put himself in the same position as Logan or worse to protect her. She thought of Renfro's words, "I'm poison," she said quietly.

"No you're not, you just surround yourself with idiots," Issy replied hoping Max would laugh.

Max smile sadly, "you calling Alec an idiot."

"Frequently, but he usually has the best of intentions."

"So does this mean he's going to end up in a wheelchair?" Ben asked cutting to the chase.

"No," she replied, "but I've had to sedate him and I need your help."

"My help, how, I can't beat your medical knowledge," Max was surprised.

"I know, but I need you to knock him down in the command structure," Issy replied, "temporarily, but he mustn't know that."

Max looked surprised, "you want what?" then she thought for a moment. "You want him to leave TC and me knocking him down would upset him enough to do that."

"Maybe one day, but that's not the reason," Issy explained, "at the moment he feels dejected at messing up and still wants to do everything. If you were to knock him down maybe I can get him to relax enough to recover, he's delaying it by trying to get back."

"But who put him in front of the camera?" Max accused.

"I accept the blame, but that was to give you time to calm down," Issy replied. "He was supposed to still have his drips on show, but insisted on having them removed before you saw him."

"So when do I see him?"

"Now if you like, but he's still heavily sedated come back in the morning to talk, I'll make sure he's awake then."

Issy led them to Alec's room, where he could be seen restrained and with drips and monitors.

"Why the restraints?" asked Ben

"Because if the sedation runs out he'll probably be awake and trying to get out," she replied, "the old Manticore fear of hospitals and the sedation makes it worse because it disorientates."

"And you can't be here all the time," Max added.

"Only if I want Alex to think she's lost both parents," she laughed.

"Ok I'll be back in the morning," Max agreed and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Alec's quote is Mark Twain, I think.

8


	61. Alec's Break

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

Many thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter; it's nice to know you still care. Hope you continue to enjoy and review.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-one: Alec's break**

After leaving Alec and Issy in med bay Max and Ben head back to find Mole and Biggs. "He's not going to like it," Ben commented.

"How do you know?" Max sighed.

"Because I wouldn't in his shoes," Ben explained, "looking around it seems he did a lot to save a massacre occurring here and now you're going to demote him. I think I'd want to fight that one."

Max's expression changed from confusion to complete understanding, "that's what she wants, she wants Alec to be so mad at me that he's got to get well. I just hope it works."

"Yeah, I can't see him coping well if he doesn't." Ben replied sadly, he may not have got on with Alec when they were here last time, but the insights into Alec from their journey had brought him to respect the guy.

"Me neither," Max sighed. Changing the subject, "so what are you going to do while I'm back running TC?"

"What did he suggest before we left?" he asked. Max looked at him with questioning eyes, "I'm sure you discussed it."

Max thought for a moment, "we discussed you being in charge of the returnees, making sure they keep their training up to date, settle disputes, you know CO type stuff."

"Reporting to whom?"

"Biggs, he's the overall CO for X5s around here."

"Ok, I'll go with that for now," he agreed. "Now you need to do your leader stuff and I'll go see how they're getting on; see you in you apartment later."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"For what?" he replied.

"For being there and somehow making this easier," she looked up at him and pulled his chin down to hers so she could kiss him.

He grinned, "I'm always there for you Maxie."

She smiled it was nice to hear him use his special name for her, the one that she always complained about Alec using.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max met Jondy, Biggs and Mole in HQ and motioned them into her office, "I need to be brought up to date on what's been happening," she informed them.

"What about Alec?" Biggs asked, he hadn't really seen him since their return and was concerned about his unit buddy.

"He's on the sick list until further notice," she replied, "I don't want anyone visiting without checking with me first and he's not to hear about what's happening from anyone but me, understood."

"So princess did do more damage than she'll tell us," Mole grumbled.

"Information is on a need to know basis," Max replied, "unless Alec already knows it will be between Issy and me only. So Mole what happened here?"

"Alec got Dix intercepting White's cell, got the number from Greg," he replied. "Anyway one day he picked up this message that White was planning something big to wipe us out. Alec figured that it'd be an air-raid and got us moving everything underground about the time that Sam arrived with a hard luck story. Don't know how but Alec and Psyche got her to play you for White's raid, hoping to get them to safety after White would think they were dead. Well he got the White part right, but somehow the landing didn't work out and you know what happened."

"How's Sam?"

"She got concussed and a broken leg; should be released in a couple of days, unless she upsets Issy," he grinned.

"Ok anything else I need to know about?"

"The phallux who started it are still being held, I think Alec was going to hand them over to Clemente, but didn't get round to it."

"We'll deal with them later, they can wait," Max replied. Turning to Jondy and Biggs, "and what about this mission of yours?"

"Alec got some information about where the cult's leader was and thought we could counter White's attack with one of our own," Jondy explained.

"We're not ready for that," Max complained.

"Maybe not but in doing the mission we've brought back a snake for the research team to work out the vaccine and got a date from Matthias about the supposed start date," Biggs interjected.

"When's things supposed to kick off then?" Max enquired.

"We've got two months to develop and distribute the vaccine," Jondy replied.

"I suppose it's a start," Max replied grudgingly.

"So what's Ben going to be doing?" Biggs asked.

"Looking after the returnees and reporting to you," she replied. She was pleased to see the surprised look on his face. "Alec and I agreed that before we went looking for them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Ben found the returnees they were in the canteen having some food. Apart from Owen the Russian team sat away from the others, who sat around two tables next to one another and were talking together.

"I'm glad you're together it will make this easier," Ben started ignoring the Russian team. "For the time being I will be your link to the command team, Max wants everyone to keep in training for whatever is coming."

"She said something about Issy removing the serotonin deficiency," Owen stated.

"Yeah I know but until Alec's ok I don't think Issy will be thinking about anything else," Ben replied.

"So he's done himself some serious damage," asked Judd, concerned for someone he considered a friend.

"It seems so," Ben answered.

"So 494 the great isn't so perfect," Peter called over sarcastically, "not only does he mess up missions, but he gets himself hurt too."

Judd got up and walked over to him, "next time you want to mouth off about Alec make sure you're amongst friends, cuz next time might be your last," he warned.

Ben had come over to step in if a fight started, but Judd backed away.

"And why not now?" challenged Peter.

"Because I don't want my food to get cold," Judd dismissed.

"Just because Issy is busy doesn't mean I can't get Max to have a word with Psyche," Ben threatened the Russian team, "any more bad mouthing of anyone on the command team and we'll see what she wants to do, got it." Peter and Fritz glared at him, while the girls smiled innocently.

The others looked on approvingly of the reprimand. "So is Alec having visitors?" asked Raven.

"Only by appointment and then only Max," Ben replied seeing some disappointed faces he added, "but I'm sure he'll want to see you when Issy lifts the curfew." Changing the subject he continued, "have you all been given somewhere to bed down."

"Yeah, some strange dog faced transhuman gave us all details," Tori replied with a look of concern.

"That would be Joshua, he's one of Max's trusted friends and an artist, so be nice to him," Ben explained, "you met Mole when we came in, there are several nomalies and other series here, but everyone wants the same thing a safe place to live and grow old. That's what the command team are trying to organise."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After talking to Biggs, Mole and Jondy, Max decided it was time to see the cause of her latest concerns and headed back to med bay to see Sam.

Approaching Sam's room Max could hear her shouting, "when does somebody get fed in this place."

Dage saw Max approaching, "I just wish she'd shut up, she's always demanding something," he said. "The sooner she's out of here the better."

Max went to the door of Sam's room, "so you're back then," Sam snapped, "where's that jerk sidekick of yours who put me in here."

Max's eyes blazed at the comment, "if you mean Alec, he's down the corridor under sedation still because your distrust of him has caused him to be a lot more injured than a silly broken leg."

Sam was taken aback, she had never seen Max mad and where she'd thought Issy was trying to upset her, Max just seemed livid. "So what do you expect me to say, sorry," Sam retorted.

"Since you almost carried out White's wishes, that won't work," Max rebuked. "One of the reasons you're still here is for your safety, because there's a lot of people out there who want to do to you what you've done to Alec, and at the moment I include myself in that list. So you'd better stop whining and realise you're here until Alec gets out."

"And how long's that likely to be?" Sam asked a little subdued.

"At the moment I haven't a clue, but from what Issy said at least a week," Max finished and turned to go.

"When you see him, tell him I'm sorry," Sam said quietly.

Max turned and looked at her, "no, I won't, but I will get someone to take you to see him, not that you'll be able to say those words yet." Then Max stormed off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next morning Max headed for med bay to see Alec, as she entered his room she could see he was awake and eying her warily.

Breezily she said, "I thought I'd talk to you before the morning meeting." Gesturing to the outside she continues, "looks quite a mess out there but apart from you and Sam there were no major injuries, thanks to your strategies."

Alec knew she was being nice for a reason, but wasn't sure what. "Gee she comes to say thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I've come to praise your methods which protected the people, but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," she responded with an edge to her voice.

"Well excuse me for not getting up so you can use me as a punch bag," he sneered through frustration, "but I'm a bit tied up at the moment, if you hadn't noticed."

She looked at the drips still in his arm and at the restraints, it made her wince. She knew how much of a bad dream this must be for him, but Issy said it was necessary and although she would question the woman's motives if it was anyone else; Issy wouldn't do it to Alec without a good reason.

Alec was watching her and noted the concern in her face, "any chance of getting them removed," he pleaded.

She looked at him sympathetically, "no chance; your strategies for others may have worked, but you nearly got Sam and yourself killed," she snapped, "so I'm kicking you off the command team until you're fit enough to beat me."

"What you're throwing me off the command team for trying to protect you from White," he accused trying to break the restraints, and failing miserably.

"You're no use to me in this state," she snapped, fighting her own emotions.

"Bet you wouldn't have said that to Logan," he glared at her, uncaring how she would feel.

"Logan was an ordinary and his skills didn't need him to walk," she replied icily, "you watch my back, how can you do that from a wheelchair?"

"Fine you go and run TC with brother Ben," he snarled, "and I'll find my family and go to the Caribbean and catch some sun." He tried to turn so as to end the conversation, but had to settle for closing his eyes.

He missed the tears in Max's eyes as she left and closed the door.

She met Issy in the corridor, "tell me that had to be done."

"It had to be done," Issy replied. "Look after you left I got a portable x-ray machine from some friends. Psyche helped me get some pictures of Alec's spine," she continued as they walked into Issy's office. Lighting up the screen behind an x-ray she continued, "I thought I must've missed something, it seems the problem wasn't his legs but a break of the twelfth lumbar vertebrae."

Max was horrified, Alec was going to end up like Logan and it was all her fault.

Issy continued, "don't worry the treatment I'd decided on was right; in that he needs to be restrained until the stem cells repair the damage; but he'll be sedated unless I know he's having visitors." Issy realised that Max had stopped listening, "Max, I need you to focus," she demanded.

Max looked at her in shock, "you mean he really is going to end up like Logan?"

"No, Logan's an ordinary, Alec's a transgenic; so he'll repair the damage given time and that's what he needs," Issy explained. "That's why I will be keeping him sedated for the next three days, so if you or anyone else needs to talk to him you'll have to give me warning."

"What are you going to do, knock him out completely for three days?" Max asked, "surely that won't be good."

"No, not completely, but enough that he won't keep fidgeting," she replied. "What are you going to tell the command team?"

"That he broke his back in the fall," Max replied nonplussed.

"You can't let them know anything he doesn't know," replied Issy, "and he still thinks he just hurt his legs."

"When will you tell him?"

"When he's walking enough to hit me," she replied and seeing Max's surprised, "but not enough that I can't dodge."

"Can you get someone to bring Sam to see him as he is?" Max asked, "I don't think she really believes what she's done."

"Ok but some may be my fault," Issy replied and Max looked surprised, "I thought he was improving before Matthias threw him against the wall."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the NorBAC team decided to take a break in the canteen Ben had just brought his team in from training.

"Hey Faith isn't that Mina with those ordinaries?" asked Will.

Faith looked over to where the NorBAC team were collecting their drinks.

"If it isn't it's her twin," Faith replied.

"But Mina didn't have a twin," replied Kelly.

Ben had overheard the conversation, "so who's Mina?"

"She's the one we lost," replied Wes looking over at Dr Patel, "you're right it does look like her."

Myles shouted out, "hey Mina you gonna join us."

She turned and looked at him, blushing she turned to her colleagues and made her excuses to sit with the transgenics.

"Sorry about not contacting you," she said to Wes as she joined them.

"No problem, but what are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't those the ordinaries that took you away?"

"Yeah, they work for a medical research team in Canada," she replied. "With my knowledge from Manticore they thought I must be a research doctor and invited me to join them. We're here to help discover this end of the world as we know it virus and create a vaccine."

"So you landed on your feet then?" Faith queried.

"Yeah I thought so until I nearly attacked the boss in my last heat," she replied, "I've heard Issy is here and can fix that, until now I didn't know how I was going to get on her list."

"So you're glad you know us now," joked Wes as David and Colin came over.

"So Mina are you going to introduce you to your friends?" David asked.

"When you rescued me I was on a Manticore mission with Faith, Wes and Myles," she explained. "Everyone here I trained and went on missions with."

"So that's why you weren't worried about the snake," he replied.

"Mina always liked snakes," interjected Judd, "I remember one mission where she posed as a snake charmer."

"Yeah that was fun," she recalled.

"So will you coming back with us?" David asked.

"I'd like to, but not until I see if Issy will book me into the medical procedures," she replied. "I don't want another unfortunate incident to occur."

David looked at her and remembered the incident she was alluding to, "I think you're right to wait for that, but now we've got the snake we don't need to stay, I was hoping to leave soon."

"I don't suppose Psyche will be happy about that," she replied, to gasps from the transgenics.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 392 reviews before the next.

9


	62. Alec's Day Off

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt. This is like an interlude in TC's problems, hope you enjoy.

Many thanks to my reviewers, you know who you are and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your words of encouragement. Sorry Alec494 since you didn't leave an email I can't answer all your questions, but thanks anyway.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-two: Alec's Day Off**

Three days had passed since Max had seen Issy and been told what had happened to Alec. TC was still having its morning meeting but everyone was wary of even mentioning Alec around either Issy or Max, as they incurred a cold shoulder from both of them.

Mole was getting fed up with them and had decided to sneak down and see how Alec was before the meeting.

Creeping into his room Mole was dismayed to see that Issy still had him restrained, although he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

As he got closer to the bed Alec's eyes flew open, "Mole, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said quietly, "now can you undo these bonds."

"Tell me why they're there and I'll consider it," Mole whispered warily.

"They're there to stop him falling on the floor," replied Issy. "I thought I'd made it clear that until he was better his only visitors were Max and me," she snapped.

"Well the patient is getting bored of that," Alec replied tensing his muscles hoping that the bonds on his arms would break; one did, much to his surprise.

Issy looked for a second and then disappeared; calling to Mole, "just make sure he doesn't get up yet."

"As if I could with the rest of these," Alec groaned, as he continued to tense and relax his muscles, gradually the bonds started to break, but not so he could use his hands to undo them.

When Issy came back she was carrying some instruments to test his reflexes.

Mole was confused if what they had been told was true, Issy seemed a little too anxious. "So Issy are you going to tell us what's going on?" he pushed.

"I don't know what you mean?" she replied flustered.

"Come on it's been nearly a week and Alec's still strapped to the bed."

Alec looked up alarmed; he hadn't really got any idea of time in this stark environment without any clock or TV. "Ok so you said you wanted to sedate me but now Mole's got me worried," he had stopped flexing his muscles and was watching her.

"Ok Mole you'd better sit down," she replied as she shut the door. "As you've worked out things were worse than the command team was told, but that was because I hadn't got the courage to tell Alec," she still didn't want to say anything before she knew things were ok, everything she'd told Max was what she hoped would happen.

"So what's actually wrong," Alec asked nervously, remembering the lack of feeling he'd experienced and realising she was avoiding his stare.

"I don't know exactly when it happened but you broke a vertebra and damaged your spine," she blurted out wanting to cry, looking directly at him.

"What," both men exclaimed.

"I didn't know what to do but hoped that by keeping you immobile that the stem cells would repair the damage," she was on a roll; if she didn't say it quickly she knew she wouldn't have the courage to speak to Alec again.

"When do we find out if I'm ok?" he asked quietly, not wanting to think about the alternative.

"I was coming to do some tests before the meeting, if my calculations are right we should know," she replied, "but since your strength has returned I would expect the stem cells to have finished their work."

"Ok so let's stop talking and find out," Mole snapped.

Issy approached Alec nervously; she didn't like what she had done.

"Will you stop acting like I'm about to attack you," Alec complained. Tugging with his arm, he continued, "with these bonds I couldn't if I wanted to, which I don't, I just want to get out of here; although I've still got a few questions for you."

Issy and Mole undid the rest of the bonds and Issy did a few reflex checks. "Before you get up can we do another x-ray and get it checked?" she asked unsure of his reaction.

"Well it seems I've been lying here for several days so what's an hour," he sighed, wanting to get up and out of there as quickly as possible.

As Issy went to get the machine Mole turned to Alec, "well you took that a lot better than I would."

"I suppose, but much as I joke about Issy being into bondage, I know she hates it," Alec replied, "so there had to be a good reason and when the sedation ran out I had plenty of time to think about possible reasons; but a week I hadn't realised it was that long. I remembered my fear when I couldn't get back into bed and Psyche found me, then when you had to carry me back from the incident with Matthias things had felt different. Let's just say I'm glad Manticore taught us to hide our emotions."

"So you thought things were bad," Mole grasped what he had been told.

"Yeah, but as time went on I could feel things beginning to seem like they belonged to me again, so when you came in I thought I could get you to release me and escape," he grinned, "I'm glad you didn't though."

Issy returned with the x-ray unit, "Mole can you do me a favour and roll Alec while I put this underneath?" she asked.

"I could try myself," Alec protested, as Mole did as requested.

"Yeah you could, but you'll twist, whereas Mole can keep you straight," she replied patiently, as she put the screen on the bed and Mole rolled him back onto it. "If it's not fully healed the twisting could cause further damage; I'd like to get you out of this bed."

"What and into another," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not yet, I thought a walk down to HQ would be the next order of the day," she grinned back as she took the picture (transgenics didn't worry about exposure to x-rays).

"Don't you think that might be a bit far for a first walk?" asked Mole, as they repeated the process of getting Alec off the X-ray screen.

"He might not have been using his muscles, but he should have the ability of an ordinary," she replied, "and besides if you're there you can always pick him up," she smiled as she took the equipment away.

"Nice to see her smile for a change," Mole mused.

"So it's been a bit sober without me, but what else has happened?" Alec asked.

"Max returned, she and Ben are all cosy in her apartment, the X5s they brought back are a mixed bunch, but settling in well on the whole," Mole informed him, "the mission went well and brought back a snake for the NorBAC team, think they'll be heading back to Canada soon. One of them is an X5 and I think Psyche will be going with them, she and David have been caught kissing."

"I'm pleased for her, she might be scary but she deserves someone," Alec responded, "so I was right about Max and Ben."

"Yeah but she still wants to kick your ass," Mole grinned.

Alec grinned, "yeah, well I think I'll give that a miss at least for today."

Issy returned with the x-ray and went to the screen, "well moment of truth, I hope you're ready."

"Have you seen it yet?" Alec wanted to know.

"No, I thought we should check together," she replied as she lit the screen and looked closely at the picture.

"I can't see anything, but what did it look like before?" Alec asked, craning his neck to see without twisting his body.

Issy picked up another picture from a draw and put it up next to the first. There was a well defined fracture on this picture, but nothing to be seen on the other one.

"Phew," Issy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So does that mean I can get up now?" Alec asked; realising this must be an earlier x-ray.

Issy jumped up, "not yet I need to do one thing first, but could you wait outside Mole?"

Alec realising what she meant said, "this is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Probably, but I'll try not to," she replied. (Sorry I'm not going to explain what she's doing, anyone who wants to know will have to ask with an email address.)

When she had finished she helped him up and handed him his clothes, "take things slowly, you might feel giddy," she advised, as she saw him sway.

When he was ready the three of them walked slowly towards HQ stopping every few minutes as someone wanted to ask Alec how he was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The morning meeting had started and Max was annoyed that neither Mole nor Issy had arrived yet. "Well we can't discuss security until Mole arrives, so Biggs how's the training going."

"The new X5s are performing well on the whole, although I think the sooner Peter and Fritz have the medical procedures and leave the better for all concerned," he replied.

The door to the room opened and Mole walked in, "about time," complained Max; then she saw Alec behind him. "When did you get out of med bay?"

"About twenty minutes ago, it would've been ten but I seem to have been missed," he grinned.

"You shouldn't be here," she admonished, "I kicked you off the command team and you haven't proven your fitness yet."

He held up his hands, "I'm only here to prove I'm still around and ask Biggs if I can join the training sessions tomorrow, then I'm taking Issy away for the day."

"You can't she's needed here," Max argued.

"I'll stay for the meeting, if you'll let Alec stay, then I'll hand over to Dage until the morning," Issy replied, brooking no argument.

Biggs had already brought an extra chair over for Alec to sit next to Issy at the table.

Max looked at Issy, "ok but who's going to bring the team up to date, you or Alec."

Issy looked at Alec, "well since I only knew this morning, I'll let Issy do the talking," he replied.

Issy sighed, "I'll start at the beginning, when we found Alec in the ruins a beam had fallen across his legs, a spike sticking out had severed several blood vessels and he was in a pool of blood." She looked at him and he held her hand in encouragement, "he had lost the feeling in his legs, but I wasn't sure why. Although there seemed to be some improvement by the day he joined Psyche to interview Matthias; this changed afterwards. I had been trying to get a portable x-ray machine which arrived the day Max returned. The x-ray showed that Alec had a broken back and partly severed spine, since then he's been sedated and restrained to allow it time to repair. This morning we took another x-ray and it's completely healed," by the time she finished talking she had tears in her eyes and was shaking with emotion.

Everyone in the room was silent, "hey who died?" asked Alec, "I personally think its good news," seeing their surprised faces he continued, "If I can recover from a broken back then it makes us more superhuman than the cult realise," he smirked.

"Well it's good to have you back, but you dare try and pull a stunt like that again," Max grinned. "You still have to earn your place back on the team," she reminded.

"Yeah, well that can wait a day or two," he replied, "seems I've got a lot of people to catch up with first."

"Ok where were we before we were pleasantly interrupted?" Max asked no-one in particular. "Issy what's happening with the procedures?"

"I've been training some of the medical team, who can now continue without supervision," she replied, "in fact the NorBAC girl was started today."

"Any chance of doing Peter and Fritz?" Biggs asked, "seems they are disrupting Ben's group."

"I'll get them on for today," she replied, "but why are they causing problems?"

"They're the ones you thought would be difficult from the Russian mission."

By the time the meeting had finished Alec felt that he was as up to date with everything as he wanted to be.

As she closed the meeting Max went over to him, "are you sure you want the day off, I could do with a workout," she suggested.

"Not from what I hear," he replied suggestively, "I thought brother Ben was doing quite well in that department."

Max forgot that he had only just returned from med bay and hit him hard on his shoulder, almost throwing him across the room.

"Hey what's with the violence, sick man here," he protested and she laughed.

"I've missed having you around," she admitted grinning at him.

"You mean you missed your punch bag," he corrected with a smirk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they left the meeting Issy turned to Alec, "so what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"That's a surprise," he replied, pulling her closer, "you know there's one thing I've missed," he bent down and kissed her gently.

"Mmm, me too," she replied, "but I thought you wanted to take Alex with us?"

"I do, I was just warming you up for later," he grinned. "I've just got to see someone, I'll catch you in the apartment in twenty minutes, that should give you time to get ready, just be prepared to get wet."

He turned and left her, she watched him leave, with each step he was walking more fluidly.

Mole was watching her, "you think princess will be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do now," she replied.

"Meaning you weren't sure," he retorted lighting his cigar.

"When I realised he'd broken his back I was more than worried," she replied, he looked surprised. "In some of the early experiments at Manticore they tried to find out if their toys would repair from different injuries, a broken back was one that didn't always work."

Mole looked at her surprised, "But you said you didn't know whether **your **method would work?"

"I didn't it wasn't one used by Manticore," she replied.

"Wow; that was a risk, glad it worked out."

"Me too!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec went to find Biggs, who was on his way to the training grounds, "hey hold up buddy," Alec called, not wanting to risk running yet.

Biggs turned, "I thought you were taking Issy and Alex off somewhere."

"I am, but I need your help," he replied.

"How?" Biggs replied warily.

"Two things has the boat got enough fuel for a jaunt as far as Tukwila?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's spare on the dock," he replied, "and what's the second."

"Don't let Max know we're outside the perimeter," he pleaded.

"She'll kill you when she finds out."

"I don't think she'll go quite that far, but I need to get some fresh air and Issy deserves a break."

"Ok Alec, but don't blame me if she's waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks mate, I'd better go and organise the food now," Alec replied with a grin.

They were at the training grounds and Alec saw Ben instructing some of the returnees. "Know something, he's not bad at that," Alec informed Biggs.

"No but sometimes his technique reminds me of an arrogant sod back at Manticore," Biggs jested.

"Yeah I suppose I could be sometimes," looking across the grounds he saw Peter and Fritz, "they the ones causing trouble."

"Mmm, seems they can't remember that we're on the same side."

"That was always their problem," he replied sadly. "I'd better get going or Issy will think the worse."

"Who's doing the food?"

"That's a secret," Alec replied smugly, "see you later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec rushed back to their apartment knowing he was going to be late and bumped into Max, "seems you're well enough for our fight now," she commented picking herself off the floor.

As he offered his hand to help her, he said "sorry I didn't mean to knock you over, just I'm late."

"I'm sure she'll wait, but what about the fight?" she pushed.

"Tomorrow evening, maybe," he replied.

"Only maybe," she teased, "I thought you'd relish the opportunity for pay back over the cage fight."

"If I remember rightly you only won that by breaking the rules," he retorted, "and because I don't like fighting women."

"I hear you managed alright against Thula," Max goaded.

"Now that's not fair she's a freak, not a woman," he rebuffed, verbal sparing with Max might be fun, but he wanted to get away. "Anyway I'm sure you've much better things to do than chat on the stairs," he tried to charm her.

Max decided to have some more fun, she knew he was planning something she wouldn't like, so time to slow him down. "No there's nothing I'm needed for right now, so I thought I'd stop by your place and catch up," she teased.

"Ok Max how do I get rid of you so I can spend what's left of the day with my family," he gave up.

"You can either tell me where you're going or when you'll be back," she replied, "just so the guards will be ready."

"Where we're going is a trade secret, but we'll be back before dark," he replied.

"That doesn't tell me much," she complained.

"Look we're not going robbing banks, or anything else the ordinaries think is illegal, so just give us some space, please," he pleaded.

"Ok but I want a run down in the morning before training practice," she snapped.

"Alright, just not now," he asked and she slipped passed him down the stairs.

'_Now I'm even later, just hope no-one else decides to sidetrack me,'_ he thought as he approached the door, hearing someone coming up the stairs he opened the door quickly and stepped inside.

"You look like a fugitive," Issy laughed when she saw him.

"I feel like it after bumping into Max," he replied.

"Who came off worse?" she asked with a grin.

Alec was confused for a second, and then grinned, "I had to help her up, so I guess I won round one. Anyway you both ready?"

"Yeah since you suggested getting wet, I put some towels and dry clothes in a bag, but aren't we going to need anything else?" she asked, "like food."

"No all taken care of, but if we don't hurry we won't have much time," he replied picking up Alex in one arm and the bag with his other hand and leading them out of the apartment and down to the dock.

"I hardly call the docks my favourite place for a day out," Issy said sarcastically.

"Wait a moment," he replied taking them over to the boat, "Jump on we're taking it for a spin."

"Where are we going?" asked Issy in amazement. She knew the boat was here, but for Alec to have worked this out since she saw him this morning; he didn't have time without her knowing.

"I was thinking a trip up to Canada, but I've promised Max we'll be back before dark, you know what a worrier she is," he grinned.

"So how long were you awake planning this and where are we actually going?"

"How should I know how long, there wasn't a clock in that room," he challenged, "let's just say long enough to get other people to make sure it was ready." They cast off and Alec turned the boat to go downstream.

"You didn't answer my second question."

He grinned, "no I didn't."

When he saw what he was looking for he pulled the boat into the shore and there was a picnic set up.

After an enjoyable afternoon messing around by the water Alec took them back to TC. He'd never really relaxed like this, always been too tense that someone was out to kill him, or he had to kill someone else. The strange thing was when he thought he wouldn't walk it wasn't how easy a target he'd become, but not being able to do things with his family that upset him more.

As they sailed back up the river he put his arm around Issy, who had hold of Alex, he felt that nothing else mattered.

"Thanks," Issy breathed into his shoulder.

He looked at her and then Alex, "I should be thanking you, I nearly lost the chance on this."

"And tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow is the start on getting back to business," he replied, "but I want to aim for more days like today."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: 408 reviews before the next.

8


	63. Back To Work

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-three: Back to Work**

The next morning when Alec woke, he smiled to himself, 'life is good,' he thought, as he surveyed his surroundings. Issy was still asleep, her head on his chest, he could just reach out for the remote, next door his daughter was still asleep and in the nearby apartments he was surrounded by friends. Yeah, they might still have a fight on their hands, but it was coming together and one day, maybe, just maybe the government and ordinaries would see them as an asset.

As he reached for the remote Issy stirred, "what time is it?" she asked.

"Time you went back to sleep and I caught up with the boob tube," he replied quietly.

"Ok, but keep the noise down," she replied sleepily as she settled back down.

'_Yeah, life is great,'_ he mused, as the door flew open. "Max what are you doing barging in here," he protested, "We could be doing anything."

Max rolled her eyes, "well you weren't and I was expecting to see you ten minutes ago in my office." She watched Issy roll over and go back to sleep, "hey Issy morning meeting's in half an hour."

Issy turned back and looked at Alec, "why didn't the alarm go off?"

"It probably did but since I threw it out the window, I don't suppose we'd have heard it," seeing her surprised look he added, "it was keeping me awake."

Under Max's gaze Issy got up and said, "I'll put the coffee on while you talk, but I want some privacy when I come back," she said pointedly to Max.

Alec watch Issy go, "so to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked sarcastically, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom with Max following, until he shut the door on her.

"I told you I wanted to know where you'd been before the morning meeting," she snapped at him through the door.

"I don't know why that's so important, we're back and we're safe," he replied confused, what did it matter that they took time out, it was personal.

"First because I asked you to," she replied angrily, "and second because I don't want everyone doing the same."

"Since only three other people know what we did and two of them are in this apartment, I don't suppose it'll cause a great exodus of TC," he replied irritated, "and I know you asked, but I thought you wouldn't mind waiting."

She knew he wouldn't hear her reply as the shower started.

Issy came back into the bedroom, carrying two mugs of coffee, "you know there's no point pushing him if he doesn't want to tell you, unless you want to fight about it."

"So where did you go?" Max thought Issy would be easier to persuade.

"Ugh, ugh, if he won't tell you," Issy replied, "I can't because it's his secret."

The shower stopped and a few minutes later Alec called, "if she's still there can you bring me some clothes."

Max went to grab his clothes with a grin, but Issy got there first, "if you want to tease, go and tease Ben," Issy growled. "Alec'll be in your office in ten minutes."

Max pouted, "you're just no fun."

"If it was someone else, I might help, but not Alec," Issy warned.

"Ah, spoilsport," Max complained, "tell him my office ten minutes then," and she turned on her heel and left.

"Is it safe yet?" Alec asked opening the door slightly.

"Yeah she's gone, but you've got ten minutes to get to her office."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten minutes later Alec was walking into Max's office, having said good morning to most of the command team and a dozen other X5s on the way.

She looked up when he walked in, "so are you going to tell me where you went, or am I going to have to beat it out of Biggs?"

Alec looked surprised, how did she know, "what makes you think I told Biggs?" he stalled.

"There're only two people that you would trust to lie to me on your behalf, Mole and Biggs," she replied, "and since I've already spoken to Mole, it would have to be Biggs."

"So you're guessing."

"Tell me I'm wrong," she looked at him for a moment. "That's what I thought, you can't. So do I get to beat him up, or are you going to confess."

Alec didn't want anyone to know what had happened, it really wasn't the thing transgenics did, having a picnic on the riverbank, she'd laugh he knew she would.

She could see he was having difficulties making up his mind. "So is this not so terrible thing **that** scary."

"It's not that it's scary, I just, I just don't want you to laugh and think I'm being ….," he confessed waving his hand not able to explain the feeling.

"Well unless I know what it is, how do I know if you're being whatever," she was amused and curious, it was fun watching him squirm. "If I promise not to laugh, will you tell me?"

"Ok but you did promise not to laugh," she nodded, a twinkle in her eyes. "I took them on a river trip to a place I'd had a picnic set-up," he confessed watching her carefully.

"Ah Alec, I never took you for a romantic," she grinned trying not to laugh at his discomfort.

"Damn, I knew it," he complained, "I didn't want it getting out; Biggs only knew I was borrowing the boat, now you're going to make fun of me."

"On the contrary," she replied seriously, "I think it was really sweet and I promise not to tell anyone, though I might ask you to set one up for me sometime with Ben," she replied genuinely. Changing the subject, "so are you ready to come back, the meeting's in five minutes."

"Since you threw me off publicly with a fight challenge to return, I thought a public fight this evening was in order," he replied, the timing catching her unawares.

"I'll let you off that, if you say you're ready," she replied wanting him back helping her with the problems.

"No, you put the challenge, I agreed," he replied uncompromisingly, "I thought the gym at 20:00."

"So what you going to do until then?" she replied defeated.

"Thought I'd do a bit of training with your mate Ben and this new lot of X5s," he replied, "I need to sharpen my skills before tonight."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Alec walked out of Max's office Issy was just coming into HQ for the morning meeting, "hi, everything go ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saved Biggs a beating and me having to sit through the meeting," he replied with a smirk.

"Trust you, tell me later exactly what happened, I'd better not be late," she responded. "Where are you going now?"

"Thought I'd go and beat up brother Ben," he replied deadpan.

She looked hard to see if there was a sign that he was joking, but couldn't find it, "you are joking, aren't you?" she queried slightly worried.

"Yeah, but I got you going," he laughed.

After treating him to Max's characteristic punch on the arm, she asked, "so seriously what are you going to do."

"I am going to see who's available for a bit of sparring, I need a bit of practice since I've been out of action for over a week."

"How many do you have to beat before you'll consider yourself ready?"

"Probably four, if you include those two prats from the Russian mission," he replied.

"They're in med bay, so you'll have to try someone else and try not to get hurt," she pleaded.

"What me get hurt?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Ok I'll get your bed warmed and ready in med bay," she responded, "can't have you starting another week in a cold bed," she grinned.

"I thought you didn't want to be late for the meeting," he grinned and she looked at her watch. "Don't worry, I'll be alright; see you later," he finished giving her a peck on the cheek before leaving so she could get on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec walked over to the gym and prepared to warm up before having a few practise attacks of the punch bag. As he was doing some combination kicks and punches Judd and Raven walked in, "hi Alec, long time, no see," commented Judd.

Alec stopped what he was doing and looked across at them, "you two still fighting then?" he queried.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Raven haughtily, raising her chin.

"Yeah, we're still fighting," replied Judd getting a death glance from Raven.

"Good, at least that means you're still together," Alec grinned. "So what do you think of the place?"

"It's a bit grim, is this the best that Max could come up with?" Raven asked.

"At the time we moved in the ordinaries were killing transgenics on sight," seeing their surprised looks, "if you don't believe me ask Biggs."

"But we're superior to them," Raven countered.

"But there's more of them," he replied. "Any way which one of you am I taking on first?"

"What you want to fight?" Judd was confused.

"I don't think **want** is the right word," he answered, "more if I'm going to fight Max later I need some practice, but one at a time first," he finished as they both began to circle. "I might be able to beat you both later, but this is practice."

"Ok I'll let you start with the easy option," Raven suggested, "Go on Judd, I'll sit and watch for a bit." Judd gave her a murderous look but continued to circle.

After a dozen moves Alec had Judd in submission, "that took a bit longer than I expected," Alec commented.

"Yeah well you're not that far off," replied Judd as Alec helped him to his feet.

"But if I'm to beat Max I need to be a lot quicker and better," was the reply as Alec got ready to spar with Raven.

Ben walked in, "so I can see you're getting acquainted with the new guys," he commented.

Alec kept his concentration on Raven but answered, "just a bit of practice for Max later."

"You really going through with it?" Ben replied, knowing how difficult it was to beat her.

"It was her challenge," Alec replied kicking Raven's legs out from under her and pinning her to the deck. "Besides I owe her."

"She really doesn't want to do it, you know," Ben responded.

"I know but never make a threat if you're not prepared to carry it through," Alec retorted as he helped Raven up, "old Manticore proverb. Thanks, maybe I should find someone who really wanted to kill me once," Ben looked sheepish, not wanting to open that up again. Alec looked at him and grinned, "I was thinking more of Sam, Peter or Fritz."

"Oh, Sam should be here in half an hour, Peter and Fritz are in med bay," Ben replied.

"Oh I forgot about that," Alec admitted, "still they'll wait a couple of days, if Sam's not going to be here for half an hour, how about a friendly bout then Ben?"

"You sure?" Ben asked, remembering that their last meeting hadn't been friendly.

"Yeah, so long as Judd can call time out, if he thinks either of us is tiring," Alec responded.

"If I'm ref can one of you put a different shirt on cuz when you start I mightn't know which of you is which?" Judd asked.

Alec and Ben eyed each other and realised they were dressed identically in black top and pants. Alec laughed, "sure hadn't thought of the problems," as he grabbed an old grey shirt.

As soon as he was ready they started circling each blocking the blows from the other. As they continued gradually getting faster Max walked in with Biggs, "Which is Alec?" she asked Raven, impressed by the spectacle.

"Alec's in the grey top," she replied.

When Judd realised who had walked in he shouted, "time out guys, boss present."

It took them a minute to realise what had been said and slow down, when they stopped they looked at one another, then Ben said, "not bad considering the down time."

"Thanks, but I think I might need a drink now," Alec replied, his head still feeling like it was moving too fast.

"Here buddy," called Biggs tossing him a bottle of water, which Alec caught easily.

"Not bad," Max commented, "so was this a friendly, or are you two still mad at each other?"

"Maxie, you know that's over," Ben declared.

"I thought so, but watching you, I wasn't so sure," she replied.

"We were just waiting for Sam to turn up," Alec reassured.

"Well I'm here now and we've got unfinished business," Sam declared as she walked in.

"Now I was hoping you'd say that," Alec grinned.

Alec didn't have time to finish the bottle of water before Sam kicked it out of his hand, "I had to spend nearly two weeks to med bay thanks to you," she spat as she tried a spinning kick.

Alec blocked her kick and replied, "at least you only broke your leg and hit your head, not that it knocked any sense in," as he caught her leg and flipped her on her back.

Sam flipped up retorting, "you got what you deserved for throwing me off the roof," and tried to kick his knee.

Alec blocked and countered; both physically and verbally, "if I'd wanted to hurt you, I could have dropped you on the way down."

"Huh, you expect me to believe that?" she argued as she tried to break his defences again.

He caught her arm and knocked her to the mat, "if you'd trusted me instead of struggled, neither of us would have been in med bay, it's about time you started trusting your own, instead of the freaks," he snarled at her, whilst holding her on the floor.

"I thought we were the freaks," she countered as he helped her up.

"Nah, that's a vicious rumour by the real freaks," he replied, as Max started clapping.

"Good match," she interrupted, "I'll accept that as the fight, Alec."

Alec looked at her, "why are you scared I might just win?"

"In your dreams pretty boy," she replied.

"Then why are you so intent at avoiding it?" he asked, "it was your challenge, I'm just following through your orders," he finished blankly, walking off to the showers.

Max realised by making the challenge in the meeting Alec would not back out, because he would appear weak. She wished she'd kept the challenge between the two of them, then she could have persuaded him not to fight, if he hadn't turned up at the meeting she could have.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the police HQ White was paying Clemente a visit.

"Why if it isn't Agent White, who likes to take on the transgenics," Clemente smirked when he saw White, "and lose, with his so much more experienced squad."

"Cut the wise cracks Clemente," White sneered, "I believe you still have dialogue with them."

"I did until some wise ass decided to bomb TC," Clemente replied seriously, "since then there has been no word from Max or Alec, and no-one speaking for the residents."

White allowed himself a small grin, _'so 452 and 494 really are gone,'_ he thought to himself.

"You wouldn't know who planned the bombing raid, would you?" Clemente asked; he knew it was White but had no proof. "Several citizens of Seattle were injured outside of TC during the raid."

"Government operation to subdue the transgenics," White replied deadpan.

"Yeah well I should have been warned, you don't attack the city without informing the local police, there could have been more trouble," Clemente seethed.

"It's done, now I need you to re-open dialogue with TC," White ordered.

Clemente laughed, "you come storming into my station after turning a controlled situation into a disaster and bombing my city and you expect my help. What sort of mess could I possibly help you with?"

White was furious at this man's attitude, but he needed his help, "I've just came from Roslyn where during an incident hostages were taken and I believe they are now in TC. I need you to get confirmation for me."

"What so you can go in all guns blazing and kill as many as possible," Clemente was amused by his audacity.

"If they won't release them, yes," White confirmed, "and your assistance is required, if you won't help informally I'll get the orders."

"I'm sure you will and when you do you will have my fullest assistance but until then you can stop littering my station and leave," Clemente replied forcefully.

When White had gone Clemente sat in his office, _'Max had never broken a promise, so the only reason for having hostages would be if they were part of this cult that he'd heard of.'_ Clemente made the decision to contact TC, not for White, but to warn them that White was on the case.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec was standing in the shower, annoyed with himself, not only had he been rude to Max, but he hadn't managed to talk to Biggs. He wanted to say thanks for yesterday but that Max knew, so if she did say anything Biggs would be prepared.

As he left the changing rooms he realised he was being followed, he thought it was Max for a moment; and then he smelt the tobacco in the air. "Why are you following me Sam, I thought we'd finished our business in the gym?"

"What you think that was a fair fight, you had already warmed up," she challenged.

"Maybe, but I'm not in the mood to continue now," he replied.

"Neither am I," she replied, surprising him, "what you said about trusting you, I'm sorry I didn't."

"What the great Sam admitting she did something wrong," he laughed.

"Yeah I'm admitting it, but if I ever hear you told anyone I'll break your neck," she snapped.

He held his hands in mock defeat, "so what's brought on your apology?"

"I had a lot of time to think in med bay, thanks to you," she grinned, "you once told me about what Max had done for me, but I still remembered the psy-ops treatment because of her."

"Yeah well at least you only got one dose because of your twin," he replied, "I got two."

"But you seem to get on with him?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe now, but it's been a rocky road," he admitted.

"Can you put a word in for me?" she asked, he looked at her incredulously. "Look I don't have anywhere else and I can help."

"Your track record isn't good," he replied.

"I know, but White killed my family and now this is the only family I have," she replied, "and I don't want to be on my own."

Alec thought for a minute, "ok, if you can get Peter and Fritz to understand that they're better off here at the moment, I'll see what I can do," he bargained.

"Why do you want them to stay?" she queried confused, "you had issues with them at Manticore."

"Yeah I did, but in what's coming I think we'll need all the help we can get," he replied, "and outside they're not safe from the ordinaries. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied and they shook hands, "One other thing when Issy said you were paralysed I didn't think you'd be fighting so soon, is this fight with Max going to be ok."

"Yeah, no big deal," he grinned and headed off to the nursery to collect Alex for lunch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N There will either be one more chapter, or about seven, depends if you want it to continue past the fight. So review and decide, as the next is the only one ready.

11


	64. The Fight

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-four: The Fight**

After Alec had left the gym for the showers, Max turned to Ben, "do you think he's ready."

Ben looked at her aghast, "the bigger question is are you ready for him?"

"What do you mean? I can always kick his ass," she replied indignantly, as they walked out of the gym.

"Even if you have to fight fair?" he replied with a smile.

"I did it in the cage fight," she replied smugly as they were heading towards HQ.

"From what Biggs told me of that, you didn't fight fair," he responded and she shot him a death glare. "Anyway Biggs and I are setting some rules and Biggs will referee, so don't think you'll get away with fighting dirty," he continued. "This will be a fair fight, but he's got a point to prove, can you honestly say the same."

"You mean you think his motivation is higher."

"Yeah."

"So he'll win and be back on the command team," she grinned, "win/win situation."

"I don't think it'll be that easy."

"How so?" she queried slightly nervously.

"He wants you to fight not give in."

She looked confused, "so we'll be fighting."

"Yeah that's what I thought," he replied, she still looked confused.

An X6 came running over from HQ, "Max, Dix says there's a message for you, he thinks it's important."

"Ok I'm on it," Max was still confused as she left Ben.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Dix what's the panic," Max called as she enter the command room.

"That Detective guy's on the phone for you, didn't want to speak to anyone else," the mutant replied.

Max grabbed the phone, "since I don't think mine have been upsetting you recently, what's the problem?" she snapped.

Detective Clemente was taken aback, Max wasn't usually this snappy at him; they had worked together in the past. "Sorry Max, I just thought you might like to know that Agent White has been to see me."

"What's that to me?" her voice still clipped.

He was getting worried about her attitude, what had happened in TC during that raid. "He reckons you've got some hostages and wants them back."

"So you doing his dirty work for him now?"

"I'm buying you some time, but I need to know what's going on," he replied patiently. "He seemed happy when I said that I hadn't had any contact with TC since his air raid."

"So Alec's sacrifice wasn't for nothing," she responded without thinking.

Detective Clemente was shocked to hear that something had happened to Alec, what could he say? "Are you alright? How is Alec?" the Detective replied with genuine concern.

Max was surprised at the tone of his voice, he seemed concerned. "I'm fine, Alec's improving, but if White thinks we're not please don't disillusion him," she pleaded. "What has he told you about these supposed hostages?"

"Not a lot, just that they're from Roslyn, what's going on Max?"

"While I was out of town Alec sent a squad to extract the cult's leader and a snake from their base," she heard Clemente gasp. "We needed the snake to develop the vaccine for the ordinaries."

"You mean for people like me," Clemente interrupted.

"Yeah, Alec thought the High Priest could help us with this prophesy stuff," she continued.

"Are they alright?" he replied.

"They're fine and most of the ones that came before, but I'm not prepared to hand them over just yet."

"Agent White has gone to get orders for their release or we come in shooting," Clemente warned.

"Thanks for the tip; I'll see if my contacts can slow him down until we're ready."

"Take care Max; if you're humanities only hope you can't mess this up."

"Call when you hear anything, I'll try and keep you in the loop," she replied, "I've been out of town and haven't had time to call before."

She put down the phone and saw Mole staring at her, "What?"

"Did you give him enough information?" the transhuman accused.

"He's helped us in the past and wanted to pass on a tip about White," she replied haughtily.

"So why didn't he tell us about the raid?"

"I don't think he knew."

"You don't think; well excuse me for not trusting him, but what has he done for us?" Mole replied sarcastically.

"He's let us get on with things in relative peace recently and he was concerned about Alec and me, even though he doesn't know exactly what happened," she responded, "He's an ally and we've precious few of them."

"Ok but don't blame me if it turns out wrong," he replied, then added seeing her expression, "and don't blame Alec either. So who's this contact and how are they going to stop White getting what he wants."

"Oh White will get his order, but it'll be delayed long enough for us to get our act together," she responded. "Lydecker said he'd help, let's hope he means it."

Max rang Lydecker with her proposal then left HQ to catch up on what had happened during her absence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max walked into the lab being used by the NorBAC team and started looking at different pieces of equipment. Issy was talking to Dr Reynolds about something and they were laughing. Max suddenly felt very protective of Alec and was about to make a comment, when someone grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing, this is a restricted area?" he accused, as Max nearly dropped the thing she had picked up. "That's not to be played with by silly girls," he finished, taking the object off her.

Max was incensed nobody spoke to her like that. "Who do you think you're talking to?" she retorted.

The commotion broke the conversation between Dr Reynolds and Issy.

"Max, I'm glad you got here," Issy called, glaring at Dr Patterson. Taking Dr Reynolds over to Max, she continued, "this is Dr David Reynolds, the team's leader, we were just discussing how Mina's procedures are going."

Max raised her eyebrows.

"David and I have known each other for years, but he didn't know about X5s when he thought he'd rescued Mina," Issy explained.

"Yeah, I only found out about that when her friends got here," he responded. "So you can imagine what I thought when she was throwing herself at me one day and ignoring me the next."

"Mina was in heat," Issy explained.

Max got the joke, "yeah been there, done that," she replied with a grin.

"Anyway you're not here to talk about my previous experiences with X5s," David responded putting his arm around Max. "Let me take you on a tour of what we've got," he suggested, flashing a charming smile.

Max removed his arm from around her shoulder, "I can follow quite easily, without the hands on," she sneered.

He was taken aback not realising how much transgenics hated anyone invading their personal space. "Fine, then just follow me," he replied, leading her through the different stages of progress.

Max looked concerned at Issy. "It's alright he's got the X5 he wants, you're safe," Issy smiled quietly.

Max followed as David enthused about the progress they had made with determining the way the virus attacked and starting to develop a vaccine. As they finished the tour David said, "of course we need to get back home to complete the work. It's just as well the away team got the snake or we would never have got this far."

Max gave Issy an accusing look. David noticed and continued, "I just meant we needed the pathogen to create the vaccine. If we go back tomorrow, we should be back in a month for the first trials."

"What do you need on your return?" Max asked.

"About twenty volunteers to try the vaccine and risk exposure," he replied.

"I think we can get them," Max replied, "Will Mina be ready to go with you?"

"I think David has a personal request as well," Issy interrupted.

Seeing Max eyeing him wary, David felt uncomfortable about his request, "I'd like Psyche to join me as well."

"Everyone's free to come and go as they please, I'm not their keeper," Max retorted.

'_Unless their name happens to be Alec,' Issy thought angrily._

"Yes, but she wants your blessing, she doesn't want you to think she's deserting," David pleaded.

Max looked at him, then to Issy, "is there any problem with her going?"

"None that can't be handled a different way," Issy replied.

"Then there's no problem, I'll tell her myself."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After collecting Alex from the nursery, Alec took her to the canteen for lunch. Entering the room he saw most of the tables were full, getting some food he realised that Mole and Biggs were sat together with several of the new X5s and most of Max's unit. He turned away from the scene to order the food and thought about having a quiet meal at a corner table.

Suddenly he felt a slap on the back, "you weren't thinking of sneaking off, were you?" Biggs teased.

"What did you do that for?" Alec complained, "As for sneaking, I never sneak," seeing the look on Biggs face, "well only on missions. But I did think the crowd might be a bit much for Alex," he lied.

Alex was pulling at Biggs trouser leg, wanting to be picked up, "well I don't think that's likely, she's been the centre of attention round here for weeks at mealtimes. Come over everyone wants to see you," he finished as he carried Alex towards their table.

Alec looked, no chance of avoiding it now, just glad neither Ben nor Max were there.

Judd and Raven moved over so Alec could sit between them and Biggs, "nice to have you back with us," Judd said.

"You mean that?" Alec teased, "you still owe me 100 bucks."

Will laughed, "well you certainly haven't lost your memory," he laughed, then more seriously, "is everything ok now, I heard you broke your back."

Alec looked up from his meal and realised that they were all waiting for an answer, "well everything I've tried so far works, but you'll have to ask Issy if it's up to normal," he replied straight-faced.

Some of the girls blushed and some of the guys coughed and looked embarrassed.

Alec was glad the ploy worked, "what's wrong, I mean Issy is like the doctor on my case, what were you thinking about?" feigning innocence.

"So why are you pushing Max for the fight?" Jondy asked, "you know she doesn't want to do it."

Alec grinned, "I know I've just got fed up of being pushed around; I thought I'd see how she felt about being pushed."

"She'll try not to fight," Zane replied.

"I know, but I know enough buttons to push," Alec was still grinning. "So Tori what do you think of the place?"

"Not bad could do with a few improvements," she smiled.

"You stopping to do them?"

"Until we get this freedom thingy, someone tried to sell us," she responded.

"Oh I'd almost forgotten about that," Alec replied, "What's Max got you all doing?" he asked the new X5s before catching up with the 09ers and his friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam left the gym and headed for the canteen, determined to grab some food and think about what had transpired with Alec.

She had nowhere to go and needed Alec's help, if she was going to stay in TC. Sure last time she'd been here she hadn't wanted anything to do with the place, but that was before White had killed her family and sent her to infiltrate TC. Max hadn't been here then but Alec had trusted her enough to ask her to help in a diversion, which she had messed up. He should hate her, she still felt a little mixed-up about everything, but he had given her a chance to redeem herself.

She set off for med bay to see Peter and Fritz to see what she could do.

As she entered the building she could hear Max talking to the NorBAC team and an idea formed. She just hoped Alec would accept that the alternative was probably for the best.

Finding their room she poked her head round the door, "hi, how's it going?" she asked in a relaxed tone.

"What do you want 452?" Peter snarled.

"I see you're not on first name terms with Max," she replied, "no matter, I'm Sam, her twin."

"453," Peter acknowledged, "so what do you want?"

"I was hoping to have a little chat about your plans when you leave here," she replied.

"What's it to you?" sneered Fritz.

"Well my plans depend on what you're doing," she confided.

"Why should what we're doing affect you?" Peter was surprised.

"I need an advocate here, after hurting Alec," she replied, "and that's conditional on what you do."

"I was wondering who we could thank for taking him out," Peter gloated with a grin, "he won't be so superior from a wheelchair."

"You're out of date on that," Sam smiled watching the change of expression on their faces. "Alec's been practising in the gym today, kicked my butt and three others."

"So what do you want?"

"The request is for you to stay until the fighting for freedom is over," Sam said simply.

"No way are we staying around 494, the prize punk," Peter retorted.

"Then would you act as escort and body guards for the NorBAC team," Sam suggested.

Peter looked at her, "you mean like a mission to protect?"

"Yeah, you'd go with them to their base in Canada and return when they come back," Sam continued. "What they're doing is for the safety of humanity, Max doesn't want any problems and she'd know where you were."

"As if she cares about us," Fritz snorted.

"Funny thing is she cares about all of us, whether we deserve it or not," Sam replied. "Alec knows that and wants you to stay for her sake and your safety."

"494," Peter started, but saw her look of disdain. "Alec only cares about his own status and keeping people in line, besides I thought he had that Issy woman, why should he care about 4-, Max?"

"Alec is SIC to Max here, so of course he worries what she thinks," Sam snapped, "as for keeping people in line; that was his job at Manticore, he's not the same guy now. But you seem to be the same prats you were there."

"Does anyone know about your suggestion of going with NorBAC?" Fritz asked.

"No, I only thought of it when coming here," she admitted.

"So that mightn't help you," she shook her head. "We'll consider and give you an answer this evening."

"It'll have to be after the fight."

"What fight?"

"Alec's taking on Max to reclaim his position on the command team," she said simply.

"That should be fun," Peter looked at Fritz, "watching her take him down."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N While the fight is taking place Issy and Jondy are talking at the side of the ring (italics).**

As Alec entered the gym with Issy he was surprised at how crowded the room was. The area for the fight was simply a matted area in the centre of the gym, similar to the training surface at Manticore, the edge of the mats marked the fighting area and was surrounded with seats on all sides; only a couple of seats were empty. He looked around and saw the new X5s sat by one corner with CeCe and Mole, while in the opposite corner sat the 09ers and Joshua.

He turned to Issy with a grin, "nice of them all to turn out to see me beat Max, guess that's our corner over there."

"Don't be over confident," she warned.

"Who, me, never," he replied with a smirk.

"Have you seen who's over there with us and who's with Max?" she asked.

He looked again, "so Sam's with us and Peter and Fritz are with Max, that figures." He grinned at Issy, "you'd better take your place; I see your friends from NorBAC are here as well."

As he made his way to a corner, Max came into the gym with Ben; she looked around and was surprised. "Seems everyone wants to see this one," she commented quietly.

"Yep, it's public knowledge about you throwing Alec off the command team," Ben replied. "He's got a lot of sympathy out there."

"So thanks to Issy they'll be rooting for him," she mused.

"Of course," Ben replied, putting his arm around her, "but only because they want him back, nothing against you."

"Of course it's against me," she hissed, "they see this fight as my fault."

Ben went to his place as Biggs stepped onto the mats. "Ok both of you," Biggs motioned them over. "This will be a clean fight, any dirty tactics and the perpetrator will be disqualified; that means no body contact below the belt," he looked at Max, to make sure she understood. "You break when told, submission or knockout to win. Other than that it's a free fight."

Max looked at him, "what about falls?"

Biggs looked at Alec then at her surprised, "come off it Max we're used to that, it's all part of the fight." He looked at Alec again.

"No problem here," he shrugged.

Biggs stepped off the mats so he wouldn't get in the way as Max and Alec started to circle.

_Jondy caught Issy's eye and they moved seats so that they could be together. "I've never seen Alec look this mean."_

"_You didn't see him at Manticore, but it's all an act until the fight really starts," Issy replied._

Max was continuing to circle trying to avoid Alec's attacks but not mounting any of her own. Alec was getting bored and decided it was time to knock her over and get her mad. Two kicks later Max was on the floor and Alec leaning over her, "so Maxie what makes you think that by giving up, this will be over, if you don't fight back, I might just decide to join the outing to Canada with Issy and Alex."

"You wouldn't," she replied shocked.

"Why not, it was nice having a little family time yesterday and now you've got brother Ben, you don't need me around." He could see her bristle when he called Ben, brother Ben.

_Jondy turned to Issy, "he's goading her, he'd better take care or she won't hold back."_

Max flipped Alec off and took up a fighting stance, "now that's more like it," Alec smiled.

_Issy "that's what he wants, he wants to demonstrate to everyone that he's back."_

Max kicked out feebly and Alec blocked easily, "now Maxie it's no good just pretending, I know when you're pretending," he complained whilst blocking a fist and landing a kick to her shoulder.

_Jondy "is that what this is all about."_

As Max staggered backwards, "so you want me to prove I'm better," she accused.

"Oh come on Maxie, you've never been that," he laughed, as she got ready to attack.

_Issy "no Max knocked him down, so he wants to knock her down, so she knows how it feels."_

Max laughed back, "so how come I always kick your ass."

"Because it's so much easier on everyone if I let you win," he taunted.

"And the cage fight?"

"_This is going to get ugly," Jondy commented._

"You cheated," he accused, as she tried the same tactic. He was ready and caught her leg throwing her into the air with such force that she would have landed badly, if he hadn't caught her.

"I thought this was a fight not Swan Lake," she snapped pushing him away and they really started to fight, with no time for words as each attacked and counter attacked. For several minutes they looked like they were perfectly matched until Max stumbled a landing and within seconds it was over and Alec had her in a choke hold.

Biggs entered the ring before just Ben fearing that Alec might not stop, but as soon as Alec saw Biggs he released her.

"Why did you take so long?" Alec accused, as he helped Max to stand and get her breath.

"I thought she might …" Biggs stumbled.

"Come on you know better than that," Alec replied, as Ben came to help Max, who was coughing.

"I should punch your lights out for that," Ben snapped at Alec, "you didn't need to choke her."

"Hey we're all big kids now, when Max started fighting she knew where it would end," Alec replied hands raised in submission to calm Ben.

Max coughed again and they all looked at her. "You stopped the pressure before Biggs stopped the fight," she accused.

"It's not my fault he took his time," Alec responded looking hurt.

Max realised she'd hurt him, "sorry I was just trying to say thanks for stopping when you did."

"Old Manticore trick we used with the trainers," he replied, "they didn't always know when to finish a session, gave Issy a few subjects until we stopped waiting for their ok to stop; but we had to make it look good or it was a week in the pit for disobeying an order."

As Biggs held Alec's arm to indicate he'd won Max asked "so it's business as usual tomorrow?"

He grinned, "but of course."

She looked at his face and realised what it was all about, "smart ass."

"Still fixated, thought you had someone else now," she attempted to punch his shoulder but he was ready and dodged with a smirk, so she caught Biggs instead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Hope the fight wasn't too bad. Reviews please.

12


	65. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-five: Aftermath**

After the cheers had died down several of the new X5s with Mole and CeCe came to talk to Alec. Whilst the 09ers went to see Max, effectively cutting them off from further conversation.

Before they went to join them Jondy turned to Issy. "The result might have been predictable, but he didn't have to half kill Max."

"What do you mean; she remained conscious, didn't she?" Issy bit.

"But she was humiliated."

"That's Biggs fault," she replied. Seeing Jondy's expression she continued, "Alec is an expert at disabling an opponent; Biggs should've been in to stop it straight away."

"What delayed him?"

"I think he was talking with Tori," Issy replied absently. "They were breeding partners at Manticore."

"Well she can keep her hands off him now, he's mine," Jondy stormed.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I don't think that will happen. They were both in Alec's unit so they were probably discussing the fight, it just changed too quickly."

"Max won't be happy with him if she finds out."

"Are you telling her, cuz I'm not," Issy replied. "Anyway I think we all need to calm down in the bar."

"Good idea, I'll get Max and my lot, you get Alec and your lot."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the gym emptied three people stayed in their seats. Sam waited for the others to indicate they were ready and went to join them.

"So the Son of a Bitch won. Figures she'd let him," sneered Peter.

"I don't think she let him," Sam replied. "So have you made up your minds?"

"After that display we don't want to stick around," he replied, "so when will we be leaving."

"Hey, I've still got to set it up. If everything goes to plan NorBAC are leaving tomorrow," she replied. "What about the girls?"

"We're better off without them," Fritz shrugged.

"Ok I'll see Max and Alec to make the arrangements," she stated. "Meet me during morning meeting in the bar." Sam left the gym to speak to Alec.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah, it gets us out of here," Peter replied, "but still gives us a way back in."

"You thinking about working for their enemies?"

"No, it just gives us longer to work out where to go next, without alienating them. I was listening to some of the talk about what's been going on. It might be better to keep some links here, their enemy is our enemy too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alec and Issy entered the bar a cheer went up amongst the crowd and Alec noticed the fight on the TV screen. He'd proven his point and didn't want to upset Max any further. Going over to the bar he asked Brandi to turn the tape off.

"Thanks guys, but it's over and I'd like it to stay that way, ok," Alec announced to everyone. "Brandi put some music on; I don't want it sombre in here when Max shows up."

Alec went to join Issy, Biggs, CeCe and Mole at a table next to some of the new X5s.

"So you don't want to rub her nose in it?" Mole questioned.

Alec looked tired. "That's not in anyone's best interests, least of all mine."

"So after messing her around and pissing her off, you don't want her upset?" queried Mole, not believing what he was hearing.

"Well not tonight," Alec replied mischievously.

Mole looked at him and grinned. 'Yeah, the Alec they knew and loved was back.'

When Max and her crowd walked in a couple of minutes later they were greeted by a show of concern by the occupants of the bar. Max was quite touched by the display until she realised that Issy and Alec were already there, seemingly in deep conversation.

"So not only do you try to kill me but you get your friends to be nice to me," she stormed at him.

Alec gave his best 'what me' look. "Max whatever makes you think that, I just came for a quiet drink to calm down."

"Liar," she spat. Despite his earlier anger towards Alec even Ben cringed at her accusation, if Alec had said something maybe it was just to calm things down.

"Look Max, I enjoyed the physical fight, but can we leave the verbal one for tomorrow," Alec replied wearily. "I just want to unwind before Issy and I collect Alex."

Max suddenly realised that she hadn't seen Alex since this morning, when she'd seen Issy taking her to the nursery. "So who's looking after her?"

"Gem agreed to keep her until we finished," Issy responded. "I let her know who won, but asked if she would be alright for another hour."

Max looked subdued, "Oh."

Alec saw Sam motioning him over and turned to Issy. "I think I've got some business to attend to." Seeing her look of disappointment, "I'll try not to be too long." He kissed her and was gone.

"What was all that about?" Max asked.

"Sam asked for his help," Issy replied, Max looked sceptical. "So I guess it's about that. So are you going to sit down and join us, or stand and be a sore loser."

Max and Ben sat down, when Brandi saw that they were seated she brought drinks over to them. The 09ers and the new X5s were mingling, although pairs were keeping together.

"Seems strange watching everyone getting on so well," Issy commented.

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because of how stiff and correct they were at Manticore, and how programmed to hate 09ers."

"Were they really taught to hate us?" asked Ben in surprise.

"Yeah, you're twins got the psy-ops treatment, but everyone was punished and indoctrinated to despise 09ers."

Judd came over, "so where did Alec go?"

"Off with Sam," Issy replied. "Why?"

"I just thought I'd better settle up, before I owe him any more," he replied.

"So how come you owe him anything?" asked Max.

"He had several scams going with the guards and pool wagers, which most of us lost. We also had a side bet, and since it was for six months, he won about nine months ago."

Max and Ben looked at him perplexed. Issy responded, "so she still won't admit her feelings yet. Do you want me to work on her?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm getting there, but she's a tough nut to crack," he replied. "Tell Alec I'll see him in the morning."

"Ok, I'm sure he'll want a bit of sparring after morning meeting," Issy replied. "If you beat him, he'll probably call it quits."

"So long as it's not double or nothing," Judd countered with a grin. "I'm not that well off."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec followed Sam out of the bar and into one of the side rooms. It was dark and Alec realised too late that it could be a trap, but he tensed anyway.

Sam noticed. "If I wanted to trap you, I'd have taken you further from the rest of command," she snapped.

"So what did you want me for?" Alec asked feeling uncomfortable.

Sam felt a desire to attack Alec. Alec was beginning to sense the pheromones coming from her. He backed away, knowing that if her heat was due he needed to get away soon.

"Well that depends on you," Sam replied in a husky voice.

"Look Sam, I've no desire for this. You obviously haven't had the procedures yet, so I think it would be better if we talked some other time," he panicked.

Sam tried to keep her mind focused away from his sexy body, and the way he stood so ready… "Peter and Fritz won't stay," she spluttered.

"So, why the rush to tell me?" Alec was confused.

"I suggested they go with the NorBAC team as body guards," she replied. Forcing herself against the far wall behind some chairs.

"And why would you do that?"

"I thought you could keep tabs on them, keep them busy. Max might accept the proposal," she rushed, the need to mate beginning to overpower her.

"Just as well I won tonight then," he replied, but she didn't realise what had been said in the arena. "Ok I'll have a word with Max, but either get into med bay now, or find another man quickly," he finished before blurring back to Issy."

As he sat down Issy looked at him, "hey slow down cowboy. What's the rush?" she asked.

"Sam's in heat," he stated simply, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not like you to turn down a quick romp," Max laughed at his discomfort.

"Yeah that was before I had a family to think about," he replied taking a large swig from his drink. "What she wanted was to say that Peter and Fritz want out," Max's face fell. "But that they would act as body guards for the NorBAC team, which on the face of it might be useful. They'll need an answer from you before anyone leaves."

"What do you think?" Max asked Alec.

"Sam's reasoning is good. I think you should tell them its ok," he replied. "You'll have to check with Sam, what arrangements she made with them. If she can pretend to be you, I'm sure you could pull the switch long enough to get them on their way."

"What about Sam?"

"Hopefully she'll be in med bay until her procedures are done," he replied turning to Issy.

"She'll be first on the list for tomorrow," Issy responded. "What about you Max, when will you come forward."

"It's only two days," she queried, Issy nodded. "Then let's have five days to get operations running smoothly and sort out the hostage problem; then I'll come in."

"What hostage problem?" Alec asked surprised.

"The hostages that you have in the cells," Max replied accusingly.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about them," he responded.

"X5's don't forget, she snapped.

"Maybe not, but I haven't been in the loop for a while and thought you'd probably dealt with them by now."

"Since nobody knows what was going on in that little brain of yours no-one knew what to do."

"You could have asked," Alec replied.

"When? You've either been in med bay or avoiding me since I got back," she accused.

Alec looked hurt, "that's unfair. I came to the meeting so you could see I was alright, only for you to be Miss Bitch. Then all you wanted to talk about was how you could avoid the fight. Anyone would think you were scared."

"No before, but remind me not to do it again," she replied rubbing her neck.

Alec grinned, "I don't think Ben would let me get that close again."

Ben turned round at the mention of his name, he'd been talking with Zane and Biggs. "What, you talking about me?"

"Just that you wouldn't let Max and I have another fight like tonight."

"No, sparring maybe, watching each other's backs maybe, but against each other, no," he replied. "So no leadership battles please."

"Not from me, I know my place," Alec replied with a smirk. "Under a great woman." Issy and Max blushed at the innuendo.

Ben replied, "never on top?"

"That would be telling," he laughed.

Hearing Alec laugh Judd came over. "Glad you came back, here's my debts to date," he stated handing over a wad of notes.

Alec thumbed through them, "haven't you got her sorted yet."

Judd blushed, "that was for the bet, which was three months ago."

"So you have got past first base now?" Alec laughed as Raven came over.

"That's none of your business," she snapped with a wink.

"About time. How long you been together now?" Alec pushed.

"Five years, on and off," Judd replied watching Raven's scowl. "See you round," he finished grabbing Raven and walking away before she asked what the money was for.

"They always like that?" Max asked.

"Pretty much, but they were always good for a laugh," Alec replied.

"Remember that time they were on opposite sides in training," Biggs interrupted.

Alec and he laughed. "That was no laughing matter," Issy complained. "Judd had to spend a week in the infirmary after that and I believe it was Tori's fault."

Tori turned, "someone talking about me?"

Alec laughed, "yeah, we were just discussing that time in training when Raven put Judd in the infirmary."

"Oh that," she smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her that he fancied Faith, but it was fun watching her reaction."

"Yeah and she still tried to make out that she didn't care," Biggs replied.

"I think visiting him in the infirmary twice a day confirmed it for everyone else though," Issy smiled.

"So they've been an item for that long?" Max asked amused.

"Yeah, a bit like you and Logan were," Alec replied.

Max shuddered, "yeah, well that's history." Hugging Ben she added, "I'm with the right one now."

Yawning Alec turned to Issy, "I think it's time we collected Alex and got home, see you in the morning Max."

"Yeah, just don't be late," Max replied with the grin.

As Alec and Issy left Ben leaned into Max, "is everything going to be ok between you two now."

Max looked as Alec walked out the door, "yeah, what about you, are you going to stop threatening him every time I get hurt."

Ben was surprised by the question, "I'll work on that, after all he is my brother."

"I think I'd better see Sam before turning in," she stated, "I'll see you back at the apartment." Max left everyone talking happily in the bar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Max got to the infirmary she asked Dage where Sam was, and was pointed in the direction of the cells.

"Issy wants her down for the procedures in the morning," Max informed him.

"Thought she might," he replied. "But I hope she's planning on doing the sedation, I wouldn't trust anyone else, including myself."

"Why not?"

"The males want to jump her and the females aren't strong enough."

"But Issy claims not to be strong?"

"She has this mental ability to stop most people in their tracks, if she wants to."

Max raised an eyebrow, "how and why doesn't she?"

"Because she doesn't want to," a female voice said.

"Psyche, what are you doing here?" Max accused.

"I heard voices and knew you'd be coming to see Sam," she replied. "Issy is here because of Alec, she won't do anything to upset that. If you need her help she'll stand by your side, so long as it's not against him."

"So in a fight against the familiars…" Max started.

"She will try and disable them, to make it easier for you, same as Mia and Dara."

"Pity Mia isn't here then," Max sighed.

"She will be, when she's needed."

"Ok I'd better see Sam, lead on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Max was alone with Sam she studied her for a moment. "I've heard from Alec, now you explain," she demanded.

Sam stared back defiantly, "why, don't you trust him?"

"Because I asked and as NorBAC are leaving tomorrow, I'm going to have to complete your plans."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you will be in surgery. From what Alec said he was lucky to escape from you."

"I'm sure he would have enjoyed it," Sam replied, savouring the thought of Alec being her mate.

"Get your head out of the gutter girl," Max reprimanded. "Alec said you had spoken to Peter and Fritz suggesting that they act as body guards, is that true?"

"They won't stay, it seemed like a good alternative," she confirmed.

"Where and when were you going to confirm the arrangements?"

"During morning meeting in the bar. Why what are you going to do?"

"I'll confirm the arrangements for you," Max replied. "When you're out of med bay we'll discuss your future here."

Sam looked at her, "did Alec speak up for me."

"In a manner of speaking, but I don't think trying to rape him helped your case," Max laughed as she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So I got 65 done, hopefully it will break the block on finishing.

9


	66. Business as Usual

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-six: Business as Usual**

Next morning Alec woke to a commotion coming from the corridor outside his apartment. Issy was still asleep and he lay for a while trying to work out what was happening. Gradually he realised it was Max and Ben arguing, but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

'_Max it's 5:30 and if Alec's anything like me, he won't want to be _

_disturbed this early.'_

'_So it's 5:30 but I need to see him before the morning meeting and run through some things.'_

'_But Max morning meeting isn't until 9:00 you could leave it until 7:30.'_

By this time Alec had got up, pulled on some combat pants and opened the door. "Look if you are going to fight can you do it in your apartment, some of us want our sleep," he complained.

Max grabbed his arm, "if you want this settled then you're coming too," she insisted as she pulled him along the corridor to her apartment.

Alec looked at Ben who shrugged.

Alec pulled his arm, "Max I don't know what your fetish is, but I'm not up for it."

She looked at him in disgust and with her free hand hit him, "I'm so not going there," she replied as she dragged him into the apartment with Ben close behind.

As Ben closed the door Alec wondered what was going on, "come on Max what the hell do you want?"

"It was your idea that we should be in here," she snapped.

Alec thought, he had suggested that she and Ben argue behind closed doors, but he didn't remember volunteering to be referee, "look if you've got problems," he looked between them, "I'm probably the wrong one to mediate."

Ben laughed, "that's a good one. It's not a problem between Max and me but Max and you."

Alec was confused; there was no Max and him, "what are you talking about?" Alec ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Max, "is someone going to enlighten me about why I've been kidnapped in the middle of the night."

Max rolled her eyes, "for a start it's not the middle of the night, just early morning."

Alec gave her a sideward's glance, "it may not be the middle of the night for you, but it sure as hell is for me."

Ignoring his comment she continued, "and secondly we need to talk about the meeting and me impersonating Sam."

Alec was still confused after being woken up, "why do you need to impersonate Sam at the morning meeting?"

Max looked back annoyed, "I don't."

Ben interrupted, "since you've got your own way Max, I'm going back to bed. Just try to finish this before breakfast."

Max looked annoyed but this time at Ben, "fine, I'll see you later." Turning back to Alec, "Sam said she was meeting Peter and Fritz during the morning meeting, so how do you suggest I manage to be in two places at once?"

Alec pondered, "you can't. But you can open and close the meeting, slipping out to see them in between," he suggested.

"So work me through it and you can go back to bed," she instructed.

Alec quickly sketched out the plan and went back to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec went to his office half an hour before the meeting, to try and sort out his desk. Leafing through the paperwork he found some old orders which were due. Ringing the suppliers he found that they were expecting to deliver the next day, he agreed to meet in the usual place at 1:00.

He thought about the hostages. Was there any reason for keeping them? The High Priest had given some information, thinking Max and he were dead; he didn't think they'd get anything else. The High Priestess hadn't said anything coherent. The Phallux were just prisoners of this war. Resources were scarce in TC at the best of times and they were feeding seven people unnecessarily; time to hand them over to Clemente, but secretly. Should he tell Max before the meeting, or during? Before, Max didn't like surprises.

He left his office and went to Max's expecting to find her alone. He was about to open the door, when he stopped and knocked.

Max answered the door laughing, behind her was Jondy.

"Er, sorry. I was hoping to catch you alone," he stammered.

"That's alright I was just leaving," replied Jondy, giving him the once over.

Alec felt uncomfortable, Jondy laughed again and Max was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

When Jondy had gone and he'd closed the door he asked. "What was all that about?"

"We were just talking about your near miss with Sam," Max replied still grinning.

"That was not funny," he replied with a pained expression from the memory.

"It was so," she replied still grinning. "What was it you wanted anyway?"

"The hostages."

"You want the hostages?" Max was puzzled.

"No. Unless you think any will reveal something more?"

"No."

"Then we need to get them out of here."

"Agreed."

"Tomorrow we've got a supply run."

"That's news to me."

"Yeah, I set it up before I went down. Anyways if we take them out and get the dealers to drop them on Clemente, maybe he can lock them up on some charge."

"It's a plan we can work on. When do you want to announce?"

"At the meeting, just before you disappear, should keep us talking a while. Hopefully nobody will notice how long you're gone."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Issy went to find Alec before the meeting. "Anything I need to know before we go in?" she asked. "You seemed pre-occupied at breakfast."

"Can you help keep everyone's mind focused on the meeting, not who's there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Max needs to be two places at once."

"No problem."

They were deliberately a couple of minutes late for the meeting to give the others time to get settled.

"Glad you decided to join us," Max commented sarcastically.

"Well if you do get me up at 5:30, what do you expect?" Alec retorted making Max blush. The innuendo not lost on the others; the males sniggered while some of the females blushed.

"I was going to welcome you back to the team," she responded. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well I'm glad you're back Princess, the last few meetings have been very dull," countered Mole. "Be nice to get a bit more support here."

"What feeling out numbered Mole?" Jondy posed with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Alec looked at his friends round the table and thought is this what I really want. A thought popped into his head, _'maybe not but it'll do until the mess is sorted.'_

He looked at Issy, who smiled back.

"Well, I would say it's nice to be back, but the state of my desk says it'll take a week to find out if any important dates had been missed." He looked at them seriously to see who flinched first.

"Sorry man," Biggs began. "Couldn't make head on tail of your filing system, so when someone rang we just dealt with that."

"Yeah, well you missed one who doesn't ring," he accused.

"That's unfair," Max complained, "You keep too much information in your head. We need to learn from the experience not beat each other up over it."

"It mightn't have been perfectly filed but it was no where near as bad as now," Alec complained.

Luke looked guilty, "sorry Alec before Biggs got back we needed something, and I, sorta messed things up. I didn't know how to put it right so left it. We all thought you'd be back sooner."

Alec felt guilty at upsetting his friends. "Ok but it's going to take me the best part of the day to sort."

"So what you're saying is, there's a do not disturb sign on your door for the rest of the day," Max responded. "But until then we've got two major issues to discuss; first the supply run tomorrow and secondly what to do with the hostages."

As they started discussing the issues there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me Max that detective wants a word."

Max made her excuses and left. "Thanks Dalton, don't tell anyone it was a ruse."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max made her way to the bar changing her jacket on the way. Calmly she tried to imagine how Sam would walk into the meeting and how she would start the conversation.

She went straight to the bar and ordered a drink, hoping they wouldn't ask about cigarettes. After getting the drink she scanned the bar's interior, few people came in at this time. There were a couple of transhumans in the corner and some X6s having a game of pool. She saw Peter and Fritz sat at a table watching her.

'_Here goes nothing,'_ she thought as she walked over.

"Wondered how long it would take you to join us Max," Peter emphasized her name.

Max looked surprised. "So what makes you think I'm Max?" she replied nonchalantly.

"Because Sam would have walked over smoking," replied Fritz.

"And Sam's in med bay after her heat incident with the prize punk," Peter added.

"I presume you mean Alec," Max rebuked. "While I'm here you use his name or I'll start calling you Dumb and Dumber." They looked at each other then her. "Anyways how do you know about what happened with Sam?"

"One of the med tecs was talking about it at breakfast," he replied, "seems your friend turned tail and ran."

"Yeah well I don't blame Alec. Ok so my ruse won't work, but I'm still here to talk if you want this gig."

"All ears," they replied.

"Alec explained to me Sam's suggestion," she stated. "I'm all in favour, so you'll leave with the NorBAC team after lunch. The boat will take you to Canada, then you'll continue on protective services while they develop the vaccine. They'll come back here for trials then return to Canada to organise manufacture and supply. Are you happy shadowing them throughout?"

"What do we do in the event of a threat?" Peter asked.

"Depends on the origin, familiars whatever force is necessary, ordinaries non-lethal and transgenics to be sent here."

"So we can eliminate familiars?"

"As a last resort."

"Ok, when do we meet them?"

"At lunch, see you in the canteen at 13:00," she finished and left.

"Shows what missing ten years training messes up," Peter turned to Fritz.

"Let's get ready and tell the girls we're leaving without them," Fritz replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max re-entered the meeting to hear Alec talking. "So it's agreed Biggs, Jondy and Mitch will meet the suppliers with me. We'll have the familiars chained in the warehouse with six guards."

"Who are you thinking of for guard detail?" Max asked.

"I was thinking about Rob, Zane, Seth, Judd, Raven and Tori, any objections."

"Why not Ben and me?"

"The fewer people who know about you and Ben the better," he replied, "at the moment White thinks you and I are dead, so let's work with the illusion."

"So why will you be there?"

"The supplier doesn't trust anyone else," he replied. "That's why he won't ring me."

"So if he's so paranoid why do we go to him?"

"He's reliable, even for the difficult stuff. This order includes tryptophan."

"Oh! Ok." Max decided to finish the meeting with news of NorBAC. "After lunch today the NorBAC team will be leaving with an escort. The boat will need fueling for a trip to Canada and back. Leaving with the NorBAC team will be Psyche, Peter and Fritz. I want four volunteers to crew the boat."

"How about Jondy, Zane, Greg and me?" offered Biggs?

Max looked at Alec, who shrugged, "ok we discuss details at 12:30, then lunch at 13:00 to meet the others. I'd like you there Alec," she added.

"Sure."

"Any other business?" Max asked. Nobody volunteered an answer. "Ok we'll close now, see the volunteers at 12:30 the rest of you at 16:00 update."

As everyone left Alec turned to Max and said, "that went well. How was it with Peter and Fritz?"

"The ruse was wasted; some med tec had been mouthing over breakfast."

"So they knew about Sam?"

She nodded, "but at least they listened and agreed, although they have real issues about you."

"Yeah that was the downside of being CO; I had them sent to the pit a few times." He grinned, "but sometimes it would be fun watching their disbelieving faces."

"I hope they did something to warrant the punishment."

"Yeah, I'm not a cold heartless bastard. Usually it was to do with injuring someone and insubordination."

"Insubordination to you, I suppose," Max glanced at him.

"Yeah, they once did it when Renfro was around; she had them sent to psy-ops for evaluation. Took me a week of careful persuasion to get that changed to a week in solitary."

"Why would you do that?"

"They might be totally pains in the ass, but they're good at their job, if they're assigned with the right team. Besides enough of us had been terminated, one way or another, with their attitudes psy-ops would've had them terminated as defective."

"Thought you could persuade Issy to do anything you wanted," Max mused. "As head of psy-ops she could have over-ruled any decision."

"It was after she'd done her forget-me stuff, so I didn't realise that," he replied sadly.

"And they don't know?"

"What, let them think I cared; I couldn't do that," he replied shocked. "I thought I was going to have to sell my body to win that one; lucky for me that Renfro wanted pure X5s on the breeding program and you were back in her clutches."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At 12:30 Jondy, Biggs, Zane and Greg joined Max and Alec in Max's office.

"Right let's get down to business," Max started. "NorBAC are leaving today and we have an escort in the form of Peter and Fritz going with them."

Biggs raised his eyebrows, "is that wise? They don't care much for TC and its leaders; will they carry out the assignment?"

"They've agreed to be bodyguards until the vaccine is distributed and I trust them to do that," Max replied.

Biggs looked at Alec, "and you trust them?"

Alec felt uncomfortable at being put on the spot, "they're good at their job, so yeah I trust them to complete the mission. What happens afterwards is anyone's guess."

Greg looked at Alec, "so I guess you and these guys don't get on?"

Alec smiled, "you could say that."

"Ok back to the matter in hand," Max snapped. "I want you to take them to Canada in the boat; Lydecker has arranged transport from the border, so I want you back before nightfall."

"No problems sis," remarked Zane.

"Well let's go and introduce everyone," Max finished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the canteen the NorBAC team were busy eating and chatting, but Peter and Fritz had not arrived. Grabbing some food Max and her colleagues went to join them.

"So you ready for the off?" Max asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we get there the sooner we'll be back," Dr Reynolds replied. "No Issy today?"

"She's busy," Alec responded.

"Ah, the joys of being with a professional woman," Dr Reynolds replied.

Alec bristled but held his tongue.

"We have an escort for you, they will act as bodyguards until we're ready to distribute the vaccine," Max explained.

"Do you think we'll need one?" Dr Reynolds asked. "I mean with Mina and Psyche with us, would anyone dare attack?"

"Peter and Fritz are both highly trained and have been on several successful missions," Alec replied. "If you need a bodyguard they will perform the role admirably."

"What the great 494 praising us?" Peter sneered. "I don't believe it."

"Personally I might think you're the biggest prats to come out of Manticore," Alec replied coldly. "But your mission results speak for themselves and I'm talking about that."

"Feelings mutual," replied Fritz.

Max could feel the animosity between them. "I thought I said we use names not designations here," she interrupted coldly. "Just as well you're not going on the boat trip," she grinned at Alec.

"Yep, I bet Biggs is regretting his decision to volunteer for that," he grinned back.

"So we leave after lunch, then what?" asked Dr Reynolds.

"Biggs and his crew will take you to Canada in the boat, then Lydecker has arranged transport to Toronto for you. When you've completed we'll set up the return route," Max instructed.

"I'll miss being here," Dr Reynolds replied, "it's been fun."

"Yeah, well just look after our people and they'll look after you," Max finished as everyone got ready to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So I got 66 done, hopefully it will break the block on finishing. I've also finished my Supernatural fic, which will be posted in the next few days. Hope you'll try it and leave feedback.

8


	67. Lydecker, Hostages & White

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-seven: Lydecker, Hostages & White**

After seeing the NorBAC team off Alec and Max went back to her office.

"Who are you calling first?" Alec asked.

"Clemente," she replied as she sat at her desk. "He's been fair with us, time to be fair with him. Are you going to call the supplier, check he's ok with the switch?"

"Thought I'd wait to find out what Clemente says," he replied sitting on the desk.

Max picked up her phone and rang the number. When he answered she replied, "Clemente, it's Max, we need some help?"

'What sort of help?'

"We want to get the hostages out of here, but we don't want them meeting White yet," she replied.

'How you gonna do that?'

"Hopefully with your help," she answered. We've got a supply run tomorrow, thought we'd take them out then."

'So what do you expect from me?'

"If we get the suppliers to drop them at a given point, is there any chance of you arresting them on some charge?" Max tried.

'Like what?'

"I dunno."

"Suspicion of being a transgenic," Alec offered.

"Did you hear that?"

'Yeah, so I guess Alec's ok now," Clemente replied. "Tell me where the drop is and I'll see what I can do. How many we expecting?'

"Six, four Phallux, High Priest and High Priestess."

'Phallux, aren't they the ones from the Jam Pony siege.'

"Yeah same lot."

'I think I might enjoy this,' Clemente smiled to himself.

"Be in touch later. Bye."

'Bye Max.'

As Max closed her cell she turned to Alec, "Ok I think he's cool, so you'd better ok it with the supplier."

Alec got his cell and dialled the number, "Hi Jake got an additional job for you and your boys… Yeah I know you think I've messed you around, I'll explain when we meet… I need you to take some dangerous prisoners to a drop-off point for the police to pick-up… I know but we can't be seen with them… I'll have them sedated, ok… I'll give you the drop point tomorrow… If everything goes fine I'll get you enough of a new vaccine for you and your family… See you tomorrow," Alec closed his cell.

Max glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"What are you doing promising the vaccine to him?"

"Hey he's a good supplier. We don't want to lose him to the virus, do we?"

"Ok, but no-one else."

"So who are you thinking of as guinea pigs, just your friends," he accused.

"Just Jam Pony, Clemente and Dr Carr," she replied.

"Your friends because they've been useful," Max shot him a withering glance, he grinned back. "Maxie I'm not saying that's wrong, just that there are others who deserve it for the same reason."

"We only need twenty for the first trial," she countered.

"Ok so that's Jam Pony, Sam Carr, Clemente and Jake. I reckon we've got about thirty. Surely a trial of thirty is better than twenty."

"So how do you reckon thirty?"

"Fifteen at Jam Pony, five for Sam Carr, five for Clemente and five for Jake."

"Oh!"

"Let's stop arguing, I've got a desk to sort before your next meeting and I thought you were going to talk to Lydecker," Alec responded getting off Max's desk and heading for the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sandeman and Lydecker had left Seattle for Washington not long after Max had returned from Gillette. It had been thought that their influence was required to keep a negative profile on the familiars and increase the positive profile of the transgenics. Since then Lydecker had used his influence to ensure that the transgenics got any equipment that they needed in TC and acquire the boat.

Working in the corridors of power they had managed to keep the government from invading TC and arresting the transgenics.

Max's latest call was giving them a headache.

"How are we supposed to stop White getting the orders to storm TC for those hostages?" Sandeman asked Lydecker.

Lydecker looked at the old man, "we're not, we've just got to stall them long enough for Max and Alec to come up with a plan to get them out of the way. Is Greg still there?"

"He's staying at the apartment. He wants to be close to Dara."

"He might come in useful when White tries to get in."

"So what are we going to do?"

"They said the NorBAC team had left, so you need to work on the medical committees ready for when they get this vaccine. I'm going to work on my contacts amongst the FBI, CIA, NSA and the committee to slow things down. Hopefully Max will ring back tomorrow and say it's sorted."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When White had left Clemente he went straight to Washington. He was angry that this stupid Detective had once again thwarted his plans to take down the transgenics once and for all. He was comforted that his efforts to get rid of 452 and 494 seemed to have worked this time. He knew that this Detective had been in touch with them since they'd set up base in TC, but if he hadn't heard from them then his plan must've worked.

Now to finish the job and get back the High Priest and Priestess back in time for the ceremony.

He went to his superiors and asked for the warrant that he needed for the Detectives co-operation in storming TC. None of the people who usually saw were available and the person who was stalled.

White was furious but knew better than to vent his frustration where his superiors might notice.

He left the corridors of power and headed to a familiar training complex where he could vent his anger.

What he didn't notice was Lydecker watching him leave.

Lydecker rang Max, "White is royally pissed, hope you don't want him held up for too long."

'They'll be out tomorrow, so by the time he gets the ok they should be gone,' she replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec had finished straightening his office when Max walked in. "Not bad, thought it would take you longer," she commented.

"Yeah well I had an incentive to get finished early," he replied.

She looked at him confused, "and what's that."

"The look on your face when you walked through the door to see I'd finished," he grinned.

The grin didn't last long as she punched him in the shoulder for his cheek, "Oww, now I know why I enjoyed the day off," he complained.

She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"No physical violence," he responded.

"Yeah well you deserve it smart-ass."

"Back with the appreciative remarks about my body," he grinned.

"Get over yourself," she chided. "I've got someone else for that."

"Yeah same body, different personality," he jested. "At least I'm not with Sam because you wouldn't."

Max felt hurt and Alec realised, "sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"What smart-Alec admits he's done something wrong?"

He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and concern, "no, not wrong, just putting my foot in it again."

She looked, "yeah well don't let it happen again."

"When you stop with the hitting I'll stop with the snide remarks, deal."

"That's so not going to happen."

"So my mouth can let me down again," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway what did you come in here for?"

"Just to say Lydecker's bought us the time we need but White's really pissed."

"Well they need the High Priestess for some sort of ceremony and time must be getting short. Assuming he thinks we're dead, he must be getting worried that they won't be able to perform whatever it is that they do."

"So smart-ass with two of you and two of me around, how we gonna convince him we're dead."

"Several of us are going to have to go hiding when he arrives, not just us and our twins."

Max was confused, "like who?"

"Well for a start he thinks Biggs and CeCe are dead," he replied. "Then there's your siblings, they wouldn't be here if you're dead." He looked to see if she could see where he was leading but her face was blank. "He flattened the place a few weeks ago and thinks there's not many left here, instead we've nearly doubled in size."

"So it's going to look very suspicious," she replied. "How we going to hide everyone?"

"The situation will need handling, but not by us."

"By who?"

"Mole, Issy, Mitch and Dix," he replied with smirk.

She looked at him, how did he think they were going to handle White. She gave him an incredulous look, "and how might they do that?"

He shrugged, "like it or not White either thinks the rest of us are dead or not here, this way we continue the pretence."

"So the rest of us just hide in the basement while White looks for his people."

"I know it sucks, but better that than White being prepared for the next battle. It'd be nice to have the upper hand for once."

"But the basement."

"Beats the sewers every time for me," he grinned.

"We'll need to discuss this at the meeting, so everyone's prepared."

"They will be its part of the training."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Sorry this is a bit short writer's block hitting this at the moment, I know what I need to do to finish, but having trouble getting the order right. I'll try to get the next finished by next weekend, now my Supernatural story is completed and posted.

5


	68. A Little Subtefuge

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: My first attempt.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-eight: A Little Subterfuge**

TC command team were waiting for Max to arrive at the morning meeting. Alec and Issy were discussing the boat trip with Biggs. Jondy and Mole were discussing TC security with Dix. Generally everyone was talking in anticipation of what Max was going to say. Only Alec and Issy had any idea and they weren't letting on.

When Max entered the room it was as if someone had flicked a switch the silence was instant and complete. Max looked at everyone and motioned for them to sit.

"As you are aware we have been holding some of the familiars as prisoners," she started.

There were nods around the room.

"Detective Clemente has informed us that White is on the war path and wants them back," she paused for effect and was gratified to see the whispering from some. She looked at Alec who grinned back, an act not missed by Jondy.

"So little sister what have you and Super Boy cooked up this time?" Jondy asked.

Max gave a quick glance to Alec and Issy before continuing, "we're going to smuggle the hostages out when we go to collect the supplies today and the supplier is going to drop them off for Clemente to pick up."

Mole whistled, "so the Detective is working with us now, how'd you wrangle that one?"

"Told him who the hostages were," she replied. "He doesn't like White, so he's helping to piss White off."

"Plus he's on the list for the vaccine trial," Alec added.

"Is that why the supplier is helping, a bit of the vaccine?" asked Jondy.

Alec shrugged, "better that than be caught with them, this way Clemente can say he didn't know they we're transgenics."

"But it'll be easy to tell," argued Mole. "They don't have barcodes."

Issy glanced at Max and smiled, "they do now."

Max added, "our parting gift for all their help, they had nice little barcodes tattooed this morning."

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously we need to plan not only how we get them out of here to the meet point, but also what everyone will be doing when White arrives," Max brought their attention back and looked at Alec.

Alec picked up the story, "as far as White is aware there are very few transgenics still alive here, whereas no-one died in his raid and we've increased by a hundred since Max did her freak nation speech."

"White thinks you and Max are dead," laughed Mole. "Instead we've got you twice now."

"Not quite," Max rebuffed, "but yes, he does think we're dead so he can't see us."

"Or the hundred extras, or Biggs and CeCe, or the 09ers," added Alec.

Jondy huffed, "when are you going to stop calling us the 09ers?"

"When it's no longer a useful categorisation to use," he replied easily with a smirk.

Jondy looked hurt and Max sympathised, "Jondy I don't like it, but we'll be here all day if we use everyone's name every time."

"So what are we going to do with you?" the ever practical Mole asked.

"We've already got the basements kitted out for the long haul," Alec stated. "So as many as possible will be housed there as soon as there is word that White is on his way."

"So while you're hiding who's running the place?" Mole quizzed.

"You and Issy," Max replied.

Issy looked at Alec then at Max in shock, "but I can't command TC."

Mole looked at her, "well I'll be helping," he replied miffed.

"So will Max and I," Alec responded, "don't forget that telepathy thingy we've got going. We've got cameras everywhere and monitors down there, so the rest of command will be keeping an eye on things and reporting back what needs doing."

"So you'll still be in charge but Issy will be your voice," Mole sighed. "And to think I actually thought you'd trust us to sort the mess without you."

"The most important thing will be to disguise all the entrances so that White doesn't find us," Max stated. "I also want Greg to work with you."

There were surprised looks from the command team.

"Greg has proved his loyalty and he's a familiar who can say that he hasn't seen any since the attack."

"Have you asked Greg yet?" Issy asked.

"No but I don't anticipate a problem," Max replied.

"You're probably right he'd do anything to keep Dara safe, so she'll need protecting with the rest of you," Issy replied.

"After this meeting we need a group to sort out where everyone will be housed and who camouflages the basement entrances," Max stated. "Those of you involved in the supply run will need to prepare. What time are you going, Alec?"

"We'll leave at 11:00, we'll need lookouts posted for the return route for the suppliers," he replied.

"After this meeting anyone not on duty above ground is to remain in the basements until after White's visit."

"I'll ensure that any trace of NorBAC is removed," Issy suggested. "We don't want White realising that we've got help with the vaccine."

"What about the supply run?" asked Biggs? "How are we going to get the familiars there?"

"Since we can't take them out the front gate," Alec replied, "and they'll be sedated. We need to get them to the boat; the meet is at pier 67. When we get to the pier we can house them in the warehouse until the supplier arrives."

"Anyone going with them to the drop point?" asked CeCe.

"No it's too risky," Max replied. "Clemente is going to pick them up with four of his most trusted men and take them to the airport."

"Why would he do that?" asked Mole.

"Because Lydecker will be waiting to take them to a secret facility until after the date that the High Priest gave us," Max snapped.

"Thus foiling their attempt at world domination," laughed Mole.

"Not quite, but halfway there," she replied. "Ok its 10:00 those of you going on the run better get started. Dix help with the monitoring. I'm going to see Greg. Issy you get med bay and the labs sorted. Mole you sort those staying above ground and Joshua you start sorting everyone who will be below ground. Meeting finished."

With no time for talking everyone set to work quickly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max got out of TC and knocked at the door, not sure how Greg would react to her proposal.

The door opened. "Why, hello Max what you doing here?" Greg asked smiling. "It's not like you to wait at the door." He gestured for her to enter.

Walking into the apartment Max felt unsure of his reaction. "Greg we need your help in TC."

He smiled, "what, I know Dara isn't causing problems and the familiars are secured. Don't tell me, White has decided to look for them?"

"Our friendly detective warned me that White wants to come and search TC for them," she replied. "But that isn't the problem; they will be long gone when he arrives."

Greg was confused, "so why do you need me?"

"Because Alec's stunt has convinced White that we're dead, so we need someone to convince him not to look too hard for the prisoners."

"In case he finds your hiding place," Greg finished for her.

"Precisely. He thinks that his raid decreased our numbers and killed the leaders, but we haven't given up yet, which must confuse him."

"So you want me helping the new leaders? Who are?"

"Issy and Mole," she replied, "Although we'll be backing them through Issy's link with Alec. We need you there to stop Mole shooting anyone and act like you're helping because of Issy."

"Whoa, Issy and I might be friends but we've both got partners. Have you even discussed this with Alec and her?"

"Not yet," she admitted. "Dara will be safe with us in hiding, but White will need convincing that everything is above board. How better to convince him than you consoling and falling for the partner of one of the leaders after their death?"

"Piece of cake if Alec doesn't decide to kill me," he grinned.

"Yeah, well when you're ready we'll see Issy," she responded. "Then when Alec gets back from the supply run we'll talk to him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Biggs went to get the hostages Thula hadn't received her sedative. "So now you've decided to get us out of here, what happened to the great 494."

"Thought you would've heard by now," Biggs replied. "Between White and the High Priest he died about a week ago, Max too."

Thula grinned, "serves them right transgenic filth." She thought for a second, "although he was quite cute."

Alec was listening to the conversation on his comms unit and wanted to gag, she thought he was cute, yuk. 'Just get her out of there and to the boat.'

When they were all stowed on the boat Alec approached, wearing a black hoodie and sun glasses. His hands were in his pockets and he acted like he was taking orders from Biggs.

They got to pier 67 the familiars were transferred to the warehouse, but Alec stayed out of the way, hoping that they didn't recognise him.

Fifteen minutes later Jake and his men arrived in two trucks.

Jake looked around and was about to leave when Alec stepped out of the shadows. The hoodie and sun glasses had gone. "Sorry to keep you waiting Jake," he smiled holding his hand out.

"Why are you hiding and why was your call so late?" Jake replied gruffly.

"Let's just say even transgenics bleed," Alec replied.

"What's going on, first you're late calling; then you want me to handle your trash?"

Alec put his arm around Jake and started walking as they talked, "I'm sorry Jake, we had a little action at TC recently."

"The bombing," Jake responded. "Could hear that all over the place, heard that they'd killed some transgenics and others."

"Yeah well yours truly is among the dead," Alec looked at Jake. "So that's why the call took a little longer than expected." Alec grinned at the surprise on Jake's face, "and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep that info to yourself."

"Sure Alec," Jake was more scared of crossing the transgenic than he'd ever been. Alec had always been a good customer and he didn't want to lose that. "What's this other cargo and payment?" he thought changing the subject would be safer.

"Some members of a cult that want to take over the world," Alec responded. "They're strong but have been sedated, don't worry about using tazars on them if you need to. The payment is five doses of a prototype vaccine against the disease that these freaks hope will kill the rest of you."

"When do we get payment?"

"As soon as it arrives in TC, I'll call you."

By this time they had rejoined the others who had finished unloading and loading cargo. The familiars didn't see or hear Alec talking to Jake.

"Just one thing," Jake asked. "Where are we dropping them?"

"The back of sector 9 police station."

Jake looked at him to see if he was joking, when there was no reaction he asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah our friend Detective Clemente is expecting them." Then Alec and transgenics were gone as Jake climbed into the truck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Please review I know this has been a long time coming, but I do need some encouragement; neither this nor my SN fic have had many reviews lately. I am hoping to finish this in about five more chapters.

5


	69. Preparing for White

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but with so few reviews I didn't think you were interested any more.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Sixty-nine: Preparing for White**

As Alec and the others returned from the supply run Joshua called to him. "Hi Medium Fella, go ok?"

"Yeah, Big Fella. Where's Max?"

"Office, waiting for you," the dog-man replied.

Alec looked concerned. "What's wrong now?"

"She said get you there pronto or there'd be trouble," he grinned at his impersonation of Max.

Alec turned to Biggs, "you ok sorting this stuff? She who must be obeyed wants me."

Biggs laughed, "Which Max or Issy?"

"Max."

"We're ok, but you better hope she never hears you say that. See you later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Max, Issy and Greg sat were waiting for Alec, Max's phone rang. "Go for Max," she answered tensely.

'Got your package and it's on its way,' replied Clemente.

"Thanks for that," she replied relaxing. "Any news from White?"

'He rang from Washington to say be ready in the morning.'

"Thanks see you soon," she finished the call.

Issy looked at Max, "everything ok?"

"Yeah Lydecker's got the hostages and I expect White will be here tonight."

"Just as well we're prepared," Issy replied.

"Glad we got those supplies today; we were getting low on some things."

Just then the door opened and Alec walked in. Looking around the room he was surprised to find Issy and Greg, "So Max what's this all about?"

Max looked at him sheepishly, "Thought we'd better talk to you before anyone else," she replied.

He looked at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he asked, "about what?"

Max took a deep breath, "when I was going to see Greg I decided that for this ruse to work he'd need to appear to be Issy's partner."

Alec looked at her, his jaw dropping. "You're expecting them to do what exactly?"

"Just to look like they've become partners since your death as he's been comforting her."

Alec's expression changed from confused to incredulous. Turning to Issy he asked, with an edge to his voice, "and you agreed?"

Issy replied calmly, "I think agreed suggest that I had some choice, which I didn't. Max had already set it up with Greg before she came to me, but I can understand the logic."

Alec glowered at them. "So if it's a done deal, why bother telling me," he snapped.

"Because it won't work unless you're on board," Max replied.

Alec glared at her, "how so?"

Issy left her seat and drew closer to Alec. "Because if you're angry about this you'll shut our link down," Issy replied. "I won't know what to do without you in my head," she finished taking his hand.

"Me in your head and him touching you," Alec snapped as he pulled his hand from hers. He'd never thought of himself as the jealous type before, but was smart enough to realise that's exactly what he was feeling.

"Hey I'm not too keen on this either pal," retorted Greg. "I'd much rather be with Dara, but if it pisses White off I'm game," he grinned.

Alec was trying to calm himself down; emotions could get you killed in a fight. Ignoring his reaction to Issy Max reached out to touch him, but he pulled away before she could.

"Look I know it's hard," Max started.

Alec ignored Max and turned to Issy and Greg. "So how do we work this?"

Greg was relieved; he didn't want to make an enemy of Alec. "White is going to be looking for the lie. To keep him fooled Issy and I will have to touch naturally, as in arm around each other, occasional kiss but not too much. It will have to look natural, too much or too little and he'll know it's an act."

"All of which will work a lot better if I know that you're relaxed and helping," Issy confessed.

"Helping! How?" Alec's voice was more relaxed but still held a slight edge.

"You'll be monitoring and feeding back, if you think White is getting suspicious I need you to suggest what we could do to change it," Issy responded.

"But I only know what I'd do." Alec was confused about how that would help.

"Precisely," Issy responded. "You tell me what you would do then I give Greg a signal to explain. Of course we'll have to devise a list of signals and actions."

"And you've only got 2 hours," Max interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at her. "I expect White to call in later and we need a meeting before that, so I'll leave you to sort out the details."

"You do realise if anything goes wrong I'll blame you," Alec glared at Max.

"Whatever," she replied. "But it won't." She left them in her office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The transgenics all met in gym, the only place big enough for such a meeting. Everyone had been working hard to ensure that everywhere was prepared but this was the first time that Max had called a meeting since returning with the X5s and the last time they'd all been together in the gym since her fight with Alec.

As she walked on to the raised platform everyone fell silent. Alec, Issy, Mole and Greg waited by the steps.

Max started to talk. "I'm glad that everyone managed to make this meeting," she looked around the room. "Ever since the Jam Pony siege we knew that White would find a way of getting in here. He's tried bombing us and kept an army outside our gates, but it has all been ineffectual. We're still here, we're stronger and we're not going away."

Cheers were heard around the room.

Max raised her hands. "Our friends on the outside have told us that White is planning to come here to rescue the hostages."

"Fat chance of that they're gone," shouted out someone from the crowd.

Max raised her hand while trying to suppress a grin. "That's true but White doesn't know and we're going to use that to our advantage."

The murmurs started amongst the crowd.

Max continued, "White believes that his attack was successful and we don't want to disappoint him."

Several transgenics laughed and someone shouted out, "why not?"

"He and his freak friends know that we were designed to save the ordinaries, without Alec and me that won't happen. Then, so long as he can find the hostages in time, his cult can carry out their plan." She paused to let that sink in, "so Alec and I are still alive and the people they want hundreds of miles away."

Again there were cheers.

"When White comes everyone that can be hidden will be. I only want a minimum of personnel above ground until the all clear is given. As soon as this meeting is over you will go to your assigned quarters. Those of you staying above ground will be reporting to Mole, Issy and Greg."

There were loud murmurs around the room until someone shouted, "why does an ordinary get a place on the team?"

"You all know of Alec and Issy's link, we will be using that from the bunkers. The reason for Greg helping is we're hoping his past with White should help convince White that what he sees is all there is. To help with this Issy and Greg will appear to be partners."

There was general disquiet in the garage until Alec pulled Issy and Greg on to the platform. Then everyone went quiet to hear what Alec would say.

"When we were at Manticore we were trained to do whatever was necessary to complete a mission. The watch word was emotions could get you killed so never get involved. We've all broken that rule since the demise of our home." Alec watched as the transgenics murmured and nodded. "This is our home now and we do whatever is necessary to preserve it. If that means Issy and Greg have to appear as leaders of Terminal City and partners as well then the rest of us will have to support them. Until we can finish this fight with White personal feelings are a liability we can't afford." He breathed deeply before continuing, "As leaders of TC Max and I want you to support Mole, Issy and Greg as though it was one of us giving the orders because if this doesn't work White will want to start a massacre."

He stepped back so Max could finish giving instructions before they departed for their assigned positions.

Max suddenly realised why Alec had been CO at Manticore, because no matter what he felt personally he would always put the mission first. It was only when the mission messed up his emotions that things had been messed up. Now he was fighting for his family, not just Issy and Alex but the whole transgenic race, he had put his emotions on hold to make it work.

"Everyone in the bunker control room will report directly to me. We will be monitoring everything that happens and I will pass on any instructions to Alec for him to relay to Issy."

"Will we be using comms units?" asked CeCe.

"No I don't want anything being used that won't be seen in TC's main control room. The surveillance cameras will be monitoring the site as usual and will be used to keep a close eye on what White is up to. Whichever camera is on White will be relayed directly to Alec, along with one monitoring Greg and Issy."

"How's that going to help personal issues?" called Gem.

Alec grinned and stepped forward. "Issy, Greg and I have devised a code so that their behaviour will convince White that I'm dead and that Greg has stepped into the void."

Laughter was heard from the crowd. "So you'll be making sure his hands don't wander too far," called Mitch.

It was Alec's turn to smirk, "Oh I might be encouraging it, you'll never know!"

Max put her hands up for quiet. "Right I want this place cleared and prepared in thirty minutes, I expect White tonight and I don't want him catching us unprepared."

Everyone started leaving the gym.

Max turned to Alec, "thanks I don't think that would've gone so well without your support."

"Yeah well I've always had your back, but now I want a few minutes with Issy." He turned to Greg, "if you mess this up I'll break your neck, Issy's had enough from White."

Greg grinned, "I expected as much but you've no worries pal." He then left to see Dara.

"So how you gonna work this?" he asked Issy.

"I'll be pretending every touch is from you," she replied.

"You mean like this," he replied brushing his hand down her arm and then snaking it around her waist as he moved in to kiss her.

When they finished she replied, "yeah I think I'm going to have to do a lot of pretending." Then she leant in for another kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned as one.

"Sorry to disturb you but we need to get going, Gem's already taken Alex to the nursery bunker," Mole informed them.

Alec and Issy smiled, "see you later," they said in unison and after a quick kiss parted and headed for their respective positions.

An hour later Dix informed Issy and Mole that Clemente and White were waiting at the main gate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

5


	70. White Sees Red

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: For this chapter normal print will be everything happening on the surface, italic & bold will be in the bunkers.

A/N: Sorry its shorter than usual but it seemed a good place to stop.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy: White sees Red**

Mole, Issy and Greg went to the main gate to welcome their visitors. Clemente tried to hide his surprise at who were the new leaders.

He addressed Mole, "where's Max and Alec I was expecting them to meet us?" He feigned ignorance of what had happened, "I haven't heard from you since the bombing."

Issy caught the implied ruse and replied, "Max and Alec were killed in the bombing, that's why we haven't been in touch."

**_Alec was watching the screen and thought to Issy, 'take Greg's hand as if for support'._**

Clemente did a good impression of being surprised, "I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do," replied Mole gruffly. "As the new leaders you'll have to deal with us."

"This is so touching," snarked White. "But I've got better things to do with my time than sympathise with a load of freaks. We've got a warrant to search the premises for some missing persons; any resistance will be met with force."

"We've no intention of resistance, but will accompany you so that our people don't feel intimidated," Issy replied holding Greg's hand.

_**Max called to Alec, "tell them to get Mole to take Clemente and his crew to the risky areas and for Issy and Greg to take White and his people to the Command Centre."**_

"**_What! You mean Clemente and his crew do med bay? What if White decides to go there?"_**

"_**Then we deal with it then, but if we can keep him away it would be better."**_

"_**Hey Alec did you tell Issy to hold his hand?" Biggs laughed.**_

"**_Now why would you think that," grinned Alec. Then to Issy, 'hi gorgeous, Max says get Mole to take Clemente to med bay while you and Greg take White's crew to Command.'_**

Issy replied, 'ok but this is a business line today, don't make me blush.'

'_**I'll try not to.'**_

"Got over 494's death quickly then," White sneered.

"Not really but Greg has been a great help," she replied.

White turned to Greg, "thought you were one of their hostages."

"What can I say," grinned Greg as they started walking towards TC's command centre. "I got a better offer than yours and the snake cult."

"I suggest that Clemente's team go with Mole and our security team and start in med bay. You and your associates will probably want to start in the command centre," Issy offered White.

"I suppose that means you and this reprobate are staying with us," he gestured.

"Well I wouldn't want Joshua breaking your neck without being there to watch," Issy replied with a grin.

_**Alec realised Issy was bating White, 'careful sweetheart I want to be able to have that makeup kiss later,' he thought.**_

'No problem but I want him to follow me, this should work,' Issy replied in thought to Alec.

"I might decide to break yours instead," White retorted.

"Yeah but what fun would that be with Alec gone," she jeered. "You always needed to hurt someone else with your sadistic displays and Greg's already been there once."

'**_Steady Issy don't piss him off,' Alec warned. Everyone in the Command Centre was watching the monitors with bated breath._**

"_**Has she got a death wish?" asked Max.**_

"_**I hope not," Alec replied.**_

"You always liked to goad, well it won't work this time," White snapped. "Where's the command centre."

"We're nearly there," replied Greg. "I'm surprised you still let Issy get under your skin."

"I'm surprised you want to be with the freak whore."

Greg wanted to wipe the smile off White's face and could imagine Alec wanting the same. "Oh I think you fit that description better, you'll do anything for the cult. Issy still has standards that you can't even reach." Greg put his arm around Issy and pulled her close, a gesture of protecting her.

Seeing the monitors in the command centre White exclaimed, "so we've been on camera ever since we got here!"

"Of course, did you think that so few would greet you without backup?" Issy commented.

"So how much of the site does this cover?"

"All the perimeter and security risk areas."

"Including the tunnels, the interrogation rooms and med bay?" White questioned.

"Yes and the cells, but I don't know how that will help you," she replied innocently.

White's face lit-up, "right Otto get organised I want to know what's happening on every camera." He turned back to Issy, "I don't see any of the tunnels."

'_**Careful Issy whatever you say he might want to check personally,' Alec warned.**_

"We only had one tunnel and that was destroyed in the bombing," she replied.

'_**Good choice,' Alec praised.**_

_**Max called to Dix, "can you get the camera working on that one to give them a view?"**_

"_**Sure Max, just get Issy to ask Luke to bring-up number 16."**_

"_**Did you get that Alec?"**_

"_**Sure," he replied. 'Issy get Luke to switch to number 16.'**_

"Do you want to see the mess down there?" Issy asked.

"You expect me just to believe you?" he laughed. "Never trust a transgenic, of course I want to see."

"Luke could you put number 16 on this monitor, please?"

Luke typed some keys and the monitor displayed a corridor full of rubble.

"Ok next I want the cells where you held Greg," White demanded.

Luke typed some keys and scenes of med bay, the cells and interrogation rooms came up. He could see Clemente and his men searching through med bay and was content that they were doing a thorough job.

"I see you still use the chair Manticore devised," White sneered. "I bet the freaks enjoyed that idea."

"Only when I suggested we might use it on you," she retorted.

"In you dreams," he snapped in her face. Turning to his men, "Otto I want a full report of what you find when I get back." Turning back to Issy, "in the meantime I want you and loverboy to take me to this tunnel and anywhere else that takes my fancy."

Joshua had been watching them talking and made a decision. "Joshua come too," he stated.

White looked at him then turned to Issy, "the freak stays here."

"Since in your book we're all freaks I will ignore that statement. If Joshua wants to come, he comes."

"I said he stays," White snapped.

"Joshua make sure you don't hurt Issy like Annie," the dog-man replied barring their way and growling.

White went for his gun but Greg disarmed him. "Look we don't want any trouble and Joshua is just looking out for Issy, so just take it easy. Ok Joshua you lead the way."

Joshua grinned at White before walking out of the room.

"Does he go on your dates with Issy as well," White sneered at Greg.

"No but I don't think he needs to protect Issy from me," Greg grinned as they walked towards the abandoned tunnel.

"_**So far so good," Max sighed.**_

"_**Let's wait until he leaves before we get complacent," warned Alec. He was pleased that Issy and Greg were displaying the affection of an established couple and that he didn't have to prompt.**_

After viewing the site and getting thoroughly frustrated that nothing looked out of place and there was no sign that anyone, other than Greg, had ever been in the cells White returned to the Command Centre. "Otto what have you got for me?" he demanded.

"Nothing sir."

Turning to Issy White sneered, "I know you're hiding something."

"Yeah that's probably my contempt of you," she replied as Clemente and his team entered the building.

White's frustration boiled over and he struck her across the face. Then several things happened at once. Greg went to check Issy was alright and stop White doing anything else. Joshua went to grab White but was held back by Mole.

_**Alec stood up ready to go and fight White. **_

_**Max put her hand on his shoulder, "they've got it under control."**_

"_**I'll kill that man," Alec replied with venom in his voice.**_

"_**You and Joshua, both," she replied, "just not today."**_

Clemente looked at White, "We've found nothing now it's time to leave these people in peace."

"There's something here," White growled.

"Nothing we can find and I don't condone violence, we're moving out," Clemente ordered. His men and White's gathered their things to go. Otto signalling to White's men that they should follow Clemente's lead.

White was almost dragged out of TC by Otto.

As the gates closed behind them transgenics started emerging from their hiding places. By the time Issy, Greg, Joshua and Mole got back to the Command Centre Max and Alec were there to greet them.

"Are you alright?" asked Alec as he put his arms around Issy.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Well done all of you," Max praised. "How was it with Clemente?" she asked Mole.

"After the initial running around covering all the areas by the cameras we sat back and had some coffee while discussing the merits of the security industry," he replied puffing on a cigar.

Greg laughed, "so while we were getting White looking at monitors and taking him around the site you were discussing possible job opportunities."

"We posted a lookout in case you headed our way," Mole replied.

Everyone laughed and started celebrating their success. Max's phone rang.

"Go for Max," she answered. After a few minutes she closed the phone and announced, "the NorBAC team will be back tomorrow with enough vaccine for the hospital, Jam Pony, Alec's contacts and Clemente's whole team. We need to be ready to let them in and organise groups to take the vaccine out."

"Seems today has been a success," Alec commented.

"Long may it continue," remarked Max.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

5


	71. Helping their friends

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Sorry this is a bit long winded but I wanted to explain some things before people start getting sick.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy-one: Helping their friends**

Biggs, Jondy, Judd and Raven took the boat out before dawn to collect the NorBAC team and their escort.

Max, Alec and Greg were waiting in Max's office for their return.

"If this vaccine works, how are we going to get it to everyone in the world in time?" Alec pondered.

"I don't know," Max replied thoughtfully. "According to that Priest we've got about a month. It's going to take nearly that long to produce enough."

"I've still got friends in the Air Force who can get you anywhere we're on active service," Greg responded. "But what about these test samples, how are you going to get them to your test subjects."

"Issy and Alec will do Jam Pony and Alec's contact, Ben and I will take it to Sam Carr at the hospital and Dage and CeCe will do the same for Clemente and the police station."

"Thought you didn't want White to know you were alive?" Greg replied surprised.

"We don't, but where we're going we need them to recognise at least one of us," she responded.

"Jake won't trust anyone else and both Issy and I have been at Jam Pony recently," Alec added.

"Do you want me to organise flights through my contacts to distribute the vaccine?" Greg asked, wanting to find something to do that would help.

"It wouldn't hurt, I know Lydecker and Sandeman will be working towards that end in Washington, but it'd be nice to have a backup in place."

There was a knock and in walked Jondy and Biggs with the NorBAC team.

"Everyone else went straight to the canteen," Biggs stated to the questioning looks.

"Any problems?" asked Max.

"No."

"What about Peter and Fritz, did they behave themselves?" asked Alec.

"They were fine, no snide remarks," Biggs replied.

Max looked at Jondy. "Look he's saying it like it is. You might want to talk to them later, but talk to Sam first," Jondy stated.

"Ok," Max replied. Turning to David she asked, "so when do you want to start?"

"Thought we could start after lunch, if that's OK with you?" he replied.

"We are splitting into three teams, each with a member of your team," she stated. "You're going with Issy and Alec," Alec rolled his eyes at that. "Mina will be with Ben and I, which leaves Colin to go with Dage and CeCe."

"Where will we be going?" Colin asked.

"Your team will be going to the police station and seeing Detective Clemente. Alec's team will be going to Jam Pony and one of our suppliers, whilst my team will be seeing Dr Sam Carr at the hospital. Any questions?" she looked pointedly at Colin, but no-one murmured. "Good then let's hit the canteen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they entered the canteen Max saw Peter and Fritz sat with Judd, Raven and Sam talking with none of the animosity that had been so prevalent before. She looked at David, "so what did Psyche do?"

"What makes you think she did anything?" he replied.

"They've changed too much."

He laughed, "yeah, one day they were being pains and Psyche took them to one side while we were working. When we were together that evening it was like what happened did you kill them and replace them. I did ask her and she laughed said something about correcting wrong thinking."

"Is Psyche with you?"

"Yeah, though she's probably gone to find Issy and Dara to catch up on the news."

As they went to collect some food Alec turned to Max, "let's hope it lasts, I don't feel like fighting our own. You gonna be ok with Sam now, she's looking at you warily."

"Yeah, I'm ok," she replied.

As they went to sit down Issy, Psyche, Dara and Dage came in for their lunch.

"It's filling up well in here," Alec commented to Max before psychically telling Issy where he was. Issy turned to him and signalled that they needed four more places.

"I wish you two would quit that," Max sighed.

"What?" replied Alec innocently?

"That thing you do which excludes the rest of us," she complained.

"Why? You feeling left out Max?" he teased whilst organising the extra places.

She huffed as Raven broke into their conversation. "Hey Alec is it true you're going to Jam Pony today?"

"Yeah why?" Alec replied cagily.

"They've got a parcel for me. Could you collect it while you're there?" she replied innocently.

Alec looked confused, "Sure, so long as it's not too big."

Max asked his question before he had chance. "So who's sending you parcels?"

"Oh it's from our last assignment, someone had something they thought we might find useful," she replied cryptically with a grin. "I asked them to send it over."

Alec looked at Raven, "friends from the assignment?" he asked.

"Yeah but I want to check it out before saying more," she replied.

Alec had worked out that since their assignment had been against the Reds in South Africa it might be something to do with Max's implant. He also realised why Raven was being tight lipped, he wouldn't want Max thinking they could get it out until they knew they could. "We'll be going straight to med bay when we get back so meet us there, ok," he instructed, hoping she'd realise he had an inkling about the contents of the parcel.

"Sure, no problem," she agreed and went back to her food.

Max looked at Alec, "are you going to explain?"

"Explain what?" Alec looked at her with a blank look.

"What that was all about?" she asked annoyed.

"Later, now I just want to eat and chat with my friends, before we go and start this trial," he replied turning to talk to Issy.

Max was fuming but saw Ben smiling as he sat opposite her, "what are you grinning at?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world pouting because she wants in on the secret," he replied.

Max stared at him for a second wondering whether to hit him for being as annoying as Alec, then changed her mind and punched Alec in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for," Alec complained.

"For being annoying and too close," she snapped.

Alec looked at her then at Ben and nodded before going back to his conversation with Issy.

Psyche had found a seat near David, Dara was sitting with Greg and Dage had found a place near Faith. They were all deep in conversation about their respective partnerships.

Peter and Fritz saw Natasha and Raisa walk in but refrained from talking to them. Peter felt the need to talk to Alec and Issy and he and Fritz moved closer. Alec watched them out of the corner of his eye unsure whether this was a threat or not.

Peter spoke first, "Issy we understand that we should thank you."

Issy was confused and looked at Psyche then back at Peter, "I don't know what Psyche has said, so I'm not sure whether that's in a good or bad sense."

"Psyche filled in some of the blanks from Manticore," he replied. "We understand that you could have had us decommissioned at any time but didn't."

"More than once that was due to someone else," she replied.

"Yeah we know," he replied turning to Alec, "but why you saved us I still don't know."

Alec looked at him, "because no matter what pains you were, you were good at the job. Enough of us got put down because Manticore broke their toys; while you weren't broke we had leeway."

"Is that why we didn't go on missions together," Peter chided.

"No point messing up a mission because you wouldn't follow my orders," Alec replied easily.

Peter looked at him for a moment, "I suppose you're right, but I don't know why you put you're position on the line to save us."

"Let's just say I didn't want to be the reason you got put down," Alec replied.

"Why did you believe Psyche?" Issy asked. "I tried to tell you before."

"She wasn't screwing 494 back at Manticore," Peter replied with no rancour. "We thought you'd say anything in his defence."

Alec and Issy both laughed. "Only to keep him out of the worst Psy-ops treatment," she replied. "What good would lying about him do, since you never believed it?"

"True," replied Peter. "But he did seem to be Teflon coated."

Alec laughed, "oh the dirt stuck, but I was too good for them to do anything about it."

Issy laughed, "and modest too." Turning to Peter, "you were all created to perform a task with Max, Alec and Ben as leaders. With Max and Ben on the outside it left Alec to perform the role in Manticore."

"Why wasn't everyone told?" Peter asked confused about this information.

"Because Manticore didn't know, only Sandeman and I" Issy responded. "That's why I was created, as a back-up data bank and research assistant."

"That sounds tough, so what X series are you."

"Original X5, but Sandeman lost the info when his lab was destroyed. He had to wait until he could retrieve the info from me when he was working at Manticore."

"Hey much as this is interesting I think Max wants to get going," Alec interrupted. "See you both later. See you Raven, don't wear Judd out too much," he called to his friends with a grin clapping a hand on Biggs back as he got up.

"Later," agreed Issy as she left with Alec.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The teams met in med bay to collect their vials of vaccine and receive last minute instructions from Max.

"Ok, you know your assignments any problems Biggs and Jondy will send reinforcements. We meet back here at 18:00, if you're going to be late radio in. Right let's do this," Max instructed.

They left TC through the tunnels getting into vehicles supplied by Detective Clemente that had been left near Sandeman's apartment.

Jam Pony had provided ids for the check points, although they didn't expect to need them considering the source of their vehicles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was pleased to get to Metro Medical Hospital without any hitches.

Dr Carr met them at a side entrance and usher them straight to his office. "It's good to see you Max and Alec," he greeted.

"Actually it's Ben, Alec is on another run," Max corrected with a grin.

"Oh, like Sam is your twin," Dr Carr replied remembering the girl who came to his office pretending to be Max. "So you said thirty samples, I'll get my staff to collect those who won the draw."

"Hope you've still got the names in a hat because we brought you two hundred samples," Mina interrupted. At the surprised looks she continued, "we did initial tests on the staff at NorBAC and needed to make this one much larger."

"Well we'd better get started then. If Mina gives you your's I'll start getting the others," Max instructed.

"Two hundred won't cover everyone in the hospital," Dr Carr replied, "not even all the staff."

"Then we cover key staff until we run out," Max replied.

They started organising themselves. After the first few nurses had been vaccinated they helped vaccinate the others to speed things up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Alec and Issy arrived at Jam Pony Normal was so pleased to see them that he almost ran from his office to greet them. "My Golden Boy and his lady friend are back," he grinned grabbing Alec into a bear hug.

"What can I say Normal," Alec sighed as Normal released him. "It's good to see you too."

OC and Sketchy came out of the locker area after hearing the commotion.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you here to give us a prick?" OC asked.

Alec blushed faintly as he replied, "I thought that wasn't your gig."

OC glared at him and hit him in the shoulder, "now don't go coming that shit with me, you know I mean that medicine stuff."

Sketchy hugged Issy and Alec, "good to see you, we've been worried since the bombing and stuff."

"Hey Sketch my man, we're fine, but we won't be if we're late back. Her Highness still doesn't like waiting," Alec hadn't realised that they hadn't been in touch with their friends since everything had happened in TC. They just had been so busy he hadn't thought to call them and obviously neither had Max.

"Don't talk about my Boo like that," snapped OC.

"Why not Missy Miss can be late but not my Golden Boy," Normal retorted.

"You got somewhere for us to do this OC?" Issy asked, knowing that OC would probably have sorted things ready. "We can do two at a time; we'll split you between David and me."

"If you do Normal and me, then I'll sort the others while Normal gets back to work," OC stated, Normal stared at her. "What you looking at, you knows I better at this?"

Normal stopped staring and got himself ready for his vaccination not knowing what to say, he'd swear that woman was trying to take over.

Alec stayed by the front desk watching for danger and talking to his old friends, letting them know some of what had happened but leaving out his brush with death.

As Normal came back to the desk Alec said, "I heard you've got a parcel for a friend of mine, it's from South Africa."

Normal looked at him, "that's for a friend; I suppose you want to be let off the surcharge?"

"I'm sure that's a small price compared to what we've just given you," Alec smirked.

"Ok but don't be a stranger afterwards or I'll send you the bill," Normal relented.

Alec looked offended by the suggestion, "well its difficult getting out, but we'll try. I might send Max next time though."

Normal shuddered at the thought of Max coming back and seeing OC, what would they cook up together.

When they finished David had a message for everyone. "Anyone feeling unwell should contact Cindy and she'll contact Terminal City, alternatively get to Metro Medical Hospital and ask for Dr Carr."

As they were about to leave OC grabbed Alec, "now don't be a stranger and tell my boo I miss her."

"Yeah well she's busy with her boy now," he replied. To OC's look he added, "she's with the older twin, Ben, same looks but not as much charm," he smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As CeCe, Dage and Colin approached the side entrance to the police station Detective Clemente opened the door.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said to CeCe. "Thought we took you out in a body bag after the Jam Pony siege."

"Can't keep a genetically engineered super soldier down for long," she replied with a grin. "Actually its Issy's skills that are really amazing."

"I can believe that from the news I've heard," Clemente replied guiding them down a corridor. "I've got a room here ready for you."

"We've brought fifty doses for you," Colin stated.

"I thought you were only bringing fifteen?" Clemente queried.

"We were but we produced more than we anticipated and rather than hold some back we thought we'd increase the number of people in this trial."

"I'll get the original fifteen then bring as whoever's on duty down," Clemente replied. "I've got my family in my office so I'll send them first," he finished taking his jacket off to have his own shot.

"Just a word of warning if anyone feels unwell they should get themselves to Metro Medical Hospital and ask for Dr Carr or you should get in touch with Max," said Colin Patterson.

"Anything else I need to know before you start on the others?"

"No that's all."

"Thanks for the vehicles; did you tell the check points to let us through?" asked CeCe.

"Of course you're on police business," he replied with a grin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Alec's team arrived at the rendezvous with Jake he was expecting trouble, everything had been so smooth thus far.

Not to disappoint Jake's men were ready in ambush.

Alec saw them before they drove into trouble and stopped the car, using the car's speaker he called, "Jake this is silly I have doctor's here who can inoculate you and your men, but if you don't withdraw I'll just leave what we agreed and then it'll be your funeral."

Jake thought twice and ordered his men to stand down.

Alec wasn't happy so made a decision to stay put that way they could get out if Jake's men started anything. He spun the car round and kept it running. "You can approach one at a time any false move and we're out of here."

Issy took the wheel and Alec kept look out as David inoculated Jake's men, then they left with out giving them the information about what to do.

As they left David turned to Alec, "what happens if they get ill?"

"Jake will probably call and I'll tell him where to go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Sorry for the delay I'm hoping to finish in a couple of chapters, but since its close down I'm not sure how exciting they'll be.

8


	72. Race Against Time

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Thanks to those still giving reviews they are appreciated. Hope you enjoy the surprises in this.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy-two: The Race Against Time**

It had been two weeks since the NorBAC team had come and vaccinated their friends. No-one had developed any side effects and between the team at NorBAC and Sandeman production of the vaccine had started at several facilities across Canada and the States. The transgenics had got used to donating some blood every week for the pharmaceutical companies and Jam Pony was getting the job of getting these supplies out of Seattle.

Max was beginning to worry, although they knew that White had not been able to locate the High Priest and Priestess of the cult time was running out and she knew he would make his move soon.

Greg and Lydecker had arranged for batches of the vaccine to be taken around the world on 'medical missions', these were supposed to be doing cataract operations in the third world or vaccinating the children against measles. In the developed world they explained the flights as trade missions being careful to make sure that none of the snake cult found out what they were really doing.

In the morning meeting Max stated, "White and his cronies aren't stupid they're going to figure out shortly that all these flights leaving the States are doing more than the government is telling them."

Alec looked at her thoughtfully, "yeah, it's just as well Lydecker managed to get the government to remove anyone with a snake brand from their service without alerting them to what was happening."

"True but sidelining so many into dull back water jobs is going to be noticed soon, especially with some being in positions of responsibility."

"So we prepare for war," Mole replied.

"Trust you to think of that," remarked Dix.

"We were built to fight," Mole retorted.

"Speak for yourself," Luke interjected, "some of us were built to dig trenches."

"Well we might need them," Mole responded.

Max was annoyed at the banter, "enough we need to plan, yes for a fight," she looked at Mole. "But also for what comes after, it's no good fighting if we end up imprisoned afterwards."

There was a hush in the room. They had spent so long fighting no-one had thought what would happen when the cult threat had gone.

"Well you might be ok with the ordinaries, but I can't see them ever accepting the likes of Joshua and my kind," Mole sneered.

"Maybe we've got to work on the transgenic publicity to include everyone and what we're doing to help," Jondy suggested.

"We could do a few more 'Eyes Only' type transmissions," Dix thought out loud.

"Yeah but we need something worth reporting that puts us all in a good light," Max mused.

"And that doesn't alert White to what we're really doing," Alec added. "Better keep an eye on the news and see where we can help."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White was still seething, his superiors in the cult had been upset with his failure to find any of their kidnapped brethren and they were sure that the transgenic filth had them. He wasn't getting any co-operation from the local police; his contacts in Washington had been reassigned or disappeared. It seemed like the transgenics were winning the war behind the scenes. Even the press were beginning to publish pro-transgenic stories about some new vaccine that they needed the transgenics to be able to produce.

They needed to get a new High Priestess for the ceremony or find the old one. The cult leaders were busy initiating a new one but White thought he knew who might be holding old one and how to get her back. This would be his last chance and he wanted to destroy the transgenics as well. How they were defying him without 452 and 494 he didn't understand, but they would buckle soon.

White realised that Lydecker must be involved somehow and it was time to get Issy and Greg away from TC. Without them it wouldn't function for long. The easiest way to get Issy was that bastard daughter of 494's; take her you've got the mother.

White planned his abduction of the girl with precision, unaware of how many transgenics were really in TC and how many would come after him if anything happened to the little girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben was looking for Max after the meeting, when she came out of the command centre he pulled her to one side. "I hope you're not busy," he insisted.

Pulling her arm away she replied, "actually we're all busy, can't this wait."

Ben looked at her, "yeah but you haven't been to the gym and I thought we could talk while we spar."

Max looked at him, he was right, she had spent too much time trying to work things out in her office and a workout would do her good, "ok, but I need to be back in an hour."

Ben looked at her, "of course ma'am," he replied.

She cuffed him for the remark and they both laughed. "So what do you really want to talk about?"

They were walking together to the gym and he looked across at her out of the corner of his eye, "two things."

"Ok, number one."

"I'd like to be considered for more of the off site jobs."

She looked across concern shadowing her features, "why haven't you got enough to do?"

He smiled, "yeah loads, but it was nice to be outside and feeling like I was useful in a constructive way."

Max looked trying to hide her emotions, she wanted to say of course she'd give him anything he wanted, but she didn't want to upset the equilibrium. She needed to talk with Alec before making a decision. "Number two."

"Having you ever considered how vulnerable we are because to the kids?"

Max looked at him in surprised, "what do you mean? The kids are our future."

Ben realised he'd started the wrong way, "I know that and it's just that I don't want anything to happen to any of them," he tried to placate. "It's just if one got abducted what would happen, the parents would go looking and our forces would be split between hunting the kid and protecting everyone."

Max was astounded, "where did this come from?"

"You mean apart from having too much time to think?" she nodded. "When Issy greeted White, I suddenly thought what's her greatest weakness?"

"Alec," Max replied, then she thought a bit more, "Alex. Alec can defend himself and they've got that link thing, Alex doesn't have that."

Ben looked at her, "you need to beef up security around the kids, without letting Alec and Issy know why."

Max looked at Ben, when had he become so caring of Alec and everyone else. His thoughts worried her but she also realised he was right. Why hadn't she thought about it? She realised that everyone in command had been working on the vaccination program and routine matters, they'd forgotten about the White threat against the leaders of TC.

She replied slowly, "I'll see what I can do, and thanks for thinking about it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White had a secret weapon in his abduction of Alex, X5-206. He knew that this was a clone or twin of one of the 09ers and that Max had been in touch with them. So he didn't think anyone would take any notice of a new X5 turning up, he was relying on that.

After his experiences with 494 he knew these animals had a keen sense of self preservation and since this one had been caught before getting to TC there would be none of 494's loyalty to 452 or her replacement.

In fact this would be a useful fact finding mission as well, he was sure that they had been hiding something when Clemente and he had searched the site. Now this good little soldier would do the recon for him and report back.

White went and joined his men in the cell holding the animal.

"206 I hope my men have been treating you badly," he sneered.

There was no reply.

"I take that as a yes then," White continued. "I've been studying you animals and it seems you only work well under coercion." He paused to look at the creature that was staring at him looking for an opportunity to pounce.

"I know you'd like to kill me, but you won't," White press on. "Want to know why?" He paused, "of course you do. While you were out cold I had a tracker inserted just by your brain stem. It's a nifty little device because if you step out of line it blows your head off and only I can get it removed."

206 looked startled but tried to hide it.

"So as your life is in my hands you will do exactly what I ask of you, do you understand?"

206 remained mute.

"Don't let me lose my patience. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," 206 replied.

"Good. Tomorrow you are going to visit the rest of the animals in TC, while you are there you will do two things for me and you will return in 24hours. Do you understand," he snapped.

"Yes sir."

"First you will check numbers and designations of who is in there. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Then just before you leave I want you to kidnap the daughter of 494 and Issy, and bring her back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"If you do everything the implant will be removed after you have been debriefed." White turned to Otto, "get him a watch to count down his time, I want him out of here before day break and taken to the rendezvous point." Turning back to 206, "I believe 205 goes by the name Zane and if you're late the tracker gets blown."

White walked out pleased that this plan seemed to have no problems.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was in her office when Alec walked in. "Heard you wanted to see me," he grinned.

"Yeah how do you feel about Ben taking a more active role?"

Alec's smirk grew wider, "I thought he had an active role, if the noises we hear are anything to go by."

Max blushed, "you know that's not what I mean, jerk."

"Oh you mean around command," Alec feigned innocence. "What were you thinking?"

"It was nice him going with me to the hospital," she started.

"So it begins," he commented. "I suppose you want him as your back up on everything from now on."

Max realised that she hadn't explained very well, "I don't think you got what I mean."

"Oh I think I got it," Alec replied caustically. "Now that Ben is settled in, you don't need me around to back you up."

Max was upset that wasn't what she meant and didn't know how to stop this, "no, what I meant was I think we could use him for more than just training others."

Alec felt embarrassed; he'd jumped to conclusions because he still felt unsure of his position with Ben around. "Look I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean…" he stuttered. "What I mean is yes you're right, but what were you thinking of giving him to do."

Max looked at Alec, "do you really think I want Ben to take your place?"

Alec looked sheepish, "ever since he came here it's been in the back of my mind."

"If I'd wanted to do that it would have happened after we came back from Gillette and the fiasco that we walked into."

"Hey just cuz I was immobilised didn't make that a fiasco, I mean most of the plans came off without a hitch," he joked.

"I think nearly killing yourself was a big hitch."

Alec looked her chewing his thumb while trying to think of an answer. "Kept you from kicking my ass for a while though," he grinned. "So you haven't answered my question, what do you want him to do."

"Thought we'd give him a place on the security detail and maybe a few off site missions," she replied.

"Whatever you think, I'll back you," Alec responded. "Just remember if he's taking over SIC I want to be informed first."

"No problems," she laughed. "With NorBAC sending out the vaccine across the world, do you think we'll get it done in time?"

"We'll catch a lot but not everyone, unless this disease thing doesn't occur."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As TC watched the news reports that evening it was obvious that the comet had brought the disease that had been predicted. All across the globe there were reports of people dying from a mystery illness. It was also reported that some areas seemed to be immune.

Max wanted to laugh, yeah they were immune alright because the vaccine had reached those parts in time. Some countries that had refused to let the Air Force take in medical aid were being decimated; no doubt they would be blaming the US of creating this disease to regain their world dominance.

Max called Sandeman to see if there was anything they could do to help.

The short reply was no, they were all needed for the war against the familiars which was imminent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

206 followed the route which all transgenics had been given and got into TC without any trouble. He briefly surveyed his surroundings and found somewhere to hole up until light.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Sorry for the delay I'm hoping to finish in a couple of chapters, but since its close down I'm not sure how exciting they'll be.

6


	73. White's Revenge

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Thanks to those still giving reviews they are appreciated.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy-three: White's Revenge**

At day break 206 stepped out of the shadows and started following some transgenics towards a large building, listening to what they were saying he knew this would be the canteen. That would give him an idea about how many people lived here but he would have to be careful not to be noticed. Although he was Zane's twin he didn't know if anyone knew Zane or if he had been here.

White had said he hadn't seen him on his last visit, but that meant nothing. White had said there were less than a hundred transgenics, but 206 could see evidence that more than 200 were living here. He wondered if they would help him, but time wasn't on his side. He didn't doubt that White and his men would be tracking his progress around TC on GPS and since they had already been here they would know which building he was in.

He'd taken the precaution of finding a hoodie to keep covered up, if Zane was here he didn't want people seeing double too soon.

After grabbing a bite it became obvious that Zane was indeed around and he thought he'd better lie low.

Walking across the compound someone grabbed his arm. "Hold up Zane, I thought you were going to look at Max's bike today?" the stranger asked.

206 looked at him, another of White's mistakes, "sorry Alec I'll get on to it later."

"What's this did you hit your head?" the man replied. "Can't tell Alec and your own brother apart?"

'_Wow, Ben, but he's dead'_ 206 thought quickly, "sorry I was miles away Ben, I was just going to med bay to get checked out."

"You sure you're ok going on your own?"

"Yeah I'll catch you later," 206 replied hoping Ben hadn't realised his surprise at finding Ben here.

So if Ben were here so probably were the other 09ers. 206 went toward med bay then across to the nursery area. _'That's good,'_ he thought, _'not much in the way of security,_' all he'd need to do is convince the girl that daddy had sent him to collect her. After all Ben wasn't surprised about him calling him Alec, so Alec must be alive.

Time to find somewhere to hide until it started getting dark, but close enough that he could keep an eye on the building to see which little girl he needed to abduct. White wasn't helpful there, no photo of the girl on record.

Five minutes after he'd concealed himself, Alec and Issy took Alex to the nursery.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ben thought it strange that Zane hadn't recognised him, but there wasn't anything he could do now. He'd catch up with him later and find out what's going on. First he needed to get to the gym and start the new training schedule with the X5 students.

As Ben was getting ready for the first training session Zane came into the changing room.

"Ok, Zane did you get to med bay?" he asked, surprised to see him so soon.

"Yeah much better now," Zane replied confused at how Ben knew he'd visited med bay. "I'll get on to Max's bike after practice."

"Great thought you'd forgotten it," Ben responded as he left to talk to his students.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Right," said Max at the morning meeting. "We've three things to discuss. First the progress on the vaccine, second the media and government negotiations and thirdly the familiar threat. Who's going to start?"

Issy looked up, "the word from NorBAC is that using Greg's contacts within 'Doctors without Borders' are getting the vaccine to some of the more remote parts of the world. Their only problems are those countries whose governments are so anti-Western influence that they won't let anyone in."

"What about China?" asked Biggs, "I thought they were being difficult?"

"They were until a few people started dying within their borders," Issy replied. "Luckily it wasn't the virus but it gave them a big enough wake-up call to allow us in."

"What about the remote areas in the Artic and outback?" asked Jondy.

"We've got some of the DAC units and some from the Artic squad covering those, as well as the deserts and Himalayas," Mole replied proudly.

"I didn't think Lydecker wanted to use the transhumans," Dage commented.

"He didn't, but its good publicity for the transgenics and they are quite well disguised for their own protection," Max replied. "That leads us into the media and government. Obviously we're getting good publicity about our efforts to ensure that the vaccine gets worldwide distribution and the government is publicly supporting us, but behind the scenes they still want us under their control."

"How do they expect to do that?" asked Mole. "Even the people of Seattle are beginning to stop their protests and leave us alone. I bet there're less than twenty people at the gate now and the National Guard have left, even the police only pass by so they can stop for coffee."

"Lydecker says the Committee wants control over the transgenics as soon as the crisis is over, stating that as R&D of the military we need to be protected," Max replied.

Alec looked at her thoughtfully, "I can see their point, they wouldn't want us deciding to go and work for the Chinese or South Africans, and on our own we could be vulnerable to kidnap."

Everyone looked at him in silence.

"Well trust you to want to go back to Manticore, you never wanted out in the first place," Max snapped angrily.

Alec balked at her words, "I don't want back in Manticore any more than the rest of you, but let's look at our options. Live here because no-one else can, go back to government barracks and do as we're told, or," he drew the last word out to get their attention, "we find somewhere that suits us and tell them that's where we're going to live, but under our own control."

"What like we'll live on the Gillette base but as a community?" Max asked.

"Well maybe not Gillette but you've got the idea," he replied relieved that she'd calmed down. "We might have to earn our keep by doing some government work but so long as we volunteer and have the full facts, I don't see the harm."

"What you want to do a bit of assassination?" Max asked curious.

"God no, but there are others who might and we've been trained so why not use it?" he replied.

Mole looked between them, "it sounds like the beginnings of a plan, so who's going to suggest it to the government?"

"I think Alec should if he's sold us," suggested Jondy.

"Yeah I agree," added CeCe.

"Well before you send me up capital hill, I suggest we decide where we want to live and get Lydecker to put in the ground work first," Alec responded. "What do you think Max?"

Max had been pondering the suggestion, "good idea, but we might need two sites. One hot and one cold," she replied thinking of the DACs and Artic units.

Picking up her thoughts Alec responded, "no, somewhere that conditions for everyone can be maintained."

"Ok," she finished. "Final discussion, the familiars. We know they must be planning something and we need to stop any ceremony before it gets under way. Any luck finding a location Dix?"

"No, we know they moved from the last one after the raid, but we haven't located the new one yet," the mutant replied.

Max looked disappointed, "there has been a suggestion that we are vulnerable to attack and with that thought I have decided that we need to improve security around the children."

Issy looked at Alec then at Max, "what are you suggesting?"

Max looked at the woman, "we think we're relatively safe in here and the security around the nursery is quite relaxed. I think that needs to change. Dix I'd like you to work on a security bracelet that the children could wear that will activate an alarm if the children are removed from the nursery or guardians presence."

"So how do you want it to work?" Dix asked.

"For the child a bracelet that emits a signal, provided that it is blocked within so many feet nothing happens, otherwise it sets an alarm on the security system that triangulates the position of the child."

"Sound complicated," replied Alec.

Irritated Max snapped, "that's why I'm asking Dix to do it, not you."

"Is the threat that high?" asked Biggs.

"I don't know but I don't want to take the risk," she replied. "In the meantime I'd like a guard on the nursery at all times and anyone taking a child away will need to sign a register."

"Just as well Gem already takes a register of who's at the nursery," Alec commented grumpily, he didn't like that Max hadn't discussed this with him before the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

206 was surprised to see a guard take up residence inside of the nursery, he didn't think he had alerted any one to his presence. He continued to watch from his vantage point all the comings and goings around TC. He saw Max and Alec come out of the Command Centre with two transgenics he thought were dead.

'_So White got his information really screwed' he thought. 'I wonder how much of this I can keep from him and still get him to remove the implant. Then if I can just get the girl back maybe they'll let me join them.'_

He finished musing late in the afternoon and decided that he'd better get the girl and get out of here before either Issy or Alec came to collect the girl.

Walking straight into the nursery he found Gem, "I've come to collect Alex," he stated smoothly. "Alec and Issy are working late and I said I'd look after her."

Gem was surprised Zane didn't usually finish work early for anything but she knew that Alex liked playing with him. "I'll just check with Alec," she replied, "new rules."

206 hoped that his ruse wasn't discovered before he could get the girl.

Just as Gem went to ring Alec the little girl wandered out into the corridor. Seeing Zane she screamed, "Zany come to get me."

206 scooped her up and took her out before Gem could react and call the guard. Quickly he found his way back to the gap where he'd broken in the night before and hurried to the rendezvous site. All the while he was talking to the girl so that she wouldn't scream and give their position away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec answered his phone in the office with Max.

"What? When? Who?" he exclaimed to Gem's statements. Closing the phone he turned to Max, "why's Zane taken Alex out of the nursery without asking?"

Max looked puzzled, "Zane wouldn't do that, besides he's fixing my bike." She picked up her phone and rang Zane, "what you doing with Alex when you should be fixing my bike?"

She closed her phone and looked at Alec with a worried expression, "Zane hasn't seen Alex today, been busy working on my bike. He said I was the second person who'd surprised him today; Ben seemed to know things he shouldn't this morning."

"I think we'd better see Ben," Alec replied getting concerned. "Pity you didn't get those bracelet things done earlier."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: For those who don't know Doctors without Borders a charity supported by Jensen.

A/N: I think my muse has returned and hope to update later in the week, hope you enjoyed and reviewed. The twist taking place will enable me to sort out those lose ends that will bring an end to the story.

5


	74. The Transgenics Fight Back

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Thanks to those still giving reviews they are appreciated.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy-four: The Transgenics Fight Back**

206 arrived at the rendezvous site with two hours to spare.

Otto pushed him and Alex into the back of a black van quickly before anyone could see what was happening.

"My mummy will be very upset when she finds me missing," Alex stated clearly.

"That's the least of our worries," replied Otto. "Fancy bringing her with a tracker," he scolded 206.

"They had changed their routine and posted guards I had to grab her and get out before anyone was alerted," he responded. He had thought the bracelet might be a tracker and hoped they'd follow, but he couldn't let this one know that. He noticed the girl hadn't mentioned Alec; the girl was smart and obviously didn't want to give anything away. 206 thought about her response and decided to work with her for as long as possible.

Otto removed the tracker and destroyed it. "Just as well White isn't here," he retorted throwing it out of the van as they moved off. Otto wasn't happy with kidnapping the girl, but lots of White's actions were questionable with regard to the transgenics, it was too personal.

"So where's the big bad boss?" 206 queried sarcastically.

"Don't worry he wants to see you soon," Otto replied. "He's just getting your accommodation sorted," he finished as the van sped away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What makes you think Alex wasn't wearing a tracker?" Max asked grinning.

"Well if she had been you'd have told me," Alec replied warily. Watching Max carefully he continued, "don't tell me you put one on Alex without telling me."

"Ok, I won't tell you," she replied still grinning.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Max even if you didn't tell Issy you should have told me as SIC." He had the urge to slap her but refrained, "so I presume Dix is tracking her."

"Yeah but we haven't got much time," she replied. "I'm sure White or his goons will spot it and we need to move quickly before he realises we're coming."

"So what are you planning?"

"To get our own back on White one last time. We will need everyone armed and ready to go because I think he will take her back to the familiar's base."

Alec looked confused, "why would he do that."

"He wants to wipe us out," she stated surprised that he hadn't thought of it. She looked at him, waiting for the penny to drop. "He thinks there aren't many of us, so he'll want to lure us into a trap where he has all the advantages."

"But why their base, he could do all that at another location?"

"Because he wants their High Priestess back now for their ceremony," she replied. "That's what the ransom will be."

"Great," Alec replied rolling his eyes. "We haven't got that woman to trade and we're going to the lion's den."

"Yeah but we're all going and ending this once and for all," she replied.

"So we're not using stealth mode," he mocked. "Because to get everyone from here to wherever we're going is going to be noticed."

"Well let's get started, we need an emergency meeting, and include Greg," she ordered.

"So while I get people to the meeting what will you be doing?"

"Finding out what Dix knows and calling Lydecker," she replied. "We're going to need some back-up on this one."

"Do you think he'll come through?"

"If he doesn't I hope Greg can."

As Alec set about calling everyone to the meeting Max went to talk to Dix.

"Hi any news on our tracker?" she asked.

"Yeah definitely outside the perimeter," he replied. "Luckily White didn't trust the X5, he put a tracker on him."

"Why's that lucky for us?"

"When they discovered our tracker and destroyed it, I switched to following the other tracker," he replied.

"Good work," she grinned. "So where's it going?"

"They're out of Seattle and seem to be going to some old college," he responded. "I'm trying to get the plans now and will have everything ready for your meeting."

"Thanks," she finished leaving him to phone Lydecker.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The van carrying Otto, 206 and Alex arrived at a large complex outside of Seattle and drove to a side entrance, but not before 206 had noticed the security and other people here. They didn't seem to be government, more like religious.

206 and Alex were ushered inside by several well built people dressed in robes.

White turned to Otto as he tried to follow, "we'll take them from here; this is outside your level of clearance."

Otto was clearly miffed, but knew better than argue with his boss whose temper was legend.

White followed 206 into a room, "you've done well 206 and within time," he snarked. Turning to the guards he instructed, "lock the child in the cell and put the freak in the cage."

"Thought you wanted me to gather Intel," 206 challenged. "You get nothing until you remove this thing," he pointed to his barcode, knowing the bug was near there.

"You think I need your help," White snarled.

"You'll never know if I die," 206 shot back calmly.

"Give me something that proves I need you and I'll consider it," White snarked.

"There are a lot more than your Intel suggested."

"How many?"

"Think I'm stupid," 206 smirked. "I told you nothing until you remove the explosive," he turned to leave with the guards hoping he'd played his cards right. He wanted the thing removed before any rescue attempt that might happen.

"Get the thing removed," White instructed a guard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was ready to address the emergency meeting, which included Greg and Ben.

"As everyone is aware Alex was grabbed from the nursery today by an X5 we are assuming is Zane's twin."

There were murmurs around the room and eyes turned to both Alec and Issy who remained impassive. No matter how worried they were both knew this wasn't the time for giving in to their emotions.

Max continued, "we believe the X5 is working for White."

"What? No X5 would work for him," rebuffed CeCe.

Alec knew how persuasive White could be, "maybe not willingly, but White has his methods and if he caught this one before they made it to TC, he probably thinks we're the enemy."

"Thanks Alec," Max wanted to get this over with. "As we discussed this morning security had been stepped up at the nursery and Alex was wearing the proto-type for the tracker bracelet. Dix managed to track this until it was discovered but realised that the X5 was also wearing a tracker, which we followed back to where we think they will be holding her."

There was a map on a board behind Max and she started to point at various locations. "This is the location; it's about an hour outside Seattle. The bug is coming from this building here." She pointed to another area. "I think it's safe to assume that Alex and the X5 will be in the same building, but not the same room. Do you know anything about this place Greg?"

"It's an old site that has been used by the Conclave on and off for a number of years and its well fortified." Moving up to the map he started pointing to locations, "guards will be posted here, there's a wall round the site topped with an electrified fence."

"How high?" asked Biggs.

"15 foot including the fence." Greg replied.

Alec shrugged, "so no problem there. Where's the power plant?"

"Over here," Greg responded pointing to a small building.

"What about guards round that area?" asked Jondy.

"Don't think they've ever considered anyone getting close enough to cause damage," Greg replied thoughtfully.

"Advantage one for the transgenics," Max grinned giving Ben a high five. "So where will they be holding Alex and this rogue X5."

"Over here," Greg pointed to another small building on the opposite side of the site from the power plant. "They use it for interrogation and correction."

"This is all very good," snarked Mole, "but how do we get there?"

"Lydecker is supplying choppers to take us to a site a mile from the college, then it'll be on foot," Max replied. "We can't risk too much noise close up."

"So when do we go?" Ben asked pre-empting Alec.

"We need to arm everyone and finish planning," she responded. Everyone looked at her pensively. "I want to leave in an hour, this time its personal and we're not taking any prisoners." She might not like killing but there would be no end to their problems if the Conclave survived as it was.

"White go down?" Joshua asked.

Max grinned, "this time Big Fella, White and his buddies go down for good." Everyone cheered. "So let's plan the squads and get ready to kick ass." Another cheer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later the transgenics were all assembled in the gym awaiting final instructions.

"Well done everyone in getting ready so quickly," Max applauded. "We will be leaving a skeleton crew here to co-ordinate things and protect the children, along with the med bay staff. Your job is as important to TC as the mission itself. Besides Dix, Luke and their colleagues, Gem and her staff will be looking after the children, Candi and Mitch will be organising the X6's on patrol and Issy will be in charge." Max paused for everyone to process the information. "Everyone else has been divided into squads. The squad leaders are Alec, Mole, Biggs, CeCe, Jondy and Ben. Squad leaders will report to me and I'll be in alpha squad with Alec."

The sound of choppers landing could be heard above them.

"Your squad leaders will brief you on route," she continued. "Good luck everyone. Remember to protect each other but inflict maximum damage on the enemy."

She left the platform and everyone left the gym heading off for their posts.

Issy grabbed Alec, "take care I don't want to lose you as well."

"You won't, Alex will be with me when we return, don't worry," he replied giving her a quick kiss before rushing off to catch up with Judd, Raven and Tori.

Joshua stopped Max, "why no post for Joshua?"

Max looked at his rejected look. "I thought you'd want to help Gem with the children," she replied.

"Joshua want to kill White," the dog-man stated simply.

Max wanted to keep Joshua safe, but knew that she would lose his friendship if she denied him this time. "Ok but you stick with Alec and me unless we say otherwise," she cautioned.

Minutes later the choppers were heading off to the drop site.

Dix looked at Issy, "they'll bring her back safe."

"Yeah but at what cost," she replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I was going on a bit further but thought you'd like an update sooner than later. I haven't had time to add much at lunchtimes so it's been reserved for when I have to take my daughter to my ex-husband's for access visits.

5


	75. The final battle

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Thanks to those still giving reviews they are appreciated.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy-five: The Final Battle**

Half an hour later the choppers had landed and the transgenics had disembarked. Greg had joined them and was with Max and Alec. "So who's doing the generator, again?" he asked.

"Jondy's squad," Max replied patiently, "Zane's an explosives expert. As soon as it blows the rest of us will be moving on our targets."

"We're going for Alex and Ben's unit will be going for the rogue X5," Alec finished as the squads moved towards the familiars base.

"Is that wise, getting the X5?" Greg sounded concerned.

"Since he had a tracker implant, we assume that he was coerced," Max replied. "If not then better that we deal with our own."

Max stopped and put her hand to her ear, "message from Dix the tracker has been destroyed."

"Let's hope that doesn't mean that White has terminated him," Alec remarked as they continued to make their way to the compound. "Although he may have used removal as a bargaining tool before telling White anything," Alec mused. "If he has we've got until he breaks under torture."

"That's good because we don't break very easily," Max replied with a smile.

As they approached the perimeter of the site Max and Alec zoomed in on a car sat outside.

Max looked at Alec, "do you recognise him?"

"Should do, he's one of White's agency goons," Alec replied. "Don't suppose he knows about this side of White." Grinning at Max he asked, "do you want to make acquaintance?"

Max nodded, "let's go."

Alec turned to the rest of the squad, "Tori's in charge until Max and I get back."

He quickly caught up with Max, both approaching the car in stealth mode. Alec pulled the car door open causing Otto to jump.

"No wonder the government agencies never get their men, always sleeping on the job," joked Alec.

Otto looked like he'd seen a ghost, "b-but y-you're d-dead," he stammered.

Alec pinched himself, "no that hurt, so I guess I'm still alive. What do you think Max?"

Max rolled her eyes and grinned, "yeah you must be, unless you're just haunting me."

Alec looked hurt although his eyes gleamed, "would I?"

Otto looked from one to the other realising that they had fooled him and White. "How?" he asked not sure what else to say.

"That's a military secret," Alec responded, "and if I tell you I'll have to kill you."

Otto didn't dare ask more, he didn't know whether Alec was joking, "so what are you doing here?" he ventured.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Max replied. "So what are you doing on this side of the gate?"

"I wanted to know what White's up to," Otto replied hoping they would believe him. "I've been concerned about his behaviour for some time but this was the last straw. So when he dismissed me after I brought the transgenic and child here, I decided to keep an eye on the place."

"Ok," Max replied sympathetically, glancing at Alec to check his response to the reply. Alec's expression confirmed her feelings and she commanded Otto, "well I think it's time you left and let us take care of White."

"What are you going to do?"

"Its better you don't know," Alec interjected menacingly. "Now scram before we change our minds and shoot you."

Otto started his car and left, uncertain whether he should inform his superiors or just stay out of it. When he thought he was far enough away he rang White's superior about White's conduct and was told to stay away it would be sorted. Otto hoped that this was an indication that they knew what was going on and decided to call it a night and go home to his family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Would you really have shot him?" Max asked as they made their way back to their squad.

"What are you saying Max?" Alec replied with a confused expression.

"Well he admitted to bringing Alex here, I'm surprised you didn't just shoot him not use it as a threat."

"Maxie you still don't understand me," Alec chided. "He was just following orders, I've been there done that. You never question an order; once you do you start to question everything. The fact that he was here says he'd started questioning, not a good place to be."

As they reached the squad Alec called to Tori, "ok problem sorted, let's get into position."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After removing the tracker from 206 he was taken to an interrogation chamber and chained to the ceiling.

White entered the room with a smirk, "nice to see you hanging around 206." He approached his captive menacingly, "now let's get started and don't mess me around because I'm not a patient man."

"Now who would've guessed that?" quipped 206.

White brought out a tazar and shocked 206, "I don't understand you animals, you think humour will help you." He paused seeming to think and threw the tazar on to a table, "no satisfaction in using those things," he mused. Then looking at 206 he continued, "I want to know how many transgenics and their types."

"You call us animals but you're the one killing and maiming for pleasure," 206 taunted, only to receive a backhand across the face and a fist in the kidneys.

"When will you learn not to piss me off," White sneered. "Now answer the question."

206 wanted to wipe the blood from his mouth but had to settle for spitting it out on the floor. "Well you said there were about fifty mainly transhumans, didn't you?" 206 responded.

"I'm asking the questions," raged White picking up a baseball bat from the side of the room. He hit 206 in the side with the bat, causing the transgenic to wince. "So how many of each?" White demanded.

206 hoped he was right about the rescue because White was intent on inflicting damage, he thought the last hit broke a rib or two. He pondered what to say to delay further. "There were at least seventy-five transhumans, so your numbers were low there," he paused.

"Too long," White sneered, hitting 206 in the back, eliciting a gasp of pain. "I don't care about transhumans, how many X5's and X6's."

"It's difficult to tell the difference between X5's and X6's without talking to them," he hedged.

"You're trying my patience 206," White sneered swinging the baseball bat and hitting 206 on the legs. White enjoyed the crack he heard as the second swing hit 206 in the ribs.

As 206 was trying to gather his thoughts there was a loud explosion which rocked the room and plunged them into darkness.

"What happening now," yelled White. "You'd better hope it's not your transgenic buddies," he threatened as he left the room.

206 breathed a sigh of relief hoping that this was the rescue he had been counting on and that they'd want to get him as well as Alex, that last hit had left him feeling weak.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jondy's squad jumped the fence and made their way quickly to the power plant. Zane planted the explosives as Jondy, Krit, Syl and Seth spread out to keep watch.

Once the explosives were in place Jondy radioed Max to give instructions and then set off the explosives.

As soon as the blast took out the electrics the transgenics were moving towards their targets. Anyone who posed a threat was eliminated quickly.

A group of phallax came out of one building with guns ready to fire. They only managed a couple of rounds before being shot by Mole's squad.

While most of the transgenics stayed in their squads outside ready to eliminate anyone daring to come out of the buildings. Jondy's squad carried on setting charges around the rest of the buildings ready for their departure. Both Alec and Ben's squads headed for the building where Greg had suggested that they would be holding Alex and the X5. Since there were two ways into this building Alec had one entrance and Ben the other.

Signalling that care should be taken not to kill any transgenic but anyone else should be eliminated Alec's squad entered the building at the same time as Ben's (who had relayed the same instructions to his squad). Moving stealthily through the building Alec's squad approached the room where his daughter was being held. Anyone entering the corridors was swiftly eliminated with a broken neck; even Joshua had perfected the technique. They had the element of surprise and took full advantage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

White hadn't got the transgenic's ability to see in the near darkness so when he left 206 to find out what was happening he couldn't see what anything was until he got out of the building. Then seeing the figures making their way around the site White lost his temper with 206.

Storming back into the building to the where he had left 206 hanging White picked up the baseball bat and swung at the captive.

"You were followed, scum," he sneered.

"Well if you will implant a tracker what did you expect," 206 replied through the pain of cracked ribs. He could taste blood and realised White had probably punctured a lung, which could explain the difficulty he was having breathing.

"So just before I put you out of your misery," White ground out. "How many X5s and X6s, and what designations?"

"You'll be pleased to know that both 452 and 494 will be here somewhere along with 493 and several other '09ers. There seemed to be at least fifty another X5's and the same X6's, and that was just from a quick scan of Terminal city," 206 replied with a grin realising that the information would be of no use to White.

White wasn't sure whether this was a wind-up or fact, but his own eyes had seen a hundred figures in the compound. Raising his gun to shoot the transgenic he smirked, "well say good-bye 206."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Alec's team approached the room where Greg suggested that Alex would be held he signalled that Tori, Raven, Judd and Will should remain outside keeping the exit clear. Greg had said that there would be at least one guard in the room. Max, Joshua and Greg would enter with Alec.

As they entered the room Alec signalled Alex to be quiet as Max and Joshua went for the guards.

"Did you miss me?" Greg asked one of the guards.

The man turned surprised, "what are you doing here? I thought you'd been contaminated by the freaks?"

"Nah they couldn't do that," Greg replied as the other man noticed Joshua. Kicking the man in the ribs he continued, "the only contamination is from the Conclave freaks." Greg enjoyed seeing the look of shock in the man's eyes just before he broke his neck. Looking across to where Alec had just picked up Alex he added, "sorry about that sweetheart"

"Gee I never knew you cared," laughed Alec with a grin.

"I think he meant me dad," replied a confused Alex.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right, but let's get you out of here," Alec laughed.

"Is everyone alright, daddy?" Alex asked.

"They will be when we get you out of here," he replied as they made sure everywhere was secure.

"Daddy, why did Krit hand me to these people?" she asked.

"It wasn't Krit but someone who looked like him," he replied as they went to join the rest of the squad

"You mean like Ben looks like you?"

"Yes."

"Daddy…"

"Alex you're going with Tori and the rest of the squad, they are going to get you back to the pick-up site and wait for the rest of us," he told Alex as they rejoined the squad and handed her to Tori.

"But daddy I want to stay with you," she cried.

"Daddy, Max and Joshua have some business to attend to and it's not safe for you, so you go with Tori," he replied patiently. He signalled that they should leave quickly. Greg stayed with Alec, Max and Joshua as the others left.

"Aw daddy that was really mean," mocked Max when they were alone.

Alec glared at her, "would you rather she came to see us deal with White," he snapped.

"Ooo touchy," she replied with a grin. "Let's go find Ben then," she said moving down the corridor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Ben's squad approached the torture chamber Alec, Max, Joshua and Greg met them. For a fraction of a second Ben's squad were preparing to eliminate them, before realising that it was their leaders.

Alec looked at Ben, "White is ours," he insisted signalling to Joshua. "Max'll probably need your help with the rogue."

Ben thought about arguing but remembered what White had done to Issy and what he'd been told about Annie. "Ok you lead," he agreed, then instructed his squad to safe guard their escape route.

Before White's finger could pull the trigger two transgenics entered the room. One went to release 206 while the other took out White, but without killing him.

As White looked to see who it was he ground out, "494 and 452, but you're both dead." Looking across and seeing Ben, White's face paled, "but 493 died years ago."

"Just shows you can't keep a good man dead," replied Alec. Seeing Max's expression he added, "or a good woman for that matter." Alec continued with his attack on White who collapsed under the pounding.

"You won't get away with destroying this place or killing me," White sneered.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about us, after all you won't be seeing any of it," Alec replied aiming a kick for White's ribs as he lay on the floor.

Max unfastened 206 as Ben and Greg held him. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do with the tracker implanted," 206 wheezed.

"Yeah I think we worked that out," Max smiled. "Just glad you didn't remove the tracker from Alex too soon."

"I thought it might help you find us," 206 replied between gasps.

"Hey Alec can you hurry up there, we need to get …" Max stumbled. "What do we call you?" she asked.

"Nick," 206 replied.

"We need to get Nick out of here," she finished looking over to where Alec stood back and let Joshua bend White over his knee.

"I'm sure Josh won't waste time," Alec replied as Josh broke White's back and proceeded to break his neck as well.

Seeing the limp body fall to the ground Max said, "well let's get the hell out of here and pull the plug."

Joshua picked up Nick and they ran out of the building. Max called to the other squads to return to the drop point and when they were clear of the buildings Jondy's squad blew the charges.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Just one more chapter and this will finally be over. Hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment for you; the next will be a little bit of an anticlimax as it wraps up some loose ends.

6


	76. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Not mine except new characters.

A/N: Thanks to those still giving reviews they are appreciated.

**Who Loves The Teacher?**

**Chapter Seventy-six: New Beginnings**

The charges blew as the transgenics headed towards the drop point. The sky lit up and ground shook as the buildings burnt. When they arrived at the meeting point they could hear bombers overhead. Soon they heard bombs exploding as they were being dropped on the buildings to obliterate the site.

Lydecker was waiting for them. "What do you think of the military send off for the conclave?" he asked Max.

"It's a strange fly past when you drop bombs," she smiled. "I'm surprised you got the government to agree to bombing on US soil."

"Oh that was easy," he replied. "Since we got the conclave members out of power their replacements didn't want them coming back, so they were only too pleased to be helping eliminate the problem."

"So how many generals were familiars?" Ben asked.

"More than the government will ever admit, along with several members of Congress on both sides, we're just lucky that the president wasn't one," Lydecker confided. "Several of his aides were but we had a few of X5's take them out."

"You mean you've been hiding X5's from us?" Max queried raising her eyebrows.

"Only three," he replied, "298, 509 and 206, although he's gone missing."

"So you set this up," Alec interrupted angrily as he joined the group.

"What do you mean?" Lydecker replied confused.

"Who do you think White had working for him?" Alec spat.

Lydecker paled at the accusation, "you mean 206 kidnapped Alex?"

"What do you think?" Alec was getting close to attacking Lydecker as his anger rose. Max looked at Ben ready to intervene.

Lydecker realised what had happened and although he had not been complicit he suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry Alec, if I'd realised I would have warned TC but we had no way of knowing what had happened to him."

"Yeah and somehow I don't believe you," Alec snapped back then turned to board the helicopter and join his squad and daughter before he did something the transgenics might regret.

Lydecker turned to Max, "I really didn't know," he almost pleaded.

"Yeah, maybe, but you should have told us," she replied, "if we'd known we could have set a trap for White instead of reacting when Alex was in danger." She and Ben turned to join Alec and the others.

Lydecker wisely decided to ride in another helicopter back to TC.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they were safely on their way home Max radioed Dix to let him know that the mission had been a complete success and that they would be landing with Alex in two hours.

Max relaxed back putting her head on Ben's shoulder and watching Alec entertain his daughter and squad. She couldn't remember Alec looking as relaxed before, the tension which had surrounded him from just before Issy came to TC seemed to have evaporated. She realised that she was smiling and felt comfortable and warm next to Ben. Max let herself drift she had never felt this relaxed with Logan, did that make this right. She watched Alec laughing at a trick he'd played on Alex, the little girl was laughing too. This is what families should be like Max thought.

"You alright Max?" Ben asked. "You seem to be snuggling in and laughing," he continued putting his arm around her.

"Never better," she replied. "I've never seen this side of Alec before."

"From the looks from his squad, I don't think many people have," Ben responded, "I guess he reserves it for his family."

"Mmm I suppose you're right."

"Do you think we could ever get there?" Ben asked sincerely.

Max laughed, "what me a mum and you the doting dad?"

Ben felt offended and Max felt him tense even though he didn't say anything.

"Sorry I've just never thought about it," she apologised.

"I don't suppose Alec did, but he seems to be enjoying it."

"Point taken, I'll think about it," she replied, "but don't go anywhere in the meantime."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they landed Issy was waiting with Dage to greet them.

As Max stepped on to the pad Issy called, "any injuries?"

"Only Nick."

"Nick? Don't know him," Issy replied.

"He was the kidnapper," Max responded.

"Oh, I'm sure Dage can take care of him," Issy dismissed. "So where're Alec and Alex?"

Alec came round the helicopter carrying Alex. "Did you miss us?" he teased as Alex tried to wriggle out of his arms.

As soon as Alec put the girl down she ran to Issy. "Mummy I missed you," she cried hugging Issy's knees.

Issy crouched down so they could hug properly, "and I've missed you."

Alec came to join them, "any room for me in the family hug?" he asked crouching down beside them. Then gazing at Issy, "so what's for breakfast?"

Max smacked him round the head, "what sort of stupid question is that?"

He looked at her surprised. "Ow, not the sort you were thinking."

"Anyway de-brief in HQ in ten minutes all squad leaders," Max instructed.

"And I thought we deserved a break," he whined.

"After the de-brief you and I are going to have a little chat with Lydecker then you can have a break until tomorrow," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he replied snarkily. "Demanding women," he sighed. "Can't you get her to give us a break?" he asked Ben.

"Sorry, never been done," Ben replied. "Besides you should know that better than me."

"Yeah, just thought you might have some influence."

"It's ok I'll get Alex checked out and fed, then we can get together," Issy soothed. "Maybe not breakfast but lunch instead," she grinned.

Alec raised his eyebrows and grinned back as Issy turned to take Alex away.

"So what was that about?" Max asked. Seeing his expression she continued, "as if I couldn't guess."

"What can I say?" Alec exclaimed. "We're well matched in that department."

"Ug, I don't need to know," Max complained.

"You did ask," Alec smirked.

As the squads continued to disembark Max turned to Alec and Ben, "It'll be quicker if we get off the roof." Using her comms unit she passed a message that the squad leaders should go to HQ and everyone else to the canteen for breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The de-brief didn't take long as no-one had been hurt and everything went almost to plan.

As the others were leaving Ben caught Alec's arm squaring-up for a confrontation. "Why did you change the plan? Didn't you trust me?"

Alec looked surprised, he'd never thought about Ben's reaction. "Sorry it wasn't that. Just the Big Fella and I had a bone to break with White; we didn't want anyone else having the pleasure of doing it for us."

"My squad could've gone for Alex and left you free to find White," Ben reasoned.

"Again sorry, my first need was to make sure Alex was safe, then the urge to kill White got too strong," Alec explained.

Max overheard the last sentence as she came to join them. "It's all good now?" she asked. Alec looked at her with a puzzled expression, "you're not going to want to kill anyone else soon?"

"Maybe the cook if it's mac and cheese again," he deadpanned. Max looked at him with concern and he grinned, "seriously, no it's all good."

After giving him a slap for the joke, she pressed, "not even Lydecker."

Alec grinned, "no I think I've frightened him enough for the time being."

Ben grinned, "yeah, did you see him shrink back when you accused him of being involved."

They all laughed and were surprised to hear someone clearing their throat. They turned and found Lydecker stood there. Feeling a bit like naughty children caught out by the teacher Max blushed and the guys tried to stifle their amusement.

Ben beat a hasty retreat. "See you guys later," he called as he left the room.

When he had gone Lydecker commented, "I suppose that was about me then?"

"Just a bit," Max agreed while Alec suppressed a smirk. "So why did you cadge a lift back here?"

"We talked about what would happen afterwards once before," he replied. "Now it is afterwards and the government wants to know what your plans are."

Max hedged, "so what does the government want?"

Lydecker knew not to try and fool either of them, "they want their R&D back in the barracks doing as it's told."

"Well that ain't gonna happen," Alec replied. "So what are the options?"

"Option one: stay here and be forever scratching a living with people outside the fence trying to kill you. Option two: split into smaller groups and go to ground, which will put the non-human looking at greater risk. Option three: find somewhere remote where you can live together, but how will you survive without medical supplies and food."

"So what's option four?" Max snarled.

"A new home for you all together where you get regular supplies and medical treatment in return for doing some jobs for the government."

"You mean back to Manticore," Alec accused. "We've already turned that down."

"What if you were in charge and could pick the jobs?" Lydecker suggested.

"Neither the government or the military would allow us that amount of freedom, so what's the full 10-4?" Max demanded.

"Sandeman's working a deal with the government in recognition of the transgenics recent success both with the vaccine and bringing down the Conclave," Lydecker explained. "He's trying to get them to understand that they owe you a debt for everything that you succeeded in doing without orders and minimal help from outside. If you were to agree to set up your own unit working with the government on difficult missions then he is trying to get them to set up a base for everyone and to keep it supplied."

"What about the ones not trained for missions or who don't want to pursue that line of work?" Max queried.

"They would remain under your jurisdiction and so long as they don't break US law they can stay on the base."

"So suppose someone wanted to paint or be a mechanic, there wouldn't be a problem?" Max pushed, "even if they wanted to work in Seattle and just return to base at night."

"Depends where the base is, but the government shouldn't interfere with that," Lydecker replied.

"So what's the catch?" asked a suspicious Alec.

"The government have come up with three," Lydecker replied carefully, pausing to watch their expressions.

Max was impassive while Alec smirked. "So let me guess we have to have a tracker, be home by 22:00 unless on a job and Stendahl is in overall charge," Alec challenged.

"Not quite," Lydecker replied. "They want the barcode reactivated, although there won't be a curfew all transgenics will have the same home address and a choice of Stendahl or myself as commanding officer."

Max looked at Alec in silent agreement then turned to Lydecker, "the home address shouldn't be a problem; if we have to choose an external link I suppose you would be better than Stendahl, but it's a no on the barcode."

"I don't think that's negotiable."

"Then you'd better make it so," Max replied.

"They want to be able to identify you anywhere," he replied. "Suppose someone got hurt away from your base, it would be in their interests to be returned there for treatment."

Alec looked at Max, "good argument, but don't humans wear bracelets with unusual medical details like blood type or diabetes. Why couldn't we have something similar which lists a tryptophan deficiency?"

"I thought you'd overcome that?" Lydecker commented.

"Yeah but surely there's something we have in common which other people don't or we could just have a number to ring in an emergency," Alec responded. "Then you could send someone to collect them. To walk around with a barcode leaves us at risk from any nutter who has something to prove."

"Ok I'll voice your concerns and recommendations and get back to you," Lydecker replied and left.

"So we're going for option four then?" Alec asked.

"We can always change our minds later," Max replied. "I think it's time we joined the rest for breakfast."

"Good idea," Alec replied holding the door for her in mock chivalry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two nights later while catching up with their friends at Crash there was an announcement on the television, the barman turned up the volume as it was the president.

_As of 18:00 the transgenics are now official citizens of the United States, this is in recognition of their outstanding work to rid this country of a particularly nasty group of individuals and their help in eradicating a disease that had been sweeping the planet. They have agreed to continue helping whenever possible and will be setting up a military facility near Seattle. Any attacks on these people will be treated in the same way as any other race living in the country, no matter what their appearance._

_I wish to add my personal thanks to Max and Alec for their foresight in agreeing to and making recommendations which will be implemented._

_God bless America._

Max looked at Alec, "so it seems we'll be moving soon."

"Yeah and it looks like the barcode thing is resolved."

"Wonder how quickly everything will be ready?"

"I just hope we don't get back and find everyone gone," Alec sighed. "I wonder if I can get that vacation in Hawaii now." Alec grinned.

"Wow, my boo and pretty boy got the good deal," Cindy remarked. "Any chance that there'd be room on that base for me?"

Mac chuckled, "anywhere I am there's room for my sista."

"What about me?" asked Sketchy. "Surely you'll need help with the press?"

"Sketchy, my man you really want to spend your life living amongst the freaks." Alec joked.

"Hey why not, there're some really hot chicks in your lot."

Max, Alec and Cindy laughed, "fool, they'll have their own people who can do all that and why would the hot chicks want you?"

"Some might," he sulked.

"Yeah they might, any way we can make room for our friends," Max replied. "We'd never have got this break without the two of you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next morning Lydecker was waiting at the gate. The security team lead him to HQ to see the TC committee.

"So Lydecker what's your timetable?" Max asked as soon as he stepped into the room.

Lydecker looked around at the various section heads sat around the table trying to gauge their reaction to his presence. "I guess you heard the announcement then," he replied.

There were nods around the table.

"I've come with a consignment of medical bracelets," he continued. "They all have a White House phone number to ring in an emergency, you can add other details if you wish."

"So when do the trucks arrive to take us to the new Manticore," Mole grumbled.

"They don't," Lydecker replied, taking everyone by surprise. "I have the location of the base and would suggest that some of you might like to check it out. The buildings are ready and equipped for you to move in, but you can do it at your leisure. The government aren't expecting you to start anything for them this year; they'd like you to get settled first."

"So no problem if we decide on a vacation in Florida for the next few months?" Alec asked.

"No but you might like to get your quarters sorted first," Lydecker replied amused at the thought of transgenics needing a holiday.

"Anything else we need to know before we discuss things without you," Max replied curtly.

"Can't think of anything, but you know my number and I'll be at the base from tomorrow."

"Will you be there permanently?" asked Biggs.

"No, I'll be based in Washington but will be visiting regularly."

"Just to keep an eye on us," Alec smirked.

"I'll need to check on your training and status," he agreed. "I'll also need to talk to you about missions and supplies."

"Ok I think we get the picture," Max responded. "Anyone else think they're going to be poking around?"

"No, just Sandeman and me."

"I think we can handle that," Max replied with a grin. "We'll see you there in a few days then," she dismissed him with glee.

After he left Mole asked, "so we're moving there immediately?"

"No I think we should take a working party to check the place out and make plans before we get that far," Max replied. "If everything seems ok then we could start moving there in small groups from next week."

"Ok but I was serious about the vacation," Alec replied. "Once we're settled I'd like to take Issy and Alex away for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea Max," Biggs interrupted. "I know you and your brothers and sisters have been out for ages, but most of us have never been further than Seattle except on missions."

"Ok I get the picture, but it won't be much of a vacation if we all go together," Max retorted. "Let's get settled then work on our tans after."

"I can deal with that," Alec replied with a wink to Issy. "But since it's my idea I get the first break."

"Would you let it be any other way?" Max groaned.

"Never," Alec smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The End

A/N With a new life beginning I'm going to leave the transgenics to their fate, I hope you think it's a good place to leave them.

8


End file.
